Come Together
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Also known was how a Cheerio chilled out. In which ND never got disbanded, and S4/6 newbies are in ND together. New Cheerio Becca Hamilton watches with mild disdain at the Glee club, but that doesn't stop her from befriending Spencer, making an enemy of Kitty and getting a big crush on Ryder. Ryder/OC, McHayward and Spalistair.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMED**

 **Basically- Glee did not disband after 100/New Directions- they were able to keep on. Everything is still canon, except Will is still at McKinley and the newbies were not moved. They will be arriving for their junior year, and the season 6 newbies are either already at the school/newbies.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz_

Groaning, Rebecca Hamilton smashed her hand against the alarm clock. Rolling on her back, she brushed a hand through her messy hair as the ceiling slowly came into sharper vision. The alarm read 06:30 and as it was August, the sun was already streaming in. After a few moments of waking, she realised what today was.

William McKinley High School was founded, according to her Google search, as Lima High School but was renamed in 1903, two years after McKinley's assassination. Average high school, average town- average everything, far away from Central Spokane High.

Becca prided herself on being a relatively calm person most of the time. When she was focused, it was on three things: her looks, cheerleading and her perfect grades. Yet, when Andrew and Mona Hamilton had sat her down in their Washington state home to tell her important news, she was already on edge. She pooh-poohed getting a little brother or sister on two counts: she was pretty sure her parents had stopped having regular sex and well...the other reason upset her too much to think about. That left a family death, which she had estimated at about 25%. Her grandparents weren't _that_ old and there had been no illnesses in the family, but she couldn't rule out an accident. That led her to her biggest fear- a divorce. Her parents seemed happy, but she knew that everybody had two faces and they could be hiding something. Could love be a cover for civility? She remembered wanting to run into the kitchen and throw up in the trash.

Then life had thrown her a curveball: they were moving to some place called Lima. In _Ohio._ Yeah, Spokane wasn't exactly LA or New York, but it was a city and at least it didn't rain like Seattle and other parts of Washington. Her dad had got a once in a lifetime opportunity and it was super good pay, so him and her mother had discussed it (apparently the sixteen year old didn't get a say) and had decided to move. Lima had good schools, not much crime and a better specialist for her mom. McKinley, they told her, offered her a great cheerleading programme and all the AP classes she would need for when she applied for the Ivies. Becca had the top grades at Central and was a shoo in for cheer captain, even though she admitted the McKinley Cheerios were legends in the cheer community. Sue Sylvester, the former captain was now principal and they say her replacement, some Olympian, had still managed to win them nationals.

Yet, Becca did not care. She was about to start her junior year, and had it not been for them moving, she would have easily been captain of Tigers. Her grades were perfect; she did her science extracurriculars and was on Honor Roll. Her parents had assured her that wouldn't change, but she knew her social life was. There was Casey, her best friend and Kyle, the hot boyfriend she'd swiped her v card to, as well as the masses of kids who saw her as Queen Bee- in- training. She went to the best parties, heard the best gossip...it was all there. Now she'd have to start again.

Andrew and Mona had been shocked by Becca's anger. After sulking for a week, she'd begged her parents to let her stay with her grandparents, who also lived within the Central school district. Mona had stood her ground, stating that she'd given birth to Becca and would be damned if she would let the family split apart when Becca was only sixteen. Eventually, her anger had been calmed when her father had got them tickets for Fleetwood Mac Live and told her to check out the cheer programme in more detail. The Ivy Leagues didn't do athletic scholarships, but if she didn't get into Harvard or Yale, she had back up options even though her parents had saved for years to get her to school, even if it was out of state. After tantrums, tears and crying down the phone to Casey, Becca agreed to not fight it anymore but refused to keep her displeasure quiet. She'd sniped her way the entire flight from Washington to Ohio before both parents put their headphones in to watch the inflight movie. Now, in August, she was waiting to start at her new school.

Roz Washington had sent out an email on the school intranet to tell auditionees for 'cheerios'- whether returning members, new students or anybody else to send in an audition video. She wanted to start the new season immediately and would be selecting members, promising a potential co-captain for the current girl. After working on it, she'd decided that it was great- she could do a standing double tuck after all, the only girl in her squad that could. She'd also been sent a 'bitch test,' whatever the hell that was, but had filled it in despite her confusion. Becca had heard nothing back so felt concern. She knew she could cheer well- she could dance and do every stunt all whilst maintaining that perfect smile.

Smacking herself out of her summer flashback, Becca decided that it was probably best that she get up. After showering, she arrived back to the clothes that she had left out the night before. God bless that liberal McKinley dress code, she thought as she looked over her short dress that showed her ass perfectly. Throwing the light jacket on, she floated downstairs to breakfast- her last bit of griping before she started. At least her car was new so she wouldn't have her status downgraded due to some old banger.

"Morning dad, morning mom," she kissed both of their cheeks before heading over to the fridge to grab some juice.

"Morning sweetie," Mona Hamilton glanced at her husband with confusion, frowning at her daughter's suddenly pleasant hello. She thought Becca would come down with a grey cloud over her head and a metaphorical storm brewing.

As Becca busied herself with her juice, her parents had a silent conversation before taking the plunge.

"Are you looking forward to your first day?" Andrew asked.

"Looking forward to? Questionable. Tolerating it? Yes."

"Becca, you'll have to make the best of it. I know that you aren't happy..."

"Understatement of the century," Becca grumbled in her interruption.

"But you'll have no choice. Hopefully they've accepted you into the cheer squad and if not, then you can make friends in other ways- I'm sure they have a dance squad or something for you to do all your old moves. Make sure to talk to people in your homeroom and in your classes, don't do what that girl did in that film you like...Mean Girls, that's the one, where you sit in a toilet stall at lunch. It's gross and frankly sad, I don't want you coming back all upset on your first day..."

"Then you shouldn't have pulled me away and shoved me in some crappy Ohio school for the most important years of my high school life. What if the upset makes my grades slip and Harvard doesn't accept me?"

Andrew let out a breathy sigh.

"Becca, you haven't dropped below an A since you were in eighth grade, I doubt you'll start now," Mona stood up, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Please, please, for me and your dad just get on with it and at least try to enjoy yourself."

"Ugh fine," she threw her hair back, her blonde locks falling behind her. After a quiet breakfast, she headed back upstairs to finish her make-up and pack her things. Once she was ready, she stared at herself in the mirror, reflecting to herself.

 _Becca Hamilton, you are hot and popular and take nobody's crap. The second you walk into this school, you don't show an ounce of fear. You walk down those halls as if you already own the place, which, if all goes according to plan, you will soon enough. Hold your head high, walk with poise and everybody will start to pay attention. Own it, own them._

Heading back downstairs, she bid a dejected goodbye to her parents before heading to her car. Pushing the radio button, she waited a few minutes before finally driving down the road. She'd memorised the route via Google maps, knowing the main routes to the school, supermarket, gym and mall. Whatever song it was, she was barely listening. As much as she loved her parents and didn't mean to take out her anger on them, but she was still pissed. Becca should be in Spokane, flirting with boys and practicing cheer moves with her girls. Eventually, after what seemed like an age (and was more likely ten minutes), she arrived at McKinley. Luckily finding a good parking spot, as she'd arrived early, she slipped in.

Give it to the end of the song, she told herself, and then you can get out and walk in.

Her mom had offered to go in with her, help her find her way, but she wanted to be brave- she was a junior and more importantly, she wanted to look cool in front of everyone. Right now, however, she felt absolutely sick. She'd moved from elementary to middle to high school, but she'd never been yanked from her home in Washington and pushed into another state. To Lima, Ohio, she'd had to do some research online to find out where the hell this place was and what it offered. She missed her old city, her old home, with the bustling of the crowd and all the culture. This place was so small, so different to her old place. She just didn't want to be here.

Crap, the song had ended.

Again, that sick feeling hit her stomach. Grabbing her backpack, she launched it up to her knees and checked that she had absolutely everything, consciously taking her time. Phone, money, books, everything she needed for her very first day at William McKinley High School. Checking herself in the mirror, she looked back determined at her reflection.

 _Becca Hamilton, you can do this. You're going into school, not jail. You were the popular cheerleader in your last school, you can do it again, I know you can. You never had any problems in Washington so there are no reasons that you should have them in Ohio. Make friends, get up the social ladder. Becca, it will be easy for you. You can do this. Just breathe, just breathe._

Before she could change her mind, she opened the car door and exited, slipping her backpack over her before she could change her mind. Breathing deeply, she put one foot in front of the other and started walking out of the junior parking lot.

As she walked, she took her first look at McKinley High.

It was no different to the average high school, the name of it as well as its founding date written up above the huge double doors, steps leading up to it. So far, so good. Two jocks in letterman jackets strode past, oblivious to her presence, laughing and talking about some event they went to in the summer holidays. Just near the start of the steps stood a blonde cheerleader who was talking to a mixed race boy. She looked carefully at the uniform- red and white with WHMS on the top with a flowy skirt, quite different to her old uniform. Her old one had been dark blue and white, with a short skirt that didn't go out, with a more fitting top.

Great, that was another thing she had to get used to. New school colours, woohoo.

Gingerly ascended the steps, she jogged up them slowly, passing the people who were chatting outside the exit. A couple of cheerleaders passed her, in mid-conversation, laughing softly as they confidently entered the hallway.

Here it came.

Becca took her first steps into WMHS, nervously treading the shiny ground. So far, so good, it seemed like a nice place, just like her old school. She continued looking around nervously, taking in the people that would be her schoolmates. Some stood alone, others in pairs or small groups, talking or taking things out of her locker. Freshmen huddled together for protection, probably even more scared than Becca was. At least she had experience in high school; she could navigate herself around with ease, whereas they hadn't a clue. Even though she wasn't entirely sympathetic with their plight, she felt some of it for them and resolved to at least be moderately helpful towards them.

As she walked, she was very nearly knocked to the side by a tall guy, but managed to maintain her balance after wobbling slightly to the side, nearly crashing into a group of freshmen. The guy ignored her- either that or he didn't notice her, it could have been both- waving at someone ahead and dashing up to meet them. It was junior year; everyone would have their friends and cliques already. She was already the outsider looking in at the friendships people had made. Nerves hit her once again, like a ton of bricks.

Ok, so she had to head to the guidance counsellor, Mrs. Pillsbury's office, as the principal was apparently 'too busy' for the new kids. She'd heard of Sue Sylvester, as she was quite the big-shot in the cheerleading world, one of the champions who headed a squad that rarely ever lost. Two years ago, in her freshman year, she'd been at a championship and had seen Sue there, yelling at two of her cheerleaders. Becca had been terrified and the thought of meeting her now scared the living crap out of her. She didn't know who the current cheerleading coach was but she knew one thing- there was no way that they could be worse than Sue. She was just on a whole other level.

Problem is she had no idea where to go.

"Glee club?"

Placing a hand to her chest, she had been scared by the tall brunette in a newsboy cap holding out a white leaflet with black lettering and two golden treble clefs on each side at the top.

"What's a glee club?"

"Oh, are you new here?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, just transferred from Spokane. Isn't glee club like that Pitch Perfect thing?"

"Kinda," the tall girl shrugged, "We sing and dance to songs, though we have instruments and backing vocals and all that so no acapella, though some groups do. We go around the country doing competitions- we've even been to New York and LA. Most of our members graduated so we're hoping to get some more people- might be a great way to make friends if you're new."

Becca bit her lip.

"I don't really sing...erm...so yeah, I dance though."

"That's ok; we have plenty of room for backing vocalists and dancers."

"I'm not really sure it's my thing."

"That's ok, perhaps take a leaflet?"

Not wanting to disappoint the girl, she gingerly took one.

"Perhaps you could tell me where Mrs. Pillsbury's office is?"

"Oh right, sorry," the girl turned around and pointed up the corridor, "Ok, just walk as far up the corridor as you can, take a left and there is a giant room with glass windows and doors. She's young with red hair."

"Right, thanks."

She left the girl, reading the leaflet as she went:

 _Join McKinley High's Glee club 'The New Directions.'_

 _We're a mixed gender group that performs songs in competitions, with a mix of all genres and singers. You don't have to be a seasoned vocalist to apply, just come along to meet new people and have fun. We've competed in New York City and Los Angeles and are aiming to reach our second Nationals victory. Anyone who is a student is welcome, whether a freshman or senior._

 _If you want to apply, come to the auditorium from 3-5 on Thursday 22_ _nd,._ _Signup sheets on the extracurricular boards- please prepare a song no longer than three minutes. Hope you see you there!_

Rolling her eyes, she threw the leaflet in the trash. Eventually, she found herself at the counsellor's office.

There were quite a few people in front of her, so she again spent her time looking around the hallway, seeing what was in store for her for the next two years. Across from her was a hand-made poster with 'MCKINLEY PRIDE' painted on it. Back in her old school, the cheerleaders had helped make some of the posters and she'd actually really enjoyed that. She was terrible at drawing and painting, but she had some craft skills and it wasn't difficult to do that kind of thing. She hoped that if she was a cheerleader here, she'd get to do some more of it.

The teenager poked her head out in front to see how long she had before she got to go in. The students weren't taking too long. A quick hello, giving them their papers, that was it. Speaking of papers, she was hugging them tightly against her chest. All she had were her transcripts and the list of instructions of what to do when she got there. Tapping her feet against the flooring, the clock on the wall across from her seemingly dragged as she waited. Finally, the boy in front of her went in and she soon realised it was soon to be her turn. After a couple of minutes, he exited, indicating that she entered. The door swinging to a close behind her, she hurried over to the desk.

The woman looked up.

"Hello there, I'm Emma Pillsbury, welcome to McKinley," she smiled, "Take a seat."

Becca silently sat in front of the woman.

"So," she shuffled some papers around, "What's your name?"

"Rebecca Hamilton but everyone calls me Becca."

"Ok then," Emma shuffled through the papers, "Did you get here ok?"

"Some girl showed me.

"Do you know who?"

"Some girl handing out leaflets for a glee club, whatever that is."

"Oh, good Emma beamed, "Found your papers. Let's see then, your transcripts. Excellent grades, I can see that you're mainly in AP classes, which is always good if you're aiming for colleges that are harder to get into, presuming that you want to go?"

Becca nodded, "Yeah, I want to medical research."

"That's definitely an interesting career, very competitive though, you'll have to look into some programmes or work placement, especially if you're planning on going into an Ivy League school. You've got Mr. Schuester for History- he's an excellent teacher, but I guess I am biased as his wife and you'll also got some other lovely teachers. Mrs. Brien is really lovely; you've got her for Calculus. As for extra-curriculars, you have quite a few- mainly things like dancing and cheerleading. I don't think you've been told, but you've been accepted to the Cheerios- we've been asked to notify all new students who got in. So congratulations, we have a lot of competition for them. We have a very wide range of clubs- from sewing to Student Government and beyond. Whatever your hobby, there's probably a club and even if there isn't, you can probably request something. These are probably one of the best things you can do to make friends here; people will be more welcoming in their clubs, more willing to talk to people. Have you made any friends yet?"

"I've not talked to anyone yet. I went straight from my car to here."

"No worry, as soon as you get to homeroom, I'm sure people will start to talk to you. I can imagine that you'll find somebody to sit with at lunch; we won't let you be alone. Don't be afraid to ask people where to go to lessons, no one will have any problems with pointing you in the right direction. Your locker is 225A, which is just near the staffroom, someone will show you, and it's not difficult to find once you know where to go. Here are your things, now don't remember to go to the cheerleading office. Just turn right then turn left, it's just a second away. Any questions?"

She almost asked about the pamphlets but did not and just shook her head.

"Great, that's it then. I'll call you back in about a week or two to see how you're doing but if you have any problems before then, come back and have a chat, my office door is always open."

"Thanks," Becca took her things and shuffled out of the room, holding the door open for the next person before going on her way. Remembering Emma's instructions to go left then right, she finally found what she thought was the right door. Knocking, she waited for instructions.

"ENTER!"

She poked her head in the door, "Erm, hi, I was told to come here."

The woman with the short blonde hair and tracksuit, with a bronze medal around her neck, looked up and glared at her.

"Rebecca Hamilton?" she barked.

Becca nodded nervously as the woman indicated she enter and sit down. Unlike Emma, whom she felt comfortable around immediately, this woman made her nervous simply by her demeanour. The death glare she gave was one thing, but her aura was another thing completely. Sitting down, she tried to avoid the glare.

"My name is Roz Washington; I'm head of the Cheerios and a goddamn Olympian, so don't you forget that when I'm instructing you, Blondie. Sue Sylvester tells me that you come from one of the best cheerleading squads in the USA and she wants yet another winner on her winning squad. We've already got a captain but honestly, she's got too much attitude and even though I usually like a strong-minded girl, she is somewhat unlikeable in my eyes. This is where you come in, Blondie. What this team needs is a co-captain to rein her in and considering that you come from a good squad, Sylvester supports having you in that role. I've got to listen to the principal and I want you in. Got it?"

Becca nodded eagerly. She wondered what kind of squad accepted a new member as co-captain, but she'd heard of squads who had freshmen as captains so she wasn't going to question. Besides, she had the qualifications for it.

"Don't nod like that, Blondie, you look desperate and the one thing I don't want is a desperate wannabe on my squad, especially if she's captain. I expect you to always be on time, go to every practice, be a good example and not act like a stuck-up bitch. I despise that. If not, I won't hesitate to bring you back down to earth. I don't act like I'm perfect and I don't want any members of my Cheerios acting the same, that is the _one_ thing I don't like. Understood, Blondie?"

She nodded again, this time a lot more calmly.

"Any questions?"

"Erm, yeah- why me for co-captain?"

"Sylvester brought in a lot of new students for teams, she wants an emphasis on athletics and you were one of the few on the shortlist. Your old squad was one of the best in the country and she likes your grades, we contacted your old cheer coach and she agreed you had talent. Make no mistake- I'm giving you a trial period, if you're crap, I will kick you off the squad faster than you can say Cheerios."

She was about to agree when there was a knock on the door and a cheerleader entered.

"You wanted to see me, coach?" she asked in a very bored tone.

"Bree, meet Blondie, she's your co-head. Take her to a bathroom to change into her uniform then take her to her locker and show her the ropes and everything."

The Bree girl looked over at Becca as Roz shoved a box and backpack into her arms. The blonde stumbled slightly before walking over to the door and following Bree out. Once they'd exited and started walking the corridors, she turned to Becca.

"Please tell me that your name isn't actually Blondie."

"No, it's Becca."

"Thank God, I was worried then. Becca, I hope that you're going to be a suitable captain that keeps up with me easily. I'm kinda glad to have someone, so you better deliver! Other than that, it's good to meet you Becca and as long as you don't do anything that shows you as a stupid ass, then I'm sure we'll be good friends. I honestly need some good friends and you don't look too bad. You can promise me that you won't do anything stupid, can't you?"

"Scout's honour."

Becca smirked at the joke before leading her into a bathroom. Two girls took a look at the cheerleader and scampered.

"Give me your things and I'll hold them. We have to wear our uniforms every school day and every practice and if you have long enough hair, like you do, we wear it in a high pony."

Becca took the box but left the others, entering the stall. Placing the box on the toilet seat, she admired the outfit, shoes and socks that had been place for her. Slipping off her jacket, she dressed herself in her Cheerios uniform and rearranged her hair so that it was in the high pony that Bree had instructed her to put it in. Gathering everything up, she immediately dumped her clothes in her backpack that Bree had opened before going over to the mirror, hands on hips as she admired it.

"You look fierce!" Bree looked her up and down, "Cheerios uniforms are the best cos damn near everyone knows who they're dealing with. Now, what's your locker number?"

"225A."

"Ok, I know where that is. Here's your stuff and follow me."

Becca threw her Cheerios backpack over her shoulder and gathered everything else, following Bree out of the room, immediately walking into step with her.

"Ok, here's the deal Becca. We Cheerios are _the_ most popular girls in school, no one outranks us- we're number one and that's a stone cold fact. You were a cheerleader in your last school, right? Good, you know how important it is then to keep up a good reputation. Do not mess this up, because you have basically got to top spot, next to me and I do not want to see a popular girl like you be dragged down into the depths of Loserville. It would break my heart into a million and one pieces. As your co-captain, I am going to ensure that you do not do anything stupid and I'd like to think that you're smart enough to stay on the right track. You still with us, with the jocks too and you'll be fine. Your social standing is essential, got it? I want to like you, Becca; I want to like all my Cheerios because I should. Don't bother trying to lower yourself to 'be nice' or whatever- that simply won't do and I won't let it happen. There are certain things you just _don't_ do and I'm going to make sure that you know what those things are so you can avoid them. Here's your locker."

They stopped in front of it and Becca pulled up the paper so she knew her combo. Twisting the lock, she found the right combo and it pulled open. Taking the backpack with the old clothes, she threw that in the back and placed all the important items- books and such, at the front. Checking herself in the mirror, she turned back to Bree.

"So, any questions?"

"Yeah, what clubs do I need to avoid and which people?"

Sounded simpering, but Becca was not being a loser- being popular was goddamn important to her.

"I'm glad you asked. Ok, so there are the obvious ones- the computer club and this weird superhero club that was started last year, don't ask me what that was about. Then there's the Glee club- singing, dancing, bunch of losers. No one really likes them; we just accept them politely when they perform at assemblies and dancing. They're not winners, not like the Cheerios. I kinda had a fling with one, Jake, but I ended it when I realised what he really was, he fancies himself a bad boy. Some Cheerios have done it and they're just betrayers, the worst kind."

"Like I'd bother with them anyway," Becca rolled her eyes.

Bree laughed again but then stopped when she caught sight of someone, "Speaking of betrayers- there's one now."

She pointed across the way at a short, blonde Cheerio who was placing stuff in her locker.

"Who is she?"

"That is Kitty Wilde. She used to be Head Cheerio, a girl that knew the score and valued her popularity and the reputation of the squad. Then she went in the school play and joined the Glee club and if that wasn't bad enough, she dated this kid called Artie. He was _such_ a nerd; I don't know that she was thinking. Out of all the guys in Glee club, she had to date the worst. I mean, I wouldn't date any of them, even though one of them is on the football team, but she just went wrong. Kitty then basically committed social suicide- everyone thinks she's a freak now and we on the team don't bother with her, she's a bitch anyway. The only reason she's on the squad is because she's easily one of our best and she's a valuable asset, at least skill wise."

"What happened? Why isn't she Head Cheerio anymore?"

"I'm not really sure. She was temporary after this other cheerleader was kicked off the squad but the cheerleader came back and then this other kid took over. It was a very confusing time. Just after prom, I was promoted."

"So we drop captains like flies?"

"Recently, yes, but before then, it was pretty consistent."

"What are the other cheerleaders like?"

"Some of them I don't like, if I'm perfectly honest, they're just super annoying. I think they did viral auditions instead of face ones because Sylvester and Washington want to get practice started straight away, but believe me, there will be a massive reshuffle because they are super strict with people- you better be on your best behaviour, we'll all be. Anyway, what's your homeroom?"

"Mr. Cameron," Becca squinted at her schedule, "Room 4B."

"Awesome, that's with me," Bree nodded, "We've got Jordan and Aimee in there too, and they're probably one of the cooler cheerleaders- they actually know what they're doing. I had Mr. Cameron for English last year, he's not bad, I suppose, a little boring but still."

The bell rang and Becca awaited further instruction.

"Grab what you need and let's go."

She slipped some more books in her Cheerios backpack, threw it over her shoulder, closed her locker and joined Bree in walking the corridors. As they strutted, people immediately moved out of the way for them, parting so that they had a clear path. It didn't even seem unusual, like it was the natural response to the co-captains walking down the corridor. She kinda liked it, actually.

"In here," Bree instructed and led Becca into a room. The other cheerleader immediately headed to a seat at the back, leaving Becca to walk over to the front desk. There was nothing remotely unusual about Mr. Cameron- a regular guy with balding hair and glasses perched at the end of his nose, which nearly slipped off when he looked up at her.

"New student?"

She nodded and he held out his hand for her transcripts. She handed them over and he skimmed through them briefly before handing them back.

"Welcome to McKinley, Miss. Hamilton," his tone was dreary, "I know this may be a change for you, but I'm sure you'll be made welcome, you're already a cheerleader, I see. Go find a seat and I will talk to you later."

She nodded as she was handed back her transcripts and went back over to where Bree was. Bree pushed the chair out with her leg, resting her elbow on the table as she watched Becca sit down before turning to the other two cheerleaders who were also watching her.

"Guys, this is Becca. Becca, meet Jordan and Aimee."

They both gave her a shy wave and smile but the first thing noticed by Becca was the neck brace.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. Quick question- are you safe to cheer with the neck brace?"

She felt kinda mean asking straight away, but she was kinda curious.

"Totally, my neck's totally fine with it on. I had an accident at practice when I was dropped at the start of the previously school year and my physiotherapist said that I need to wear it until at least next year, it was pretty nasty."

"I thought you were supposed to get it off this summer," Bree interjected.

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" Jordan shrugged.

"So where are you from, Becca?" Aimee asked her kindly.

"I'm from Spokane, Washington."

"I imagine that's quite the change," Bree told her, "God, I'd much rather live in a city than Lima, cannot wait to get out of there."

"I'll hopefully get used to it. Bree's been a good help, told me what to avoid and who to avoid."

"So basically Glee club? Bree _really_ hates them," Jordan heavily emphasised the _really_ part of that statement, "We all know to avoid them and most are just indifferent but Bree just hates them. Thing is, she's kinda right though."

"I don't hate them," Bree flicked her ponytail backwards, "They're just losers and I don't want my winning squad associating themselves with those lot. That's why I dislike Kitty. That and she's an evil bitch who's out to get me to gain popularity."

"There's always been beef between them," Aimee explained for Becca's benefit, "Even when Kitty wasn't in glee, there was always that animosity."

"Imagine if they were co-captains- there would be a bloodbath."

"Damn right, I'd put her in her place" Bree agreed with a smirk, "So, let's look at your schedule, Becca, I wanna see if we have any classes together."

She handed it over and the others poured over it.

 _Homeroom: Mr. P Cameron, Room 4B_

 _1_ _st_ _Period: AP History with Mr. W Schuester, Room 7H_

 _2_ _nd_ _Period: AP Chemistry with Mrs. J Jones, Room 6A_

 _BREAK_

 _3_ _rd_ _Period: AP Biology with Miss. A Peters, Room 1A_

 _4_ _th_ _Period: AP English Lit with Mrs. L Clark, Room 2D_

 _LUNCH_

 _5_ _th_ _Period: AP French with Miss. M Herriot, Room 7A_

 _6_ _th_ _Period: Calculus with Mrs. G Brien, Room 8C_

 _7_ _th_ _Period: (Mon-Wed) Health with Mr. D French/ (Thur-Fri) Phys Ed with Coach S Beiste_

"You've got a fair few AP classes- the only ones that aren't are Calculus and Health."

"I didn't want all of them to be AP that would just put loads of pressure on me," Becca shrugged, "To be honest; I wanted to focus on other things apart from my academics."

"We have French together," Bree noticed.

"We're in the same History together, which is great," Jordan smiled kindly at her, "It's next as well, so I can give you a tour on the way. You're also in Aimee's Health. There's quite a few Cheerios, so I'm sure you'll have classes with at least one of us. We usually all just hang together but most of us have a few non-Cheerios friends, from classes or before we joined and stuff. Sometimes the jocks join us, but quite a few of them are jerks so we don't tend to sit with them, we just hang with them at parties or date them. We all sit together at lunch, that's the norm. We try to avoid dating the jerks- they may be cool, but they're also some of the biggest assholes you'll ever meet."

"Sounds...awesome."

"Truly is," the Neckbrace cheerleader smirked, "I'm sure you'll find somebody- you're head Cheerio, they'll all like that."

"So, not for the content of my personality?"

The four cheerleaders burst out laughing as Mr. Cameron's voice filled the room, encouraging them all to be quiet. The homeroom was not particularly interesting- just the teacher talking about how they all needed to 'work hard' this year and that there was 'no room for slacking.' He also introduced Becca briefly, who was relieved by the fact he hadn't made her stand up and talk about herself. She had received a few stares though, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

No, Becca, you have to deal with it. You need to be popular, you need everybody to know your name, know who you are.

The bell rang for the first lesson. Becca scooped up her bag and shoved it over her shoulder, following the girls out of the room.

"Ok, meet me by your locker at the break, yeah?" Bree turned to her.

"Got it."

"Ok then, hope you have a great first few lessons. See ya."

"Bye."

Bree strutted away, head held high. Becca admired her confidence. Aimee gave them a wave before yelling over at a girl in jeans, jogging to catch up with her and walking away in conversation. Becca and Jordan started walking the corridors, the latter giving the former a quick tour, pointing out people and places, indicating short cuts in order to get to class quickly, especially with a new girl with no idea where to go. She was grateful for all the help she was getting- they were all being so nice to her and she felt so lucky. Soon enough, she would have enough knowledge to make her social status even higher.

The pair took a swift turn into the History classroom. Jordan headed into a seat whilst Becca went over to the teacher's desk. Mr. Schuester looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi, you must be the new student."

"Yeah, that's me," she handed over the transcripts.

"Do you prefer Becky?"

"Becca, please."

"Ok, this all looks great- we're doing the French Revolution this semester, have you studied it before?"

She shook her head, "I've read about it but not done it at school."

"Great, go sit with Jordan or something and I will come over later to talk to you. Hope you enjoy the class."

"Thanks," she went over to Jordan and sat beside her. Taking out her things, she listened to Jordan babble on about some house party. Letting out a smirk, she decided that perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

 _I hope you enjoyed it; this is my very first Glee story! Please review, I need to know what you think of Becca and if you thought my characterisation was on point._

 _Next Time: Becca meets Kitty, Spencer and Ryder. How will she cope with an immediate crush and an immediate enemy?_

 _Thanks again and hope you enjoyed it xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMED**

 **Thank you for the support so far, hope to see more of it soon x**

 **Chapter 2**

Mrs. Clark was a strange looking woman, Becca noticed. She was forty, maybe forty-five with frizzy brown curls and dark, piercing eyes. The blonde's eyes had been dragged to Mrs. Clark's upper lip, where prominent hairs featured above it in a moustache like way. For the entire class, Becca had been trying to hold back a snigger. It was cruel, ok, Becca admitted and she would have felt bad if Mrs. C hadn't have been one of _those_ type of teachers. As soon as everyone had sat down in the 4th Period AP English Literature Class, Mrs. C had made her mark. There was the usual 'as AP students I expect the best' and all that kind of thing. She'd already gone for some weedy looking kid, but Becca had designed her entire life around being strong, so she was avoiding being some weak student.

She could tell Mrs. C had made assumptions about the entire class. Next to Becca was a nice girl called Jessica Dawson, who she knew that Mrs. C believed was just some average girl with no distinguishable traits. Becca herself knew she had been deemed the 'dumb blonde cheerleader.' She hated people thinking that about herself, it wasn't the worst discriminatory type thing in the world but as someone with top grades and Harvard aims, it pissed her off.

The class was discussing the Tolstoy classic _Anna Karenina,_ their semester book. Mrs. C was circling the class about their views on the opening line, one she called 'the most famous in literary history.' A few good answers, Becca felt, had been suggested but everyone could tell Mrs. C was not impressed by any of their answers. As the clock ticked towards the lunch bell, those who had been spared thus far thought that they were safe- only one more answer could be done, at a push.

That was until Mrs. C slammed the book down in front of Becca's desk.

"Rebecca..."

Becca didn't even bother correcting her. As she quickly searched her brain for a clever answer, God spared her by letting the bell ring at that _exact_ moment. Worrying for a second that Mrs. C would still push her for an answer, she was relieved when she saw the teacher's expression soften, meaning that she would be spared. Turning around, the teacher relieved them all. Packing up as fast as humanely possible, Becca bid a goodbye to Jessica and headed down the corridor to unload at her locker. She hoped that she wouldn't be sat alone at lunch, the thought of sitting in the toilet cubicle balancing a tray over her lap made her physically sick for several reasons. Standing at her locker, she started putting her books in, not paying attention.

Unfortunately, she turned around at the wrong time.

Most people weren't very visible in the throng of students, the corridor busy due to the lunchtime. As Becca turned around, she noticed a group of jocks holding some slushies- something that didn't strike her as unusual. Walking straight past her locker without a second look, they reached forward and threw their delicious drinks over some poor, unsuspecting girl.

The crowds broke apart, revealing a tall African-American girl now covered in various colours. Laughs rippled through the crowd, but Becca was too shocked to move, a hand over her mouth. Yeah, bullying had been a thing back in Spokane but openly harassing a student, with visible evidence, was not something that she had seen. The girl had frozen in shock, still watching as people laughed at her. The good part of Becca wanted to check if she was ok, but she was still in as much shock as she had been when the icy blast had hit the girl. Down the corridor, the jocks laughed and the two heading it up high-fived one another.

"You're not a girl; you're a boy in drag..."

"...Uniquely weird!"

The crowds parted and the brunette girl from earlier who had handed her a glee pamphlet arrived. Seeing the girl in a state, she wrapped an arm around her and practically pulled her into the nearby bathroom. Having seen enough, Becca slammed her locker shut and followed the herd to the cafeteria. Slipping through the crowd in order to get there quickly, she arrived safely in and grabbing a tray, got in line. Noticing that there was literally nothing unhealthy, she followed the crowd of milk and salad bar before arriving at the meatball station. As the woman started putting stuff on her plate, Becca noticed the two boys from earlier were next to her.

"Bit stingy there, dump truck," the blond boy nodded at Becca's plate, "The girl is a lot smaller than you- saving it for later when you go back to the workhouse?"

The woman, who was admittedly on the larger side, looked downcast but did not say anything. The boys moved along, leaving Becca. Feeling bad, she still did not offer sympathies but instead quietly slipped away with a thank you for her food. After picking up a fruit pudding, she exited the food station and headed into the main dining area. Looking around, she weaved through the tables as she found somewhere to sit.

"Hey, over here!"

Becca was relieved to see Bree's long, graceful arm weaving through the air. Following it over, she placed herself down next to her co-captain.

"We were wondering where you'd gotten to."

"I saw this girl get...I wanna say slushied by these jocks. Tried to avoid getting in the thick of it, it was really mean. They were shouting that she was a boy in drag."

"That's because she is, if it's who I think it is. Tall, kinda curvy, African-American?"

"Yeah, she was, got helped by the girl who was handing out glee pamphlets before homeroom."

"Yep, that's Unique- she's Trans," Bree explained for Becca's benefit, seeing that the blonde looked absolutely baffled, "Bit of you know...a freak. In Glee club too, so bottom of the barrel when you have that combination. The girl's called Marley Rose; she's the fat lunch lady's daughter- the one at the meatball station. They're like Oliver Twist poor or something apparently, but anyway, I wouldn't worry about it, you won't get touched, you're too popular."

Becca bit her tongue.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to everyone. You know Aimee and Jordan and you've met Georgia, Tanya and Sara, but over here, we have Lizzie Duang and Addie Jones."

An Asian-American and soft brunette nodded at her.

"Petra Aminev and Carrie Toller."

The two girls at the end waved at her.

"And this is Megan Ross."

They all started with lunch, everyone immediately chattering away. Sara, sat across from her, addressed her first, "So, any guys that you think are cute yet?"

"Jesus, Sara, she's been at the school for five minutes," Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I have to agree, there's no one yet," Becca agreed.

"As long as you don't date a total freak, we don't care," Bree informed her.

"And by not a total freak, she means someone who is not in Glee club," Jordan rolled her eyes, "None of us will be too bothered; it's just Bree's irrational hatred. I mean, we all dislike them and acknowledge the fact that they kind of are losers, but like we told you earlier, she just hates them."

"It's not because of Jake, is it?" Lizzie wondered.

"No, I would have felt just as stupid hooking up with him if he wasn't in Glee club."

"So, what is the deal with Glee club? Why does everyone hate them?"

"It's complicated," Lizzie played with her straw, "They just do weird show tunes and run around the school, dancing around in these weird-ass costumes. One time, they all walked around in Lady Gaga costumes, you can imagine how that went. We accept them when they perform at assemblies and dances and such, but they're kind of disruptive and they just go around singing show tunes. Since when were show tunes cool? Exactly, they're just weird. Usually, we get a Cheerio or two joining a year, but we're not sure if anyone will. There's the possibility that one or two will, but we try to discourage it, cos it messes with the Cheerios schedule."

"I don't think I'd want to do show tunes either," Becca shuddered, "Weird."

That elicited a giggle from the group of girls as they continued chatting. As they did, Becca began trying to work out each of the personalities of the girls. Bree was the clear leader, confident and maybe even slightly manipulative. For some reason, Becca felt that she was being shoehorned into the role of deputy. Aimee and Jordan were the nicer, politer members whilst it seemed that Megan was the quiet one. Addie and Petra both gave off the loud, chatty and maybe meaner vibe with Sara and Georgia seemingly more sensible. Carrie and Tanya seemed to stay in the middle ground, along with Lizzie.

"Where are you from?" Tanya asked.

"I'm from Spokane."

"God, I don't envy you, moving to Lame Lima," she wrinkled her nose, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Only child, still a bit of a shock though."

She received the full interrogation from the girls, leaving nothing to chance. During it, she received her explanation about a girl called Kitty, who Bree seemed to actively hate. Eventually, Addie asked what she was sure everyone wanted to know.

"You a virgin?"

"Jesus Addie, that's super personal," Aimee shook her head, "It's ok Becca, you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

"No, I wanna know," Bree turned to Becca expectantly.

"Swiped the v card a few months ago, so just the one guy but ya know, several times."

There was a satisfied nod across the board, the girls moving onto the next topic of conversation without even making a big deal out of it. Eventually, all the food was eaten and with no wish to stay, Bree ordered them all to get moving, with all obeying. Scattering after they left the lunch room, Becca found herself walking with Bree.

They walked for a while until Bree suddenly came to a halt, Becca doing the same.

"Hello, Kitty how was your summer?" Bree's tone was slightly patronising.

"Excellent, I had a good time. Yours?"

"I can't complain. This is Becca, new co-captain," she flicked her head towards Becca.

"Hi," Kitty barely acknowledged her before turning back to Bree, "So what do you really want? I doubt that you actually care about my summer and I'm also sure that you know that I couldn't give a crap about yours."

"You're totally right," Bree's happy, bubbly tone vanished, "I couldn't give a flying fart about your or your damn vacation. I was just coming to say that I hope that you're actually going to put cheering ahead of your precious little Glee club this year, cos as much as I may dislike you, I have to admit that you have some talent and I'd rather that you focused your talent with us than _them."_

"God, Bree, I would think that you're jealous but I'm not so sure. I'd rather be in New Directions where everyone at least kind of respects on another than in the Cheerios with you acting like a damn dictator who thinks that she's the Queen of the damn world."

Bree laughed, "Oh sweetie, what are you going to tell me next-that the New Directions are your family, the siblings that you never had? Well, whilst you may have all your little family fun as you dance about singing Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion, we in the Cheerios have the satisfaction of actually being champions. While you have like, two, National Championships, the Cheerios have _World_ Championships, yeah, World Championships. Can you top that? I don't think so. I know which I'd rather have on my college application. What are you going to be putting down on yours? That you learnt the value of friendship and substitute family? Pur-leese, Kitty Cat, you know better than that."

"Wow, Bree, you're still the Most Vile Human Being on This Planet," Kitty looked her up and down, "I applaud you for keeping the title, I kind hoped that you would have dropped it by now."

"Great insults, Kitty," Bree rolled her eyes, "I'm so proud of you. But what would Mr. Schuester say? I'm sure that he would be so upset, that he would have to do a lesson of tolerance when you sing all sorts of happy, fun-filled tunes where you hug each other and tell one another that you love one another, in spite of all your flaws as you do a giant group hug in the middle of the choir room. I don't think you're little miss Sandra Dee yet, are you?

"Oh my God, Bree, you're so funny. Do you have a show on Comedy Central?"

"Hilarious, Kitty, what a great wit you have. C'mon, Becca, let's go."

"Scared, are we?" the shorted blonde mocked, before turning to Becca, "Advice for you, don't follow this round like a lost puppy, bitch is poison."

With that, Bree and Becca strode away from her, Kitty rolling her eyes before disappearing.

"You see why I hate her? She's so annoying, she thinks she's still a top bitch even though she's in Glee club, it's _so damn tragic._ I mean sad right?"

"She seemed super annoying."

"I really wish she wasn't in the Cheerios, but she's too good. Well, actually, Kitty is brilliant and I can't afford to have her off the squad. Stupid damn talent. I'm going to the toilet now, meet you by your lockers and we can go to French."

"Got it, see ya."

"Bye, bye."

Walking down the corridor, she noticed a tall guy with Bieber style hair standing at the end. Bent over a textbook, he looked confused for a second before looking up. At that moment, he locked eyes with Becca. Shyly placing a hair behind her ear, Becca sent him a small smile which he returned after looking a little shocked. He was cute, very cute, she noticed and if she wasn't a type of girl who never made the first move, she would have gone straight over and introduced herself to the hottie (who, she happily noticed, wore a letterman). Instead, the pair shared shy glances until she rounded the corridor away from him.

She'd have to ask Bree who he was, she seemed to know everyone.

As she walked, she realised that she wasn't looking where she was going and before she could actually focus her head, she crashed into someone much bigger and taller than she was, her folders flying everywhere. Bending down to pick them up, she was offended that the other person hadn't bothered to help her.

"Well, sorry there, little lady," a tall, shaven guy in a sports jacket smirked down at her.

"Little lady? Are you always this patronising?"

"Yes, I am, new girl. Who are you?"

"My name's Rebecca Hamilton, but people call me Becca. What's your name?"

"Spencer Porter, pleasure, little lady."

"Wow, you're kind of a jerk, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Frequently," he responded with a smirk, to which Becca raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, I would love to stop and chat but I'd rather not stay and talk to an egotistical jerk, so I better go off then."

"Such lovely words. See you round, little lady."

He disappeared off, winking at her.

 _Wow, what an idiot._

She went over to her locker, smiling at Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury, who were walking past her, hand in hand. It was kind of sweet, she noticed, they seemed like a nice couple. Mr. Schuester had shown himself to be a lovely teacher, she really enjoyed the lesson. History wasn't her favourite subject, but she didn't dislike it. Finding her locker, she quickly remembered her combo and unlocked it, immediately searching for her make-up.

Taking it, she brushed her hair away from her face, brushing blusher on her face before reapplying her lipstick and Lip Smacker- strawberry, of course. As she finished off her lip liner, she felt a presence beside her, realising that it was Bree. Skipping through, she found her French textbook and folder, sliding it under her arms before shutting her locker.

"So there was this really rude guy earlier. Crashed into me, didn't help me and was very patronising towards me."

"Who was it, did you get a name?"

"Some kid called Spencer Porter."

"Oh, him," Bree made a slightly disgusted noise, "He's kind of an idiot. He's in the football team, receiver or something, I think it was. He is a total jerk, he's not a bully, he's just kind of mean and standoffish towards most people. He's also openly gay, which is kind of weird to think about, he says that the real him is 'gay' and 'kind of a jerk,' a 'post-modern gay,' I think was the term. Whatever floats his boat, I guess, but still, he's an asshole."

The bell rung and the girls headed to French. Bree headed towards the back of the room to take a seat, whilst Becca went over to the desk. The teacher, Miss. Herriot was a quarter French on her father's side and had grown up in a bilingual household. From what Becca could see, she was no more than twenty-five, with sandy blonde hair and the biggest brown eyes she'd ever seen.

"Bonjour," she trilled.

"Er, bonjour," Becca bit her lip, "I'm the new student here."

"Ah yes, Mademoiselle Hamilton. Welcome to French. Je suis tres heureux de fair votre connaissance. May I see your transcripts, s'il vous plait?""

Becca handed them over, Miss. Herriot nodding approvingly.

"Excellente, Miss. Hamilton, your grades are magnifique. Please take a seat."

She shuffled over to the back, sliding into the seat besides Bree. As she lay back, two guys walked past, wolf-whistling the pair, one making eyes at Becca and the others making eyes at Bree. The latter rolled her eyes, looking bored whilst Becca felt a sense of pleasure.

The last set of people rolled in and Miss. Herriot stood up.

"Bonjour, my students and welcome to another year of French. I taught about half of you last year which means that I do not know the most of you. Which is why that you are going to go around the class and speak your name and give a fact about yourself, in English, please."

She nodded at the first person.

"My name is Jane Hayward and I have just transferred from Dalton Academy."

"Lovely, next."

"Hi, I'm Cinzia Donati and I am the captain of the Debate team."

It moved along until it got to the girls' row."

"Hi, I'm Bree Moore and I am co-captain of the Cheerios."

"Becca Hamilton, I just moved here from Spokane, Washington."

After it moved along, Miss. Herriot looked around, her brown eyes going even wider than possible. Taking some sheets from her desk, she handed them out to each person.

"You are going to write a paragraph about your summer and whilst that may sound easy, it is only for today. I am aware that after several months of vacation, your brains will be tired. This will get you back into the flow of French, the language will you will either love or hate by the end of this year, after I have drilled it into you."

"What is this- grade school?" Bree whispered as the paper flopped down on her desk. Becca sniggered as she looked down at the questions, written in French. Becca took AP French because she was good at the language, but she wasn't as brilliant as she was in other classes.

The rest of the lesson ticked by, Bree and Becca mainly engaging in conversation as they worked. Bree, whilst nice, was quite cool and not enthusiastic like other people she had spoken to. Jordan had been more than willing to engage her in conversation, Sara had been happy too. Becca, as the new student, had been forced to stand up and read out her work in front of the class. Whilst there had been a few errors, she'd done it with a good sense of fluency. Miss. Herriot had looked to Bree to do it, but one glare told her to leave her along and move onto Jane, who had also been picked on for being new. The bell finally rung and everyone left.

"Ok, so where are you now?"

"8C, Calculus."

"Ok then," Bree looked around for someone before calling out to Petra, who was sailing past, telling her to take Becca to her room, as she was near there. Disappearing off with a quick goodbye, Bree left her new friend to it. Petra engaged her in conversation, this time about cheerleading. Petra, as well as being a cheerleader, was also an avid gymnast. Just before leading her to her room, she passed Becca a piece of paper with her phone number, telling her to text her later. Walking into the room, she looked around, noticing that nearly all of the chairs were filled, but unfortunately for her, none of them contained any cheerleaders. Her heart pounding slightly, nerves filling her as she wandered over to the desk.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello dear," the woman, whom Becca remembered was Mrs. Brien looked up, "You must be the new girl. Rebecca, isn't it? Or do you prefer Becca?"

"Becca, please."

"Ok, transcripts please."

She handed them over again.

"Well, these are excellent. I'm afraid that you may find this class a little _slow_ and if that is the case, I'm sure that I can find you some more difficult work for extra credit. We offer better AP options next year and from what I can see, you take a lot of advanced classes, so this class may just be a little more relaxed. Other than that, I suggest that you go and take a seat and I will go over to you later in the lesson when I've set some work so that we discuss your options."

It had properly been better for Becca to take an AP math and switch it for English or something, as she intended to do more scientific/mathematical stuff at college. Still, she couldn't fry her circuits or anything, plus, it would be nice to easily be the best in class. It sounded snobbish but she knew it- she had been top of her classes for everything at Spokane, especially math and science.

Looking around, she dropped into an empty seat- the class was still filling in. Not paying attention, she heard a voice beside her say, "Is this seat free?"

"No, take it."

As the person sat down, she turned to see it was the cute boy from the corridor. Smiling to herself, she knew luck was on her side today.

She noticed the guy looking at her. When he realised this, he gave her a slight smile and held out his hand, but in an apprehensive manner, as though she was going to try and kill him or something.

"Hi, erm, I'm Ryder Lynn. It's cool to meet you."

"Rebecca Hamilton, nice to meet you," she shook the hand offered.

"You're the new co-captain, right? I've heard of you. I think you encountered my friend Kitty earlier, she was a bit bitter about the encounter afterwards."

"Oh, sorry about that, I felt a bit uncomfortable; I didn't mean anything bad by it."

"Don't worry about it, she said that you didn't look like you wanted to insult her," Ryder shrugged, "Besides, Kitty can be a bit intense as well, it shouldn't surprise you that she's a bit fiery. She would probably have provoked Bree as well; they both have a strong mutual dislike for one another. Kitty complains about her all the time. I can imagine Bree does the same."

"Oh God, don't even get me started."

"I think the fact that Kitty is in Glee club gives Bree a reason. Most people don't like Glee club, so she uses it as an excuse."

"What do you think about them?"

"I'm a member, so I kinda have to like them."

"Oh, right then," Becca replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She'd been warned to stay away from the Glee club and was trying to do so to keep a firm grip on her popularity. Problem is, this Ryder guy seemed so nice and sweet, she would feel bad if she was mean to him. Whilst Glee club wasn't her thing, she didn't understand the hatred towards it. Ryder seemed to be waiting for her reaction, a horrible comment maybe, but was relieved when one was not made.

Plus, he was cute. Why did he have to be in Glee club? She couldn't date him now.

"So how are you finding Lima so far?"

"It's different from back home, but it's not so bad, I guess- I was expecting work. I like McKinley so far- it's nice, I like the people and the atmosphere. Classes and teachers have so far been ok."

"Yeah, you'll like it cos you're popular; you'll have a better high school experience that most of the student population will. Mrs. Brien, our teacher, I had her last year for Calculus and she's really nice, she put a lot of effort in to help me- I really struggle with this subject, you know, and she's the type of teacher that really cares."

"Well, if you need any help, just ask- I'm good at Calculus."

"Thanks."

In total truth, Kitty hadn't been so kind about Becca. Whilst she had stated that Becca hadn't said anything, she had mentioned that she did look like a bit of a follower, that she would soon be up to the same old tricks as the other 'bitches' of the squad- Bree, Addie and a couple of others. Thing was, Becca didn't seem evil, or even that nasty- at least to Ryder. He had mentioned the Glee club and even though she showed some discomfort regarding the whole situation, she hadn't made any comments or any faces. The discomfort probably stemmed from the fact that she had probably had it drilled into her head by Bree that she shouldn't like the Glee club. Even if she hadn't have had the lecture, the fact that Bree had dismissed it to Kitty's face whilst she was there was probably a reason for her. Becca stayed silent as she flipped through her folder, playing with her hair as she did.

As she did so, Ryder started to check her out. She was pretty, definitely so. He'd been sorta struck by Marley the first time he'd seen her and it kinda seemed like the same thing. Like Marley, she had baby blue eyes but like Kitty she was shorter- though not quite as short as the other cheerleader- with blonde hair. It was normal, wasn't it? He was a teenage boy; he liked to look at pretty girls. Ryder would never say that to her face though, he still felt nervous around girls. In the eyes of the school, he was a Glee-club loser- slightly elevated about his friends because he was a football player- but still a loser nonetheless. The football players were civil to him most of the time, but he still heard the looks and the whispers that were sent his way. The more bold players would openly insult him, push him slightly but they were much worse to Unique, Jake and Marley, who were not afforded the luxury of having the slight protection of the football jersey or cheerleading uniform. Whilst Ryder understood that it was not all the jocks and cheerleaders that were mean- quite a few of his teammates were polite and kind to him, treating him as an equal- but he also understood that several of the worst bullies were in the sports field and held a lot of power. Last year, Jordan Stern, one of the more popular cheerleaders had asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance. They'd had a good time, but at the end of the night, when he dropped her home, they both realised that they just weren't compatible. However, that was before Bree had come into the picture. Ever since she had been promoted to captain of the cheerleading squad, the cheerleaders had been more resentful towards the Glee club. She just had a certain influence, a certain power over the guys and girls who cheered with her.

"Ok guys, let's begin the lesson," Mrs. Brien stood up, "Good afternoon and welcome to Calculus. I believe that I had the majority of you last year but there are a few new faces mixed in, all of whom I hope that I will know better over time. As I've been a teacher for nearly twenty years, I understand that math is not a popular subject and even though I do not claim that I will make you love it, what I do claim is that I will ensure that you will get the best grade you can muster because whether you know it or not, whether you like it or not, I know that you will all be able to achieve greatness. Whilst it may be the start of the school year, I want to get you back into work so I'm going to be setting some questions to see how you do. You may confer but I want you to be honest when I ask for feedback- I expect that you know how to answer the questions, how you got there."

She floated around the room, handing out papers.

"Can I share your calculator, please?" Ryder leaned over, looking sheepish, "I left mine in my locker and I don't really want to go back for it."

"Sure," Becca smiled, shifting her calculator to the middle.

"So how did you get into cheerleading?" asked Ryder as he began the questions.

"Well, I've always been into dancing and gymnastics, ever since I was a little girl. I guess that I kinda wanted to impress people, show people that I was talented. We didn't have a cheer team in my middle school- we just had a dance squad, so I joined that. As soon as I walked into high school, I signed up for the cheer team and it just went on from there. I went to a few cheer camps during summers but it was never really too ingrained into me until I went into my freshman year, when I felt that my skills were, I don't know, better. But what about you, I see that you're a member of a sports team. Which one?"

"I'm on the football team."

"Which position?"

"Quarterback, at the moment. I hope that I don't lose my spot, I kinda like football. There's always that worry that the new auditionees are better than you, the Titans always have loads of people signing up every year, try-outs drag on for hours. Last year, there was actually a _line_ for the sign-up sheet, same with the Cheerios. A lot of people just don't understand that you actually need talent to be part of a sports team, people forget that it's hard work and just join to get popular."

Becca felt a blush rising to her cheeks. Sure, she liked to dance and do gymnastics, but her main reason for joining cheerleading was because she had that belief that would make her popular. That would have been a larger factor had she started at McKinley- the cheerleaders and jocks were more powerful and popular then they had been in her old school.

"So, you never joined to be popular?" she ventured.

"I don't care, at least too much."

"I suppose that's a good attitude to have."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "I mean, it wouldn't hurt but I'm happy where I am. I like being in Glee club."

Becca now felt a little bad. After what everyone had told her, she'd had a pre-conceived idea of the Glee club and the people in it. She imagined that they were all freaks and losers, but Ryder seemed like a nice, pleasant guy. No, Becca, stop it, you've got to understand why. You need to keep on the good side of the others.

The rest of the lesson went along at a decent pace, with Ryder and Becca enjoying each other's company, chatting along. As she talked to him, Becca felt an unfamiliar feeling, but ignored it completely as they got to know each other. Mrs. Brien came over to talk to her and Becca immediately decided that she liked the teacher, she was nice. As soon as the bell rung, Ryder offered to show her to her next lesson. He was probably the nicest person she'd met that day.

"It's fine, thank you, Aimee is on her way. I'll see you later."

"Ok, I'll message you later," he smiled, before walking away. Second later, Aimee arrived, smiling at her, with Tanya with her.

"Heya," she smiled, going into step with them.

"Hi, how was your class?" Aimee asked.

"It was ok, thank you."

Georgia caught up with them eventually and the four walked in. The teacher was only moderately interested in Becca, sending her to sit down after having a brief glance of her transcripts, which was the way she learnt her name. She sat on a table of four with the girls, listening to the teacher- Mr. French- who could be described as apathetic, and that was the nicest way she could put it. Unlike Calculus, which she had enjoyed as she had actually done something and got talk to talk to someone, she was subjected through a boring lesson where the teacher droned on and death-glared anyone who muttered only a sentence.

The bell rang.

"Oh, thank the Lord!" Aimee put her hands in the air in prayer, the other three girls and some others around them laughing at the sight. Fortunately, Mr. French was packing up quickly, obviously wanting to get out of there as much as his students did.

"You know where your locker is from here?" Aimee asked.

"Ugh, no, not really," Becca admitted, bashfully, biting her lip.

"C'mon, I'll show you," she offered. They waved goodbye to the other girls and walked down the corridors, people moving out of the way for them again.

"Here it is," Aimee nodded at it, "I've got to go now, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," Becca opened up her locker, placing the books she needed in and taking others out, placing them neatly in order. Grabbing her make-up bag, which had been sitting there, she shoved it in and closed her Cheerios backpack, followed by her locker. Skipping down the corridor and down the steps, she headed straight to her car.

Looking in the mirror, she smirked. Her plan to be popular was already set in stone- good friends, co-captain of the Cheerios and will all the boys looking at her. Yet, something was bugging her. That Ryder, he was super cute, she'd never been all gushy about a boy before- it wasn't in her nature. She wasn't some manipulative player, but a lot of the time boys were a mean to an ends. Becca had loved Kyle and had not regretted losing her virginity to someone she cared about (sleeping around wasn't her style), but the right boy was the step in the right direction. Sighing to herself, she turned on the ignition and reversed the car, heading home.

 **Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Next time: Becca makes waves at a house party, where she discovers that Spencer might actually not be a dick.**

 **Please don't hesitate to reviews to let me know how I've done. Thanks again and I hope to see you again soon xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMED**

 **Chapter 3**

 _So you wanna play with magic, boy, you should know what you're falling for, baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse._

Katy Perry's voice rang through Becca's laptop, the song on her YouTube playlist. Tonight was a kinda special night. It was the first party of the year- a kid called Cody Lewis threw amazing parties and tonight was the homecoming party, the welcome back to school bash if you will. In a way, it was kind of her debut into McKinley society. Because of that, she had to look great. Becca was learned in the ways of styling, hair and make-up- many an hour she'd spent watching YouTube tutorials.

Her room was currently in a bit of a state. Clothes were thrown everywhere as she decided what to wear, half her shoes thrown on a big pile on the floor. She'd decided to go for a dress, but was undecided about what else to go for. Looking around, she grabbed her black leather jacket (she had several- one black, one brown and one grey), as well as a red and black Aztec dress. Placing them on, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She was kind of sick of having her hair up in a ponytail, after having to wear it every day like that for cheering. Shaking her hair, she reached for her curly iron and plugged it in, legs crossed as she looked into her vanity.

So far, she'd been at McKinley for a few weeks now and she was actually enjoying it. As each day went on, she became more and more popular. People moved out of the way for her in the hallways, guys winked at her, checking her out as she strode past- just like old times. Her lessons were going well too, so there was no way that she could complain. At McKinley, there was no stigma about being clever; it was just the 'nerds' that got the flack for it. The Cheerios had welcomed her with open arms and it was like she'd known them forever. They included her in their gossip, happily giving her the latest titbits as they hung out on the green outside the school or at the Lima Bean, the local coffeehouse where they'd spent a lunch or two. Over the weeks, she'd decided who she liked the most out of them all. Aimee and Jordan were definitely her two favourites, the pair who she spent quite a lot of her time with. Bree, however, seemed to have somehow become her closest friends because as co-captains, they needed to be strong allies.

The Cheerios weren't her only friends. She'd talked to a few people in her classes, both guys and girls, both of whom she got along with. Well, friends were a push- more like acquaintances. Ryder, her Calculus friend, was someone whom she genuinely got along with. He was sweet and funny, if somewhat dorky, unlike any guy she'd ever really known before. The thing was, he was fighting against the stereotypes she'd been given about the Glee club as well as the football team. Most members of the football team she'd encountered were perverted jerks, but he and a few others had been pretty nice and normal to her. In order to maintain her status, she knew that she would soon have to find a suitable boy to secure her popularity, a guy with a nearly equal status that would maintain some security in her life. Guys flirted- especially Bobby- but there was no way she was going to date a jerk, even to look good. She'd seen them slam people into lockers, throw them in the dumpsters and there was no way she wanted to be associate herself with them. Plus, she'd seen the way they looked at girls like they were meat, like they'd just be a trophy to them. Becca was aware of her needs to date someone later on, but her heart was telling her that it should be someone that actually, genuinely cared about her and treated her well. There were some nice guys she'd met, they'd be suitable.

Alas, it had not been perfect for her for two reasons: Kitty Wilde and that damn Spencer Porter. Kitty was an evil bitch who had decided that Becca was in league with Bree and the others and therefore needed taking down a peg or two, which meant that she'd used her harsh tongue on the other blonde, staring at her with evil eyes during cheer practice, looking like she wanted to be dropped whenever she was thrown up in the air. In response, Becca- who was usually fairly placid-acted annoyed, rolling her eyes and tapping her feet as she argued with her. Becca felt she hadn't done anything much, but she had been there when Bree had made horrible comments towards the Glee member and hadn't said anything to defend them, merely standing with them.

Spencer, for some reason, lived to irritate her. He didn't actively seek her out to annoy her, but whenever he encountered her in the corridors, he tipped a fake hat and called her 'little lady.' According to Bree, he was a jerk to everyone but he seemed to want to get underneath Becca's skin, just for kicks. When he passed her at her locker, he made a sarcastic comment but before she could turn around, he was gone. Not even threatening to having him slushied didn't work, because he wasn't scared of it or her- he knew that she was bluffing, the idea of slushying made her slightly uncomfortable, even though it was kind of amusing to watch. Besides, most of the jocks were scared shit of him, so they wouldn't dare touch him. She'd seen him doing drills whilst she did cheer practice (they were at the same time) and she could see that he was a force on the field. Apparently, the only two guys who had been opposed to him being on the team for being gay had been put in hospital for him after jumping him. Everyone knew not to mess with him.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she unplugged the curling iron and unleashed the hairspray on her newly-done curls, forcing up a cough.

Taking her make-up bag, she took her foundation out first, placing it on with a brush before placing it back in, taking the grey eye shadow out. Becca has a soft complexion, matched by her light blonde locks, so she usually went for more subtle, girlish colours but at parties like this, she went for a darker, more striking look in the cosmetics department. After applying this, she went for her eyeliner and extra-volume mascara. Brushing her cheeks with blusher, she finished up by applying dark red lipstick and liner to match her nails.

Scanning the floor for shoes, she picked up some black heels, trying them on. Going over to the full-length mirror, she admired herself. Throwing her shoes and clothes back in the closet (she'd sort them out in the morning); she grabbed her bag and phone from the side. A text from Bree could be seen at the top, saying she was just about to set off. Some neighbour of Bree's was taking them. That was from five minutes ago, which meant that she'd be here any minute now. Walking out of the room, she closed the door behind her and ran down the stairs.

"Bree's nearly here!" she called.

Andrew emerged from the lounge.

"You know your curfew, right?"

"1 A.M, not a second later or I'm grounded til college."

"Correct- and don't get into too much of a state, I don't want the house smelling of vomit."

"Of course not, daddy," Becca chirped gleefully. She'd vomited twice before in the house (and a few other times at parties/on pavements), but had managed to hide it- the first time by spraying the bathroom with a lot of coconut and vanilla scent and the second by faking eating a bad burrito. Whether or not her parents believed her, she wasn't sure, but they hadn't said anything so they either didn't care or didn't know, and she was better on the former.

Andrew looked his daughter up and down. Becca smiled back as if she was a pageant queen.

"A couple of beers- MAX."

"Daddy..."

"Rebecca Marie Hamilton, you are sixteen not twenty-six and need I remind you what the legal age of drinking is in the United States. Your liver is not designed to take so much alcohol at such a young age. I know your mom and I tend to turn a blind eye to what you drink at these parties, but I just want you to be safe...you know what happened to my Uncle Alan, got in the passenger seat with his drunk friend after a night at a men's club and they get hit, he dies after a month in a medically induced coma."

"I have heard the story a million times, dad- I would never get in a car with a drunken person at the wheel, it was the first thing they taught us in health class freshman year- that and you'll likely get Chlamydia..."

Andrew rolled his eyes as a car horn honked in the background.

"That'll be Bree, gotta go, love you," she kissed his cheek and rushed out of the house before she could get another lecture. Skipping down the steps, she got into the battered old Mustang owned by Harry, Bree's neighbour from a few houses down. From what she really understood, Harry was eighteen and was a Business major at Ohio State Lima, working for his dad's construction company on weekends. She also knew that Harry and Bree were currently sleeping together but that it was purely casual. That meant Bree had Harry at her beck and call, as that was how Bree operated with guys.

"Hey girl," Bree greeted her, "Harry, Becca, Becca, Harry."

The pair exchanged hellos as he whizzed off to Jordan's house.

"We've got a frat party this weekend you know," Harry was telling Bree, "You should definitely come, the guys are really cool- I have this friend, Justin, you'd get along with his Becca- he likes blondes, ya know."

"Sounds cool," Bree filed her nails before looking into the rear view mirror, exchanging an identical look with Becca that basically meant 'yeah, not happening.' The blonde had zero interest in dating a college guy, absolutely none. She assumed most were swell but the type she'd met seemed weird- those who were interested in high school girls. She understood if people were a year apart in high school and one had moved to college, but Becca didn't care that it looked mature or whatever.

"So, who comes to these parties anyway?"

"Pretty much everyone, Cody lives on Prince's Hill, that's the rich part of town. His house is HUGE, so it could probably fit like the entire school in there. Freshmen tend not to come, unless they've already established themselves with the older kids or have a sibling at school already. Apart from that, I could probably wager that everyone we know will be there- _even_ the New Directions, but they mainly keep apart from the rest of us. His parties are usually where the hook-ups happen; you know what the parties can be like. It's usually forgiven to hook up at a party, especially if it's dark or you've been drinking so a word of warning- be careful because who you end up making out with or even sleeping with will _not_ be forgotten about quickly. If you do end up with someone make sure that they were not a stalker and/or general freak. We've sort of got a pact in the Cheerios that we make sure that we all don't get too drunk, cos there's always that fear something could happen to us, at least at the start of the year parties. The end of year parties, everyone goes loose and no one really gives a crap, do whatever you want. Last year, a Cheerio set fire to her uniform."

"With it on?" Becca gasped.

"Oh God, no," Bree shook her head, "She got totally smashed and for some reason, she had her Cheerios uniform and pulled it out of her bag, then set fire to it. Coach found out and went BATSHIT crazy on her, it wasn't pretty. She was kicked off the team, obviously. Her name was Yasmine White; she was a senior at that point."

"That's next level smashed, I thought Cheerios loyalty was ingrained into our subconscious."

"God, I know right? Last night I had a dream I wore a Cheerios alum uniform as my wedding dress- you were in it, you were one of my bridesmaids and all of you were wearing uniforms."

Becca laughed.

"Oh my god, babe that's some next level shit."

Bree laughed too as they pulled up outside Jordan's house, the Neckbrace Cheerio flying out. Getting in the car, she greeted them and was also introduced to Harry.

"So how do you shower in that thing?"

Jordan, Becca and Bree all exchanged glances but said no more as they picked up Aimee.

"How do you feel about your first McKinley party?" Aimee asked once she got into the car.

"My dad said a two beer maximum but I really don't think that's gonna occur from what I've heard about how wild these things are."

Jordan smirked, "Well, we're always gonna have fun watching the boys compete at the keg stand. Spencer Porter holds the record from one of Cody's summer parties but before that it was one of the seniors who graduated, they're always super competitive. The guy who wins is a legend until he's defeated by the next one. Like seriously, these guys can go for _so long._ They act all alpha male was well, as though the key to our heart is a keg stand."

"You got that right," Bree snorted.

"Any guys yet, Becca?"

"Nope," Becca shook her head, having no intention of telling them she liked Ryder.

"Cody said his cousin Tyler is coming, the family is down for the weekend- I hear he's cute," Aimee smirked, "We gonna call dibs or is it gonna be the first to get lucky?"

"First to get lucky, definitely," Bree stated, "We haven't seen this guy on social media."

"Speak for yourself," Jordan was on her phone, "His Facebook makes him look real cute." She showed the girls his photo, all giggling. They assumed Bree and Harry weren't exclusive because Bree was openly taking about what she'd do if Tyler got to her first or she didn't get to him first. Eventually, the girls arrived at Prince's Hill. There were loads of cars parked down the street and Harry couldn't get any closer, leaving them halfway up. All the girls groaned- it was one very, very steep climb, especially in heels. Grabbing hold of each other's hands, they managed to pull themselves up, watching enviously as the boys strode past them with ease. Finally, they arrived at the large, mansion like home with the huge black gates spread wide for all to enter. Becca had no idea how the rich, older people of Prince's Hill would cope with a large amount of drunken teenagers hanging about being loud but they seemed to have done in the past.

"Ladies, let's kill it."

Linking arms, the four girls entered, greeting their friends as they arrived. Becca's jaw nearly dropped at the sheer size of the place- marble floors, grand staircase, and the whole thing. Probably the entire school, and then some (she knew that he had friends at Thurston High) were milled about the place, not even crammed in. The booze was flowing, the music pumping and the party already rocking. Becca recognised most of the sports team members, Cheerios and other popular kids, as well as those from her classes and who she recognised from the halls.

"Hello ladies!"

Becca had liked Cody from the moment she met him a few days into school, but apparently everyone did. He was the guy who didn't need to be on the football team to be cool, he got by on wit, humour and amazing parties- the guy had the charisma of a popular politician and then some. That smile won over everyone in an instant- he could even flatter the usually immovable Bree, which was a feat in itself. He hugged all the girls, Bree noticing how his eyes lingered on Aimee a little longer than he would for a friend.

"Nice to see that the beauties have arrived."

He winked at them.

"God Cody," Bree shook her head, even though Becca knew for a fact she was as charmed as the other three were, "Just tell us where the drinks are."

"In that room is beer keg plus cans- if you want mixers or anything fancy, go to the bar outside where Pete is bartending. The football squad bought enough to keep everyone going so you guys should be alright."

Bidding them goodbye, Cody went to greet the next people.

"Girls!" the shout came from Tanya, who was stood with the other Cheerios in a large group. Rushing over, the usual greetings and compliments were exchanged as the girls tried to outdo themselves on saying how hot and awesome the other looked. Phones were gathered, selfies taken, everything usual in a gang of teenage girls. When the group selfie was taken, Becca found herself ushered in the middle between Bree and Jordan. She liked it, that feeling of belonging, as though she was already centre of the group. Becca didn't want to just be some Cheerio who blended in with the rest of the red and white skirts, she wanted to be THE Cheerio and even though being in the centre of a photo just seemed like some dumb thing, it meant that all eyes would be on her.

They eventually split apart, the original four girls heading into the keg stand room. A large circle surrounded the stand, with Spencer, Bobby and Phil manning it. At the moment, a tall weedy kid who Becca was pretty sure was in her 3rd period biology but she'd never paid attention to, was on the keg stand and it looked like he was struggling. Eventually he bent his knees, indicating he wanted to finish, Spencer pulling the tap out of his mouth and Bobby and Phil lowering him down. Wiping his mouth, he wobbled slightly.

 _Jesus Christ, this guy can't handle his alcohol._

"Bad luck, Jones- who's next?"

Becca watched as several guys went forward, some better than others but all not so good. The blonde absolutely knew that she could do better than these guys- they took it so easily, thought that they could do it but fell easily. Well cockiness didn't beat preparedness.

"Alright, who else?" Bobby called out.

Smirking, Becca stepped forward, "I want a go."

More than a few people went quiet.

"Becca are you insane?" Aimee gripped her arm tightly, "You're tiny, you won't be able to manage with it."

Becca shook her head, removing herself from Aimee's grip.

"You sure Hamilton?" Spencer called over, "It's not that easy."

"Are you guys afraid of a girl?" she mocked, "Or a little competition? Someone hold my stuff."

Jordan bundled Becca's belongings into her arms as the blonde strode over to the keg stand, standing in front of it. Looking expectantly at Bobby and Phil, she made a slight coughing noise to indicate that she was ready. Placing her hands on the edge, she moved her body up and let the boys catch her legs. Once she was in a handstand, she looked to Spencer.

"Ready?"

"You betcha."

"You're the boss," Spencer put the tap closer to her mouth, "Three, two, one."

Becca chugged for as long as she could, closing her eyes and focusing on nothing but the sweet beer flowing through her mouth. Straightening her back like in her gymnastics training, she kept herself as poised as she could by not showing a hint of emotion. She could hear the cheers and screams, intermingling with her friends' half yells and gasps- they didn't think they could do it. For what seemed like hours and hours, Becca finally buckled and bent both knees. Bobby and Phil lowered her down, putting a steady hand on her back when she swayed from the head rush.

Looking down at his phone, Bobby looked in shock, "Unbelievable, we have a new record folks!"

Another cheer was elicited from the crowd. Spencer looked at Becca.

"Well, I accept defeat like a gentleman," he held out a hand, which Becca took, "You are a worthy competitor, Hamilton- I congratulate you on your victory."

"Thank you," she nodded before heading over to the girls, gratefully crowing in their congratulations and shrieks of joy. Deciding that she wanted to head away to have some quiet time with her Cheerios, she moved to turn away.

"Let's go, I wanna see the outside."

They all linked arms as they headed outside onto the deck. The swimming pool was open next to the bar, with several people dipping their toes in the water but none daring to take the plunge in the cooling September weather. Doing the same, the four took off their heels and moved their feet through the waves.

"So when are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?" Jordan asked.

"Which is?"

"Aimee and Cody sitting in a tree," Jordan began singing, with Becca and Bree following along, "K...I...S...S...I...N...G..."

"Ok I get the picture," Aimee shoved her best friend in the arm, "There's nothing going on between us, he's just a cool guy- everyone likes him."

"You practically undress him with your eyes every time you're near," Bree shot back, "Jesus Christ Aimee, just go upstairs and be done with it."

Aimee rolled her eyes.

"God Bree I'm not you."

"Seriously, it's the perfect time to at least get to know him. Be all klutzy and spill a drink on him or something, nothing too bad that will make his clothes smell but like a coca cola or something, just one of the mixers. Offer to help clean his shirt when he gets a new one, when you go upstairs and then you go over and flirt. One item of clothing is already off; you're basically helping out already. It saves us having to endure the googly eyes and crap laughs that you guys have done ever since freshman year."

The other three girls looked at Bree, who merely shrugged.

"Stay classy, Bree," Becca commented under her breath, though she didn't really care if Bree heard her or not.

The girls talked for a while, dangling their feet and watching the people come along- of course gossiping about them and their love lives. The original three Cheerios took it upon themselves to fill Becca in, telling her about pregnancy scares, cheating and backstabbing, it seemed as though nobody was safe from their barbs. It was like a Mean Girls situation- it was why their hair was so big, it was full of secrets. She swore that Bree knew everything about everybody and that was a big reason as to why she was so powerful. There was a girl in her old school, Avery, who was like that. She wasn't a cheerleader or in the 'official' popular crowd, but she put Perez Hilton to shame- she knew EVERYTHING, it was scary. One time in freshman year, Avery had told Becca she'd seen her and one of the basketball players kissing under the bleachers when Becca thought that there was no one around. Avery managed to be popular because she inspired fear, everyone was afraid of her acid tongue. Becca supposed she was like Bree in a lot of respects. Becca liked Bree but she knew most people were scared of her and she was popular because of that, not because of genuine likeability.

Eventually, the four scattered. Bree headed to the bathroom but would probably be waylaid. Jordan went to dance with Megan and Georgia. Aimee went to get a cocktail. Becca decided to explore a bit, heading upstairs to look around.

"Well if it isn't my victor?"

Becca turned around to see Spencer out on the balcony, one leg dangling from it and the other firmly on the ground.

"What you standing there for? Come join me."

Rolling her eyes, she headed over and sat on the other side of the balcony. He offered her a can, which she accepted before holding out his own and indicating that she clink it. They cheered, before taking the drinks to their lips.

"Gotta say, that was quite impressive Hamilton."

"I have a first name, you know," she shot back.

"I'm gonna call you Hamilton."

Becca glared at him, "God, you piss me off."

"Here I was, thinking that we could be friends...what? Don't laugh; I like how fiery you are- you respond, the others just ignore it when I call them Barbie or whatever. I see someone I could be friends with in you. I don't want to be some loser at this school, I'm a freaking rock star and part of being a rock star is getting to do whatever you want without the consequences. Unlike the other Instagram obsessed wannabes that you have as friends, you've got a bit more of a spark with you. I see the way you put down those jocks with the bat of an eyelid and you walk away knowing that you have won that round. The other jocks and Cheerios just go around acting like slavering dogs."

"Ok first of all," Becca held up a finger, "Can you please not insult my friends? Just because we like selfies and boys and Starbucks does not mean we are clones. The weird kids are not always the most authentic you know. I like my own stuff, Bree likes her own stuff- it's all there. Sometimes conventionality is cool."

"Do you tell yourself as comfort when Bree insults a nerd or when everyone falls away in the corridor so you can walk in peace?"

Becca's mouth dropped open, "You are such a dick! You can't speak to me like that."

"I can."

"This coming from the guy who tries to act all manly so people won't treat him differently? I get that the whole gay thing is a problem for some people and that people are dicks about it even in the modern day, but everyone still knows and you're trying to be someone else. It's like Jesus said 'He that is without sin among you, let him cast the first stone at her.' John 8:7."

Spencer cocked his head, "Touché, Hamilton, touché."

He raised his drink again in mock celebration before drinking more.

"I didn't peg you as religious- well, I assumed you were likely Christian but I didn't think you were the type to quote the Bible in regular conversation."

"Just because I don't go around knocking on doors or joining the Christian Club doesn't mean I'm not a religious person," she shrugged, "I wear my cross necklace but I don't go to church, I don't see why I need to go to a building once a week to pay my respects to God. Yeah I drink and I'm not a virgin but God is forgiving and I think it is much more important that I am kind, respectful and do onto others as I wish to be treated. I'd rather be a good party girl than a pious if cruel person. I pray and I do what I think God wants me to do."

Spencer nodded, "Very philosophical, Hamilton- and true, I agree. See, this is what I mean- not a clone."

Becca smirked.

"What do you like outside of cheerleading and lattes then?" Spencer sounded genuinely interested in her. Becca noticed that he didn't seem to have any real, close friends. He hung out with the other jocks but he didn't seem to have best friends like Bobby and Phil or Aimee and Jordan. Becca understood that- not in Spokane, but being new in Lima meant that she hadn't formed any real, lasting relationships.

"Well, ever since middle school I have been volunteering for the homeless. I watched this documentary one night about it and I just thought how horrible it is, especially when many suffer from mental illness- which is endemic in the homeless or are veterans who have served our country. I've done some stuff with the Lima Rescue Mission, they seem great. When I am not engaging with sadness, I am a mega Fleetwood Mac fan, like full time obsessive over them- my dad got me into them when I was young, we even saw them at the Spokane Arena in June which was AMAZING. Reading, I like that and not to sound like a total nerd, but I really, really love science- especially biology and chemistry. It's what I want to do, go to college and then get a PhD, work in a lab and do science all day long. Apart from the nerdiness, I am also a HUGE horror fan, anything with blood and guts and gore or freaky and scary and psychological is right up my alley."

Spencer smirked.

"Thank God, I need another horror fan in my life? Favourite film?"

Becca bit her lip, "Geez, I don't know, that's hard. I like _Them_."

"Good choice, very creepy even if the subtitles make it slightly annoying. I gotta go with _Candyman_."

The blonde nodded, "A classic. I love horror TV, like American Horror Story or The Twilight Zone, even though neither is particularly scary. The X Files though, God I love the X Files- could watch Mulder and Scully all day long."

A huge smile appeared on Spencer's face.

"My favourite programme of all time. We can agree on Squeeze being the best episode, right?"

"That, followed by Ice and then Home, even if Home is a really, really messed up example of a television episode."

"Last year, I was watching that episode when my little sister walked in. She had nightmares for about a month- serves her right for barging in but it freaked her out a lot."

He laughed as Becca's mouth dropped open.

"That is so mean, poor kid. How old was she?"

"It was before April so she was 11, she's 13 now. She's called Katie; she's in eighth grade so she will be at McKinley this time next year. I have a brother, Jackson; he's 18 and in college, just started at Ohio University so Katie only has one big brother to bully her."

"I bet you torture the poor girl, don't you?"

"I do...nah, I'm just kidding. I prank her when I can, jump out behind doors and things like that, scares the shit out of her because she's a real wuss. We get on pretty well actually, bicker sometimes but we tend to be alright together. You got any siblings?"

"Only child."

"Spoiled only child, I should have seen it coming."

Becca flipped him off.

"Kidding, kidding," he raised his hands in a mock surrender.

The blonde laughed. They talked for longer and Becca came to the conclusion that Spencer wasn't ALL bad. Yeah, he teased her and he was pretty harsh about the other jocks and Cheerios but he wasn't a total dick. They laughed and joked; talked about things they liked and got to know each other. None of her friends talked about horror movies with her, and even those who did not appreciate them like she did. Yet, for some reason, Becca felt that Spencer had enjoyed this talk more than she did. She knew that Spencer was a misfit, even if he acted like he was on the in crowd- or at least that's what it looked like on the inside. He was a jock, he was popular and everyone was completely afraid of him but he was still that guy who had to work just that _little_ bit harder in order to fit in because of his sexuality. In every way but the gay thing, Spencer was that picture perfect jock but still had to fight the expectations what her teammates thought of him. He wasn't Elton John kind of gay but if he had been, Spencer knew he would have been on the receiving end of the football team's abuse.

"Damn, cramp setting in," Spencer clutched his leg, "Let's walk."

He stood up, holding out a hand for Becca to take. He pulled her up with ease and the two walked the corridors for a bit. Halfway down, Spencer stopped.

"Look behind you, slowly."

Becca turned her head slowly. Tyler, Cody's cousin was standing there. His eyes met hers, and he had been clearly checking out Becca. He was even cuter in person though looked totally different to Cody, as though you couldn't believe they were related.

"You know Jay said he was heartbroken when you said you guys were over, said that you were totally the best girl he'd ever been with," Spencer's voice went louder so that Tyler could hear him, Becca shaking head whilst trying not to laugh, "Dude nearly cried- tried to hide it, but I could hear it over the phone."

He paused.

"Anyway, I have to talk to Lydia so I'll catch you later?"

Winking, he patted her on the shoulder and headed downstairs. Watching her wingman walk away, Becca saw Tyler walk over to her.

"Hey, I'm Tyler," he held out a hand.

"Becca," she took it.

"I saw your keg stand, impressive stuff for such a tiny girl."

Becca laughed, "Yep, got all the boys all worked up so very fun."

Tyler looked at her, impressed, "Did you really make a guy cry like your friend said?"

"He may be exaggerating...a little," Becca twisted her blonde curls, "You staying at the house?"

"I am," Tyler confirmed, "Shall we go to my room? It's a lot quieter than here."

Becca nodded and followed Tyler upstairs until they got to the quiet landing. They entered into one of the empty bedrooms and as soon as they got in, started making out. Nothing more than kissing and some minor touching happened, Becca didn't know whether Tyler wanted sex or not but neither indicated that they wanted to so nothing full on happened. Personally, Becca felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of having sex at a house party, even at the legal age she was. She had only had sex with one guy, which happened when nobody else was time and why she probably wouldn't have had too much trouble with Tyler, doing it with loads of other people in the house when they could hear her or even walk in. Her other friends were more liberal about this, but Becca wasn't them.

After a while of closeness, it naturally finished between them.

"That was good," Tyler stated as he got back up, "Good for you?"

"Yeah, yeah it was thanks for asking," Becca smirked, "A nice one time occasion at a party- at least I'll have a good memory of you."

"Thank God."

They left the room, Tyler going to talk to Cody with Becca going downstairs to find the girls. After downing a shot offered to her, she went into the main living area to see them huddled together, talking. Upon spotting them, she called out a, "Hello ladies!"

Turning around, they waved her over.

"Oh my God we wondered where you were," Bree looked excited, "Lizzie said she saw you go into a room with Cody's cousin."

Becca smirked and the other girls gasped excitedly.

"Oh my God Becca, so dirty, I'm proud of you," Bree's register went low as she admired her friend.

"No, no, get your head outta the gutter," Becca hit the other girl's arm, "We didn't go all the way."

"Well how far did you get?" Jordan asked impatiently.

"Just second base," Becca replied coyly as the others made 'ooh' noises, "Which was nice..."

Before anymore could be said, Hips Don't Lie started playing. The ladies of course got excited at the typical teenage girl favourite and began to move excitedly. Becca knew that she had finally found her place at McKinley- and she would be damned if she would let it slip from her grasp. Or would she?

 **Hey guys! Hoped that you liked it and that you saw Becca begin to take shape as a character.**

 **Next time: Becca gets closer to Ryder as her friendship with Spencer also grows.**

 **Thanks again and don't forget to review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMED**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hi Becca!"

"Hey Becca, are you going to Bobby's this weekend?"

"A few of us are going to watch some movies, if you wanna come..."

Becca strode down the corridors of McKinley High on a sunny Wednesday afternoon. After Cody's party, her popularity rating had shot up. Sure, she'd been popular before but now she was an undisputed Queen Bee. Before the party, she was the hot new girl in a Cheerios uniform but now she had made a name for herself, everyone felt like they knew who she was. No longer did she feel as though she was in Bree's shadow, like some little pet, she now felt like her equal.

It had been a few days since the party. Now when she walked down the corridor alone, people parted like the red sea in order to let her get through without a hassle. It was as if she was the hottest flavour in town, with all the boys trailing her. Becca couldn't count the number of times she was hit on in a day or how many eyes went on her skirt or chest as she walked down the corridor, mouths hanging open. Of course, she adored the attention- she felt _noticed._ A little swish of the skirt or a wink would have them eating out of her hand. Becca didn't care about dating any of them, but it was always fun to play. She had no intention of dating someone like Bobby, who she knew liked her an awful lot- though he probably liked her breasts more than her personality. To him, she was a hot girl in a short skirt who flirted playfully and would be a great trophy on his arm. Their dates wouldn't be fun, he'd just want to make out or have sex in his truck. Plus, he was a dick and she didn't want to date someone who was an asshole for fun. Of course, dating Bobby would keep her social status high but even she wouldn't stoop that low for a status she already had.

Saying hello to friends and nodding at acquaintances, her head held high and ponytail swishing rapidly behind her, she headed over to her locker. Opening it up, she reached for her makeup and grabbed her brightest red lip gloss and applied it, knowing it was the best look. Taking out her ponytail, she threw her hair back before putting it back up. Puckering her lips, she smirked at herself in the mirror before grabbing her folder and French textbook. Flipping through it, she started reading through it.

"Hey, I need you to come to the mall with me tomorrow after school," Bree was beside her.

"Sure thing- what do you need?" Becca shut her book.

"So Harry is really annoying me," Bree stated as she filed her nails, "So basically there's this girl called Kaylee who lives on the street next to us. I was with him last night and he was talking about how hot she is- seriously, Becca, she is like totally plain and homely. She's GAP model, we're Versace model hot, anyway, I digress. So obviously we're not exclusive or anything so if he goes sleep with another girl I don't care- I mean, he probably has- he's a man. So I listen to him go on and I'm like you know what? I don't care, I don't want to hear about some other girl you want to sleep with is hot when I am sitting _right next to you._ So Harry says I'm being jealous and possessive, like he can even spell those words. We have this argument and then guess what he says? I'm not putting effort in. So I'm like excuse me, yes I am- I always put effort in, I'm hot and I know it. He was acting like I'm not available enough which is coming from the guy who keeps cancelling over minor shit. Then I stormed off and went back home. So what I need is to get him back, make him see what he's been missing and show that I'm hotter than Kaylee- look, here's a picture, isn't she plain? We're having this block party because someone is going away and I need to look fire- hence why I need to go to the mall and get a new outfit. I'm thinking something that is revealing but not like stripper trashy or anything my parents will make me change out of. So I need the advice of my best girl."

"Sounds great, I look forward to it."

The bell rang. Becca shut her locker and joined Bree as they headed to class. Bree gabbled on in annoyance about Harry, but Becca knew she'd go back to sleeping with him if she could. She listened to her moan in French, providing a sympathetic ear and just nodding along, encouraging her chatting shit about Harry and assuring her she was better than Kaylee. When the bell rang, she felt relieved.

"Thanks for that Becca, I really needed someone to rant to," Bree turned to her, "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Bye hun," Becca waved her off as Bree headed off to her Biology lesson. She grabbed the books for Calculus from her locker and went into her classroom. When she arrived, Mrs. Brien told her not to sit, which she did so confusedly. Once she was happy everyone was here, the curly haired teacher turned to them.

"We are joining with a couple of others math classes in a large study session to prepare for the upcoming tests," she announced, "You'll be able to study with friends- believe me, this is not a chatting session, it's work. If you'll all follow me..."

They all followed her out.

"Hey you," Ryder walked into step with Becca, who smiled up at him.

"Hello to you too."

"How's the keg legend?"

Becca rolled her eyes, having learned that they really took the keg stand challenge seriously at this school. Everyone thought that she was some kind of legend, especially the jocks, many of whom had begged Becca to tell them her secret, to which she rolled her eyes. Honestly, she had absolutely no idea why they all cared so damn much about a stupid keg stand that most people could do but she rolled with it to entertain the others.

"Please, if you're really my friend, you won't ever call me that again."

"I promise," Ryder laughed, "I hear it was a magical experience."

"Shut it," she pushed him slightly as they headed to the suite, "But yes, watching the expression on the boys' face was worth it all."

Arriving into the suite, Becca looked around but none of the other Cheerios were there or her friends. Turning to Ryder, she suggested setting up shop in the middle of the floor.

"That's if you want to sit with me?"

 _Of course I want to sit with you, I think you're awesome._

"Yeah, sounds great- I can pick your brain."

Ryder already knew how intelligent Becca was; it wasn't difficult to know quickly. Having peeked at her schedule, he was shocked to see how many AP classes she was juggling and how well she seemed to be doing in them. She had a 4.0 with an A+ average, which boggled Ryder's mind because even though he didn't take any AP Classes, he knew how hard they were. Marley was in one and she said it stressed her out, so he didn't know how Becca was taking five with no problem. Plus, he'd seen how she was in Calculus- that girl was a machine, solving Mrs. Brien's equations without a problem and rarely needing a calculator, doing the sums in her head. Her intellect was natural, it seemed, but Becca modestly said that she just knew how to work effectively so that she retained information. It didn't seem like she wanted to brag.

They sat down, taking their books out.

"So then," Becca skimmed through her textbook, "What shall we do now?"

"Well, I don't really understand Taylor's theorem," Ryder admitted bashfully.

"Don't worry, it's totally easy when you get the hang of it- here, let me explain."

Becca explained for a while, but in the end, she wasn't sure that she'd gotten through to Ryder. He seemed to doubt himself quite a lot, despite her constant reassurance that he'd be fine once he cracked it, he wouldn't forget. Ryder seemed a little off about it all, but Becca decided not to push it in case he got upset.

"So how's Glee going?"

"Good, I guess- still only got nine members, hoping for three more so that we can make it to sectionals. Seems like slow progress so far. Jane wanted to join when she transferred from Dalton, Mason and Madison were pretty enthusiastic but they seem like the only ones who care. Even Roderick took dragging into it; we really had to work on him. Seems like everyone else thinks we're losers, is scared to join or both. Sectionals is coming fast, don't want to be missing out."

Becca could see how it was a problem. Jane was a transfer student who hadn't made too many friends yet, a nice girl but decidedly average and seen as a snooty rich girl by some (the rich kids in school tended to be alright as long as they weren't classes as snobby). Mason and Madison were on Cheerios with her, and everyone made fun of them. The twins were two of the most enthusiastic people she'd ever met, chipper and perky with a weird aura around them. Apparently, they'd been cheering and performing for years, which wasn't unusual, but they were basically Mr. Rogers on steroids. Plus, they were super close which meant a thousand Game of Thrones and Flowers in the Attic jokes were thrown their way, always comments about the 'Incest Twins.' Then they had Roderick, who was probably the biggest loser in school. Frequently targeted for his shy nature and larger frame, Roderick was the favourite plaything of the jocks and received a lot of abuse. Like Jane, he hadn't made any friends.

"Well, you got 12 people before so fingers crossed," Becca tried to be positive.

"Yeah, I know but that was different- Glee club had built itself up but now with less of us it's much harder to make an impression you know. Kitty told me how many people had signed for Cheerios, it was ridiculous."

"Cheerleading is more established than Glee club as a rule, it'd be like that in any school," she put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fine, you may have to work a bit harder but the night it still young, we're barely into the semester."

Becca gave him a lopsided smile which made Ryder's heart skip a beat.

Ryder had developed quite the crush on Becca in the last month. He'd liked her immediately. When he first saw her in the corridor, walking down it like she owned the place already, he'd been struck by how hot and confident she was. Then she smiled at him, a beautiful smile that made him wonder why she'd graced him of all people with it. In class, she was kind and patient, always helping him and laughing at his lame jokes whilst making jokes of her own. When she saw him in the corridors, her face lit up and she would always greet him with an enthusiastic and genuine hello. Sometimes, when she was with Bree or the others, she would slyly wave at him so that they did not see- he appreciated that she at least acknowledged him instead of pretending he didn't exist outside of Calculus. Plus, he was a red blooded male so he appreciated her...assets, he wasn't blind to the fact she was one of the hottest girls in the school. He'd admired her but liked to think he wasn't one of those guys who thought her assets were her best features. Ryder liked her wit, her charm and her sweet, authentic nature. The Cheerios had a culture of cruelty and he liked that she wasn't a bitch. As much as he liked Kitty and he acknowledged her as one of his closest friends, even he had to admit that she wasn't the nicest person on the planet.

Becca was trying not to admit that she liked Ryder. He was sweet, dorky and kind but admitting it meant that she had to admit that she liked a Glee clubber. As much as Becca wanted to act on it, she was held back for two reasons: first, she never made the first move and second, being with a Glee clubber- especially at such an unpopular time- would kill her social status. The blonde had just prayed that it would die away but it seemed not to be. Everytime she saw him in the corridors or they made a physical connection, her heart hammered away like a drill. He was cute, on the football team and if she were in Spokane, it wouldn't be a problem but Lima was a million miles away from that. Still, Becca reasoned, it wasn't like she was in love with him or anything- it was fine.

"How are you guys doing?" Mrs. Brien interrupted as they discussed another theory.

"Good, good," Ryder nodded, "Becca's been helping me through the theories."

"Ah glad to hear," the teacher nodded, "Becca, I was wondering if you'd be interested in being part of the team for the State Mathletes. We're gathering our brightest students and you are definitely one of them."

"Oh," Becca blushed at the compliment, "Yeah, yeah I'd love to."

"I'll bring the info packet to class tomorrow or find you later if I dig it out today."

"Great thanks."

Mrs. Brien left them to it, going to the next group of students.

"Mathletes, huh?"

Becca shrugged, "Winning State Mathletes is a really, really big deal. Seriously, it's really hard to do- it's not one of those minor ones everyone does that you put on your college application. If you get into the final, it's a really big deal. Something like that would be really, really good for Harvard."

Ryder like that to, that Becca was ambitious.

"Total nerd," he joked.

Looking around quickly to see if any of the teachers were looking, Becca quickly flipped him off.

"Such horrid language," Ryder fake gasped and put a hand on his heart, "I am hurt, my lady."

The blonde laughed again as the bell rang. Standing up first, Ryder held out a hand for Becca to take. Helping her up, he felt sparks at their touch. Following the crowd of students out of the suite, they arrived into the bustling corridor.

"I'll see you later," Becca told him before rushing off to catch up with Aimee, who was up ahead.

"See you," he called at her, seeing her wave quickly before slowing into step with her fellow Cheerio.

"How do you know Ryder Lynn?" Aimee asked as they headed to Health Class (neither could wait to learn why one shouldn't shoot up heroin).

"I sit with him in Calculus, he's cool. You know him?"

"Kinda, he's cute I guess and he's on the football team, so I know him but ya know, Glee and all that so not much street cred. He isn't unpopular, doesn't get slushied which is weird because a lot of the other jocks have been slushied in Glee. You know Jordan went out with him once?"

 _Crush on a friend's ex, ouch._

"Oh really?" Becca asked nonchalantly, "Only once?"

"Yeah, she asked him out for the Sadie Hawkins dance last year. Said he was chill and nice, but more like the guy you'd want to be friends with. Says he says hi to her in the corridor when he sees her so no hard feelings. Shame he's in Glee, otherwise he'd be more popular. Oh well," Aimee shrugged, "Anyway, here we are."

Becca didn't ask anymore in health as their teacher droned on. Luckily, the class was mainly watching a video so most people were on their phones, Becca included, scrolling through her Instagram. The bell rang and the teacher immediately released them, also thrilled to be going. The girls immediately headed straight to practice, terrified of being late.

Practice came and went quickly, the Cheerios just listening as Roz Washington screamed at them and told them her care home resident grandma could move better than they could. Becca just took it like she usually did, her face impassive than Washington told her to improve her stunts.

Thrilled that it was all over, Becca rushed straight over and chugged the entirety of her water bottle, knowing it would go straight through her but not caring anyway because the exercise had exhausted her. As the last droplets of water padded her tongue, she saw Spencer drop next to her.

"Ready to go?"

If Becca thought that her chat with Spencer was a one off, she was completely wrong. Out of the blue, the next day, he'd sent her a link about X Files fan theories and they'd spent most of the day talking about it. When she'd rocked up to school Monday morning, he'd walked straight to her locker and began to talk. Spencer, it seemed, was not the type who was shy about friendships or tried to build it up, he simply acted as they were old friends. Bree and the girls were surprised at their sudden fraternity- none of them especially liked him- but didn't concern themselves too much because he was a popular jock. Bree hadn't bitten her tongue about it, but Becca had just learned to ignore her when she was being like that. Then, on Tuesday, Spencer had asked if she wanted to come to his house after school the next day and have dinner. Becca agreed. For some reason, she liked him. Yeah, he'd been a dick at first but he wasn't all bad and they'd found common ground. It was nice not having someone like Bree or the others, all of whom were popular and obsessed about it. Spencer didn't seem to really give a shit about the politics of high school.

"Yes."

"Tough practice, huh?"

"Every practice is a tough practice, especially with Olympic Champion Roz Washington," Becca sighed as they headed to the parking lot.

"I mean, Coach Beiste works us hard but at least she's fair and only insults us when we're not working hard enough for her," Spencer noted, "Coach Washington is a straight up bitch, I hear her chew you guys out all the time. Doesn't she call you Barbie?"

"Yep- she's not super original. Slim girl with blonde hair, couldn't be an easier nickname," Becca shook her head as Spencer laughed.

"Maybe because you're a clone."

Becca death glared him, "Do you really want me to come to your house?"

"I'm just playing, you're a total original," he put an arm around her shoulders, "My mom is cooking tonight, she does homemade pizza which will put anything you ever have at Papa John's or Domino's- it's the absolute best. Thank God you're not allergic to anything is all I'm saying because she does not mess around with her toppings, I've had literally everything over the years."

"I look forward to it."

They headed to Spencer's car. To save time and possibly pollution, Spencer had picked her up from school and would take her home after instead of her following him to the house. It was nice, silver unlike her dark blue one. They got into the car and as soon as they closed the door, Spencer had the radio straight on. It seemed, like Becca, he didn't appreciate a silent car.

"What kind of music do you like, then?" Becca asked, realising that she had no idea what was on Spencer's YouTube or Spotify playlists.

"Rock, punk, indie- all that kind of stuff. My favourite are Green Day but I like The Cure, Arcade Fire, Guns 'n' Roses and Nirvana too. You'll see the posters in my room; it'll show you what I mean. Man, my mom hates it when I blast that music but when my sister is blasting freaking Taylor Swift at top volume she sings along! Ridiculous."

Becca nodded, "I totally get it. Whenever my dad and I play Fleetwood Mac- which is all the time- she just rolls her eyes and tries to get us to stop singing so loudly."

"Parents," Spencer shook his head.

"Parents," Becca repeated back.

"You know my mom is making me drive my sister to and from school when she starts at McKinley next year. Now I know how my brother felt driving me freshman and sophomore year. That wasn't so bad, we like the same kind of music but she's gonna make me listen to Top 40 trash like Katy Perry or whatever."

"Drivers should get control of radio," Becca stated.

"True but my sister won't see it that way...ooh I like this song," he turned up Bon Jovi's _Living on a Prayer._

Spencer started singing loudly first but once the _you gotta hold on_ lyric came on, Becca joined in and the two banged out a duet of the song. Each was surprised at how good the other was and genuinely enjoyed the duet, Becca banging her head but Spencer deciding not to as he was driving. As the song ended, they came into view of Spencer's house.

"Here we are- welcome to the Porter household," he pulled into a nondescript suburban house, much like Becca's. Heading into the house Spencer called out, "Hi honey I'm home!"

"Do you have an off switch?"

"Me? No," Spencer shook his head, "Hello mother dearest."

A blonde woman entered the room, rolling her eyes at her son's interesting greeting. It was clear that Spencer was like this all the time. Becca noted that Spencer did not seem to resemble Mrs. Porter greatly, so maybe he was a mix of both parents.

"Hello darling, how was school?"

"Normal," he shrugged, "Ditto with practice."

"Good and you must be Becca," Mary held out a hand, which Becca took, "I've heard all about you, it's nice to finally meet you in the flesh."

"You too, Mrs. Porter," she nodded.

"Dump your things, dinner's ready now," she then went to the stairs, "KATIE! DINNER!"

Becca followed Mary and Spencer into the kitchen, where John Porter was waiting. He also stood up to greet Becca, ushering the children to sit down as Mary dished out the pizza. A whirl of blonde hair then entered, going straight to sit down. When she was seated, Becca finally got a good luck at Katie Porter who looked not too much like her brother or father but was an essentially younger version of her mother. Once Katie was finally on the chair, she looked to Becca.

"Hey I'm Katie," the younger girl gave her a quick wave.

"I'm Becca," the pretty blonde smiled back as Mary put a pizza in front of her before sitting down herself.

"So," Mary patted her knees, "I'd like to hear all about you Becca. My son isn't usually the type to have female friends so it came as quite a surprise when he told me about you and asked if he could have you over. How did you become friends?"

"Well, we kind of knew each other, same social circle but we never really talked. Then at Cody's party we just kinda got chatting and yeah, that was it."

"Reeled her in with my charms," Spencer winked.

"What charms?" Becca bit back, causing the Porters to snigger at the response.

"You moved from away, didn't you?" John finally spoke.

"Spokane."

"That's quite a distance to move."

"It is," Becca nodded, "It was quite the shock when my parents told me. I'm ashamed to say that I was quite bratty about the affair for a while; I was quite upset about moving. McKinley is fine though, I've settled- everyone is super nice and it's a good school, I feel like I'm still learning like I did in Spokane."

"No siblings?"

"No ma'am."

"I bet that's nice," Katie and Spencer spoke at the exact same time in the exact same tone. Both smirked for a moment before glaring at the other.

"Sometimes I think that too," Mary mumbled before taking a drink.

"Love you too mom," Spencer bit back.

"It's good that you like McKinley, I imagine it's quite hard moving to a state halfway across the country and not knowing everybody. Though I suppose Cheerios has helped you settle- though I hear it's hard work."

"Oh gosh yes," Becca nodded, "Practice nearly every day and coach isn't scared about going over. We have to have our uniforms and hair done perfectly every day, got to keep within a certain weight and follow a regimen. Practice is exhausting too, we really have to work- any infraction in or out has us in trouble, coach wouldn't be scared about kicking people off if she had to. Principal Sylvester keeps us on our toes too; she does not take any Cheerio not doing 100%. She is one of the best former cheer coaches in the country and honestly, that woman scares the living daylights out of me. I'm surprised she's allowed anywhere near children though I'm sure she'd win against any judge if someone tried to get a restraining order."

"I hear she's assaulted children," John shook his head, "I'm surprised too."

"She's nothing," Spencer stated casually, "Paper tiger."

"Ok Mr. 'Nothing Scares Me' Porter," Becca seemed unconvinced, "But yes, Cheerios is hard but I really love doing it and the squad is generally great, they've really made me feel welcome."

"I'm pleased for you, dear," Mary smiled at her.

"I don't know how you juggle Cheerios with all your classes- 5 AP classes this one," Spencer cocked his head over at his new best friend, "I can't understand how Hamilton has time to breathe."

"Five?" Katie was impressed, "I can barely manage one math class."

"I'm just good at school, I guess."

"She's being modest, A+ average and perfect GPA, highest in the school in fact."

The GPA rankings of every student had been made available by Sue in order to keep the school competitive and in her words to 'keep the stupid knowing where they are and that they are indeed stupid.' Becca's grades were the highest in the school of a couple of thousand but she didn't want to brag.

"I guess I just know how to study effectively."

"A lot more modest than this one," Katie noted.

"I'm not even going to argue with that," Spencer stated, not sounding in the least bit bothered. Out of anyone she knew, Becca found him to have incredibly thick skin.

"They're very impressive grades, do you like school?"

"Yes, I do. Math and science are my favourites though; I'm a bit nerdy when it comes to all of that. Anything logical is right up my street."

Dinner came and went quickly, with Becca getting to know the family. She liked them all immediately and whilst the siblings often bickered, they cleared cared for one another and neither was cruel in tone. The Porter parents were very nice too, friendly and inquisitive, both clearly interested in her and glad that Spencer had brought her to visit. When it was all finished, Becca went into home mode and went to clear her things.

"Oh there's no need to do that dear," Mary was also clearing up, "I'll sort it, you kids go upstairs and have fun."

"I'd like to help, Mrs. Porter."

"Thank you sweetheart, but John will help- you didn't come here to clear plates, just go and have fun with Spencer. We'll be fine."

"Ok," Becca relinquished the plates to the older woman. Following Spencer and Katie out of the room, the three headed upstairs. Katie headed into her own room whilst Becca followed Spencer's into his.

It was wall to wall of sports posters on one side, with a few music ones showing the bands Spencer liked- all the ones he mentioned along with MCR, Foo Fighters and Red Hot Chilli Peppers. There were a few books, all biographies and autobiographies of the most famous football stars. A HUGE trophy case lined one wall, all for football once again- best wide receiver, most touchdowns at football camp and the like. Becca definitely had a lot of trophies at home- cheerleading, dance and academics, but this beat hers by a long shot. She'd seen him at games and at practice and knew how talented a player he was, but it struck her for the first time just _how_ good he was.

"There's more downstairs."

"I'm not surprised; I reckon you're NFL material."

"Thanks Hamilton, it's definitely the dream."

"Well let's hope for it," Becca joined him on the bed.

"I'm definitely not academic like you."

"Spence, you have a 3.3- you're definitely not stupid," she reassured him, "Besides, you take an AP class and you wouldn't be in that if you weren't academic enough."

"Nah, I know I'm not stupid but I'm not full on academic like you are. It doesn't bother me so long as I keep my grades good enough for a scholarship or a good school."

The two chatted X Files for a while, discussing the fan theories that Spencer had sent. For Becca, it was nice to have someone to discuss it with because whilst people at home liked horror stuff, nobody liked the show. She'd discovered it one day in the middle of freshman year and had burned through every episode, absolutely loving it. It seemed that Spencer could be the Mulder to her Scully- both were obsessive fans who would kill to meet the two main actors. Becca was very tough when it came to horror so the show didn't scare her, but she liked that little bit of scare hence why she was a big horror fan. Anything with blood and guts and gore, just like she'd told Spencer at Cody's house. The two planned to have a big marathon one weekend of scary films they'd not seen. It was always best seeing it the first time, not knowing what lay ahead.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!"

"Heya," Katie entered, "Mind if I join you for ten?"

Becca indicated that it was fine with her, so Spencer nodded. Katie dropped down on the bed, lying down dramatically against the older teenagers' feet.

"What's up with you then, kiddo?" Spencer asked.

"Not too much," Katie shrugged, "Joe told this _hilarious_ joke in Geography."

"Which one's Joe, have I met him?"

Katie went slightly red, "Erm no you've not, he's not really in my friendship circle but ya know he's erm, really nice and everything..."

She tinged even more red.

"Is he cute?" Becca asked teasingly.

"Yes."

"No dating til you're married," Spencer immediately remarked.

"We don't live in Saudi Arabia," Katie shot back, "I'm thirteen, I can have a crush or a date or a boyfriend."

"I know what boys this age are like, thank you very much," was Spencer's reply, "Maybe not at thirteen but a little bit older and they start thinking about one thing, and one thing only. You'll thank me when you realise high school boys are all Neanderthals- I'm on the football team, I hear what they say about girls. Jesus Hamilton, some of the stuff they say about you..."

Becca shook her head.

"I can deal with it but anyway, why should Katie avoid having fun because of what boys can be like? Instead of expecting girls to act like nuns, how about we instead punish male behaviour? Call out when guys are being misogynistic instead of expecting girls to change?"

Katie smirked, high fiving Becca.

"Hey, I'm just trying to protect my baby sister," Spencer held his hands in the air, "He's not good enough for you Katie."

"You haven't met him."

"I don't care; he isn't good enough for the future Cheerio."

"Oh, you cheer?" Becca asked excitedly, Spencer had never mentioned that before.

"Yeah, a bit. I really, really want to be on Cheerios when I get to McKinley," Katie seemed embarrassed, "They're like the best cheer squad in the country and it would be a huge deal, I watch their YouTube clips when I can. It'd be so great to be on a cheerleading squad, I love it."

"Well, I won't lie to you, it's very hard to get in and it's a very, very tough squad, hence why it's the best," Becca advised, "But if you have the drive that's a start and I would be more than happy to coach you over the year so that you can kill your audition. We only have two freshmen on the squad so maybe you can show how to do it."

"Aww that's great thanks- I'd like that."

Katie chatted with Becca and Spencer for a while. Becca immediately liked the younger girl, seeing a lot of herself in her. She was a sweet kid and seemed genuinely interested in cheerleading, so Becca hoped that she was good enough to get on the squad- sweetness and hope wouldn't get her too far. She also noticed that Spencer seemed very fond of the youngest Porter, very protective and proud of her. This was not what Becca expected. The Cheerio knew Spencer was an ass with a heart of gold but he seemed to have a soft spot for a few people, though they seemed to include Becca and Katie only.

"I will leave you guys to it," Katie stood up, "I have homework to do. You'll come say goodbye before you go, won't you Becca?"

"Don't worry, I didn't plan to," she smiled at her.

"Thanks, see y'all later."

"Bye kiddo."

Katie left and as soon as she shut the door, Becca turned to Spencer.

"Aww, I like her- she's such a sweetie," she leaned against his shoulder, "You two seem close."

"Yeah, she's a good kid," he shrugged, "We get along like I said."

For the rest of the night, the two chatted along like they'd known each other for years instead of a month. If you'd told Becca Hamilton that she'd be friends with Spencer Porter, she would have laughed her head off at the thought of being with that arrogant prick, yet here she was. She didn't exactly know why, but she felt a lot different around Spencer. Bree was her good friend and had never been anything but kind to her, but she also felt her fellow Cheerio was quite judgmental and wasn't the type for a heart to heart. Spencer, on the other hand, had quite a different vibe to him. Yes, he was also putting on a face but it wasn't for popularity reasons, it was so he wasn't getting his ass kicked for being gay. He didn't seem to care about popularity or being a bully like they were, he just wanted to be him. Spencer wasn't artificial and Becca appreciated and admired that about him. Deep down, she knew that she was artificial but it was a struggle to admit it. The night was fun for her, being relaxed. For the first time since she'd arrived in Lima, she felt like she could properly _be._ At school, she still had the Queen Bee face on but right now, she didn't feel like Cheerio Becca or Keg Stand Becca. She just felt like _Becca._

Right now, Becca had no idea that she was with the guy who would turn out to be her best friend for life. Maybe she'd know in a year or two, but not now. Right at that moment, however, it was just Spencer Porter and Becca Hamilton.

 **Hi guys! I hoped you liked this chapter, seeing Becca interact with new friends.**

 **Next time: Spencer joins Glee and meets Alistair.**

 **Thanks again for reading, don't forget to review xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMED**

 **Thank you for all your support! Don't forget to review to tell me what you think. I'm having a bit of a struggle in deciding what to write for the next few chapters so let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see as I need some inspiration x**

 **Chapter 5**

"247...248...249...250."

At the magic number, Spencer hopped up from underneath the weights. It was way after the last period bell had rung, and the majority of McKinley students had finished for the day. For Spencer, the day was not finished and he was doing his weights in the locker room in order to get into shape. Whilst he was the wide receiver for the Titans, there was one thing he wanted more than that- quarterback. It was _the_ position, no other position was that important. That's the one everyone knew, everyone remembered and everyone, including Spencer, coveted. Tom Brady, Peyton Manning and Joe Montana- probably the three most famous football players, all of whom were quarterbacks. Spencer was always the best and fastest in practice, always the first to arrive and last to go, whatever the circumstances. He didn't complain or whine, he just got on with the torturous drills that Coach Beiste set them. All he'd done was try to prove how strong he was, that he was quarterback material yet Coach kept him as receiver.

As he changed out of his gym gear, his eyes picked up on a crumpled bit of paper on the floor. Spencer recognised it as the Glee club poster Ryder had put up a while ago. Picking it up, Spencer sat down and uncrumpled it so that he could clearly see it. The sign-up sheet was empty apart from a couple of penis drawings and the word 'Glee' crossed out and replaced with 'loser.' He felt sorry for Ryder really. At least Kitty had Madison and Mason with her when she got abuse from the other Cheerios about Glee, Ryder was the sole football player on the team. A lot of people were scared of Kitty (though that didn't stop her scrapping with Bree), but Ryder was like the McCarthy twins in that he was a nice guy who didn't want to start arguments.

Spencer wanted to join Glee club but he hadn't told anyone, not even Becca. He sang and danced (though the latter was not in his skill set) in his room, alone, with absolutely no outlet for it. His teammates would mock him mercilessly if they found out that he enjoyed rocking out seriously in his bedroom, they would say the things they said about Ryder or Jake Puckerman. They treated him as an equal but that was because Spencer was tougher than them, both naturally and through manufacturing his persona. Each of them respected him because the entire school knew that Spencer was easily the most talented football player and was the only one within a shot of going pro. A couple of the others could maybe wrangle football scholarships, but nobody would be surprised if Spencer was playing in the NFL in ten years. Yet if he suddenly became the singing wide receiver, he would be a joke. He'd either be unable to sit with them at lunch and if he did, they would mock him. Spencer didn't care about anyone else, but he knew how teammates could be ruthless and he wouldn't want to go home slushie stained every day. Maybe he could handle the bullying, but he knew about gay bashing and he knew that he could be targeted. Every day, there were stories in the media about young gays being hounded in school, bullied horrendously or even being attacked by their own family. Spencer had been lucky that his parents and siblings had been supportive, but he knew not everybody's was.

He heard the door open and immediately he threw it back down, getting up from the spot. Instead of seeing a teammate, he saw it was Coach Beiste. Spencer did really like Coach and admire her, she was an underdog. A female coach who was incredibly shrewd and brilliant, who commanded respect and didn't take any shit whilst having a good heart underneath it all.

"Hi coach."

"Hi Spencer, I see you're getting in your drills," Beiste observed, "Look, I know what you want..."

"Coach..."

"Let me finish," she walked forward, standing across from him, "My quarterbacks are leaders, team players. You may have the potential to be leader, but I am yet to see you act like a team player. Even Bobby and Phil show commitment, because they know what being a team player means. Quarterbacks lead; they set the game in focus. You're a brilliant player, you really are and you are easily one of the best wide receivers I have ever seen in the years I've been in football. Just keep on doing that."

Spencer looked offended.

"When I practice..."

"Yes, I know you're always on time and do everything right etc, but that does not change a thing," Beiste shook her head, "Being a football player is more than just how many passes you throw, how many catches you receive and your average score. It's about being a good person. You've got to represent the team well, bond with your team off the field as well as on. When you need to, you have to step up and show that you will represent the other boys. If you prove me wrong, then you prove me wrong but until then, I won't consider you for anything but receiver. Sorry, but that's all I can give to you."

"I can prove it, just give me a chance," Spencer hated begging, so tried to mask his desperation.

"Fine- join Glee club."

That knocked Spencer for six.

"Glee club?" he frowned, "I'm not interested in joining that homo parade."

"Spare me the macho bullshit," Beiste laughed, "I know you want to join. I've seen you spending a really long time at the water fountain when they're practicing or you happen to be sitting next to the doors, reading a book. I've spotted you walking past the auditorium _very slowly_ when New Directions are performing. Just now, when I walked in, you were reading that Glee audition poster. Don't lie to me Spencer, you want in."

For the first time, the blond was speechless.

"What's stopping you?" Beiste asked softly.

"I gotta be stronger than they are, faster and better. When I'm playing on the field, knocking into the rival team and being generally manlier, I'm not some homo- I'm their teammate. They're not insulting me for being weak, I'm insulting them. If I join Glee club and start singing show tunes, then I'm not their wide receiver, I'm just some other gay kid. Everything I've worked so hard to achieve at McKinley will be ruined and I just can't have that."

"But you want to join?" Coach pressed.

"Of course I do, I'm a rock star in this place. Being a rock star should mean that I do want I want but...I can't risk it for Glee club."

He sighed.

"You know what that is?" Coach Beiste nodded to the Number 5 Jersey that was on the wall. Spencer had passed it many times but had never made much attention to it.

"No."

"His name was Finn Hudson. He was a great kid, quarterback of the team. His dad died when he was a baby, raised by a single mom. When I arrived at McKinley, he was in his junior year and guess what? He was co-captain of the Glee club; he'd joined a year before. Finn was a good kid, sweet and he always saw the best in people, no matter what. Most of all, he was a leader. He inspired people, whether in the Titans or in New Directions. He wasn't afraid to be both, to strike out and be bold. When he died, he was on his way to being a teacher. Finn had grown from an awkward teen to a fine young man. Now Finn is what I want to see, Spencer," Beiste looked a little sad, "That leader. That quarterback."

"I'm sorry he died, how old was he?" Spencer obviously hadn't known Finn but it was still a shame to see a young man die.

"Nineteen. Look, you didn't know Finn so I can't use that too much. I know what adversity was like; I still know what it's like. I can't pretend to be gay in this world but do you really think anyone accepted me? A large, masculine girl who wanted to play football? I was bullied for my entire life, never asked to any dance or treated with any respect. It took me years to be taken seriously; most schools wouldn't give me a chance because they couldn't imagine a woman coaching male football. If I'd been a cheer coach, it would have been different. My marriage wasn't perfect but all of that is behind me. Don't be scared of being your own person. This time in two years, you'll be out of McKinley and in college, where you are free to be who you are. Don't let society change you."

That had made Spencer stop and think.

"I notice you and Becca Hamilton have become friends. Is that the kind of thing you're worried about?"

Spencer and Becca had definitely become close and everyone noticed. They hung out a lot between classes, the two spending time at either locker in order to catch up. He'd been to her house and met her parents, who were as enamoured with him as Spencer's parents were with her. The two had found they were very compatible. Spencer saw the non Queen Bee side of Becca, when she was more relaxed and of guard. He knew she was a sweet person at heart and no bully (though to be fair, she wasn't known as a bully), and he did enjoy her company. When in the corridors, they walked arm in arm with anyone annoying Becca receiving a swift death glare.

"She's not what I'm worried about, Hamilton's supportive and she's not a Cheerios clone."

"Then if your best friend doesn't care, then that's one ally. When you have a true, good friend like her, then you can face the world. What if she joins?"

"I doubt Hamilton will bother," Spencer shook his head, "She won't do anything to upset her social status and I'm pretty sure I know her well enough to see she's not interested. Plus, she does a ridiculous amount of stuff so extra pressure you know."

"Well," Beiste shrugged, "Whether Becca joins or not, it doesn't matter. It's your life."

The young football player nodded.

"Look," Beiste stood, clapping him on the shoulder, "Whatever you choose, whether you do it or not, make sure it's the right decision for you. Make sure you tidy up after you've gone, ok?"

"Of course coach, see you later."

"Bye Spencer," Beiste waved before exiting the locker room, door slamming behind her.

As Spencer cleared out his locker, he pondered what his coach had said. On the one hand, he'd be a total hypocrite if he didn't join. At Cody's party, he'd told Becca being popular meant he could do what he want, and he meant it. He wanted to be her friend, to not get messed with but above all, he wanted to sing and dance. They all seemed cool, like they'd have his back. This wasn't like the football team, who were very cliquey and would hang their members out to dry if they had to. New Directions seemed like they cared, like they didn't mind whether you were a cool kid or a jock so long as you contributed.

Then there was the flip side, as he'd so passionately explained to Beiste. He didn't really know any of the members either. Ryder was on the football team but they weren't close friends, whilst the Cheerios on the team weren't 'cool' and therefore not in his social circle. Marley was in his English class and Jane in his Statistics but he'd never interacted with them. Roderick was the school punching bag and Jake was an outsider. That left Unique, who at least had some understanding as to what it was like to be LGBT at McKinley, but that still didn't mean they were close. He'd never talked to her before.

When he left the locker room, he decided he'd walk past the choir room. As he neared it, bag on shoulder, he stole away behind a wall to listen in. From what he could hear, Mason and Madison were singing some Top 40 tune he didn't know. When they finished, both received an enthusiastic amount of applause before they presumably bounced back to their seats.

"Great job guys!" he heard Mr. Schuester say, "See, that's what I'm talking about when I say I want ENERGY. We need all of that when we arrive at Sectionals, it'll be something that the judges will be looking at and will set us apart from the other groups."

As he heard them talk, Spencer seemed more and more interested. The way they spoke and laughed, something appealed to him massively. All the singing and dancing in his room could translate to something more. He had someone to do it with, someone who would enjoy it just as much as he did. He could perform, just like he did on the football field.

Taking a deep breath, he clutched his bag and strode in. Everyone immediately shut up as soon as he walked in, nobody smiling. They all just looked at him, not unhappily but in a way that he regarded as suspicious. They were suspicious of him, who he was. Why would they not be suspicious? Spencer was part of the cool kid crowd, the popular kids who bullied them and hated Glee club. The most feared guy in the school no less just walked in.

"Hi, it's Spencer isn't it?" Mr. Schuester also looked confused, "Can we help you with something?"

"Yes," he relaxed his shoulders, "I'd like to join Glee club."

The whole room was still silent. Even Mr. Schue seemed shocked at the news, not expecting him to walk in and announce that. He looked over at everybody- most of them looked supremely unimpressed at the idea, and he honestly didn't blame them for it. Whilst Spencer had never personally targeted any of them, he was part of the crowd that did. When he was sat with Bobby, Phil and the others, he never really did much when they threw insults at them- usually they were aimed at Unique, Roderick and Jake, but the others got abuse too. Sometimes, he even laughed (as much as he hated to admit, some of the insults were incredibly crafty), but he consoled that he had never bullied them- though, he knew that the laughing thing hadn't helped. Scanning the crowd, he found two supportive faces. The first was Ryder, who had always been nice to him in football and seemed glad to have a team mate on side. The second was Marley, who he knew to be a kind girl. Both of them seemed excited to have a tenth member, nearly bringing them up to their magic number of 12.

"Well, that's great!" Mr. Schuester enthused, "Isn't it guys?"

"Don't you guys just find it a little weird that one of the most popular guys in school suddenly joins the Glee club?" Jane asked, speaking for everyone, "Like we are at the bottom of the food chain and I am pretty sure the Titans aren't our biggest fans."

"Finn joined Glee when we were bottom pickle," Unique pointed out, "So did the Unholy Trinity."

"Yeah, Finn joined because Mr. Schue blackmailed him with Mary Jane and the Cheerios joined because Quinn wanted to keep an eye on Finn, bringing the girls with her," Jake added, raising his hand slightly, "Besides, we are probably at the lowest point Glee club has been since it got founded again four years ago- no national championships, not many members, not super popular..."

"Ok guys, I get it," Mr. Schue interrupted, "We aren't super cool at the moment and that sucks, but I don't need to remind you that we only have nine members and if we don't get more soon, then we won't be competing at Sectionals and that means Glee club is over for the year. Can't we just be happy that someone new wants to join? We already have three Cheerios in the Glee club and a Titan, and we've had plenty more before...let's share the love."

"So what does your bestie think about this?" the acid tongued Kitty asked.

Spencer knew that Kitty and Becca weren't on the best terms. Whilst Kitty hated Bree more, she didn't like Becca and whenever the two were near one another, they matched wits. No words spoken to each other were kind and it was clear the two would never be friends. Both thought that the other was a total bitch and considering the frostiness between Glee club and the top Cheerios, Spencer didn't think that they would ever hug it out. The football players were out in the open about their hatred, but girls could be incredibly bitchy and cold.

Spencer ignored her.

"Well, you'll have to audition of course," Mr. Schuester told Spencer, "What have you got on your back pocket?"

"Erm...you guys know Basket Case by Green Day?" he asked the band.

They nodded and Mr. Schue stepped back.

"Well, whenever you're ready..."

Spencer nodded at the band and he began to sing...

 _Do you have the time to listen to me whine, about nothing and everything all at once?_

As he sang, he observed the faces of the Glee club. Jane was tapping her foot, Kitty was moving her head side to side and Jake and Ryder were mouthing along to the song. None of them seemed to be frowning or looking as though they thought he was crap. In fact, he saw Mason whisper something to Madison, who looked at Spencer, smiled broadly, and whispered back. As he continued into the second chorus, he observed that they all seemed to be enjoying it- hell; they seemed to be rocking to the rock hit. It was a popular song so Spencer knew that they all knew it. Feeling a little more confident, he started to move around instead of being stood in the same spot. There would be no dancing involved, as Spencer essentially had two left feet. As the song was not very long, he soon finished with a little _yeah._

Bracing for impact, Spencer was hugely relieved to deal with a huge round of applause. It all seemed genuine, like they thought he was good. He'd never sung outside of his room or car, so had absolutely no idea how good he was and it was helpful that he now knew where he stood. Sure, Spencer knew he still wasn't the greatest vocalist, especially compared to powerhouses like Roderick and Jane (who had both sung in the homecoming assembly and were very good), but he liked to know he was at least talented to match with the others in the Glee club. It'd be great to go home to his (surprised) parents and say 'hey, I'm good enough to be in Glee club.' Spencer had always known he was the best at football but had never received reassurance in other efforts.

"Well, how about that?" Mr. Schue put his hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Great job Spencer, it was a totally great performance- we need more rockers in the group. So guys, let's welcome our newest member!"

The group went into applause again as the teacher indicated that he sit down. Spencer did as asked, sitting himself down in the middle of the row.

"Ok guys, so we are only two away from reaching our twelve and what we really need is to get some more people in and very, very soon, but right now, we need to be discussing our sectionals ideas in case we have to do what we did before and bring the band. Of course, sectionals doesn't have a theme so it can be absolutely anything. We want something original, dynamic, something that really shows off our vocals and our moves. A lot of these groups are your classic stool choirs and we want to show off how well we can dance. Now, I was thinking three songs- a duet, followed by two group numbers and maybe this time we alternate singers. Whether we have belters like Roderick and Jane or lower registers like Jake or Kitty, we have it all. So, off you go- five minutes to think of a theme and potential numbers."

Everyone immediately went into their pairs. Spencer, from the virtue of where he was sat, was with Ryder.

"It's a relief to have another Titan on side- I didn't think I could stand being the butt of every joke in the locker room anymore," Ryder let out a loose laugh, "I really can't say I expected it though, you never seemed like the Glee club type. You just seemed so...not the Glee club type, sorry, I really can't put it any better."

"Don't worry man, it's fine, I get it. I didn't think I was the type either," Spencer shrugged, "But here I am, guess I never knew I had it in me until I finally got pushed into doing it. I wouldn't have done it if I thought it'd be a waste of time, Hamilton said you said it was a good time and from what I heard, I found I've agreed."

"Becca mentioned me?" Ryder asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, she talks about you a lot, she seems to like you."

Ryder felt his heart speed up about at the thought of the gorgeous blonde talking about him. The crush on Becca still hadn't subsided, not that he'd told anybody about how he felt. Kitty would obviously not like it (no love lost there), and even though his other friends would be supportive, they all probably knew that she was out of his league. Whilst Becca was nice, he knew enough about her to understand that she wouldn't risk dating a Glee loser. Yet, he still liked her. She was completely stunning, great figure with legs that went on forever but even so, she was more than that. When he thought of her, he felt...stimulated to put it politely. He lived for the moments where his hands accidentally brushed hers or when she bent down to pick something of. Of course he did look at her like _that,_ but Ryder definitely liked more than just her look. Everything about her, her little soft laugh or her sweet smile, the way she mocked his terrible puns and rolled her eyes at his purposefully bad jokes. Becca Hamilton was an awesome girl who he would never admit his feelings for.

"Oh, good," Ryder nodded, trying to not to be too enthusiastic, "Shall we, erm, get on with the assignment?"

The two eventually came up with karaoke favourites for the themes. Other suggestions included movie themes and the 60s. Mr. Schuester responded receptively to every single one, nodding excitedly at each of them, making them wonder if his head would fall off. Spencer didn't have Mr. Schue as a teacher and had never interacted with him before today, but Becca had him and had told Spencer that he was an extremely enthusiastic teacher who tried to see the best in everything and liked to include visual ages. Becca liked him, and that was all Spencer needed- though he did question as to why Becca liked Bree, who he thought was a total bitch. The group seemed nice enough- Kitty made biting comments every few seconds but everyone just seemed use to it, ignoring her. Spencer again appreciated the ingenuity of some of the jokes, but he probably did more than the other New Directions members did.

"Ok guys, great practice!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands excitedly, "Time is up, so see you next time. Spencer, it's great to have you and I'll bring you our schedule tomorrow to get you up to speed."

"Great, thanks Mr. Schue," Spencer nodded as he exited the room.

He immediately felt awkward as he left. Jane had headed into the bathroom, the McCarthy twins had joined together and the group from last year had gone into their own little clique. This left Roderick, who apart from joining in with the jokes, he'd never interacted with. Well, he decided it was best to start now if he wanted some friends in this Glee club.

"Hey man, I'm Spencer," he clapped him on the back.

"Yeah I know, you're in my phys ed," Roderick looked at him suspiciously, "Along with your jerk ass friends who call me wide load all the time and put look out signs on my back."

Spencer at least had the tendency to look ashamed, "Yeah, sorry about that- they're dicks aren't they?"

"I'm sure they'll be absolutely thrilled to see you've joined the land of the living dead."

"Yep, but if anyone tries anything with me I'll break their jaws, so it's cool," Spencer shrugged, "They won't mess with me, at least physically and words don't bother me- it'll be fine."

"What about Miss. Prom Queen?"

Damn, Roderick was shy usually but he seemed that he wasn't taking Spencer's shit here. He was probably aware of the fact Spencer wouldn't hurt him physically and besides, he seemed like he was trying to be friendly here. Whilst Roderick didn't love Spencer's personality, he at least came across as a genuine person.

"Hamilton, contrary to your beliefs, is a good person and whilst she may be shocked, she isn't going to be a bitch about it. Bree's the awful one."

"Well, if Becca is like her best friend or whatever, it means she approves of her actions, doesn't it? Ok yeah she seems like one of the nicer ones but she is co-captain of the Cheerios and I don't think Washington or Sylvester would have a sweetheart in that position."

"Marley Rose is friends with Kitty- do you think she approves?" Spencer countered.

"Fair," Roderick shrugged, before turning to someone who had walked into step with them, "Hey, what's up?"

Spencer looked at the newcomer. Whilst he vaguely recognised the guy, he had never paid much attention to him and before this, had probably never seen his face up close. Well, he's cute, he thought. Long hair, hipster in dress and usually a guy that Spencer would never consider but right now, he felt as though he was changing his tune. This guy wasn't conventionally attractive but was no way ugly- Spencer was drawn in by his crooked smile and deep, silver eyes.

 _Damn._ Spencer had never felt an attraction like this to anyone before.

"Not much, just been practicing with the band," the redhead shrugged, "How was Glee?"

"Same old, same old, got a new member," Roderick nodded his head towards Spencer, before making a face at the newbie that the Titan could not see but assumed was negative.

"Hi, don't think we've met, I'm Spencer," he held out a hand, which the other boy reluctantly took.

"Alistair- we're in gym together."

"Are we? Sorry, didn't recognise you."

"Fair enough, it's a big class and I definitely wouldn't recognise everybody in it," Alistair seemed chill with the fact Spencer didn't know who he was, "Becca Hamilton mentioned you in French class the other day actually."

"She did?" Spencer frowned. Wow, Becca hadn't mentioned that.

"Yeah, it was only brief- we had to talk about what we did at the weekend and she mentioned you guys had watched some movies together."

"Ah, worried for a second."

Roderick and Alistair immediately started a conversation, leaving Spencer to awkwardly walk with them. He wasn't paying too much attention as to what they were saying until he heard Alistair say, "You sound like my brother when I told him I'm bi."

"You're bi?" Spencer asked, possibly a little too loudly. Roderick looked at him oddly.

"Yeah, I am," Alistair replied wearily before turning to talk to Roderick again.

 _Result._ Spencer's gaydar was pretty good but he couldn't always tell if someone was straight or gay. Alistair didn't seem particularly camp but he still felt that vibe from him. As the two talked, Spencer tried to sneak a few glances at him but considering subtlety was not his strong point, he was clearly noticed and it had definitely creeped Alistair out. When they had all arrived outside, it was clear that Alistair was thrilled that the conversation was over.

"I'll see you guys later then," Spencer stated cheerfully.

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Roderick and Alistair walked off, speaking in hushed tones and turning their heads back to Spencer every so often, clearly talking about him. That didn't bother Spencer too much as he headed into his car. Once he'd thrown his bag into the passenger seat, he got his phone out from the front pocket. Tapping into Facebook, he went onto Becca's page (he didn't have Roderick for some reason). Scrolling through her friends list, he typed Alistair and it came up with one result:

Alistair Reed.

Clicking onto his page, Spencer was disappointed to see that Alistair had the maximum privacy controls on- which he could understand, as most people had the same. His profile was just of him in his bedroom and cover photo was of him with who he presumed with his parents and brother, who was younger than him- probably younger than Katie. Taking a deep breath, he pressed 'send friend request on his page.' Deciding that it would look a bit weird if he just sent a friend request, he sent one to Roderick, Jane and Unique- all of whom he didn't have on Facebook. It would just make it look like he was finishing up the Glee club, it was fine.

The second he got home, he'd call Becca to ask. Though she was still relatively new to the school, Becca still knew everyone's business and would definitely know stuff about Alistair. She was probably at least aware of who Alistair was, considering they had one class together and Spencer knew her classes to be smaller because they were mainly AP.

She'd probably care more about him having a crush than him being in Glee club but he didn't care right now. After all, tomorrow was another day, he thought as he drove away.

 **Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed it all.**

 **Next time: Spencer tries to woo Alistair, but his flirting skills fall short and it's up to Becca to help her best friend as he deals with her own crush.**

 **Don't forget to pop a review down. Thanks again and I hope to see you in Chapter 6 x**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMED**

 **Thanks for the support so far. I am genuinely struggling on chapter ideas so please, please let me know any way you can if you have something you'd like to see xxx**

 **Chapter 6**

When Spencer had told Becca that he'd joined Glee club, she had reacted with as much surprise as he was expecting. She had laughed for a good five minutes before informing her best friend that it was a real good joke. When Spencer had assured her that it was no joke, she'd promptly shut up. After the explanation, Becca had been hugely nonchalant about the entire thing, being supportive of him and saying that if it made him happy, then she didn't care. Whilst Spencer had expected her to be fairly ok about it, he'd also expected her to be a little mocking and ask if he really cared about his social situation. Instead, Becca had been totally cool about it and hadn't even mocked him. He didn't know whether his tone of voice had indicated how serious he felt, because if it had, then it meant that Becca understood too. She'd acknowledged that he'd hidden his desire well because she'd had absolutely zero idea he was interested in the Glee club.

Then he'd told her about Alistair.

Becca had almost jumped for joy when he'd told her that he liked someone, it was as though she'd been told that she had won the lottery. The second it had left his lips, Becca started badgering him about details and how it was oh so cute her macho best friend had this awkward crush. Fortunately for Spencer, Becca had the details without having actually ever spoken to Alistair. She knew that he had a younger brother called Jaime who was in 7th grade at Lima Middle School and that he lived fairly close to the school as she'd driven past him a couple of times when he was walking up the main road. His Facebook was fairly sparse as he didn't seem too into social media, but there were a lot of hiking photos with his family and he was often seen with a ukulele, which both assumed that he could play. Friendship wise, he didn't seem to have one solid group, he kind of flittered around between the band geeks, hipsters and AV club. Neither of them had ever encountered him, their social circles clearly completely different- Spencer and Becca were at the top of the pecking order, Alistair was at the bottom. In her French class, Becca reported that he seemed shy around their classmates but fairly nice, his work fairly accurate. Still, Becca was clearly excited and had gone full girl mode as she would have done with the Cheerios. Unfortunately for Becca, Spencer wasn't the gossiping type but was still willing to share because he had no one else to tell. His relationship with his teammates had already been affected by him joining Glee club and were treating him differently because of it, plus, they would definitely not be the ones who wanted to hear him talk about another boy. That macho fever was deeply embedded in the Titans and besides, they didn't talk about crushes- they talked about lust. They all liked Bree and Becca and the other Cheerios but talked about them when they saw their underwear as the girls bent down or when they did a particular move. If Spencer had to listen to that, he supposed they could listen to him talk about Alistair but hey ho. He also wasn't friendly enough with any of the other Glee clubbers to spill his troubles, leaving only Becca to talk to about it.

Currently, the pair were stood at the lockers which happened to be across from where Alistair and Roderick were standing. From what they established, Roderick and Alistair had become close friends as apparently they were in the same homeroom as well as some other classes. It made sense- both outsiders, looking in. Alistair was definitely more invisible however as Roderick seemed to be the main bully target. As a member of the popular crowd, both Becca and Spencer knew firsthand who their friends liked to bother. A lot of the unpopular crowd, mainly the hipsters, remained under the radar and received little more than the odd aside comment, though they were safe from the shoves and dumpster dives that the others received. Roderick, being larger, shy and new, was a popular target and often had 'wide load' signs and others attached to his being. There were others too, but everyone knew Roderick Meeks. A weird case was Joshua Ben Israel, younger brother and almost clone of Jacob Ben Israel. He was mocked by the jocks and Cheerios, with most of the girl treating him with disdain but he was treated by a little more respect due to him taking over his brother's blog after Jacob went off to journalism school. They all knew that every student in the school, and a lot of the faculty, read the blog and though often people knew it was bullshit, there was always a question about which was fake and which was real. Nobody wanted to give him ammunition, because he could easily bring someone down or raise them from the grave.

Spencer knew that whichever boyfriend, if any, he had in high school, he would get shit for it- it was natural, sadly. Him liking Alistair would definitely be bad news socially because of Alistair's hipster boy image and friendship. Spencer didn't care, however. Though he had cultivated his manly, do-not-mess-with image down to a tee, he had done so in order to allow him to do whatever the hell he wanted. Part of that included being in Glee club and getting to be with a person he liked. They were total opposites, he knew that. Spencer was a popular football jock with a masculine image whilst Spencer was an invisible hipster who wore beanies and scarves. Spencer didn't care what people thought of him at all, he could do what the hell he liked but it was convincing Alistair that he was all of it. The two had never conversed outside of the conversation after Glee club and from what he could see, Alistair didn't care from him. The awkward conversation and back glances had taught him that.

"So what is it you actually see in him?" Becca asked as they glanced over.

"He's kinda cute...not conventionally but he's hardly ugly, is he? I dig the hair, it's kinda different, there aren't many guys at this school with long hair and I think it's fun. He seems nice, quite shy but still nice. I don't want some high maintenance guy you know, I want someone down to earth who will chill out easy. Plus, I've always preferred manlier men than the feminine type..."

"Manly?" Becca snorted, "Not the word I'd use for Alistair."

"You know what I mean; anyway," Spencer shrugged, "That's why."

"What do you intend to do about it then?" Becca asked as she swished her skirt, "You have thought about it, _right_?"

Now, Spencer hadn't actually thought about it. He'd never really had a crush on a guy before so this was totally new to him. As much as he gave off the impression that he was very confident, he was totally new to the idea of walking up to a guy and just trying to chat him up. It helped a little that he absolutely knew that Alistair was interested in guys because generally, unless in an LGBT setting, he wouldn't always know if someone was straight or gay. Society tended to automatically believe someone was straight unless they were obvious gay signs. Spencer often worried about it, because it was simply a waste of time if he went up to a straight guy- he wouldn't get anything out of it and neither would the other man. It was like Becca hitting on a gay guy. In his head, Spencer had thought that he if he tried, he was sure Alistair would be chill about it but that did not seem to be the case. Apart from that, he hadn't thought any further of it because he just simply had _no idea._ Yeah, he wanted a boyfriend but he wasn't going to chase it because of desperation, he was chasing it because he actually liked Alistair. Alistair seemed cool and interesting, a little indie and different to the other people in the school. Spencer liked different, he liked people who were different. It was why he wanted to become friends with Becca, because he recognised that she wasn't some bitchy Cheerio like the rest of them. It was the same kind of thing with Alistair.

"Erm, no..." Spencer bit his lip.

"Oh Christ," Becca did the sign of the cross on her chest, "So you like this guy, have already tried to stalk his social media and chase me for details but haven't thought about the game plan?"

"Nope."

"Right, I'll explain things in terms that you'll understand. It's like in football, when you're chasing after the ball and want to tackle the other guy to get the ball. You need to know what you're going to do with the ball when you get to it, whether you're gonna attempt a try or pass it to someone else. You don't go for the ball just because you need to get it off the other player- you go for the ball because you have a plan to help your team win. For me, it'd be like cheerleading- the bases wouldn't throw the flyer without knowing how they'd catch her. With these kinds of things, you have to have a game plan."

Spencer nodded.

"I get you; it's just that I've never had a boyfriend before. Alistair and I are the only out students on campus- there could be more gays, but in the closet. The chances of having a boyfriend in high school is low, even with the other people in town. We live in small town Ohio, not San Francisco or New York."

Becca patted his arm sympathetically.

"Is the attraction to Alistair because he's another guy who likes guy or because you genuinely like him? That's what you need to figure out."

"I actually like him, Hamilton."

Becca nodded, deep in thought.

"You know that Kyle you dated in Spokane, how he was the first serious boyfriend- how did that start?"

"Well," Becca shrugged, I've dated other guys in middle school and in high school, but it was serious to us because of what it entailed. He was on the football team, I did cheerleading so we were often around one another and been friends since we'd both arrived at freshman. We flirted for a couple of months before he actually asked me out. What made it serious for me because we were fifteen, sixteen and that's the age you start getting serious about relationships. He was also my first time, I was his too. You could sleep with hundreds of people, but you never forget your first time. Sleeping together doesn't make it serious, even in high school, but that slow progression into properly dating then sleeping together made it serious. If I hadn't have moved to Spokane, I think we would have continued dating. There's no guarantee we'd be together right now, but we only broke up because I was moving 2,000 miles away and there's no desperation for long distance relationships in high school. Relationships move in different ways. You could be faster than Kyle and me or way slower, there's no way of knowing until you _try."_

The face she gave was one a teacher gave when trying to instruct a teacher.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to him. The only common connection we have is gym class and even then, it's hardly a conversation starter. It's the same shit same class, I'm sure that it's the same thing with you. It's not like I can walk up to him in class or anything, we have none of the same classes, clubs, interests or friends."

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"God honestly Spencer, what do you think people do in clubs or bars who don't know the other person? Walk up to them, ask if they play guitar or like reading too and if they don't, just walk away?"

"We're not in a bar or club, Hamilton, we're in a corridor in a suburban high school," Spencer bit back.

"It was an example," snapped Becca, "Anyway, you need to talk to him if you like him and want to go on a date with him. It's like Dusty Springfield said, wishing and hoping won't help- you gotta do it, you gotta go for it. Which is why we're gonna go over there right now. I will come with you, for moral support but this is YOUR conversation, not mine. It's not an ideal place, especially as Roderick is with him but it's a start."

Becca moved away from the locker but Spencer stopped her with a sharp hand in front of her person.

"How the hell are we gonna start this conversation? We barely know Alistair and Roderick."

For what seemed like the billionth time that conversation, Becca rolled her eyes, "You forget two things: that I am charismatic as hell and that I have a class with him. I can work some conversation in. Now, come on, we're doing this and you ain't getting out of it Spence."

Tugging on his arm, she bodily pulled them across the corridor and over to where the other boys were. When the two stopped in front of them, Alistair and Roderick exchanged very confused glances at one another. For a start, both of them had only ever talked to Spencer one time and neither had spoken to Becca. Both had friends who mocked Roderick mercilessly- the Cheerios tended to be verbal in their cruelty, but the Titans were both physical and verbal. Roderick could probably tell you the chemical compound of a slushie from the amount of times one had been thrown in his face.

"Hey guys," Becca started it up, "Hey Alistair, I was wondering if you'd translated the third passage on Miss. Herriot's homework? It was like so much harder than the other ones; she must have regurgitated it from somewhere."

She did a light little laugh. Alistair and Roderick both frowned at one another.

"Yeah, yeah I did it, harder I guess."

"Great, did you write it as being about the little girl not being able to go skipping because the other girls taunted her about her strange shoes?"

Alistair nodded, "It's what I got."

"Oh, thank God, just wanted to make sure," she did a dramatic shrug, "Gotta keep my grades up across the board, ya know, and Miss. H said she was gonna be tougher with grading from now on."

"Why didn't you ask Bree?"

"I wanted a second opinion, that's all," she then turned to Roderick with a bright flourish, her ponytail flying excitedly, "Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Becca Hamilton."

Roderick glanced at her offered hand with relative suspicion, before taking it in order to be polite, "Yeah, I've Roderick Meeks- I know who you are, last week you were with Bree when she started singing that elephant song from _Dumbo_ as I walked past _."_

"Whoopsies, sorry," Becca made a face, "Yeah, anyway, just wanted to check with Alistair about the French homework- Spencer said he added you on Facebook the other day."

"He did," Alistair nodded, "I don't use it a lot though, it's more to do some of the apps and keep up to date with the family. Facebook is the only one I use; I don't bother with Twitter or anything else."

The blonde moved her head to Spencer, making a directive face in the direction of Alistair to indicate that he should start to talk to the long haired redhead. Taking a deep breath and deciding to follow the conversation on from Becca's start, he looked at Alistair.

"So Alistair, that's a Scottish name right?"

"It is, yes."

"You know what they have in Scotland? The Highland Games," Spencer smirked confidently, "Those guys are real tough, the stuff they throw- I'd love to be able to be as strong as those men. Bet it takes so much training."

Becca gave him a horrified look.

"I don't know too much, my Scottish ancestors go back centuries," Alistair informed him, "As for the Highland Games, man, I've never watched them."

The cogs turned in Spencer's name as he decided how he'd play his hand.

"Those guys are totally ripped, I'm definitely working on that too," Spencer nodded enthusiastically, before pulling down his shirt to reveal one of his toned arms, "Go on, you can touch them if you want to, the guns- don't worry, safety's on."

He winked. Next to him, Roderick whispered to Becca, "What the hell is he doing?"

"Believe me Roderick, I couldn't tell you if I tried," she muttered back before the pair diverted their attention back to the others.

"I er, gotta go to get my textbook," Alistair excused himself hurriedly, avoiding having his gaze land on Spencer or any part of his body, "I'll erm, see you guys later."

He rushed off. Becca face palmed immediately, Spencer pulled his sleeves down bashfully and Roderick just watched Alistair hurry with a pained expression on his face.

"Was that you _flirting?"_ Roderick asked.

"Erm, yes," Spencer replied, affronted.

"That was the worst thing I've ever seen, and I've seen someone having sex in the back of a pickup truck in a Seven-Eleven parking lot," Becca shuddered. When she caught the others looking at her, she replied with, "Don't ask."

"What was wrong with it?" Spencer asked, "I got to know him, showed him my rock hard abs and that was that, I don't see the issue."

"The issue was that it was creepier than a college boy hitting on a high school girl. You practically oozed creeper; it came from your veins. When you pulled up your shirt, I genuinely thought that you were about to strip..." Roderick shook his head, "That wasn't flirting at all, that was being a creeper. Please, never do that again."

He grimaced before turning away.

"I gotta go, see you guys."

Roderick hurried away, leaving Spencer and Becca alone together.

"Was it really that bad, Hamilton?" Spencer asked of his best friend.

"YES," she almost shouted, "It was the worst attempt at flirting- I call it attempt- I have ever seen. The look on your face suggested that you were constipated and trying to hide it, your body language looked like you were a felon on _America's Most Wanted_ and the whole thing about the Highland Games reminded me of a drunk history professor trying to hit on some other teacher at a faculty meeting. Honestly, I think highly of Alistair for running away from you, if I were him, I would have put a restraining order in."

Spencer looked more than mildly surprised.

"So what did I do wrong?"

"Are you deaf?" Becca smacked his ear, "Everything I just said. You had no game, it was so awkward."

"And what do you suggest?"

"I suggest this: start with your looks but don't make that the focus like you did, it looks shallow and narcissistic. Right, so obviously when someone first sees you, they know nothing about you except your looks. Maybe if you're wearing a band t shirt or something, they'll know either you like said band or you're just some pretentious Nirvana but otherwise, it's just the looks. Now, everybody wants an attractive partner- don't listen to that bullshit about personality over looks- so you gotta real them in first. If you're at the gym or something, you just use your body. Slowly focus your hands and arms onto an attractive body area- abs, breasts or butt, but not too obvious and make sure their eyes fall to it. Then you start the conversation. Make it witty, make it funny and make it seem like you're interested in them when in fact you're trying to pull the conversation back on yourself. Now, here's the tricky part. Sometimes you flirt to get something or just to tease, but other times you are doing it because you like someone. I'm in the first camp when I'm teasing the Titans; you're in the second camp because you like Alistair. You have to divert routes here, change the end game. When it's the first type, you keep the conversation focused on the _present._ You don't move it along to the future, like what you're doing that night or next month because then they think that you are indicating something, which is not what you want. Now, when it's the latter, you focus on the _future_ because that's where you want it to lead. Do it when it's right- don't jump into it too fast or it looks silly, but don't wait otherwise they'll get bored."

"Right," Spencer nodded, "You got any examples?"

"Of course honey, anything for you," she scanned the corridor before taking the gaze of Alfie Carr, the captain of the hockey team and another one of the popular crowd. Smirking suggestively, she watched as he slowed down his pace to go next to them.

"Hey Alfie, congrats about your win on Wednesday," she flicked her hair back as she leaned against the lockers, "Didn't you score the winning goal?"

"I did," he nodded, "We're doing totally well this season, I know that you guys are cheering us at Thurston next weekend, will be so great to have the girls with us."

Alfie sent her a wink, Becca internally recoiling but saving face.

"Yeah, it's always nice to support the teams, gotta be a cheerleader for more than just the football players," she twisted her ponytail between her fingers playfully, "I gotta say, your new letterman totally suits you, you really wear it well."

"Gee thanks Hamilton," his eyes arrived at her hips, which she was using to bring attention to her short skirt, "Gotta say the same for you Cheerios."

Becca bit her lip, still smirking.

"It's really attractive when a guy wears something with pride, especially sports. All that athleticism, the way they wear it," her eyes travelled up and down his letterman, "Especially hockey, you gotta be really fit to do that, not an easy sport. I guess that people forget about hockey with football being the dominant sport, especially at McKinley. I bet you just don't feel appreciated, do you Alfie?"

She battered her eyelashes in a mock sad way.

"No, not really. I suppose it's the same as cheerleading, people see it as a hobby as opposed to an actual sport."

"Yes, Cheerios, like hockey, is not an appreciated sport- it's such a shame," Becca faked sadness again; "I really want to see strong sports people get more appreciation."

Her voice went sultry as she moved a little closer to Alfie.

"Yeah, totally," Alfie gulped as the skirt continued swishing.

"Glad to see someone else agrees, Alfie," Becca nodded before deciding to nip the conversation in the bud, "Anyway, just wanted to say well done for last week."

She put on her mega watt smile.

"Yeah, thanks Becca, means a lot- I'll see you next week?"

"Yes, _we_ girls look forward to cheering you _all_ ," Becca emphasised the collective Cheerios instead of her, "I'll see you then."

Alfie nodded at Spencer before heading off. Waiting until he was out of earshot, the best friends looked back at one another.

"See, easy peasy," the blonde did a light shrug, "I nearly had his flag rising. Just do what I do but instead of ending it like I did, continue the conversation on to continue the future. Swap sports for the ukulele or something and then BAM, you've done it. We can do some more practice in the future and soon enough, Alistair will fall for you!"

"You think?" Spencer asked, sceptical.

"Spencer," she put her hand on his shoulder, "You are totally awesome, Alistair would be crazy not to be attracted to you. I believe that he will see the best in you. Ok?"

"Thanks Hamilton, you've made me feel better," he mussed up the top of her hair as the bell rang, "Ah, the fun that is Chemistry. We'll talk after the game, yeah?"

"Great, later."

"Later."

As Spencer headed down the corridor, he felt a spring in his step. Maybe Becca was right, just maybe he could do it.

-COME TOGETHER-

 _The football field, later that night._

"Ok Cheerios, let's kick it up a notch- into your trios," Becca called. Around them, there was the normal frenzy of the football field. The game was fairly tight, with Westerville South only slightly ahead of them and not long to go. Behind the group, the crowd were screaming and cheering for their respective teams, the South Panthers cheerleaders screaming as loudly as they could. Coach Beiste was at the sidelines, yelling both instructions and insults at her players with a ferocity only Sue Sylvester and possibly Roz Washington could match.

The Cheerios went into trios, with the two bases holding up the other girl higher so she could increase her visibility on the field. Becca stood with Mason and Addie as her bases, waving her arms high as they called for a Titans victory.

"Ok, back in formation," Bree ordered. Mason and Addie lowered Becca onto the ground and the three returned to their usual positions. As the final stretch was starting, the girls focused on chanting the Titans' March and waving their pom poms in their most basic way. Just as the final minute ticked on, Spencer somehow got possession of the ball and began tearing up the field, determined to get to the end zone.

"SPENCER, SPENCER, HE'S OUR MAN, IF HE CAN DO IT NO ONE CAN!" Becca screamed at the top of her lungs in an attempt to get herself heard over the din. Luckily, Bree picked it up as did the others and before long, all the Titans supporters were yelling it. As the ref was just about to call time, Spencer managed to punch the ball down. The scoreboard lit up with the extra points and the ref blew the whistle.

An excited yell and a defeated huff came from the Titans and Panthers respectively. The McKinley crowd jumped up and down, as the Cheerios shook their pom poms wildly. Spencer received a hero's finish on the field, being brought up on his team mate's shoulders as they carried him down the field and over to the sidelines. When he was roughly brought down, Beiste pulled him over into a tight hug. Once Spencer was released from his teammates, Becca went over.

"Look at my bestie, saving the team," she threw an arm around his neck in a half hug (Spencer didn't do hugs), "Not too shabby, Spence, not too shabby."

"Aren't you sweet?" Spencer looked down at her, "Also great to see my best friend cheer me on from the sidelines."

"More than a Cheerio, I'm a Cheerio Best Friend," she held out a fist, which he fist bumped back to. Up in the stands, they waved to the Porter family, who were gathered to watch.

Ryder then jogged over, his hair dripping with sweat.

"Hey guys," he greeted with a smile, "Nice job man, that was a real sweet touchdown- saved our bacon, that's for sure."

The two high-fived.

"Right back at you Ryder, that block helped a lot, so much appreciated," Spencer greeted back, his arm still loosely dangled around Becca's shoulders, "This is gonna really help us against Wilson next week, they've been doing super well this season. Hopefully we'll beat them, even if we're on home turf."

"That would be great," Ryder agreed, before looking to Becca, "Hi you."

"Hey, great game."

"Thanks, always helped by our wonderful Cheerios," he winked at Becca, who uncharacteristically giggled back. That surprised Spencer.

"Well, we are National champs for a reason," the Cheerios smirked, "The less sweaty National champs of McKinley High."

She indicated to the beads of sweat forming on Ryder's hairline.

Ryder laughed and moved his head closer to Becca. She laughed and pushed a hand out, keeping the smiling boy away, "Get your sweaty Bieber hair away from me Lynn, or I'll never help you out in Calculus again."

"That's fine; I'll just absorb your brainwaves, State Mathletes contender."

Becca rolled her eyes, "Would you stop with that? You are just as capable as calculus as I am."

"Though I have no idea how good Ryder is at calculus," Spencer interjected, "I have to say that absolutely _nobody_ is as capable as math as you, Miss. I Know Everything."

"Exactly," Ryder laughed, "Exactly my point, thanks for the backup Spencer."

"Well, when I'm a billionaire in ten years, you can stop mocking me for trying hard at school," she puffed her cheeks out, "And I'll have you know, we did very well in the first round at the weekend and we will be advancing so I can count on your support when we get to the final?"

"I'd rather not if I'm honest."

Becca gave Spencer a death glare.

"I'll go," Ryder offered, "Scribble down the answers so I can learn."

"Ryder," Becca went over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Just because you don't get A+ on every math test doesn't mean you can't do it, you are way more capable than you think, ok? Ok?"

"Yes ma'am," he did a mock salute, and she slapped his arm.

"You are as much as an asshole as this one," she cocked her head towards Spencer who was grinning from ear to ear, "Taking the mick out of my extension of friendship."

The blonde put a hand to her chest.

"Shut up, you know you love me really," Ryder gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'm still crying with laughter over your knock knock joke from yesterday," Becca bit back, sarcasm evident in her tone, "So love is totally in the air between us."

"I'm heartbroken," Ryder shook his head in fake hurt, "That you do not find anything from my comedic value, you'll be the source material for my future stand up show, billed up as the Queen Bee who didn't laugh at my jokes. You'll always be in the media."

Becca flipped him off.

"Your finger language is appalling."

"Shut up, you know you love me really," Becca impersonated Ryder terribly.

"By God that was an awful impression, was that supposed to be me?"

"Yes, it did," the offended Becca responded.

"Jesus Becca," Ryder shook his head, laughing.

Before Becca could come up with a quick response, a female call of "Ryder, we're going home now," could be heard from the edge of the stands.

"That's my mom," he smiled, "See you guys on Monday."

"Bye bye."

They watched him rush off to his family and as soon as they knew he couldn't hear, Spencer rounded on Becca with a "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"That flirting, Jesus Hamilton," Spencer almost wheezed, "I could see what you were doing, touching his arm and being all giggly, you never giggle unless you're flirting. It was like that master class you gave me at lunch, live in HD."

"Shut up, it was just friendly banter."

"Friendly banter my ass, that was more than just f...oh my God; oh my God...you like him, don't you?"

"Keep your voice down," Becca hissed, "I do not."

"If you don't, then you wouldn't ask me to keep your voice down. You like him."

Spencer gave her a 'come on, admit it look.'

"Look, it's nothing," the blonde sighed.

"Bullshit, I want the details- hey, don't look at me like that, I told you about Alistair so this is only fair. Come on."

"Fine," a whoosh of air exited her lips, "I've liked him for a while, pretty much since the start of the semester when we started sitting together. He is so super nice, he makes the worst jokes and puns but that's part of the charm, I always like to laugh at them. Plus, I've got eyes- he's cute, he's got GREAT shoulders and he is athletic, which always means I can look at his ass when he bends down to get something. Most of all, the thing I appreciate the most is that he treats me like a person. He and you are the only guys on the football team that don't lust after what is underneath my uniform, and that means a lot. Granted, it's for wildly different reasons but still. So yeah, I like him."

She shrugged.

"So?"

"So what, I'm not going to do anything about it. A crush doesn't mean that I want to date him."

"Bullshit," Spencer blew a raspberry, "A crush means that you desire someone and in this case, the desire to date is there. He was totally flirting with you too, I could see the way he was eyeballing you just now. Even if he says no, he'll be nice about it."

"It's not that," Becca shook her head, "It's just...it's nothing."

"Ah, I get it. Ryder may be on the team but he's also in Glee, and that means that you will get shit for that. Bree will blow a gasket and you're scared that everyone will start treating you differently. They don't bother you for being friends with me, so why would they get upset over you dating Ryder? Sure, they may be pissed at first but it'll blow over eventually, it's only high school."

"The difference is that everyone is scared of you, Spence," Becca shook her head, "Anyway, here come your family."

The Porters walked up. Katie rushed over to give Becca a hug. The two girls had become extremely close over a very short period, much how Becca and Spencer had. They both had similar interests and personalities, with each seeing the other as the sister they never had. Katie liked having a girl around after two boyish older brothers and Becca just liked having a sibling like relationship. Whenever Becca was over, she'd always make a special point to talk to Katie and the girls messaged nearly every day.

"Well hello to you too, dear sister."

"Shut up, you don't give me hugs," Katie replied as she hugged Becca, "Great cheering."

"Thanks babe, we'll be ensuring you're with me next year. Those training days are gonna come in handy, I need Baby Porter on my squad."

"Great," Katie then looked to her brother, "Nice game."

"Thanks for the afterthought," Spencer also received his parent's greetings.

"Jackson said he'll try to come next weekend so if he does, he can come see your game," John informed his son, "He said it depends though, you know how busy college gets and he doesn't know when his test is scheduled for."

"Great," Spencer nodded.

"Shall we go now?" Mary asked, "You hanging around Becca?"

"Nah, I've got a massive English essay to do, can't delay it so I better get home."

The blonde followed the Porter family out of the football field and towards the parking lot. Becca and Katie talked most of the way about Cheerios but when Spencer and Becca were walking close, he muttered that he would not be letting up about this Ryder thing and that it would be talked about this weekend. The Porters headed off in their own car, leaving Becca to go to hers alone. As she climbed in, she pondered what Spencer had said. Though he didn't care about popularity as much as she did, he still cared and even he wasn't bothered by pursuing Alistair.

 _Oh Becca Hamilton, why won't you chill out?_

 **Hi guys *waves.* I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter; I want to develop Spencer and Becca foremost as friendship before I go onto Ryder and Becca.**

 **Next time: Honestly, I have no idea, please read the top.**

 **Thanks again, don't forget to review and hope to see you next time xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMED**

 **Thanks for the support thus far, means the world and don't forget to review xxx**

 **Chapter 7**

"Ok- one more time ladies! Let's get it together!" Coach Washington yelled from the side.

Sighing at one another, Becca and Bree shared a pained glance as they stood in their places at the front of the girls. As the weather went cold, the Cheerios had been ushered into the gym from their practices from now on. The football players were forced to brave the cold but Sue insisted that the cold could do something to the girls' appearances and mandated that for most of the cool weather, they were inside the gym. None of them complained at the warm, lit gym being their home for the next few months, especially when they had to freeze outside when cheering for the football players.

As the music played, the Cheerios began their routine. A forced smile appeared on her face as she flipped, somersaulted and was thrown in the air. For this routine- a practice for Cheer Sectionals- Washington wanted Becca to do a double tuck in mid air. Becca had practiced for ages in her back yard doing at standing one, but doing it whilst being tossed in the air meant that she would have to work extra hard. First she'd have to ready her legs before hoping that the bases would give her enough momentum to spin twice high up before having enough time to return down with her feet planted downwards. Coach had made it clear in no uncertain terms that this was the lead up to the grand finale, their party trick and that if Becca messed up, she wouldn't only be downgraded from her captaincy, but kicked off the Cheerios all together. Actually, she hadn't said that part but Becca knew it from how she was spoken to- and she wasn't taking that chance. Stood at the front with Bree, Lizzie and Carrie, they did their mini routine before running into the middle. Underneath her, Becca was supported by Mason, Ben, Petra and Addie- two of the boys and two of the strongest girls. On either side of Becca, Kitty and Madison were thrown up in the air as she prepared to be strung up. Taking a deep breath, she felt the others get ready to launch her.

Finally in the air, Becca put all of her will power into rotating her body. Managing to get through the main body, she then focused everything into straightening her legs down so that she could be caught. Luckily, her legs pushed together and she landed perfectly on their hands. Being placed down, she was relieved. After the group went into lines to do some cheering, they went back to the final pyramid, Becca and Bree at the top. Kitty had been on coach's bad side over some issues balancing Glee and Cheerios, so Becca was pleased to see that she was bottom of the pyramid- which made Becca smile for a real. The music crashed to a halt, leaving everyone in place and nervously waiting for Washington's assessment.

"Well, Incest Twin One, you need to throw the flyers higher; Duang your arms weren't straight enough, Incest Twin Two you misjudged your flip by several millimetres. Some cartwheels needed improving and the synchronicity was atrocious..."

The cheerleaders stood still in position as they listened to Roz attack them both individually and as a group, nobody was safe. Eventually, she called them down for a break so that they could relax before they did their final part of practice. Unfortunately for Becca, she received a sharp call of 'BARBIE' from her coach. A deep sense of fear hit the blonde as she skipped over to her coach.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"Nice job on the double tuck, I honestly don't think that you could make it- will you be able to keep repeating it?"

Becca nearly fainted at the very slight praise from the acid-tongued woman but nodded, "Yes."

"Good, you better- now shoo."

Becca didn't need any more telling and scampered back to her friends, who were in a little group at the edge of the bleachers.

"Everything ok?" Bree asked concerned, "Whatever Coach thought, nobody else could have done that- it was awesome."

"Thanks girl, yeah, it was fine- she actually praised me," Becca shrugged, twirling her ponytail between her fingers, "It was fine."

She'd lost Bree's attention, the darker girl casting her eyes over Kitty, Mason and Madison who were all stood together talking. Nobody else in the squad would talk to them so they had to make do with each other during breaks. It was always awkward for Kitty, as Mason and Madison would sit together on the bus leaving her alone with no one to sit with. Kitty noticed Bree looking over and excusing herself, headed over to where she, Becca, Aimee and Jordan were standing.

"Can I help you?" Kitty hissed.

"Oh no, just checking out you and the real life McCarthy twins hanging out. I can't believe that you, once one of the best and bitchiest on the squad, have lowered yourself to being friends with the circus freaks. Guess you gotta have friends some way, huh? I bet you guys sit at a New Directions Book Club explaining how Flowers in the Attic is not a book one should find inspirational- it's probably the only thing you can read from your squished, soccer ball face."

The others sniggered.

"You think you're hot shit because you're co-captain and everyone is scared of you," Kitty stood directly in front of Bree, "You're just a lame Queen Bitch who will peak in high school, probably get knocked up straight after graduation then work as a barista at Lima Bean for the rest of your sad, pathetic life. The only person you will please with your flexibility is your trailer trash husband who will probably be humping the family cow when you're not around. My friends actually like me- you have no friends, this lot are only around because we're all Cheerios and because they all know pretending to like you has its benefits. Friends for life? No, your expiry date will be graduation."

"You really think your Glee club friends LIKE you?" Becca looked her up and down, "You're a bitch to all of them, you call them every name under the sun and last year I heard you encouraged Marley to stop eating and throw up so that you could best her. I think I can speak for Jordan and Aimee when I say we actually like Bree, whereas your friends only tolerate you because you can dance, sing and bring a twelfth member to sectionals. You are totally confrontational- why do you think no one in Cheerios can stand the sight of you? Quit bitching on my girls because you're too afraid to confront your severe _lack_ of them. Ryder and Jake, Unique and Marley- where does that leave you?"

Kitty sneered at her fellow blonde.

"God you think you're God's gift because you're a dime a dozen blonde cheerleader and you can do that stupid double tuck. I could do it in my sleep."

"Sure," Aimee snorted, "We've seen you try, you can barely do a standing one."

"You think you can do better?" Becca added, causing the others to laugh.

"I know so," Kitty looked her up and down, "You know what? You think you can do it? Bring it. Right here, right now, Cheerios will judge who is better."

"What does the winner get?"

"Winner gets to perform the big air double tuck at sectionals."

"Let's do it," Becca nodded confidently, knowing that she would win this.

"Alright," Kitty turned to the others, "Listen up you basic bitches- battle between me and Becca. Winner is the one who does the best double tuck- or just does it, actually. If you support me, you stand on this side of the line and if you support her, the other side of the line. Don't think about who you like the most, this is the double tuck that could win us sectionals- it's about Cheerios, not your friends. Let's go."

Everyone bar the two blondes scampered to the line, with the other girls standing in the middle.

"You mind if I go first?" Kitty asked.

"Not at all, we save the best for last after all."

"Your trash talk is crap," the smaller girl mocked, "But yeah, I'll go first. Stand back or you'll get hit by my talent."

Becca rolled her eyes but stepped back nonetheless. She watched as Kitty steadied herself before moving back, doing the tuck. It was better than she expected- not beautifully executed or landed but the main tuck was there and that was the most important. Knowing that she had done well, Kitty let out a cruel smirk at Becca and the other Cheerios before stepping back to where Becca was. Becca moved forward.

Marking the line with her foot, she moved backwards into the flip before rolling her body twice. For a single second she thought that she would crash onto the court but again, she managed to land. Nodding at Kitty, she moved back and nodded to Bree to start proceedings.

"Alright like Kitty said, this side for her and this side for Becca, let's go," she clapped.

Becca's inner circle immediately went to her side with the other Cheerios following. Mason and Madison looked genuinely torn for a moment, whispering to themselves before heading over with the others, leaving no one for Kitty. The others immediately cheered as Becca did a mock bow, Kitty staring at the twins as though she would strangle them for dare voting against her. The victor went over to her friends, receiving hugs as Kitty remained glued to her spot, angered at being bested by one of her most vicious rivals. From the sidelines, Washington had been clearly watching but pretended not to in order to look uninterested. As the girls congratulated Becca, she walked over with her megaphone.

"Ok, break over- now we're gonna practice synchronised stunts."

A huge groan broke over- they all hated this.

"Suck it up you flat assed wannabes, get into your groups, you know what to do."

The inner four moved together as everybody else also went into groups. Becca paired with Bree, Aimee paired with Jordan, the two pairs practiced synchronised flips, cartwheels etc as the other pair watched to ensure it was synchronised.

"You murdered Kitty, I won't forget the look on her face," Jordan shook her head, a huge grin on her face, "Why did she think she could do it? How pathetic."

"I know, look at her now," Aimee nodded over to where Kitty was stood with the McCarthys, clearly berating them for not picking her side. This sight made everyone in the vicinity laugh as they heard her angry threats.

"Serves her right for messing with my homegirl," Bree turned to her best friend, "Thanks for standing up for me against that bitch, it was real cool how you put her in her place."

"No problem, I wasn't going to let her speak to you like that."

The practice ploughed on, Washington going to each group to criticise them all for being lazy and not doing anything in sync, telling everyone to practice their asses off at home. The girls spent most of it taking the mick out of Kitty, a popular pastime amongst the group as they laughed at her sinking popularity, her lack of friends and failed stunt. Normally, Becca would feel a tiny bit bad for mocking someone like that- like when they laughed at the school losers- but she genuinely hated Kitty so was happy in mocking her mercilessly. Insults passed their lips, taunts directed at her far away ear. When Washington called practice to an end, they picked up their bags and exited the gym, still laughing but in a larger group as several of the others joined them. The McCarthys were nowhere in sight but Kitty had dashed off, not wanting to bother with the taunts of her peers. In the parking lot, the girls all dispersed and waved their goodbyes until the next day.

Becca climbed into her car, checking her phone- nothing interesting but a Snapchat from Spencer- before putting her bag to the side. With a while to go before she had to go for dinner, she decided to head to the Lima Bean for a quiet coffee. She liked it there, it was better than the Starbucks or other chains in Spokane. Plus, it was a lot cheaper. Driving along to the songs on the radio and singing along loudly, she finally arrived at the coffee house. It was quiet- not many cars were parked, which meant that her order wouldn't take very long. Grabbing her bag over her shoulder and locking her car, she hugged her jacket closer as she walked. The weather was getting colder and she was pleased that cheer sectionals would be indoors in Toledo. At least she was slightly warmed up from Cheerios, her cheeks turning from pale to a bright red to indicate the heat she felt in her body. Her Snapchat reply to Spencer would be sympathy for him doing football practice in the blistering cold, even though they would be warmed up from practice.

Entering, she headed over and requested a medium iced latte.

"To go or to stay?" the barista asked.

"To stay please," Becca decided after looking through the quiet store. She paid with the barista telling her that she'd bring the order over.

Looking around for somewhere to sit, she squinted as she noticed a familiar face sitting at the edge of the room away from everywhere else. Ryder had a coffee on the table next to several books, one of which was open. He was biting his pencil as he looked confusedly down at the textbook, making Becca giggle- his confused face was so cute. Every so often he'd go over to the next book, flipping through it before writing something down. Deciding that it was creepy to stare, she decided to head over.

"Hey you."

Ryder looked up and smiled at her appearance, "Hey you, what's up."

"Not much, just thought I'd have a sit down and a coffee after Cheerios- you?"

"Studying," he motioned to the plethora of books, "My sister has all of her annoying friends over for whatever reason and they'll bother me if I'm there so I thought that I'd be ok here."

He shrugged and she laughed.

"Awesome," she nodded awkwardly.

"You wanna join me? I don't see you outside of school, can give me a break," Ryder gave her the looped smile that she loved so much.

"Yeah sounds good," Becca nodded, sitting down across from all of his books. As she scanned her eyes over the books, she saw that they were mainly the STEM subjects- all of her best ones, but the ones she knew that Ryder was weakest at.

"What are you studying?"

"Chemistry," he held up the book to show her, "AKA my least favourite subject. It would be calculus but I like my seat partner too much for it to be a least favourite subject."

He winked at her, a light pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm the opposite, I love chemistry- it's my favourite," Becca admitted.

"You would," he laughed, "I have no idea what I'm doing, I hate that I was forced to do a science. I get that it's important that we learn these things but I'm in my junior year, I'm not going to suddenly study at MIT or Caltech with a dream to be the next Einstein. I'd rather focus on the subjects I like it. In two years time, I will be free of damn chemical equations or the mitochondria or whatever. Damn Sylvester and her academic attempts."

They were interrupted by the barista bringing Becca her coffee.

"The American school system, huh?"

"Yep," Ryder agreed, "Oh well, I'll get on with it. How was Cheerios?"

"Good, I think Kitty hates me even more after I showed her up in practice," Becca shrugged, "Other than that, successfully did my stunt without messing up so that was good."

"If it's any consolation, I don't think she hates you like she does Bree."

"Yeah, I'm waiting any day for their WWE smack down," she sipped her coffee, "I honestly don't know if we're gonna get to graduation without one of them throwing the other from the top of the bleachers. Oh well, it's just one of those things- it's high school, we don't have to see her outside of school activities and after summer 2015, I'll hopefully never have to see her again. It's not like it's real life or anything."

She did an innocent shrug.

"I wish you guys would get along but that's a pipe dream, isn't it?"

Becca nodded, "Sorry hun."

Ryder nodded sadly.

"So I'm glad that Spencer got that Alistair kid to join. Now we have him and Myron, we have enough people to sectionals."

It had been a weird couple of weeks for romance. After weeks of pining, terrible flirting and moping from Spencer, his luck had changed. He'd proved himself after helping Roderick with his gym and his confidence, especially when he'd helped him at the bar mitzvah that they'd attended. Myron was the Superintendent's nephew and a big New Directions fan so he had them play. Afterwards, Alistair had approached Spencer. They kissed and began dating, with Spencer getting Alistair to join up. Myron had transferred to McKinley despite being only thirteen, rounding the group up to their magic twelve for the competition. Becca was super happy for Spencer- he was her best friend and he was finally getting with the guy he liked. She'd made a special effort to befriend Alistair, hanging out with him in the halls and found that they actually got on despite their differences. Alistair thought that Becca would be a stuck up bitch but found that she was nice, whilst Becca thought he'd be a weird hipster but found out he was rather chill. They talked and had text a couple of times. They said they'd bring her with them one time but Becca didn't want to be third wheel and watch them make out at Breadstix as she stared at her salad. Thankfully, they'd promised that they'd take Roderick too which Becca was a bit happier with, even though she knew he didn't like or trust her. That was fair enough, she was never mean to him but she hadn't exactly stopped the bullying.

"I'm just glad my best friend is with the guy he likes, better luck with relationships than me at McKinley it seems," Becca laughed.

"You have guys crawling over one another to get a date, you should be fine," Ryder replied, "Plus, you had that boy in Spokane, hardly bad luck."

"True," Becca shrugged, "I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along."

She gave him a sad smile as she played with her straw.

"I'm sure you will," Ryder assured her, "You're awesome."

"Thanks, you're sweet," she smiled at him, "Now, I've told you all about my romantic history so what's the story with Ryder Lynn. Heartbreaker or heartbroken?"

She sipped her drink, innocently staring up with Ryder. They were friends he supposed, and he could trust her with all of this. He wanted to be more open with this wonderful girl, even if he didn't believe that their future was romantic or not. Becca was always sweet and kind, so he knew that she would be understanding about all of it- even with the shit he'd pulled with Marley and Unique last year. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Latter sadly- no real girlfriend thus far and a pretty bad year last year."

Becca put her hand on his, sparks at the touch, "I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Well, erm it started off early. I had this huge crush on Marley Rose, like really big. We played Danny and Sandy in the school musical and backstage, we kissed. It was totally awesome and we planned to hang out again afterwards. Then I had to cancel for an appointment thing and instead of rescheduling, she went out with Jake. I mean we weren't exclusive or anything so she didn't do anything wrong but I was kind of upset. She and Jake started dating, we had a fight over it, but then I just let it go. It was fine, I kept it quiet until Valentine's Day. I did all these things for Marley- getting her flowers, buying her a pendant- and let Jake take the credit. She knew though and she thanked me afterwards. I was a total dick then, and I kissed her. I felt so shit, she was my best friend's girl and I'd betrayed them both by kissing her. She didn't kiss back but Jake rightly hated me for a while. Flash forward and they broke up when he cheated. I asked her out nearly straight away- dick move again- and we went out, but she wasn't interested in dating. She wasn't ready. It sucked, but ya know what, I didn't continue out of respect. That was the first hurdle- then I had a catfishing experience."

Becca gasped, a hand on her mouth, "You got catfished? I thought that only happened on MTV."

Ryder shook his head, "No, happens in Lima. Basically I started talking to this girl called Katie- totally gorgeous blonde, super sweet and smart, we connected. She talked me through Glee club drama, friendship issues and personal stuff- everything. Then I saw her in the corridors. I brought her into the choir room and sang, only for it to turn out it wasn't real. You know Marissa Lake?"

"Jessica Dawson's friend, the pretty blonde?"

"Yeah, her- they'd used her photos to fake it. Turns out it wasn't her. Later on- you know about the shooting thing- I rang Katie's phone and it rang in the choir room when we were all in Glee. I could rule out some people who weren't there- Sugar and Joe weren't at school, Brittany was in a bathroom and Tina had got out safely. I racked my brains before I went mad, I just wanted to know who it was. Marley confessed and I was totally mad but then it turned out she was covering for Unique. I didn't reject her because she was trans- I would have rejected anyone at that point- I rejected her because I'd been lied to because I thought that she was my friend and I had told her some REALLY personal stuff, she wasn't who I thought. I actually quit Glee but then I came back after Mr. Schue persuaded me. It really messed with me for a bit. The one girl I fell for went for another guy and another was a completely different person to who I thought. After that, I just didn't know who I could trust. So yeah, no girlfriend for me. Yay!"

He shrugged.

"I'm so sorry," she rubbed his arm, "Marley was crazy stupid to go to Jake because you missed one date, especially considering his reputation- he cheated on her with Bree for Christ's sake, even I can't condone that. As for Unique, I guess it wasn't to be cruel? Good, I can't say I think any less of Unique but I can imagine that hit you hard. Imagining you know someone, telling them such personal things. It would be like Spencer spilling everything that I've told him- we're very personal with one another- and I imagine it would suck. I can understand if you're a bit wary about stuff now, I'm really sorry that it happened to you."

"Thanks you. I'm not too wary but I wouldn't jump in, I just want a girlfriend. I want to be with someone I can be myself around, be vulnerable with and just share everything. She doesn't have to be perfect, just perfect for me. I wanna relax, be able to do nothing with her and at the same time have the best adventures. I want my heart to be totally in it. I wanna show her off to all of my friends and boast that she's the best. It's all I want."

Becca was touched by his words.

"You just want someone who likes you for you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Me too. Just a nice guy I can be myself around, someone I don't have to pretend for. I don't want to be fake for him, like I am when I walk down those school corridors. I want to free myself but right now I don't see it happening."

Becca looked slightly upset for a moment and took her coffee.

"Hey hey, look at me," Ryder took her hand, "You are INCREDIBLE, completely amazing and inspirational. Even the guys who see that Cheerio recognise that you are more than that. You will find that person at McKinley and I know that you will be ok. Even if it's just me, I love seeing you be yourself. Spencer sees it, Alistair sees it- so many people do. Don't worry, I believe in you."

She smiled so genuinely in that moment, he was always so kind.

"You really make me smile, you know that? When you did what you did for Marley, what you did for Marissa- you will find that person, you totally deserve it. Any girl will be so lucky to have a sweet gentleman who can eat his weight in pizza and makes the lamest, worst jokes ever."

"You know you think I'm hilarious," Ryder joked.

"Sure honey, sure," Becca laughed heartedly.

They sat in silence for a moment before Becca looked at Ryder's books.

"How is this all going?" she asked, indicating to them.

"Not so good," he sighed, "I can just about hack history and English, but anything else is totally baffling to me. Spanish is completely confusing, I really need help with that- Mr. Martinez is great and has spent time tutoring me but I just can't get my head around it. Biology and calculus though, I just have no idea- the numbers and signs completely confuse me, I just have no idea how to do any of it. They all just whizz about my head, I can't process them properly. I learn and learn and learn, study all the time but I just cannot understand it. When Mrs. Brien is talking us through stuff in class, I just have no idea."

A genuine look of hurt flashed across his face, breaking his companion's heart.

"Look Ryder, not everyone is Stephen Hawkins or Albert Einstein- not everyone can do sums in their head. It doesn't matter if you're not a genius. It may take time but you will get there," she put a hand on her heart, "I promise."

Ryder shook his head.

"Nah, won't happen- I will never get this Becca, I just won't."

"You don't know that," Becca replied.

"I do."

"Why are you being so combative?" she shot back.

"Because I have dyslexia, that's why."

He didn't intend for it to come out but here he was and honestly, it was probably subconscious- he'd already let off steam about his past relationships, so why not his biggest secret after the other thing (which he was not telling Becca about, it was still far too personal for that)? The look on her face was a clear one of shock.

"Dyslexia?"

"Yeah, I found out last year. I was struggling with reading stuff and then Jake found out. He told...Finn, the guy who used to help out and he took me to a specialist who told me I had dyslexia. It freaked me out so much, I just felt so wrong. Telling my parents was so hard. My dad has a PhD, my mom runs her own business- they're both super smart and I had to tell them that their only son was some kind of idiot. My sister has no problems like this, it's just me and I'll always be compared to Liv. All my teachers know. When they pull me back for a bad test score, I can see that look, that pity because they know I'll never catch up with my classes. I can never show my mom an A or have my dad boast to his friends that I take AP classes. My parents always tell me that I'm not stupid, even my dyslexia coach told me I'm smart but I just feel so stupid all the time. I don't know what college I can go to in the future. I just can't Becca."

A tear hit his eye but he refused to cry in front of his crush.

"So what?"

"Excuse me?" Ryder was almost offended that she'd responded to his soliloquy with such an off the cuff comment.

"Dyslexia is a condition, Ryder. You know loads of famous people have dyslexia right? Alexander Graham Bell, Lewis Carroll- who was a mathematician as well as author, Erin Brockovich, Steve Jobs, Pablo Picasso, Nikola Tesla- all amazing people who achieved so much. Dyslexia didn't define them, they defined dyslexia. It doesn't make you stupid not at all- you are far from stupid. Yes, it's not fair that you have to work twice as hard and want to learn unlike the ones without dyslexia who just lay about in class, but it does not make you stupid. You have a good GPA and colleges will take into account your condition, there are some that are SAT optional. Even in spite of all that, there are more important things in life. You may not be able to solve an equation in your head or write a novel but let's be fair, pretty much no one could- I probably couldn't do that. You are kind, you have friends who love you, you're talented in Glee and football. Your heart is in the right place, you are polite and you aren't a bully. All that is just as important as your grades. There are specialists, you can hire tutors- this can't limit you. If the inventor of the telephone and founder of Apple can work through it, so can the guy I totally, one hundred percent believe in."

Ryder was silent and Becca wondered for a second if she'd said the wrong thing.

"You really believe all of that?" he eventually asked.

"Would I say if I didn't?" Becca responded, "I believe everything I just said. I don't want my friend feeling bad over something he can't control. Yeah I don't have dyslexia so I can't say I'm sure it's easy- I bet it's not- and it won't always be smooth sailing, but I believe that Ryder Lynn can do anything, dyslexia or not. I don't care. Your friends don't care. Your parents don't. You shouldn't and though again it's easy for me to say, I just hope you don't."

A smile finally broke on his face.

"That means the world, you know that right?" Ryder asked.

"I'm glad," she smiled, "I'm glad you've opened up, you know? I don't expect you have told me all of your deepest, darkest secrets but we've talked and I'm glad to get to get to know the real Ryder, warts and all. I am really glad we're friends, I feel like you and Spencer are the only ones that I can really talk about stuff. As much as I love Bree, she expects me to be a certain way and there are so many times I've had to bite my tongue. They all expect me to carry myself a certain way and look a certain way, have the right friends and date the right guys. I could date a jerk jock and they wouldn't bat an eyelid but if I dated some loser from the AV club who was kind, they'd think it was one big joke. If I defended one of their targets, they would tell me to relax. It is totally a first world problem and yeah my life is relatively problem free, but I'm still allowed to complain. Spokane was so much more relaxed, people at McKinley care so much about labels. I'm the top Cheerio, Spencer is the gay jock, you're the Glee club jock- we don't exist outside of our labels. I don't want to be this bitch but if I'm not, I'll be the one sitting alone at lunch or getting slushied every day. I wanna be on top but not at other people's expense."

"You're not a bitch."

"I'm not exactly Mother Teresa, Ryder."

"Nobody is," Ryder told her, "Look, I know you beat yourself up for what your friends say and yeah you maybe should say something, but I don't judge you for it- I know what McKinley is like. You aren't a bitch. You may think everyone is scared of you, sees you a certain way but believe me when I say people like you. They may be scared of you a little but you are honestly liked. I was in class the other day, some of the guys behind me- totally regular guys- were saying which populars seemed the most alright, and they all unanimously agreed that you seemed the nicest. If you want me to stop making dyslexia define me, then I want you to stop making what you think of yourself an obstacle. Promise me?"

Becca didn't answer.

"Promise me?"

"Fine," she sighed.

"Pinky promise," he held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise," she took it and the shook on it, Becca letting out a relieved laugh.

They chatted at a little while until Ryder's phone rang. He answered his mom as Becca finished off her coffee. When he was done, he hung up and put it back in his pocket.

"That was my mom, I've gotta go back for dinner."

"Oh right, I'll head out too then. You need help with your books?" she offered.

"You're alright, thanks, I got 'em," Ryder picked them all up under his arm as he shrugged his backpack over his shoulder, "Shall we?"

The two headed out, immediately holding the door for Becca as they exited. They trudged to her car, Ryder having offered to walk her to it.

"I really enjoyed today, it was a nice surprise that turned into a nicer experience," she told him with a deep smile.

"Yeah, I loved it too- you're right, opening up helped. I know I probably don't need to ask but..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what you said, I wouldn't assume the right," Becca promised, "I hope your studying goes well. I really believe in you."

"Thanks."

"Ok, I'll see you later," she leaned up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, yeah, see you," Ryder touched his cheek in shock as Becca entered her car. Right now, he liked her more than ever and right now, she liked him more than ever too.

 **Hi guys, hope you enjoyed Ryder and Becca becoming closer! It's a precursor of what's to come.**

 **Next Time: It's Sectionals and New Directions try their hardest. Any themes you wanna see?**

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read this, please don't forget to review and I hope to see you on the other side xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMED**

 **Thanks for the support so far, don't forget to review. Also, if you want an idea of what Becca looks like, Google Erin Moriaty who I think may be a good fit for my vision of her.**

 **Chapter 8**

In the choir room, the twelve members of New Directions were placed in various positions as they prepared for sectionals. It was the first competition without any of the original members so they were all feeling the pressure of living up to it. Last sectionals, they'd been kicked out because of Marley fainting so they prayed for no more bad luck. Losing nationals had made them feel down because they thought Glee would be over, but now it wasn't, it felt like the world had kept on spinning. Their competition was two very different schools- The Angel Choir from St. Beatrice's Catholic Academy and The Fever Pitches from The Allen County School of Arts. Though they felt the Angel Choir was easy to beat, the Fever Pitches came from a school dedicated to the arts so they would have both the resources and competition to put on a show. Fingers crossed that their theme of love songs would beat whatever the Fever Pitches did.

Will Schuester stood at the edge of the room, observing the group that would be the first made up of non-original members. Artie's rapping, Sam's stripper dancing, Rachel's ballads and Mercedes' belting were no longer on the cards, it was down to his new members to kill it on stage. He did have faith in them, for sure, but he was damn nervous- he still in his heart just missed the old crew and the times that they had. They had inspired him; put his heart truly back into teaching.

His eyes cast over each of them. In one corner, Unique, Kitty and Marley were practicing some step-toe dances for the girls' numbers, laughing outrageously- it seemed all uncharacteristic for Kitty, whose laughter was usually more reserved. Here, he'd watched some unusual friendships and here was another one. In his wildest dreams, he couldn't have imagined the poor lunch lady's daughter, the bitchy blonde cheerleader and the outcast transgender girl being friends, especially after what Kitty had said and done to the other girls, such as the eating disorder episode. They were practising, but they were laughing and joking about it, not taking it too seriously. He could see in their eyes what he didn't when he saw them in the corridors, when Unique and Marley were bullied or when Kitty was mocked by the other Cheerios. Kitty's smile was faked in Cheerios (as most of them were), but here it seemed genuine- though she would probably never admit just _quite_ how much she loved the Glee club.

Alistair and Spencer were sat together, talking intently as they held hands. The jerk jock dating the hipster with the beanie and ukulele, it was even weirder than that time when Mercedes and Puck dated. He's never had a hipster like Alistair before- an outside, sure, but not a hipster- and it was definitely a different vibe. Spencer followed the Titans line. He wasn't as bad as Puck was in the early days- for a starter he hadn't been to juvie and was generally not a delinquent- but he was still that jerk, the male version of Kitty. Yet, like the others, he had a softer side. Yes, he'd been rude to Roderick but the two had patched it up and he'd showed surprising sensitivity about it. His grades were good, he wasn't a bully and he did care about people. Spencer was still a smitten kitten around his new boyfriend whilst he also genuinely seemed to care about Becca Hamilton, which he didn't tend to hide.

Jake was teaching Myron to do some gymnastics. Jake was also not as delinquent as his older brother but still had his roughness, and had not really done much to change his image. He had cheated on Marley with Bree, then cheated on Bree with half the females of the school. Still, he had grown up and no longer seemed like that angry little boy. He had righted his wrongs- with both Marley and Ryder, who was now his best friend. The kid with the angel face and voice was now beginning to open his heart. Will didn't know Myron truly yet, but he knew that he was a pint sized diva, the love child of Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. He hoped Myron would grow up but he felt that he was too young for that (he still didn't know how they'd let Myron in at 13).

Madison, Mason, Roderick and Jane were matching pitch. As they did, he saw the puppy love smiles between Mason and Jane, who had just started dating it seemed. The McCarthys had the innocence and enthusiasm that he loved, that genuine love for performing that didn't translate into arrogance or an attitude. They loved to sing and dance with their new friends, as they did with Cheerios. Roderick was beginning to come out of his shell, beginning to open up and make the new friends he probably thought that he wouldn't. Jane was also beginning to blossom from the awkward new girl upset about being a Warbler to being a proud member of the New Directions. Those four had the sweet spirit, the joy that was unparalleled in the group.

Ryder was the last one, alone at the end as he also practiced the moves from the boys' performance. It gave Will a slight lump in his throat. He had that naivety, the innocence and kindness that Finn had when he arrived, the dorky footballer who didn't fit in with the cool crowd (though he was a much better dancer than Finn was, by a mile). When Ryder had arrived, he'd been a loner- much like half of the group had- but now he had his true friends. That had made Will smile.

Looking at his watch, Mr. Schue noted the time.

"Ok guys!" he called, clapping his hands, "Show circle."

They all went into a group.

"Alright, we have stiff competition but we have the drive, we have the talent, to win this today and get us all the way to regionals. The Angel Choir has the captivation, the Fever Pitches have the killer crowd pleasing but we have the most important thing- we are a family, a cohesive unit that nobody can break. Whether you're singing solo today or are joining in the group songs, keep it up and we will make it to Regionals. Be smart, be dynamic but most of all, be you. We've had an amazing time the past few weeks and we have really polished our skills to be a dynamic team- old voices and new voices will bring some amazing stuff to the fold. Now...on 3...1, 2, 3...AMAZING!"

"AMAZING!"

They all pulled their hands in the air before heading out of the room and to their seats, all sitting in their friendship group as they arrived. When they sat, Mr. Schue heard them all talking excitedly about how they'd win, about how pumped they were to do this, a smile appearing on his face as he heard that. Emma was sat next to him, also watching joyfully. Putting a hand on his, she gave him a peck on the cheek before leaning her head on his shoulders. The lights started to flash and the announcer finally standing on the stage.

"Please welcome our announcer, Jim Parker from the Show Choir Board."

Everyone applauded as a ginger man with a combed moustache appeared on stage.

"Welcome to the 2013 Sectionals' Competition! The teams competing today are The Angel Choir from St. Beatrice's Catholic School, The Fever Pitches from The Allen County and the New Directions from our host, William McKinley High School! Now, here are our judges...first we have Randy Cusperberg, manager of Mattress Land..."

Applause came for the very rotund manager, who waved slightly before wobbling down the steps to the panel.

"From Marvellous Mindy's Cake Creations...MINDY MOLTON!"

The slim lady with wild hair headed down.

"Finally, 3rd Runner Up from Miss. Lima 2011, Anita Nowak."

Wolf whistles and hoots were aplenty as the slim, pretty blonde in a short dress skipped down the stairs, pageant smile plastered on and wave high in the air. The only guy in the group not looking at her ass was Spencer, who seemed nonplussed at Alistair trying to sneak a peek of the hot girl.

"Now, without further ado, we have The Angel Choir and their director, Sister Mary Grace."

The large group flittered on stage, both genders wearing pure white. The men wore shirts and shiny trousers, the girls wearing floaty dresses with long sleeves and skirt falling down below their knee. Looking excited, they formed several choir lines and waited as the music started.

 _This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine..._

Their voices were indeed angelic, but their dancing was quite safe and boring. After two more songs- both of which were also gospel-they finished to polite but not rapturous applause. They excitedly left the stage, clearly cheerful about how it went. After that, The Fever Pitches were called.

The group looked dazzling in bright orange and red, the buys wearing black trousers to match with the colourful tops. Standing at the very top was a girl, the rest were lined up on the steps with their backs to the audience. As the music started, the girl hopped down and as she did, the group turned around.

 _Do you remember the 21_ _st_ _night of September?_

As the group dazzled with the most amazing choreography and harmonies, a lot of eyes were trained on the lead girl. She was gorgeous, with dark brown skin and free, curly hair, her velvet voice gaining everybody's attention. Ryder's eyes could not leave her, nobody's could, she was almost hypnotic. Her hips swayed to the beat, perfectly matching the groove of the disco tune. Moving between the boys of the group, her radiant smile sealed the chemistry for everyone in the room; it was if she totally owned it- which she totally did. Ryder could see the judges totally falling for her.

They finished _September._ The girl sang lead with another boy on _Daddy Cool_ before the group came together for _Night Fever._ Again, the choreography was amazing, the colours vibrant as they moved their bodies in a sensational manner, not a move out of place. When they'd finished, the whole place erupted in celebration, causing the New Directions members to sink into their seats with one look and one look only at one another- they were doomed.

As Fever Pitches finished up, they left their seats to head up.

"Man, did you see the lead girl?" Jake asked Ryder as they headed backstage, "She was smokin', something out of _Saturday Night Fever_ or something, that body was a wonderland."

Before Ryder could respond, Madison came up behind them.

"That's Giselle Gerard, she's their lead- junior," she explained, "Her cover of _Maybe This Time_ from Cabaret went viral on their show choir blogs after last year's regionals, she's a total legend in the Glee community."

"Then we are screwed," Jake clapped his hand on Ryder's back. They passed the other choir on their way up, Ryder happening to pass Giselle when they did. Her eyes went onto him and she let out a smile, a smile that surprised him so much that he smiled back at the last possible second. When he glanced back, he saw that she was as well. Feeling a little shocked by the female attention, he shook his head and followed the group.

"Ready for your big solo?" Ryder asked his best friend.

Jake had gotten the lead role in the boys' rendition of _My Girl._ His soft voice was perfect to match The Temptations, the smooth Motown band still popular today. The others would join in on harmonising, but the choreography for that was simply swaying and clicking. Mr. Schue had felt as though Jake's voice had been underused in competitions, especially when Blaine was there last year, so he wanted to give him a chance to show it off. He prayed that it would work.

"I think so."

The announcer called their name and the boys lined up, Jake in the middle, Ryder and Mason on each side with the rest down the line. Starting from the top of the steps, they clicked slowly to the opening instrumental and as soon as they'd reached the top of the stage, Jake began to sing. It didn't have the exuberance of the previous opening number but was enough to get the audience swaying to the classy love song. When the final part hit, they leaned in and out, the instrumental slowly playing out. Once it had, the audience leapt up in excitement, screaming for them. Feeling glad, they neatly left the stage to get ready for the girls.

With Marley and Kitty on lead, the girls sang _Then He Kissed Me._ It was a little more exciting than the boys' in terms of moves, the bigger beat of the song allowing them more leeway to shimmy and sway to Taylor Swift. As the chorus rose, they moved together to the front, linking arms to make a complicated routine. When the song ended, the girls made hearts with their hands, making the audience giddy with excitement once again. Pleased, the girls took their positions as the boys came on.

Now to finish off...

 _Love, love, love..._

The Beatles hit instantly got the audience to their feat- everyone had a weakness for the Fab Four. As the boys outnumbered the girls, Roderick and Myron stood to the side and sung the first bit as the pairs (Ryder and Madison; Mason and Jane; Jake and Kitty; Spencer and Marley; Alistair and Unique). When the chorus was building up, the boys and the girls stood on opposite sides to sing, belting it out until they stood together, holding hands in a giant chain. Swaying again in their pairs, the final love, love, love part came on and they joined together in a giant heart shape, which made the crowd go crazy. After a few moments, the group ended and they excitedly jumped up and down, hugging each other. This was mirrored by the audience, who jumped up and gave them a standing ovation, one that rivalled the one they gave to The Fever Pitches. Feeling thrilled, they rushed off the stage and continued the celebration. Mr. Schue came in, immediately being pulled into the fray as they grabbed him onto a huge group hug. They felt thrilled by it, they'd initially been worried that they would be decimated by the others, but now felt as though they were definitely in a chance.

"Great job guys- why don't we go relax in the choir room while the judges deliberate?"

They followed Mr. Schue out of the backstage area, as they did, they passed the judges. Each of them nodded and smiled at the group, but gave no indication of how much they had enjoyed it. Feeling nervous, the group headed into the choir room where Emma had laid out some drinks for them all to enjoy. That was much appreciated considering how hot they were from all of the moving. Sitting along the seats, the excitement still in the air.

Standing at the edge of the room, Mr. Schuester and Emma watched them.

"Look at them- it's just like old times," Mr. Schuester smiled sadly.

"Hopefully our little one will have that same joy," Emma hoped as she put a hand on her stomach. She was due in the spring, the two having tried very hard for their little one before Emma had eventually gone to the doctor, who had confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Deciding that they couldn't wait, they had found out the gender- they were having a little boy. They still had to decide what they were going to name him, Emma vetoing all of the strange, whimsical suggestions that Will had come up with.

"I hope so too."

Eventually, the speakers came on and asked for all the groups to get to the stage. Still giddy, the group huddled together as they walked the corridors up to the auditorium. Entering, they headed onto the end part of the stage. Next to them, Giselle sent them all a big smile and wave- she seemed like a very good sport, which was nice to see in such a competitive circuit. Most of them were surprised but the few who weren't waved slightly back. Coughing into his microphone, Jim stood at the front.

"Alright everybody- we have had three GREAT teams perform today, all with their own individual spirit and personality. It will be so hard to say goodbye, but two of them will have to leave and only one will advance to regionals. Before we start, the Lima Animal Rescue is seeking donations to build another wing for the dogs. They'll be in the lobby so please donate generally so Fido and Rover will get a nice home..."

He allowed time for polite applause.

"Now, thanks Gina, in third place...all the way from Stow, Ohio...the ANGEL CHOIR!"

Accepting third place with grace, they were applauded. The Sister went forward to take the trophy along with one of the gentlemen, allowing each of them to touch it before they shuffled on the stage. The remaining two groups moved to the side, waiting for the result. Ryder squeezed Marley and Unique's hands nervously, with the others clutching each other nervously. Alistair was holding onto Spencer's arm, Jane was cuddling into Mason's chest as they nervously awaited the opening of the golden envelope.

"In second place is...THE FEVER PITCHES meaning that the NEW DIRECTIONS are in first place and will be advancing to the regionals."

New Directions exploded with excitement, jumping up and down, everyone hugging everyone- even if they didn't know them well, like Alistair and Kitty or Roderick and Unique. Pleased that they would at least have another few months of show choir competition to continue. Before accepting the trophy, they went over to their competitors and shook their hands. When Ryder shook Giselle's hand, she smiled brightly again as though she was super pleased to see him. Ryder noticed that when Jake did it and tried to flirt with a smirk, Giselle seemed disinterested. Jake was shocked at that, he wasn't used to girls rejecting him like that. Once they'd greeted the others, they grabbed the trophy, all of them holding it aloft as though it was their golden ticket- which indeed they had.

Chanting as they walked off, they carried into the main area. Fussing around it and taking selfies, they all waited for their parents to arrive to celebrate too. All of the parents had managed to make it to the school to watch them perform.

Ryder stood away to take a long shot of the trophy. Once he did, he turned around to see Giselle standing there, jumping slightly at the surprise.

"Oh hey there, you scared me."

"Sorry, erm just wanted to say well done, you guys totally deserved to win," Giselle gave him a sweet smile, "I loved the whole theme around it, must have been so nice to practice such nice songs- the guy, your friend, he was great with the Motown stuff. I liked your dancing too...really cute."

She bit her lip nervously.

"Thanks, thanks a lot- you guys were great too, the disco thing was totally fun. It was like a rave inside an auditorium...without the drugs, obviously," he laughed, "I'm not surprise that you guys are from an arts school, it was so professional. I imagine that you want to pursue this kind of thing if you're that good and you're at an arts school?"

Giselle nodded.

"Yeah, I want to be a stage performer, I'm looking into NYADA or Julliard next year," she put a hair behind her ear, "What about you, have you got bitten by the performing arts bug?"

Ryder shook his head, "I like singing and dancing but it's not a career path I feel is really for me. I don't actually know what I wanna do yet but I'm sure I'll work something out; I'll have to for college won't I?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," Giselle agreed, "So erm, I was wondering...I'm so sorry, I'm not usually this bold with guys...it was really great watching you so I was wondering maybe if you wanted to go out for coffee or something?"

Here Ryder was, with a beautiful and talented girl who also liked show choir was asking him out on a date. She was sweet, had been nice to his friends and bold enough to go to ask him out. There was no reason for him to say no- she had come to him, clearly interested and wanting to get to know him. Ryder didn't even need to look again to see how amazing she was, he hadn't even met her and knew that she was an incredible girl. Yet, he just had no interest. Giselle was great but she didn't have one important thing- she wasn't Becca. His heart didn't skip, his stomach didn't have any butterflies, it was just a simple attraction. When he'd first laid eyes on Giselle, he thought she was really cool but when he'd first laid eyes on Becca, it was though his soul had left his body. With Becca, he felt a connection like no other, stronger than he had with Marley. Becca was everything Giselle was- confident, pretty and kind- but there was just something extra about the beautiful blonde. On the one hand, he didn't want to reject a nice girl but on the other hand, he knew that he was too torn up over the cheerleader to give her a good time. It wouldn't be fair to Giselle if he went out with her, knowing he wouldn't be letting her enjoy herself or opening up properly. Thinking on his feet, he decided to quickly answer so that Giselle would not be left hanging.

"Look erm...Giselle," he felt embarrassed, "I think you're super great and if I was in any other position but this, I'd totally be going for it...but, I can't, I'm sorry but I just don't feel like I'd be a good date to you and that totally wouldn't be fair if you've made all this effort to ask you out."

"Oh," Giselle looked disappointed.

"Look, I don't want to totally rule it out but maybe just as friends, yeah?"

Giselle perked up a little bit at the promise of perhaps more to come, "Yeah, erm that sounds great. Shall I add you on Facebook? Oh God, I've just realised that I've not said my name- my name is Giselle, Giselle Gerard."

"Like the chick from that Enchanted films?" Ryder questioned.

"Oh my god, you know Enchanted?"

"My little sister is obsessed with it. Pinky swear it isn't me."

"Ok, I believe you- my parents named me after the ballet," Giselle laughed, "Sorry, what was your name?"

"Ryder, Ryder Lynn- two n's for the end of Lynn- that's it," he nodded as Giselle typed it into her Facebook. Finding him, she sent a friend request which he then accepted on his phone.

"Erm, well I have to go but ya know I can't wait to see you again," Giselle blushed nervously, "It was really great meeting you...you're totally cute, sorry, I know you said as friends so that shouldn't have come out but..."

"It's fine," Ryder smiled, "No need to apologise. I'll see you round."

"Bye," Giselle waved. Ryder watched her bounce off, her wild curls springing behind her happily. As much as he kind of wanted to feel a proper attraction to her, he couldn't. He had pined over Becca for months secretly and was desperate for a sign that he should give up hope to save himself the heartache of being rejected by the most popular girl in school. Thing was, nobody held a candle to her- not his former crush Marley, not the confident Giselle or anybody else- he was totally hooked on this girl.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Jake cried next to him, "A really hot girl who is super into you and you just go and reject her- why?"

"She's great and all, but ya know...I just didn't feel anything. I know we've barely met but I just didn't get that feeling around her. It's not like we're NOT going to hang out in the future, it just won't be a date and I'm not saying it'll never happen. Besides, it's like I said, circumstances..." he trailed off.

"Circumstances?" Jake was confused, "It's not like you're dating anybody...oh, OH, you're talking about a certain _someone_."

His friends were well aware of his feelings for Becca Hamilton after he'd spit it out when the group was out together. Jake, Marley and Unique were supportive and excited- they all liked her enough, plus Becca had been one of the ones who had never actually been a bitch to them, unlike another one of her friends. Kitty had not been so thrilled, due to the fact she hated Becca quite a lot. She had been vocal about Ryder trying to find someone better, but the others talked her down and encouraged him to go for it.

"Yeah, well that isn't going to happen," Ryder mumbled.

"So you rejected Giselle over a girl that you aren't even dating and won't even tell you like?" Jake slapped the back of Ryder's head, "God Ryder, just tell her you like her, I don't see what the big deal is- Becca is chill, she'll be nice back to you."

The brunet shook his head, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Becca Hamilton is the most popular girl in the entire school. Every guy wants to get into her pants and every girl wants to be her when she walks down the corridors. She will be Prom Queen; she'll get most popular in the senior yearbook. It's like she's almost too perfect- most popular girl in the school, got a hot body, has a perfect GPA, is head cheerleader...and I am not able to get anywhere with that. Every guy in the school, with the exception of Spencer because of the sexuality thing and him being her best friend, wants to be with her. If she wanted to, she could walk up to absolutely any guy and get a date. She could have her pick of the litter and there is no way I could match up to the calibre of guys she'd date. Besides, what's to say she would? I've had no indication she likes me, she's never flirted and any kindness is just how one would be to a friend. Plus, could you imagine the grief she'd get if she did? Her friends hate me, well, the Glee club. They only don't mind about Spencer because everyone is absolutely terrified of him and he still gets that manly image. I can never be that guy for her, that guy that she and everyone else would like. I'm dyslexic with poor grades sitting next to a girl who is going to apply for Harvard. I'm the Glee loser sitting next to the Queen of the school. I have no chance with a girl like that- I'm Billy Joel with the Uptown Girl."

He shook his head.

"First of all: Billy Joel wrote that song about Elle Macpherson and Christie Brinkley- both of whom he got with, so try a better analogy. Now, this bullshit about you not being good enough for Becca is just wrong- it's not like you're a peasant liking a queen, it's just high school and she's a teenager just like us, stop putting her on a pedestal. Yeah, she's super hot and smart and all that but in no way is she perfect, everyone has flaws and she has them- peer pressure, horrible taste in friends sometimes, doesn't always defend against bullies. Still, she may not be perfect but she is still kind towards us, kind towards you and just an alright person, a girl you'd be proud to be with and a girl you'd most of all like to be with. If she rejects you, she isn't going to be a total bitch about it and tell everyone, she'll let you down gently. If she says yes to you, then that's great. I really think Becca is strong enough to withstand peer pressure, she doesn't care that she's close with Spencer- Bree really didn't like it when they became friends, but she withstood it. Besides, just because you're a Glee loser doesn't mean you're nothing. I was still that when I dated Kitty- cool enough to stop most bullying but I still got shit for being mixed race. Artie dated Kitty and he's the glasses nerd in a chair. Before us, the Glee club dated incestly so there was all sorts of pairings- Brittany and Artie, Puck dated Mercedes, Mike and Tina- all so many varieties who didn't care about who they were with so long as they were happy. You've moved on from Marley, you've moved on from Unique- it's time that you got to be with someone. Before I was a douche and cheated Marley, I was in a relationship and it was amazing. Kitty had Artie last year, Jane and Mason are together, so are Spencer and Alistair- it's high time you look out for you. Now, I'm not saying that she's the one, that there will even be a second date, but you deserve to take a chance. Besides you kissing Marley last year, you're a good guy, a good friend and you'll be a really great boyfriend to Becca if it happens because God knows you're a better boyfriend than I am to a girl. This is high school; they're supposed to be the best years of your life. You gotta have fun- sneak drinks from your parents' cabinet, make out with hot girls, go to parties- she's a nice girl, Becca will probably be super fun and I say in a non-creepy way that she is super hot. Take a risk, take a chance, you may get a reward. If nothing happens, then you have Giselle to fall back on. Loads of people are friends before they date, some even hated the other person- she might be the one for you. Don't get hooked on one girl, especially if you're not dating. Live a little, take a stand and tell Becca that you like her."

Ryder blinked in surprise.

"Holy shit, that was good advice man, where did that come from Dr. Phil?"

Jake laughed, "Sometimes this Romeo can have a Shakespearean heart. I've seen how you look at her, it makes you happy. Marley chose me over you last year and you were super cool over it, you need to be with someone. Besides, you're my best bro."

"Thanks- you're a great best friend."

They fist bumped as Mr. Schue called them over for a group shot as the parents arrived. As they huddled together, Ryder thought about what Jake had said. He did like her so much and though Jake's words were a huge inspiration to the shy boy, he still had his reservations. He forced a smile for the cameras, though his brain was in a completely other place. Even with a sectionals win, the gorgeous blonde had a hold on him completely.

 **Sorry the chapter is short; I wanted a sectionals chapter for Glee club. The next competition chapter in the future will be a Cheerios one in order to show both of them. I also wanted a Ryder/Jake friendship scene as friendship is a great part of this fic.**

 **Question: Do you want to see more of Giselle as a romantic rival to Becca?**

 **Next Time: Christmas approaches; Becca gives Ryder a gift and the two bonds over tree decorations.**

 **Thanks again and hope to see you next time xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the support so far, means the world**

 **Chapter 9**

Hundreds of hungry teens entered the McKinley High cafeteria as lunch started. Among them were the New Directions members, all sat together. All of them were now one big group at lunch, with everyone slipping from their respective former cliques- cheerios, football, hipsters- to sit together. They felt protected like that, being in one big group lessened the slushies and the bullying, usually because Spencer was with them. It still hadn't stopped the bullying- Roderick, Marley, Jake and Jane had all received slushies in the week, Ryder has been shoulder barged more time than he could count and they'd all received comments (again, bar Spencer, because everyone was scared of him). It wasn't like the footballers would accept the boys back and the McCarthys and Kitty would definitely not be welcomed back with open arms. If Ryder and Spencer renounced Glee club, they may be able to get away with it but the Cheerios would never get a chance. Bree had basically closed ranks, influencing the others. Kitty had been a bitch back, so she'd burned bridges there- she didn't want to go back anyone, she disliked all of them.

"I'm telling you, Mrs. Sanchez hates me..."

"Well you aren't the most engaged student," Marley replied to Kitty's complaining as she moved her tray along, "Last week you rolled your eyes back so far when she asked you to read from the passage- and made sure that she saw it."

Kitty shrugged, "I'd already read that lesson."

Marley, Jake, Ryder and Unique exchanged glances, shaking their heads slightly as they approached where Mrs. Rose was spooning out the chickpea salad for their lunch. Unfortunately, nowadays lunch wasn't so easy. There was inevitably a popular kid behind them in the queue, throwing insults at Mrs. Rose and making comments at them when they were getting their food, with Unique and Marley getting the vast majority of cruelty. Sue Sylvester turned a blind eye to it, as did nearly everybody else and Mrs. Rose was too scared of losing her job to tell anyone. How was she supposed to prove anything against these kids? Still, it happened every day. Mrs. Rose was large and poor- Marley was her daughter, with the added problem of being in Glee. Ever since one of the popular girls had found out that she wore second-hand clothes (they'd seen her leaving Goodwill with some bags), she had been tormented even more as 'Second Hand Marley.' The gossip about Jake and Bree had also spread, giving her an image of being frigid.

Sadly, today was no different.

"Saving it all for yourself and your second hand child in case the food stamps run out?" Bobby mocked as he and Phil came up, holding their trays. Mrs. Rose sighed slightly but did not say a word- more comments gave them ammunition to be jerks.

"Can you just leave my mom alone? What's she ever done to you?" Marley snapped.

"Ooh, the mouse speaks," Phil smirked, "What's she ever done? Stolen the food that has been provided for hungry teens- you already sponge off the state anyway, I suppose a few more fries won't hurt."

"You are such asses," Kitty looked them up and down, "No wonder you haven't got girlfriends, your big egos are in place of your very small dicks..."

"Like you're a princess, Wilde- a year ago, you would have been joining us. Now you're friends with the Goodwill family."

Jake stopped out from the line, fists curled, "It's so easy when there's only two of you."

"Lay off man, this won't help," Ryder grabbed Jake's arm, trying to pull him back into the queue, knowing Jake was quick to anger- then again, so was he.

"Yeah, listen to the Prancing Quarterback," Bobby laughed, "Too scared for a fight?"

"Could you two just lay off? Quit it, it's getting boring now," a voice chipped in behind them, "Besides, you're holding up the lunch queue and some of us are more interested in food than acting like dicks."

No one had seen Becca come up behind them. Holding her tray, she looked spectacularly unimpressed with the proceedings.

"Oh shit," Bobby looked down at the angry cheerleader, "We were just..."

"I know that you're doing, I'm not stupid Surette," Becca shook her head, "I have just come out of Mrs. Clarke's English and I am exhausted from her being a bitch so if you could just move the _hell_ along so I can get some food, that'd be great. I speak for the entire school when I say we don't think you're funny or clever, you're just being like this for the sake of looking good. In two years time, you'll probably be where Mrs. Rose is so if you can just shift it, I'm starving here and I'm sure that everybody here is. If you don't shift your asses up and get on with lunch, I am going to shove this ladle so far up your behinds that it will come out of your shit spilling mouths. Am I clear?"

Those in earshot had been silenced, some nodding approvingly behind her.

"Are you deaf or stupid, I said AM I CLEAR?"

The pair looked at one another, knowing that picking a fight with the co-captain of the Cheerios (and Spencer Porter's best friend to boot) would probably end badly.

"We'll, erm, see you at the table," Phil mumbled as they headed away, scampering off. Satisfied, Becca placed her tray down.

"I'm sorry about them, Mrs. Rose," Becca sounded apologetic, "They don't speak for any of us- and I'll have the salad too please."

"No need to apologise dear," Mrs. Rose replied before shovelling the salad on everybody's plates. As they sidled along, Becca and Ryder smiled at one another, looking away bashfully. They still felt so awkward around one another, still smitten teens. After Mrs. Rose had given them the salad, they split off.

"See you in class," Becca smiled at Ryder.

"See you then," he smiled back as Becca disappeared off to the popular table. As she walked away, she looked back for the briefest moment before sitting down with Bobby, Phil and the rest of the top brass.

"Dude...dude...Earth to Ryder?" Jake sighed before slapping the back of Ryder's head. Scowling, Ryder rubbed the impacted area.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You were staring at your girlfriend."

"Shut up, she's not my girlfriend."

"Only because you have no balls," Jake responded as they sat with the rest of the New Directions, who were already assembled at a table in the far corner, "Just ask her out for God's sake."

Ryder shook his head, "You know that's not going to happen."

"Then get your head out the clouds then, c'mon," Jake clapped him on the shoulder, directing him to whatever the group was talking about. It was the usual lunch- a couple of stupid comments and glares from nearby tables, but they certainly weren't bothered. They all chatted about Christmas, which was around the corner and their plan to have a big Glee club party during the holidays, where they would drink and play games. Lunch came and went, the group soon heading out to leave the cafeteria. Once they did, they all heard the cry of 'TEEN BIEBER.'

Sue stood there, Ryder whipping his head round when he heard his personalised nickname from the principal- something every student, freshman to senior, had.

"Don't just stand there, get over here."

"I'll catch up with you later," he told the group before heading over to where the feared principal was stood.

"Yes, Principal Sylvester?"

"With me, now," she snapped, Ryder following her without a word though he had many questions swimming around his brain. Eventually, they arrived at the gym, where a large but empty Christmas tree was looming large at the edge. Students were milling around it, holding various decorations. Ryder thought that public schools weren't allowed to display religious decorations, but they had decorated tree last year so he guessed it was ok. Over Sue's shoulder, he noticed Becca sat on the floor untangling tinsel. At that sight, he smiled.

"We need students to decorate over the next period," Sue told him.

"I have class..."

"Yeah, I don't care about all that, it's sorted,"she sniffed dismissively, "What kind of kid cares about classes? Anyway, I want you to do all the tall stuff considering puberty hit you early. I trust you, Teen Bieber, so get on it and if it doesn't impress the school board, I'll have you too scared to even walk into the parking lot. Now, get on it."

She shoved him harshly before turning on her heel, exiting the gym with the doors slamming behind her. Shrugging his shoulders, Ryder went over to where Becca was seated, still unthreading the knotted tinsel. She looked up as she heard his approaching footsteps, smiling.

"Hey you, Sylvester got you roped into this as well?"

He nodded, "Ha, yeah. You need help?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks," she nodded, inviting him to sit beside her and handing over some tinsel, "I do love Christmas- my grandparents are coming over from Spokane this year to join us, only for a few days but it'll be nice...that's my dad's parents, not my mom's, she came from a smaller city. I haven't seen my family for ages, so it'll be totally nice to see them. We're going to open a few presents then after that church, then we'll come back open some the rest and have an amazing dinner. It'll be nice to have some time away, especially when it's so cold. Then we have Cody's New Years extravaganza, it's going to be epic to the point of epic. I think I'm going to spoil myself with a new outfit for it from any Christmas money...oh my God, I'm rambling, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," Ryder smiled, "Christmas is the best."

"What are you doing?"

"The whole extended family is coming to ours, so that'll be strong. We'll go to church as well, like you I don't go a lot but we go on Christmas always to celebrate the story. You're Methodist right?"

"Yeah, member of the United Methodist Church- both families are," she smiled, clutching her cross necklace, "What are you?"

"Presbyterian but we're not super strictly denominal; it's just fits in with our beliefs. My sister hates church, she always complains about how Christmas is about family and gifts, not forgetting why we have it in the first place. That's what my mother says anyway."

Becca nodded, "Gotta keep the faith right? I'm volunteering at the Lima Rescue Mission on Christmas Eve, serving the homeless. I'd love to do it Christmas day, but I'm afraid to say I'm not selfless enough for it."

"You're still helping more than other people," Ryder encouraged, "Besides, Christmas is about having fun and if you're with your family, what else is there?"

"Getting very merry on a lot of wine," Becca laughed, "I think these are done."

"They are," he agreed, looking at the tinsel, "Shall we go for it?"

Becca nodded in agreement. Ryder got up first, holding out a hand for Becca to take. She did so happily, letting him pull her up. When she was on her feet, she surprised him by taking his arm as they went over to the boxes of decorations. Well, he wasn't complaining about the touch. After chatting to the other students, they worked out a plan. Though in fairness, they all immediately deferred to Becca as though she was the grand leader, though in reality they just recognised her as the most popular. Eventually, everyone got their stuff and headed to their part of the tree to decorate, the tallest people reaching higher up the plant.

"Man, I am so glad that I am out of chemistry, I hate that class," Ryder shook his head, "I have Ms. Gunderson as a teacher and she is the absolute worst, I swear that she hates kids and it makes me wonder why she'd choose to teach. I thought that it sounded easier than the other sciences so I thought it'd be ok, now I regret it, even AP Physics must be better. You are so lucky you don't have Mrs. G, I swear she'd make even you hate science."

She laughed, "I don't think I could hate chemistry, I love it too much. I am supposed to be in French, which is fine because Miss. D is awesome and I have Bree to sit next to, which means we gossip during work."

"Miss. Nerd, gossiping?"Ryder mock gasped, "I thought you were so diligent."

"I'm not a nerd, thank you, I prefer academic," Becca replied as she put up some baubles, "Just because I work hard in classes doesn't mean I can't have fun, but I will always work super hard. I have a 4.0 and when we take our SATs next term, I am going to get a super high score that will get me into a great school. I already have my college applications starting."

Ryder rolled his eyes.

"We don't start applying for, like, months."

Becca shrugged, "You can't be blasé with these things, it's not just four more years of school- it is a springboard for the rest of their lives and I am focused. I am applying for some of the best colleges in the country hopefully and after that I hope to go to grad school, so I can't slack. When you look at the top ten, having anything lower than a 4.0 and the 99th percentile of the SATs won't get you in. Then if you get these top grades, you have to totally show yourself apart from the other candidates. You have all these kids who do loads of stuff- student president, play an instrument, do a sport, captain loads of clubs and do volunteering on the side, but that doesn't amount to much according to the student blogs because you're not dedicating yourself to anything. Being co-captain of a national winning cheerleading squad is what they're looking for, then I have my other stuff. We're doing well in State Mathletes and that's a very prestigious competition that's great. Fingers crossed I did well in my PSAT, I'm hoping to get onto the National Merit Scholarship Program- if I do, it's a definite boost but I don't find out anything until September so I have to wait."

Beaming, she continued her work.

"Wow," Ryder was shocked by Becca's ambition, "I was just thinking maybe a state university so admission is cheaper, don't even know what I want to study yet. You gonna do biology or something?"

"Either Biomedical Sciences or Cellular Biology, it often depends on the college because they vary. I'll look at a couple in-state, maybe safety schools, then I'll look at my target and reach places, that's what the blogs recommend. Of course I need to look at tuition, most schools don't do cheer scholarships but they'll be other types, loads of ones for girls in STEM."

"You're very prepared."

"Well, when I'm in Harvard or Yale in the future, then I'll be winning," Becca shrugged, "I know I've got the grades at least, so why not aim for the stars?"

"I guess," Ryder shrugged, "Good look with that, they're some tough schools."

"Yeah I know, lot of legacy students or ones with parents who can donate a new library wing," Becca stated casually, "That's how those things work, some kids get average scores but parents buy their way into schools which is totally unfair to those on the who are actually hard working, which is a majority of all students. We need a meritocracy, where absolutely nothing matters but the test scores, grades and all the things that make up a great student. Sorry, that's the potential bitterness in my speaking, you're right. It's very rigorous, you have to be very on your game, it's like I said you have to have the perfect application. No Cs in any classes, even one or two can sink your grade faster than the Titanic. In movies, the smart kids get in and that's it, but it's so much more than your brain. They have acceptance rates in the singe figures, these are the places that future Presidents and all that go to, and they won't accept anything less than the best. A 4.0 is a hell of a lot easier in high school, and it's still hard to here. It's a place that's cutthroat where you have to just be on it all the time and it sounds so awful when I say it like that but I still want to go there. It has everything I want, the labs, the resources it could change my life going to a place like Harvard or Yale. No place in the world has the opportunities that they do, you can connect and if you know the right people, you're set in a new job. The grad schemes are amazing, they're truly the best. I know that if I try that little bit harder, I can do it and I want to do it because I can. I don't want to settle for a college that I won't shine in. That's how I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna prep and plan."

Finishing her little tirade, she finished the bauble row.

"Well, you're the smartest person I know and you work your butt off so you have a really good chance and like you said, go for what you believe in. In Glee, Mr. Schuester is always telling us to reach for the stars and follow our dreams. We have a girl on Broadway, one at Yale- if they can do it, so can you. The ambition suits you, you wear it well."

Becca smiled at him, leaning on his shoulder, "Aww shucks, aren't you a sweetie pie?"

Ryder felt joy at her touch, but tried to mask it with humour, "Ok shortie."

"I'm not short, I'm average height and you're just tall."

"Whatever, shortie."

"Stop it," she moan-laughed, "You sound like Spencer, he always laughs at me for being tinier than him. He pats me on the head or just uses me to rest his shoulder. Sometimes he just picks me up and carries me because he knows he can. I'm not even short, I'm taller than Kitty, he just likes to play around with me. Idiot."

"He's still your best friend."

"For some reason," she joked, "He's an idiot but I love him to death. Ugh, these baubles are so hard to get done I'm glad they're done. Help me with the tinsel oh tall one?"

Ryder laughed but took the tinsel from Becca's waiting hands. The tree was high up, even taller than Ryder's reach so he still didn't know how they'd manage to get it highest. He supposed someone would have to be lifted up or perhaps they would need to fetch a ladder from Mr. Janney.

"You and Spencer are a strange pair. I'd expect you to be friends like you are with the jocks for social reasons, but it just strikes me as an odd friendship, kind of in the way that it's strange that Kitty and Marley are so close. Until you, he didn't really have any close friends and then bam, here you were and here he was with a new best friend. You are too very opposite people; he's very different to Bree and the girls."

"Yeah, I've had a lot of people say that- even my parents were surprised, they said they were surprised when they first met him," Becca shrugged, "But we're just close, we just clicked ya know? I thought he was an idiot when he first met but when I finally spoke to him properly, I found that everything just fell into place. We are opposites, yeah, but I think it's why we work, we balance one another out. Everyone else, like Bree, cares so much about fitting in but Spencer doesn't give two monkeys about all of that. We talk properly, I can tell him everything. We could be sat around doing nothing and I'd be happy, it's like the platonic version of the best relationship, ya know? He's awful with emotional advice, doesn't do hugs and is blunt as hell but he's still my bestie. I don't think I could get anything sentimental out of him but I have the girls for that, so it's fine. Plus I met Katie through him and she's a great kid, ya know, I feel like she's the sister I never had. It's nice to have someone to watch horror movies with as well."

"Plus he's essentially your bodyguard."

"That too," the blonde laughed, "But yeah, odd combo but it works. It's nice to have someone to stop me from being a queen bitch."

"You're not a bitch," Ryder assured, "Wait...do you think people think you are?"

"I'm co-captain of the Cheerios and my best friend after Spencer is the girl who did a Carrie on a girl at prom last year and also slept with a guy who had a girlfriend. I love Bree- she's my homegirl, but I know that people see us as a 2 for 1 combo. When you're head of a squad that is known for being the queens of the school, they think of you in a certain way. People like Kitty, who has straight up called me a bitch God knows how many times."

"Yeah, well Kitty is Kitty. Besides, everyone likes you. It's like I said in the Lima Bean, you are no way responsible for any of what your friends say or do, and you need to stop caring about what people apparently think of you. I like you- you may not be a pun master like me, but you're cool, "You know how you believe you can get into Harvard or Yale next year? Well, you need to believe in yourself as well, believe that you've got a good heart. Do you think we'd be friends if you were a mean person? You help me in calculus all the time, I wouldn't get through half the homework if I didn't have you to message, begging for help. I'm totally hoping hard that Harvard accepts you because they'd be gaining such an amazing student if they do."

Becca had gone a fantastic shade of pink.

"You're damn great at the motivational speaking, you know that? Have you considered working for TED Talks after graduation?"

"Well, my dear, all the world's a stage."

Becca burst out laughing, "Did you just recite _Shakespeare?"_

Ryder nodded, "Only following you, that's the kind of thing you'd quote- Fleetwood Mac lyrics, intellectual quotes with the occasional Bible verse thrown in."

"How do you know I actually like Shakespeare?"

Ryder raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I like Shakespeare."

"There we go," Ryder chuckled, "But man, seriously, who likes Shakespeare? We did _Hamlet_ and _Macbeth_ , as well as some of his sonnets,last year in our lit class and it bored the crap out of me. They were just so...wordy, plus it was in old fashioned language so I was confused."

"He was a genius, Ryder," Becca admonished, "He was so ahead of his time, so brilliant. His female characters were incredibly fleshed out for the time, they may not have been great role models, but he introduced so many complex characters. He had such a way with words too, how they just jump out of the page. You know the film _10 Things I Hate About You?_ Based off of _The Taming of the Shrew,_ it's such a fantastic film. I may not love him as much as my horror novels, but I do love my Shakespeare."

"Nerd," Ryder coughed into his hand, Becca slapping his arm.

"Guys?" Paul, one of the guys helping out called to the group, "I'm gonna put some Christmas tunes on to get into the atmosphere."

Everyone nodded their approval and Paul switched on his playlist, Mariah Carey being the first one on. Laughing, everybody seemed to have a bit more of a spring in their step as the music played on. Placing tinsel around her shoulders, Becca swanned around next to the tree. Taking his phone out, Ryder took a few cheeky snaps before the blonde noticed.

"Delete them," Becca growled

"You look great."

"Ryder," she moaned, "Please."

Trying to reach his phone, he just responded by holding the phone up way out of her reach. Becca tried jumping up and down, but was no way tall enough to reach.

"Stoppppp," Becca tried pulling the puppy eyes, which ended up working because Ryder could no way resist her. Pulling his hand down, Becca immediately took the phone to see the photos.

"Oh, they're actually really nice, I look hot."

"See, I told you they were fine," Ryder shook his head, "Those dramatics were for nothing. Do I have your permission for Instagram?"

"As long as I'm tagged, go for it- do the second one though, it's my best angle."

Ryder rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'women.' Eventually, he finished the picture and showed Becca.

Underneath it, he had ' MissBeccaHamilton enjoying some #ChristmasMusic.'

"Nice, thanks," Becca nodded, "I'll repost that later."

"So you'll get all the likes," Ryder shot back.

"Of course," Becca replied without looking up from her phone. Just as _Jingle Bell Rock_ came on, her head snapped up and a huge smile appeared on her face. All around them, everyone had stopped what they were doing and were starting to dance.

"Dance with me!" Becca gripped Ryder's hand and pulled him to where everyone else was. The blonde spun out in front of him, her skirt flying out which gave Ryder a great view of Becca's ass. He was transfixed for a moment- he was a red blooded male after all- but he forced his eyes away when Becca came back into view. They took each other by the hands, spinning around and doing all sorts of moves that kept their bodies together. At one point, they were almost waltz like in their position, his hand on her waist and hers on his neck. When Ryder spun her out and back in, they were closer than before, their faces inches from one another. A coy smile appeared on Becca's face, with Ryder soon matching it. When the song ended, they didn't move.

"We better get on with it," Becca whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah," Ryder nodded, releasing his hold on her.

They continued on, talking with the other students. They'd done most of it, but hit a bit of a snag when they wanted to put up a decoration that they couldn't exactly reach.

"Ryder, someone else, lift me up," Becca looked around, "Tony?"

"You sure that they'll be able to manage?" Paul asked, "It's quite the height."

"I get thrown up in the air by people half your size, have to worry about doing the stunt perfectly and hope I get caught right, I'll manage but thank you for your concern, Paulie."

She winked at him, making Paul smirk at her slight flirting- as if he had a chance with her. Going between Ryder and Tony, she allowed herself to be hoisted up and put the decoration up.

"Stop looking up my skirt," she told Tony, who had the decency to look away. Nodding, she let the boys bring her down gracefully. It was definitely rougher than when she was brought down in Cheerios, but Tony and Ryder weren't exactly used to being bases, however strong they were. She thanked them before someone decided to ask for a ladder to put the star on top.

"They should just put me on top, considering I'm the star," Becca whispered to Ryder.

"So modest," he laughed as Mr. Janney entered. He put the ladder up for the kids before leaving. Once they had finished, somebody suggested a selfie. As they gathered together, Ryder nervously put an arm around Becca. Luckily for him, she didn't seem to care and even put an arm around him in return. The selfie was taken and the group broke up to talk to one another, waiting for their favourite principal to return.

-COME TOGETHER-

 _A week or so later_

The Christmas tree had been a roaring success (well, the school board had fawned over it, Sylvester obviously wasn't too high in her praise). They'd even managed to get their faces in The Lima Times. It was only a small part of the paper a few pages in, but it was still a nice article about 'Christmas spirit.' All the students stood there with Sue and Superintendent Harris, beaming from ear to ear.

The final day of the semester had arrived, a nice Christmas break approaching already. The last bell had rung, with students emptying out their lockers before leaving the campus. Ryder was one of them, taking his books out of his locker ready for the holidays. As he did so, some footsteps were heard coming over.

"Hey," Becca stood beside him.

"Oh hi, sorry, didn't see you," he politely turned around, "What's up?"

"Well erm," Becca blushed, before reaching into her pocket, "I got you a Christmas present...it's only a small thing but yeah, I wanted to get you something nice."

"Becca you didn't have to..."

"Well I did," the blonde handed him a small box, "Enjoy."

"I haven't got you anything, I feel bad," Ryder cocked his head to the side.

"If I'd wanted you to get me something, I would have told you in advance I was buying something to give you forewarning. I am fine with this Ryder, you have no need to worry...I just wanted to make my friend smile, I don't want anything more. Christmas is about Jesus and love, not gifts- however much I love them."

She smiled, melting Ryder.

"I'll get you something back," he accepted the offered gift.

"No need," Becca told him.

"No, I will I promise," Ryder played with the box, "Is a Sephora voucher good? I know how much you are obsessed with it, I've heard you always talk about that damn store, my friends are the same...not that you need make up, not at all, you look amazing without it-it's just that I know how much you love wearing it and how much you'd enjoy the voucher...like I'm not pushing it on you..."

"Ryder," the Cheerios put a hand on his shoulder, "You're rambling. It's fine, I didn't get that impression at all. If you must get me something, a Sephora voucher is fine, just promise me you won't spend the Earth. Ok?"

"Ok," Ryder nodded.

"You got anything nice planned for the holidays?"

"Apart from seeing the family, there's going to be a New Directions meet up which will be cool. That's at Jane's place, considering her house is on Prince's Hill. For New Years, it'll be me, Jake, Unique, Marley and Kitty at Kitty's place, just hanging out, we didn't want to fuss. Other than that, just the usual hanging about and stuff. You?"

"Well New Years I'm at Cody's. Spencer and I have a few horror franchise marathon plans as well, so I'm looking forward to that. I guess I'll also do regular stuff, shopping, reading, hanging with the girls. I'm super excited about having a few weeks off before going back into the grind, got SATs to study for next semester."

"Please don't remind me," Ryder threw his head back.

Becca chuckled, "Sorry. Anyway, I am going to get off, so I will see you soon. I hope you like your gift."

"Yeah, yeah thanks for that. Christmas hug?"

"Christmas hug," Becca agreed, letting him wrap her tightly against him. When they finished, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Merry Christmas, Ryder."

"Merry Christmas, Becca," he smiled back.

Leaving, she turned back for a second before waving. Ryder waved back before watching Becca head out of the corridor. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he watched her bouncing figure retreat, loving the way she looked as she walked away. 2013 Ryder's heart had been stolen by the beautiful blonde, and he had no doubt 2014 Ryder would be the same.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next Time: New Directions party at Jane's.**

 **Thanks again for the support and I hope to see you soon xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the support so far, means the world xxx**

 **Chapter 10**

Snow brushed against the pavements as late December hit. It has been a very white Christmas for Lima, with snow blanketing the streets solidly. Fortunately, the weather had not been too troublesome for the snow was not heavy enough to cause any issues such as traffic and it was especially pretty given the time of year. Christmas Day had been especially nice, with everyone waking up to a winter wonderland outside that rivalled the Christmas cards. For many going to the older churches, it added to the beauty of the day and many had taken time out to snap pictures, with the Lima social media scene buzzing over the week with images. The weather was of course freezing cold, but nobody really complained for the joy of the holidays.

Ryder had offered to drive as he and Kitty were the only ones who had cars- Jake had his scooter, Unique walked everywhere and Marley's family couldn't afford more than the banger her mother drove. It wasn't like he was going to miss out by not drinking, because Jane's parents were only allowing small amounts and were instead offering soda for the kids. Some of them were still fifteen, six years under the age limit and it made Jane's lawyer parents a little uncomfortable. Still, nobody really minded- it wasn't like it was New Year's.

It had been a nice Christmas for Ryder but again, he still couldn't get Becca out of his damn mind. The Christmas gift she got him was lovely, a small box with light up words 'The Force is with you. Always.' Of course, it was the possibly the most famous quote in the Star Wars canon, but he still knew that Becca had got it for him with the intention of making him smile. It was both inspirational and fun, because Ryder was a huge nerd who loved Star Wars, so it meant that Becca knew him well. The little gift lit up his room like her smile lit him up inside, and it had taken pride of place next to his bed (he turned it off at night, of course). Honestly, it was one of Ryder's favourite gifts because of how personal it was and how just one small present could make him so happy. He now felt bad about his lack of effort in the Sephora gift card area but he promised himself that he'd get her a much nicer present when her birthday arrived in February. Becca had assured him that she loved the voucher and knew that she was going to use it. She'd told him that when they'd messaged thanking one another for the presents, promising that she didn't care at all. Ryder felt even worse when she said she'd ordered his birthday present. They hadn't had much contact over the holidays which was understandable considering they were both busy with other obligations. Still, they'd exchanged a few messages and Snapchats, and liked posts on Facebook where they were with families. Ryder's house was the main hub for quite a large family gathering, but it seemed as though Becca's was a lot smaller with only her parents and grandparents on her dad's side for company. It must be hard, her first Christmas away from Spokane, thought Ryder but she seemed to have made the best of it. As much as he was enjoying the vacation, he kinda missed seeing Becca at school- especially when she was wearing that short Cheerios skirt (he was a guy after all). Ryder supposed that they were friends enough that he could ask her if she wanted to hang out over the holidays, but he'd never actually seen her outside of school apart from the one time in Lima Bean and he was way too nervous to even say 'wanna go get a coffee?' Besides, the winter vacation was winding down and they didn't have much time. On New Years' Eve, both were busy- Ryder with his friends and Becca at Cody's party and they only had a few days either side. He'd resigned himself to waiting until school started, though perhaps he could try to get a FaceTime arranged?

Around him, the car filled with excitement. Jake was singing along to the radio, Kitty was trying to redo her lipstick and Unique and Marley were excitedly laughing about something.

"Jeez, can't you go a little slower?" Kitty stared up, annoyed at Ryder, "I'm trying to redo my lipstick."

"If we go any slower, we'll block up traffic and I'm not risking road rage for your make-up," was Ryder's response as they drove up the hill.

"Just wait til we've stopped outside of Jane's," Marley suggested innocently.

Kitty scowled but put her lipstick down, placing it back in her bag.

"Trying to impress someone?" Jake teased.

"What? The Hardy Boys in here? Actually no, I want to impress Gay Boy, Hipster Hat, Wide Load and Jaime Lannister," Kitty rolled her eyes, "You high school boys are so immature, you guys can't handle this kitty cat's claws- I have taken a vow of relationship celibacy until I go to college and finally meet boys who aren't weak little metrosexuals who just want a girl who lays down, open her legs and doesn't say anything. I had enough time with the Puckerman brothers and their super mature nature to last a life time. High school boys can't get on this."

Jake snorted.

"Just because you fell victim to the Penis Flytrap last year," Kitty shot back, "Doesn't mean you can judge our life choices. Sorry Marley, needs to be said."

"I for one applaud Kitty's choice;" Unique turned to the short blonde, "Life is too short for relationships that mean nothing- half the guys in school would flush my wig down the toilet again if they had the chance."

"Great, I only get support from the transfabulous singleton."

Ignoring Kitty's barbs, Unique continued, "I've come to accept that I'm not going to get any dates whilst at McKinley. I could still get my gender reassignment surgery before graduation and everyone in this school will still see me as a boy in drag. On the off chance I will find someone who accepts me, it won't be romantic. In college, I can be who I want to be. I don't have to stay in Ohio, I can go to LA or San Francisco or New York where life is more liberal and people are more accepting of me. When I date someone, I don't want them to see me as trans- I want them to see me as me. The only family I have in Ohio is you guys, but across the country, I could have a big family. There are two other out LGBT students in this school and they're in the Glee club, neither of them being bestie friends. Kitty's right, the maturity level of this school for both boys and girls is so low, it's laughable."

"I wish things were better for you," Marley leaned her head on her best friend's shoulders.

"Me too but it'll get better. A couple of years ago, I'd never dare wear my heels outside my room but now I'm comfortable in my own skin. Those assholes can't bring me down like they used to. Yeah, I'm not gonna justify how I'm treated but I now no longer care. I'm happy being me- I have friends, I feel like I'm in the right body and I'm hoping to go to college in a big city one day. In ten years, I'm not even going to remember the guys who shove me in the lockers or the girls who make stupid jokes at my expense. I won't care about Bobby, Phil and the jocks or Bree and her girl posse- don't look at me like that Ryder, I'm not including Becca in that statement, and I'm happy about that. My parents are starting to accept me as is my grandmother- she wouldn't even look at me for a year. Life is getting better for me. I wish that I didn't have to go through all this at school and it shouldn't have to get better, but it will. I'm confident about it- New Year's Resolution."

"You're totally right," Marley looped her arm around Unique's, "I can't wait for things to get better for you- for all of us."

Kitty motioned to be sick.

"Speaking of getting better," Jake smirked, "How are things with your girl, Ryder?"

Ryder went scarlet, "Stop calling her that and if anything had moved on, then I'd have told you about it."

He had received endless teasing from his friends about his crush. He thanked God above that they did not move in similar social circles or Becca would definitely know about it considering the amount they talked about it. Everytime she passed in the halls or was near them, the friend or friends with him would nearly bodily push him in her direction. They knew that Becca made Ryder really happy and knew that he probably had a fair shot. Jake was clearly the biggest shipper of the Ryder/Becca relationship, but whether it was through genuine friendship or belief that it would take Ryder's mind off of Marley, he didn't know. Unique and Marley were also teasing. Kitty again constantly discouraged it- she knew that she might make Ryder happy, but she also feared that Becca would break Ryder's heart. Justified or not, Kitty believed Becca was a popular bitch and that she'd have her fun with Ryder before breaking it off. Kitty had grown deeply fond of her friends and even if she had some malicious intent towards Becca, she was warning Ryder off out of genuine care for his wellbeing.

"We're sick of you pining over her, Bieber," Unique stated, "You look like a sad puppy whenever you're near her."

"Let's play pros and cons," Jake decided, "I'll start- she makes you happy, that's a pro."

"She's a lot nicer than her friends," Marley added, "Plus she's already friendly with Spencer, Alistair, Jane, Roderick and Mason so you can make inroads there."

"Becca's really smart, she'll help with your work," Unique added cheerfully, before they all turned to Kitty, who didn't seem to want to be included in the game.

"She's pretty, I guess," Kitty mumbled.

"She's always been supportive of Spencer, which means she's not judgemental. Alistair seems to like her and whenever her friends are being horrible to me, she never joins in. In fact, a few times she's actually told them off and apologised to me, like she apologised to Mrs. Rose the other week," Unique continued.

"She got you that nice present for Christmas, shows she cares about you- and it was personal," was Marley's next contribution.

"Cheerios are flexible and I think she'd put out," Jake stated brightly before the girls glared at him, "What? This is high school, we don't just kiss and hold hands, most people will have sex by graduation. I'm just being realistic. Now- cons."

"She's a bitch," was Kitty's lightning fast response, "What? We have to do a bitch test for Cheerios; she couldn't have been made captain if she hadn't have passed with flying colours."

"Her close friend is the girl who slept with my boyfriend, bullies all of us and humiliated Tina at prom last year- without repentance, she totally doesn't feel bad. We aren't responsible for our friends of course, but she doesn't exactly reel Bree in," Marley shrugged.

"She doesn't _always_ stand away from the bullying- sometimes she laughs along and sometimes makes comments," Unique bit her lip.

"Bree will be on you like a bad rash and you'll get so much shit from the jocks about the fact you managed to score the head cheerleader and you didn't," Jake looked around, "Anyone else?"

Silence greeted him.

"There you go- we can disregard Kitty's comment, the rest are relatively minor and they definitely don't overweigh the pros. I say go for it- build up courage and when we go back to school, you ask her out. Even if it's just for a coffee, it's something. Also make it clear that it's a date, don't make her think that it's you two just hanging out. Be like 'perhaps we could go out sometime?' instead of 'let's hang out sometime.' Start off easy. Like I've said before, even if she rejects you she'll be nice about it and you'll still remain friends. Sure, it may be a bit awkward but you'll get over it. When we get back in a few days, you go up and ask Becca out. Use the next few days to work yourself up. Perhaps speak to Spencer and ask about her? I'm sure he wouldn't tell her, he seems like the guy that'll keep a secret, even if it's from her. Just casually ask how she's doing and all that, he'll get the message."

Ryder rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because asking my crush's best friend how to get close to her is a _really_ good idea."

"Like I said, he won't say a word."

"Have you seen how protective he is of her? He'd kick my ass if anything happened- I'm not pulling that risk."

It was true; Spencer was essentially Becca's bodyguard. A lot of the guys made comments toward hers and it often got on her nerves, especially when it was the repeat offenders or some nerd that was feeling particularly brave that day. Whenever they dare did it in front of Spencer, he'd immediately tell them to back off when they were being annoying. Only a quick word and threats were necessary, everyone was too scared to challenge him any further and though he was not known to be a violent person, nobody doubted the thought of Spencer getting into a fight to defend Becca. If she wasn't with him, a quick 'I'm sure Spencer will have a lot to say' had them off on a run. They were very rarely apart during breaks and lunch.

"It's not like you're one of the jocks who only sees her boobs," Marley stated from the back, "Spencer only gets annoyed when they overstep their boundaries."

"Anyway, let's stop it, we're at Jane's," Ryder interrupted as they parked on the curb outside of Jane's mansion on Prince's Hill, a few down the road from Cody's. Her parents worked as some of the top lawyers in the state, charging a ridiculous amount in hourly fees allowing them, Jane and her younger brother Matthew to live in comfort. Going up the path, he pressed the intercom outside.

A few moments later and a "Hello?"

"Hi Jane, it's Ryder."

"Oh great, I'll buzz you in."

The buzz came through the door and the gates opened with a clank. After they were let in, the gates closed behind them and as they climbed up the steps, the front door opened revealing Jane. Shivering slightly, she ushered them in.

"It's cold out," she observed, "How was your Christmas?"

They discussed their individual celebrations as they walked into the room where everybody else was already present, around the drinks tables. A little stage had been set up with microphones, presumably for karaoke, as well as a large stereo and a little dance floor. Jane clearly knew how to host a party; she'd done well for it. Her parents were working and her brother was out, which meant that it would just be then. Smiling at them, she encouraged them to get themselves fed, before she went off to Mason's side. When she joined him, he took her hand and smiled shyly. They'd been together for a few months and were still in that puppy love stage, which was cute.

The group fanned out to talk to people. Much to Ryder's slight displeasure (he knew Jake would butt in), Spencer walked over.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Not much, how was your Christmas?"

"Normal shit, hanging out with the family, exchanging gifts and eating more food than I probably should. I spent the 26th nursing a hangover and stomach pain, I had too much even for me but overall good haul. You?"

"Same as you, maybe without the next day illnesses," Ryder chuckled, "Went to church."

"My family is barely religious- no prayers, no Bibles, no church so we don't really bother with it. Week sped by you know? I can barely believe that it's nearly time to get back in the grind. I suppose time flies when you're having fun, where school just drags."

"I get you," Ryder paused for a second before deciding to slide something into the conversation, "So, erm, you heard from Becca?"

"Yeah. She got me a nice little box of Christmas gifts- _Poltergeist T-Shirt_ , some Jason Voorhees shot glasses and some old horror shorts. I got her a Fleetwood Mac necklace. We hung out at mine yesterday; we watched a marathon of horror movies. She met my big bro Jackson, joined him and Katie in being meanies but I suppose it's karma, me and Jax torture Katie when it's just us two. I'll be over at hers tomorrow, just hanging out and stuff. To be fair, we talk pretty much every day anyway so it's not an unusual occurrence. She said you two had messaged."

"Yeah, yeah only briefly but still," he nodded.

Spencer looked at him and Ryder realised that he was confused as to why he'd asked him all this when they'd already spoken. Deciding it was dangerous to go further, he moved the conversation onto Christmas presents which they chatted about for a while. Eventually, Jane went up onto the stage and tapped the mike.

"Hi guys, welcome to my house. I thought we could maybe warm up our vocal chords on this chilly day with a bit of karaoke."

A cheer went up from the assembled guests.

"So any takers?"

There was a pause before Madison put her hand up, "I'll go."

Jane hopped off the stage but not before showing Madison how the machine worked. Searching for a song, she eventually selected on and went in front of the microphone.

" _It's our party we can do what we want...'_

Everyone cheered as Madison belted out the Miley Cyrus hit. As she got out into the beginning bit of ' _red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere,'_ they all stood up and went into the middle of the dance floor, taking it in turns to do their best twerk. Of course, it was a varied result. Mason went up first, shaking his booty out like Beyoncé's child, his moves pretty damn excellent though everyone supposed his dance skills came from Cheerios.

Jane went next. She managed to move her butt out a bit but wasn't too great. Not taking herself too seriously, she laughed and let Unique take the floor. Unique was of course a natural, moving like nobody's business to Miss. Cyrus. Revelling in the cheers, she moved out of the way for the next person. Roderick was pushed forward but his effort was only half-hearted, his butt barely moving and his time on the dance floor very limited before he shoved a laughing Spencer into the floor. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Spencer wasn't great but he found it hilarious, merely shaking his butt wildly as opposed to actually dancing. Jake went next and obviously killed it, with Kitty following on with awesome moves. Alistair's dancing was like Spencer's in that it was barely there and that he didn't really care about it. Marley finished it off with some jiggling that was an apparent attempt at twerking. The song ended and everyone applauded Madison who did a little bow.

Kitty whispered something to Marley before turning to Jane, "We're next."

They jumped up onto the stage, muttering as they picked something on the karaoke machine. Standing in front of the mike, they began the 'na na' part of Pink's _So What?_

 _I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went_

 _So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent_

Kitty moved to the side to let Marley take over the next part:

 _I've got a brand new attitude, and I'm gonna wear it tonight_

 _I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight_

Everyone was shocked at Marley's sudden attitude as she sang that part. Her eyes had turned to Jake briefly and whilst there wasn't any anger or jealousy towards her ex, it seemed that she was trying to look strong. Moving her long brunette hair around, she swished it from side to side as she dropped down to the stage and moved her body around. She continued doing the same as the girls merged for the chorus, Kitty strutting around the stage as though she was Mick Jagger. Switching between them for a little longer, they then stood together for:

 _You weren't there, you never were, you want it all_

Singing that bit together, they moved their hips and hangs to indicate sass. The final two verses came on and they begun jumping up and down waving their hands in the air, head banging again like they were rock stars. Finishing the words, they went back to back with a 'ba da da da da da,' one arm raised in air.

Received with a massive round of applause, the two joining hands together. Since when had Marley gone all rock star? It was as though she had been possessed by a rock 'n' roll demon, completely different to the usual shy girl. She'd electrified the stage, they needed more of that at regionals. The girl herself looked surprised at herself, wondering where on earth all this energy had come from. Kitty snapped her out of it, pulling her down from the stage.

Several more songs filtered through, ranging from bubble gum pop to punk rock. Deciding that a break would be needed for their vocal chords, the group dispersed. For some reason, Ryder found himself sitting next to Alistair.

He liked Alistair of course- he had no reason not to- but he was pretty sure that he had never spoken a word to him in his life. Alistair seemed nice enough, quiet and polite in Glee club. Ryder had always found that he was a good judge of character and Alistair had never given him any indication that he was not a good person. They were in each other's phys ed and chemistry, but sat apart and never had any conversations. He also seemed good for Spencer- a bit of a softer edge for a rough guy.

"Nice party," Alistair finally managed to get out.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Ryder nodded, "Good Christmas?"

He felt as if he had asked this question a billion times that day but it was the safest thing to ask someone he barely knew. They exchanged stories about gifts, food and family, sharing horror stories about overbearing older relatives and strange presents like socks.

"So how are things with Spencer?" Ryder asked once the Christmas conversation had ended. He figured that this would also be a safe question.

"Good good," Alistair smiled, "He's really great you know, I'm glad I gave him a chance. I never thought I'd go for such an alpha male like him, I just assumed he was the same as all the other jocks. I thought I'd stick with the artistic types ya know, like me and avoid guys like him because I never thought that he'd be my type. Even if he had been my type, I would have avoided him because boy when he flirted, I wanted to stick pins in my eyes- God alive, I'm glad you didn't have to witness that. Once I stopped judging him, I found that once I got to know him that I liked him. He isn't some smoothie ya know, he has no game. He's mainly like what he appears to be, but I guess he's got quite a soft side underneath it all. Guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"We all do that. If you look at everyone in the room, we've all judged them before we met them or get to know them properly."

"I know, but I feel bad for doing it," Alistair shrugged, "I guess I'm quite bad for guessing things, I guess. Ya know I was the same for Becca."

That got Ryder's attention.

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"I thought she was kinda like Spencer in that she was some run of the mill popular kid. I didn't think she was nasty like Bree is but she always swanned round like she owned the place so I just figured she was some jumped-up princess who thought she was more important than anyone else. In class she seemed ok but I don't really know how someone can come off uppity in class. Anyway, once I got to know her through Spencer I found I liked her. She's not some Marley Rose saint but she's nice and is actually quite funny."

"I think sitting with her in class since the start of the year helped me get to know her better."

"You know how Spencer is basically her pit bull, would hurt anyone who bothered her? Becca's actually the same with him- when Alistair and I first started dating, she essentially threatened me. Walked up to me in that skippy way she does, flipping her hair and told me in the sweetest tone ever that if I ever hurt Spencer, she'd gladly make the rest of my high school life such a living hell that even when I graduated, I'd still live in fear of her. Didn't leave any time for me to say anything, just made sure I understood and once I'd mustered a nod, she skipped off and the whole corridor parted like the Red Sea as usual. It was a surreal experience."

Ryder chuckled, "That sounds like her, they're tight. She uses her sex appeal to control the guys but I've seen her cower through raising her words."

"You know she speaks of you quite highly," Alistair observed, "She likes you a lot."

That caught Ryder by surprise. Spencer had said it before, but Alistair had confirmed it.

"Oh," he went slightly red, "Well, erm, good I guess, she's a friend so it's good to know that she doesn't hate me at least."

Alistair looked at him suspiciously, as though he knew something that Ryder didn't. That was interrupted when Spencer plonked himself beside Alistair, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

"What we talking about fellas?" the jock asked.

"Just talking about Becca."

"Hm," Spencer looked Ryder up and down, "Ryder was talking about this earlier. It seems he wants to get into Hamilton's skirt as well."

Ryder looked affronted at the half-truth.

"I don't want to get into her skirt," he stuttered, "She...she's my friend after all, you talk about your friends don't you? I mean she did get me that light..."

Spencer burst out laughing, "Just playing with you man, I don't care."

They talked about Glee club stuff for a while longer but Ryder couldn't stop thinking about what Alistair had said about Becca talking highly of him. She did the same for Spencer, but that was because he was her best friend and they were essentially joined at the hip, other than that she didn't really sing the praises of many people as often as she did his. Spencer had said that she mentioned him a lot, but Alistair had said it as though she really complimented him all the time. Ryder still wasn't one hundred percent sure that she liked him, but he felt a ray of confidence shine through him. He still felt so insecure around her- to him, it was the dorky jock who was average at anything mad crushing on the perfect cheerleader. In so many films, this happened, it was a staple Hollywood cliché. In those films, the nerd either got with the head cheerleader or found out that his best friend was secretly the one all along. Well, it turned out that him and Marley were not meant to be so that ruled out one part. The other, he wasn't sure about. For a start, he was still far too chicken to ask Becca on a date and there was no guarantee she would accept him. Every guy in the school wanted to be with her but she was incredibly picky because she could afford to be, therefore rejecting every guy whoever cool he was.

After some more conversation, Mason stood at the microphone.

"Hey guys, I thought we could all sing along to a favourite meme..."

Nodding at Roderick, who was manning the karaoke machine, he listened as Roderick pressed the button and the familiar tune of the Shrek hit ' _All Star.'_

 _Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed..._

Everyone was immediately on the floor for the song their generation had memed. Jane had got a big box of funny accessories, like feather boas and pirate hats. A big rush to grab the favourites was initiated- Kitty and Spencer trying to snatch a tutu from the other, Madison did a dive to grab a tiara so that she got it before Mason and Unique was pulling on fairy rings.

There was no real dancing, just jumping around the place and doing stupid moves. Spencer and Alistair were doing John Travolta's disco moves, Mason was doing the worm and Jake the running man among others. For just those moments, it felt like the weight of the world was lifted off their shoulders. Even in Glee, there was that sense of pressure with regionals next semester and fighting over solos, but right here they were friends. No bitchy cheerio; no bad boy; no poor girl; no trans student; no dyslexic jock; no gay boy; no hipster; no fat boy; no rich girl; no incest twins- they were all more than their labels right now. As they danced, they finally felt like they had gelled together. It had been a semester with students who had joined at different times, who were still trying to fit in and work out where they fit in the world but right now they had become that family. It sounded completely sickly and perhaps it was but right now, it was how everyone felt. Nobody cared about the pressure to win regionals, all the shit they got from the bullies and the in-fighting that often occurred, they just occurred. People who weren't normally friends were holding hands and moving along to the beat.

New Directions were finally the family their predecessors had become and it felt like the world.

 **Super sickly I know, but I wanted a nice New Directions chapter with teasing, friendship and bonding. It's also a nice way to wrap up this arc of the story.**

 **Next Time: Becca decides to play older sister to Katie, but then finds unexpected wisdom in Alistair's words that find her questioning herself. Ryder also finds unexpected courage and decides to make a move on Becca.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review to tell me what you thought xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thanks for the support so far xxx**

 **Chapter 11**

Standing in front of the Porter household, Becca rang the doorbell. She rubbed her arms slightly against the cold January weather. It was unbearably cold, the radio had said that it was one of the coldest days on Lima record and it definitely felt it, with her jacket not providing adequate enough protection against the elements. The snow from Christmas had subsided but the chill remained in the air, frost descending from the skies in a most brutal fashion. Jogging her legs up slightly, she willed for someone to come to the door before she froze to death in the middle of a Lima street. Luckily for her, Katie answered.

"Hey Kit Kat," Becca gave her a hug, which Katie responded to happily.

"Hey you- Spencer's not home at the moment..."

"It's you I want, not your brother."

"Me?" Katie frowned.

"A little birdie tells me that you've been having trouble at school, I thought we needed girl time. If you're free, grab your coat and let's go get a hot chocolate, hm?"

Katie nodded rapidly, "Yeah, that's fab- come in a sec, and I'll grab my stuff. You mind if I bring my math homework, I was hoping to ask for your help?"

"Not at all."

Becca stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. Tapping her foot, she waited until Katie flew down the stairs, coat on, bag in hand and papers shoved in it. Slipping her shoes on, she followed Becca out of the room and into her parked car. After they were belted in, they zoomed off.

"What homework is it?"

"Geometry," Katie sighed, shuffling downwards in her seat, "Not a clue."

"I'll teach you some tricks, it'll be easy."

"For you."

"It's middle school math, of course it'll be easy."

"You know what I mean, nerd," Katie rolled her eyes, "Thank God for you, I showed it to Spencer and he just told me to call you."

"Such a loving sibling- the amount of calls I get from him asking about homework. I should charge him the money I charge parents to get their little ones As in math. Did I tell you Mr. And Mrs. Kendall gave me a raise because I got their son an _A+_ in linear equations? I'm on $20 an hour now, the kid could barely write numbers when I started with him." If you need a job in a few hours, tutoring will be amazing."

"So supportive," the younger girl rolled her eyes, "Also $20 an hour for a sixteen year old tutor?"

"They're rich and I got that kid an A+, which was a miracle in itself. Tutoring him alone is my gas money."

"Well if you get me an A+ in this, I'll buy you a Tiffany's bracelet."

"You know I'll never charge you sweetie. Here we are anyway, we'll talk more inside."

Parking, they headed into Lima Bean.

"What can I get for you?" the barista asked.

"One medium hot chocolate to stay in, Kit Kat what do you want?"

"Same please," as she reached for her bag.

"It's on me," Becca told her as she handed the barista money.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes," Becca replied as she received the change, "My treat for you, come let's sit."

They headed into a booth. Once they were sat down, Becca knotted her hands and looked straight at Katie.

"Ok, spill."

Katie sighed and began, "Ok, so there's this girl at school. Her name is Joanna and she is straight up giving me Hell. We were never really friends; she has her little clique but no one else you know. She was always a bit off but mostly everyone just avoided her so it was a peaceful co-existence I guess. So anyway at the start of this year, Miss. Carter chose me as the head dancer in the squad as you know and as soon as that happened, she just started. Walk past me in the halls, and she's giving me comments but believe me, it's not just me. She has become such a bitch to everyone, treating us all like we're some enemy but I'm the main one. We've become like these enemies, like Mean Girls in middle school."

"Is she bullying you?"

Katie shook her head, "It's not bullying, it's like this mutual hatred. I just hate it though; I don't want to hate her but when we're in the corridors, swapping insults at one another, I feel like there is no other option. It's like you and Kitty."

Becca bit her lip as the barista brought their drinks over. Though she and Kitty weren't great enemies like Kitty and Bree, there was a clear animosity between them. She didn't like it though. Usually, Becca would say she didn't care because for some reason she _did._ Yes, she was worried about Kitty chatting shit to Ryder to make her look bad but she also didn't like the fact that someone disliked her so much. Of course she hadn't been the nicest to Kitty, but she definitely would have if Kitty had not been a bitch right off the bat. One of her favourite things about being people is that everyone treated her with respect. Even if they weren't her best friends, they'd never say anything bad, listening to her and pretending to care. She hated the idea of someone hating her, for someone genuinely to wish her ill will. For Becca, it was all about being liked. If she kept that conventionality, didn't say or do anything bad, she'd keep her popularity and wouldn't be messed with. Unlike so many other people, nobody had ever bothered her. Never had she been without a partner, sat alone at lunch or last to be picked in gym class. Nobody had ever bullied her, no nasty words or shoves or insults thrown at her. Ever since pre-k, she'd been pretty, popular Becca Hamilton who everyone was friends with. Everyone invited her to parties, friends' parents loved her- school had been a breeze for her and it looked like it would stay that way. Becca disliked Kitty immensely but still wished that they weren't enemies like this. She felt a stab in her heart at the thought of her spilling lies to Ryder. Nobody else listened, her friends all said Kitty was jealous because she talked crap about them all the time but she always worried that Ryder would take heed. She cared about what everyone in that school thought about her, because that was who she was, but she most definitely didn't want Ryder thinking anything bad about her. Though she knew you couldn't win everyone over, she still wished that Kitty wouldn't be like that. She didn't want them to be best friends, but that insecurity about the hatred ran through her veins. Bree didn't care, in fact she took pride in hating Kitty, but Becca was the opposite.

She grimaced.

"Then it gets worse."

"How so?"

Katie sighed, "There's this boy."

At that, Becca perked up. Her eyes wide and her smile long she let out a "Who?"

"His name is Dylan, Dylan Perkins. Everything is great but there's just one thing."

"Is that Joanna dating him?"

"Nope, thank God but she does like him," Katie pulled her hands through her hair, "Ok so he's in a couple of my classes, he's on the soccer team so I sometimes see him practicing on the field, he's really good. We've talked a few times but it's been really basic, like about homework and the weather. We talked a bit at my friend's birthday but it wasn't for very long, very fun though, he's like super hilarious. He's real cute, floppy hair and the cutest eyes, they're like fudge. Joanna likes him too though. She keeps going over and flirting, flipping that hair about like she's in a shampoo advert. Everytime I walk through the halls or into class, I see them together. Dylan's nice enough to deal with her but it makes me want to scream."

"If she's got a wretched personality, then I don't get the issue," Becca stated.

"Because, he may be nice enough to deal with her but it's still a possibility. She may be horrible, but she's super super pretty."

"You are sweetheart," Becca put a hand on her cheek, "You're a real pretty girl, all the boys will be chasing after you at McKinley."

"She's still pretty though, let me find a photo," Katie got her phone out, flicking through it before handing Becca a photo of a pretty young teenager. Yes, this Joanna was very pretty so it took Becca a few seconds to whiz an insult through her head to make Katie feel better.

"Her eyes are super close together and that is SO not an au natural pic, she is wearing light foundation- I can tell. Just because she isn't ugly doesn't mean that she's got a pretty personality, as you've told me. Besides kiddo, you're clearly a better dancer if you got picked as lead."

"A better dancer doesn't affect what Dylan thinks," Katie rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee; "I have no idea what to do."

"Ok, on the Joanna front, just ignore her. I ignore Kitty so as long as you don't engage her, you just let it go and you'll shut up. If she's awful with everyone, you're not gonna be able to soul search her and make her become a sweetheart like in the movies. As for Dylan...ready for some flirting techniques? Right, he is a teenage boy and we know what they're like, especially when he's fourteen. Now, most people are incredibly self-absorbed and love talking about themselves, even when they're nice but when you talk to him, you make it about YOU. Now, you can do this without making it obviously. When you go over, you start the conversation on him; stroke his ego a little by talking about soccer. That's when he'll start talking. When that happens, you slowly interject you into the conversation enough so that he's absorbing information. Every so often, when he least expects it, you throw the conversation back to it. Now, you can also create interest without being verbal. You're thirteen so I won't be encouraging accentuating breasts and butts, so I suggest perhaps hips or your hair- you have lovely hair you know. Sort of take your arms and slowly brush them against your hair, twist into it and make sure that when this happens, you make eye contact then suddenly break it- keep his focus on your hands. Laugh at his jokes, but don't giggle because it sounds inauthentic. Now, the conversation may come to a natural close and the important thing is to NOT force it because that just makes things damn awkward. Let it slide so that the next time you guys speak, it'll be fun and natural. When it ends, it's essential that you don't end it with a bye. End it with a promise of future conversation like 'speak soon' or 'I'll see you later.' Make sure you get the last word, keeping him waiting. As you walk away, make sure you send one cheeky smile back to make sure he doesn't forget and then walk away, head up and don't look back again. Got it?"

The blonde nodded rapidly.

"Ok sweetheart, let's do a game plan for tomorrow. Now, when are you most likely to see Dylan?"

The two went through what Katie was to do the next day to catch Dylan's attention properly. After they did, the conversation rolled away to something else, something that Becca didn't quite like.

"So how are things with Ryder?" Katie teased, playing with her hair.

Becca's face flushed the brightest red. Katie had overheard Spencer and Becca talking about a boy, so she'd decided to spill. Becca loved the youngest Porter like a sister, so decided to tell her as she really wanted some girl advice. Spencer wasn't one for small talk or gossip; he just wanted her to get on with it.

"You would know if anything had updated."

"So when are you gonna cut the crap and go for it? You really like him. If you get with Ryder and I get with Dylan, we can talk about boys."

"You know why I'm not saying anything."

Katie shook her head, "Becs, can I give you some non-blood sister advice? Great. Becca, most of the guys in school just want to be with you because they like the idea of being with Becca Hamilton, cheer captain. Ryder will want to be with Becca Hamilton, not just cheer captain Becca Hamilton. You really like this guy don't you? If you think about him all the time, will reject a chance to be with any other guy to be with him and just get all gooey when you're with him, then you know it's more than just love. I once saw this Tumblr post online that said it's not really a crush if they get a haircut, and didn't you say you still like it now he's had the Bieber cut off? You get butterflies in your stomach. I get those with Dylan and I really want to act upon them, so why shouldn't you? You're so great Becca- I am so glad Spencer befriended you because I now feel like I actually have an older sister in everything but blood. You're one of my best girls, you've always been so great to me and I want nothing more than to see you happy. I've seen how Spencer is now he's got Alistair; I see how it's just made him shine that little bit more. Even if it's just one measly date with Ryder, at least you won't live your life regretting not trying for it with the guy you have the biggest crush on. Life is short, and high school is shorter. There's a low chance of you guys getting into the same college- if you go to Harvard, then I doubt you'll see anyone else. It's like that really old Robin Williams film about seizing the day. Go shoot your shot girl."

Becca shook her head.

"It's not that simple, you don't know what it's like."

"Look, ok I'll shut up once I've said one last thing," Katie put her hands up, "You deserve to be happy. You've sat and supported me here, like you have before. Don't tell Spencer I said this, but he does need you. You're really good for him. You tutor as well; you help the homeless at the rescue mission."

"I've not Mother Teresa you know."

"I know, nobody is a saint and that includes you BUT," Katie leaned out a hand, putting it on Becca's, "You're one of my best friends. Right here, you've been here for me and I want to do the same. The way you talk about Ryder is way more intense than how I talk about Dylan. Please, just take a chance."

"I can't break my heart for some guy I don't even know wants me."

"How do you know he doesn't?"

"How do you know if you've never met him?" Becca countered.

Katie shrugged, "I don't, ok, let's finish this...oh my God, guess who just walked in?"

Becca perked up immediately as the conversation shifted away from her. Her eyes wandering around the café, she immediately saw the guy that she assumed was Dylan. Across from her, Katie was sinking into her seat to try and hide from him.

Dylan noticed them and began to walk over.

"He's coming over!" Becca stated excitedly.

Katie looked over like a nervous deer to see if she was telling the truth, "Oh my, so he is."

Leaning back up, she went into an upright position as Dylan approached the table.

"Hi Katie," he smiled nervously, "How are you?"

"Good, good, you?"

"Yeah great- I saw your dance routine the other day, it was totally great."

"Same with your soccer game, didn't you score a hat trick?"

Dylan nodded, "Yeah I did, it was a really good game- team worked together well. I'm still nervous about the geography test, I really didn't think lakes could be so difficult but ya never know I might do well. Mrs. G is a super harsh grader though, I think everyone is feeling the same way."

"Mm, fingers crossed you know," Katie agreed.

Becca was trying her hardest not to laugh, covering her mouth with a napkin in an attempt to hide her widening mouth. Unfortunately for her, they both noticed.

"Is this like your cousin or something?"

Katie shook her head, "Nah, this is Becca- she's my brother's best friend, my girl too. People do say we look alike though. Becca, Dylan, Dylan, Becca."

"Hi," Becca waved, "Katie's mentioned you before."

Katie stared across at her, eyes and mouth wide open at Becca's boldness. She wished she hadn't said that.

"Oh," Dylan flushed with pleasure, "What kind of things?"

"All good I promise," Becca winked.

Katie put her head in her hands, mortified but Dylan just laughed slightly.

"You're in Cheerios?" he asked Becca, looking at her uniform.

"Yeah I am."

"Ah, Katie wants to do Cheerios don't you? Well I think you've got a chance, you're like the best dancer on the squad. Joanna thinks she is, but she's all mouth."

"Do you not like her?" Katie asked, almost shocked.

"Who does?" Dylan shrugged, "She's a bit much...I just don't wanna be mean to her you know?"

"Yeah, I totally get it," Katie nodded, slowly starting to play with her hair just as Becca had told her, receiving a nod of approval from the cheerleader across the table, "So, erm, are you looking forward to the Valentine's Day party?"

"I am, yeah," Dylan looked Katie up and down, distracted by her hair, "It should be good. Aren't you guys doing a dance for it?"

"We are," Katie affirmed.

"Well, I definitely think we're gonna be in for a treat then, I always love seeing you guys perform- you are really, really good."

Katie's face turned various shades as she processed Dylan's compliment.

"T...T...Thanks," she blushed.

"I er...I better go actually," Dylan turned, motioning to a woman who they assumed was his mom, "I'll see you at school?"

He sounded hopeful.

Katie nodded rapidly, "Of course, see you then."

"Bye," Dylan waved. As soon as he was out of earshot, Becca grabbed Katie's hands, thundering her feet against the floor and squealing excitedly.

"Oh my God, oh my God that was AMAZING!" she nearly screamed, "You totally suckered him in. The hair thing was perfect, he kept complimenting you and it was totally clear he was interested. Look at you Katie, he totally likes you."

"You think?" Katie asked hopefully.

"God Katie, even a blind man can see it," Becca smirked, "Dylan and Kit Kat. Dytie? Kylan?"

"Are you seriously giving me _ship names? "_ Katie sounded incredulous, "Fine, two can play at that game- Ryecca? Byder?"

"Shut up."

"No," Katie leaned forward, sticking her tongue out. Becca took that opportunity to flick Katie on the forehead.

"Erm, rude."

"I know. Anyway it went totally great- he was totally falling at your feet AND he doesn't like that Joanna, so it all works doesn't it? He's so cute as well, I'm not gonna say super cute because he's young and that'd be weird. Anyway, I think it is totally gonna work. Tomorrow, you do that game plan we discussed and I think it'll totally work, mainly because he has shown that he is interested in you. Walk in, talk his head off and then BAM, it'll work. For bonus fun, do it in front of that Joanna girl so she knows where to stuff it."

"Isn't that mean?"

"That's the point sweetheart," Becca twirled a finger over the rim of her cup, "If Kitty and I liked the same guy, I'd rub it in her face so much. Let her know who's top bitch."

"She wants to join Cheerios next year."

"Hmph," Becca folded her arms, "We'll see how good she is. Even if she is, she won't last two minutes. Then again, having an enemy will increase your competitiveness, which is never a bad thing. I'm pretty sure Bree's sole motivation in Cheerios is to best Kitty."

"Kitty sounds like a bitch. I don't think Spencer minds her too much, but I don't think he loves her."

"Besties are supposed to hate your enemies, it's like the rules," Becca shrugged, "Do your friends hate Joanna?"

"Everyone does."

"Then you'll be fine, anyway, let's look at your geometry."

-COME TOGETHER-

The next school day was a blur for Becca. Classes, chatting at lunch, it all rushed by in a way that made Becca feel almost old- her mom had said time started flying when you got old. It had not been a day full of interest, almost ordinary. The only unusual thing was when she'd jumped out of the way to avoid being slushied, it had been meant for Unique but Becca was unfortunately close by and very nearly got hit with the blue liquid. Fortunately for Becca, she hadn't been hit. She really wasn't fussed, but played it up in order to get Bobby and Phil to grovel, though was unable to find a way to get them to apologise to Unique. Still, once they'd walked away, she'd apologised to Unique before watching Marley and Kitty drag her away to the bathroom. It pissed her off that she had to apologise for when Bobby and Phil were dicks, because it shouldn't be her job but she felt bad for when they were bullies. Becca didn't claim to be nice like Marley or Jane, but she just didn't have it in her heart to be cruel like the others were. Whenever Bree said something cruel or the boys dropped some nerd in the corridor. Yeah, sometimes she laughed along and uttered a quick word and hated herself for it most of time, but she knew it was the price to pay for popularity. Still, she wasn't going to let herself be drawn into bullying.

"Hey, I've got your notes," Alistair come over, holding out some neat pieces of paper. He was studying a book Becca had studied in English class in Spokane, so she'd given him her notes to study from and to help with the quiz. The two had become firm friends over the past few weeks. At first, they'd had those preconceptions about one another, Alistair thinking that Becca was a snobby cheerleader and Becca thinking that Alistair was a weird hipster (she'd actually wondered what Spencer saw in him when he first started crushing), and the pair thought that they would merely coexist, only hanging around at Spencer's request. Yet, they found they liked one another, not as besties but at least as good friends. They found each other comfortable to be around, having no problem smiling at one another in the halls or stopping at the other's locker for a chat. They didn't hang out outside of school, but would maybe hang around if they saw each other in the Lima Bean or if Spencer asked.

"Thanks," Becca put them back in her locker, "Did they help?"

"Yeah they were amazing thanks, really helped- got an A in my test."

"Ace," Becca congratulated him, high fiving, "If you ever need any more notes, let me know, I have files for every subject you can imagine."

"I can barely read a chapter of a textbook without getting bored."

She laughed, "It can be boring but believe me, it helps."

Alistair nodded.

A couple of guys walked past, greeting Becca enthusiastically though their eyes immediately travelled to her skirt. She humoured them with a smile but immediately rolled her eyes once they had turned the corridor.

"Must be so hard being the most desired girl in school," Alistair laughed.

"It's a challenge one must endure," Becca flicked her hair back.

"Though I suppose you'd rather be with someone you care about."

"Of course."

Alistair nodded, "Then you should go for that, instead of pretending you care about all of these boys like the ones that walk past you. Go for that instead."

Becca frowned. Where was this wisdom coming from?

"Has Spencer said something to you?"

"Nope, just observing stuff," Alistair lied. Of course it was a lie. Alistair wasn't stupid, he knew from his conversation at Jane's house that Ryder liked her more than a friend. When the Glee club was together, he'd noticed Ryder's eyes go straight over to Becca if she happened to be nearby, staying on them for a fairly long time. Spencer had said that Ryder has asked about Becca, so that definitely meant something. He liked them both, they seemed nice enough and considering Becca was Spencer's best friend, it'd make him happy if she was happy. Of course, he was not going to tell Becca he knew that Ryder liked her because that would be betraying Ryder's secret and he was also unsure as to whether Becca held any romantic affection for the kind football player. That didn't mean he wasn't going to be nice. A lot of people didn't know Alistair was like that, how he was quiet and observational. Becca may be academically intelligent, but she seemed blinded to ways of affection and he wanted to nudge her in the right direction. He also knew he'd get major brownie points with Spencer over it.

Becca cast him a suspicious glance but said no more.

"Anyway, I have to go," Alistair smiled, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Becca waved him off.

She hadn't noticed Ryder was in the next corridor, silently waiting. He had finally plucked up the courage to ask the beautiful blonde out on a date. For some reason, he had just had a sudden spurt of courage. Life was too short. For a start, he'd finally had his hair cut from the Bieber hair to something shorter, which he felt made him look more mature. Becca had complimented it, telling him sweetly that he looked cute. Since then, he felt that urge. Last year, he had no good luck with girls. Marley didn't want him, but he'd acted like an idiot stalker by pursuing her and even jeopardising her relationship with Jake at one point. Kitty had asked him out for lunch but he doubted that would have gone far, he could tolerate her as a friend but not a girlfriend. 'Katie' had been Unique and those lies had destroyed him. Marissa had encouraged him to ask her out and part of him wondered whether he should have, but hindsight was not foresight so he had no idea what to think. Marissa was pretty, yes, and kind but he had rejected it because he was still holding onto 'Katie.' It was a similar thing with Giselle, because he was still holding out for Becca. There was a good chance he would have been happy with Marissa or Giselle, especially the latter because of the mutual interest in show choir and the fact that her going to a different school meant less drama. Now, Ryder wanted to show some courage. He'd like Becca the moment he'd seen her floating through the corridors on the first day, the then-stranger giving him a gorgeous smile and that had increased over the months. From the kind Christmas present to her sweetness in that day in Lima Bean, he loved everything about her. They got along very well as friends so that was a great springboard, plus she was insanely hot and the thought of her sometimes got him hot and bothered. Ryder felt that after the shitty sophomore year- struggling with dyslexia, warring with Jake, bad girl luck, his confession not being met well, he deserved to take a chance. Even if she said no, he'd still done it and he was proud of himself. All he wanted was to say that Becca Hamilton was his girl, because he really liked her and wanted to make her happy, because he thought he could. Ryder hoped that he'd be able to treat her well, make her happy like she deserved.

He'd gone to find her but had stopped after seeing with Alistair. Out of respect, he moved away from earshot in case whatever they were saying was private. It looked like it wasn't, but he thought that it was rude to interrupt so had stayed away. Now Alistair had headed off, he decided to make a move. Taking the deepest breath he could, Ryder said a little prayer to God before striding over to Becca.

"Hi."

"Oh hey," Becca turned around from her locker, "Still can't get over the hair, so used to the Bieber cut."

"Oh," he ran a hand through it, "You still like it though, right?"

"You know I do," she smiled, shuffling her folders, "So what's up?"

Here it came, straight in.

"I was wondering whether you'd like to maybe go out sometime?"

Becca turned to him, shutting her locker, "Like how?"

"Like, well, on a date?"

Becca blinked in surprise before attempting to keep her cool. Even in front of a friend, she had a reputation to maintain and she was NOT about to lose her cool in front of him, she had to keep that queen facade on like she always did. Biting her lip, she knew she had about ten seconds to make a decision. She'd always told Spencer that the thing with Ryder would never happen but right in this moment, where the guy she really, really liked was asking her on a date, there was no way she could say no right now. Screw the consequences, screw the thought of her getting shit for liking a Glee clubber, right now she was elated that Ryder liked her back that she could sing. Of course, she would not sing because she didn't want to keep Ryder waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds really great," she nodded.

"Wait really?" Ryder asked. He'd been fully expecting a rejection and was ready to embrace one, but the head cheerleader wasn't only interested, but seemingly excited.

"Yes Ryder, really, a date sounds amazing," she smiled, "You have anywhere in mind?"

"I was thinking Breadstix, cliché I know but we know it well. What day? Is Friday good for you?"

"Yes, it does."

"How about I pick you up at just after six, reservations for six thirty?"

"Sounds amazing. I'll text you my address Friday morning?"

"Awesome, then it's a date."

"It's a date," Becca repeated, the words finally sinking in. She was going on a date with Ryder Lynn and the feeling was sensational. Managing to mutter a goodbye and bid him a nice night, she headed to the parking lot. Her head swinging and her heart singing, she knew that she was happy. As soon as she was home, she would tell Spencer and until then, it was just waiting for the date. How would it go?

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the set up to both changes of heart and that the story is finally at this point! I felt the build up was complete and wanted to get on with the actual relationship part of the story.**

 **Next time: it's the big date. After a pep talk from Spencer and Katie, Becca heads out with Ryder for an evening that could change everything.**

 **Thanks again and I hope you don't forget to review xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the support so far, don't forget to review xxx**

 **Chapter 12**

Becca coughed as she sprayed hairspray across her curled locks. Placing it down, she placed the can down before admiring her styled hair in the mirror, bringing it up between her fingers. Tonight was her date with Ryder and she felt quite nervous to say the least. It had been a couple of days since he'd asked, so she'd still had to see him during school hours. There definitely seemed to be awkwardness between them, neither of them knew how to be around each other now that it was out in the open. In the corridors, they sort of smiled shyly at one another and in class, they made small talk not on the level that they usually did, when they chatted and laughed. Becca kinda wished that they'd maybe made arrangements for that night, but both had their practices often after school which meant that it was hard to co-ordinate. When she was around Bree and the girls, she wished that she could gossip with them like they usually would about boys, but she hadn't told them of course. Spencer had been really happy for her, though he'd laughed so hard when she'd told him she'd said yes, which was alright considering how she'd madly denied everything before. In an effort to get some girl talk in, she'd told Katie as well. Katie had been talking to Dylan, doing well thanks to Becca's advice and was also thrilled, bouncing around with excitement as they talked about boys. Spencer just sat there as they did, rolling his eyes. As happy as he was for his best friend, he didn't care for all the gossiping and giggling that the girls did. When he'd told Becca about Alistair, he was clearly thrilled at his romantic success but had not been all chatty like Becca would be.

"How it is?"

Katie and Spencer were fighting to be in front of the screen as they FaceTimed Becca. Spencer was for moral support whilst Katie was judging Becca's hair and make-up choices.

"You look like Farrah Fawcett," Spencer nodded, "In a good way."

"It looks great Becs," Katie nodded, "Onto make-up."

Becca pulled out her make-up cases, spoiled for choice. She loved collecting make-up and had collections such as every day, special occasions and cheerleading championships. Searching through, she pulled out all of the items she needed to make herself look super special for tonight. Her make-up would be more apparent than it was for school, where she made it subtle, but Becca was never one to cake it on because she knew it would damage her skin and make her look ridiculous. Starting with the base, she did her foundation, contouring and primer before moving onto her mascara. Taking her eye shadow palette, she bit her lip as she decided.

"Which one?"

"Why do they all have names?" Spencer asked, "Instead of colours?"

"Because they do," Katie replied as she scanned the item, "I think burnt orange."

Becca nodded, applying it before doing everything else. Once she had, she turned back to the phone.

"You look amazing!" Katie squealed, "You are gonna knock his socks off- the orange totally matches the red and white."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "You look hot Hamilton, he's gonna be cherry red. If I wasn't George Michael gay or your best friend, I would totally tap that."

"Why Spence, that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Becca put a hand on her heart.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm always lovely to you."

"At New Years, you told me that I laughed like a goat when we were with the lacrosse boys."

"To be fair Hamilton, I was half gone on cheap vodka already when I said that. I woke up with the worst headache ever and was too focused on dry heaving to remember anything I said that night."

"Thanks," she deadpanned, "For that lovely moral support."

She grabbed her phone, moving onto the bed. Flopping onto it, she looked up at the screen.

"So, how you feeling?" Spencer asked.

Becca felt like she would vomit. The last time she felt so sick was incidentally also at Cody's house on New Years, though to be fair everyone was after the amount of alcohol drunk between them- Becca only just managed to stop herself from spewing when she arrived home absolutely wasted. She wouldn't have made it to the bathroom in time so would have had to resort to her trashcan, so luckily she didn't vomit. This time it was like the nausea was deeply rooted in the pit of her stomach, like the nerves were gnawing into her. At school, she was like the sun- pretty but stay far away. People admired her from afar but she always had that Queenly mask on, looking picture perfect as she confidently strutted down those halls. Everyone thought she was that head cheerleader, the inspirational one boys wanted to be with and girls wanted to be. To them, both her posture and her heart were unbreakable. This time it was different however. Ryder knew her. Ryder knew she wasn't like that, he knew what she was behind that mask. She couldn't hide behind it tonight; she would have to put her heart on the line. For as long as she could remember, she was the girl that was liked because she was pretty and popular. Even Kyle had initially approached her because he was the popular guy on the football team and she was the popular girl on the cheerleading squad, though it had clearly grown to more than that. For the first time in a long time, she felt like someone liked her for more than the pom poms. Becca felt like he would like her if she was exactly the same but not a Cheerio or popular. That scared her more than anything, a guy seeing the real her.

"Fine," she lied, "Nervous but ya know I've wanted this for a long time so let's pray it works."

"Look at this way Hamilton; you clearly like one another so this is just the point where you admit it. I never thought that I'd get to be with Alistair on account of me scaring him off the first time, but then it happened. Even if it's one date and you decide you're more compatible as friends, then at least you can say that you've been with your crush which is a lot more than any of us can say. Besides, if he breaks your heart then I'll break his neck."

"Spencer," Becca admonished, "You're not my dad."

"No, I'm your best friend and that is worse than your dad. He lays one jazz hand on you and he will regret the day he was born."

"You are the worst, when Katie starts properly dating you're gonna be a menace."

"Katie won't date til she's thirty five;" he put an arm around his little sister, "Will you?"

"Shove off," she shoved the arm away, "You treat me like a baby."

"You'll always be my baby," Spencer mocked in a terrible impression of Mary Porter.

Becca rolled her head over to look at the clock, "It's nearly time for me to go, I better go downstairs. I am so glad my parents aren't here, they've already roasted me enough about this."

"That's what parents are for," Katie laughed as Becca swung her legs over the bed, heading downstairs. Her feet pattering against the stairs, she clutched her phone and bag tightly in her hand. She already knew that Ryder would insist on paying but Becca didn't believe that men should have to pay for a first date, though she supposed he could justify it by saying that he'd asked her first. Still, she would take her purse because she would try her damndest to go fifty- fifty at least. Standing in front of the mirror, she pressed her waves up.

"I better go," she told the screen, "Hair ok?"

"Brilliant," Katie gave her a big thumbs up, "Bit of mascara goop in your left eye."

"Thanks girl," Becca quickly removed it, "Any last minute advice?"

"Don't screw up."

The blonde death glared her best friend, who merely shrugged.

"Any _better_ last minute advice?"

"You'll be fine Becs," Katie assured her, "Him liking you isn't going to change at all."

"Katie's right, it'll be great. Remember not to suddenly go all cool and fake flirty on him like you are with all the other boys; remember it's a real date and that you can let loose with him. Don't clam up, act all cold- be open and be real so that he can see the real you. Other than that, you have your ass straight on the phone to me the second you get back in the door."

"Sir, yes sir," Becca saluted.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Later Hamilton."

"Good luck Becca."

She waved before clicking the end call button. It was 17:55; about ten minutes til Ryder would arrive to pick her up. Placing her phone in her purse, she plonked herself down on the sofa. The house was quiet, eerily so as she was the only one inside. No TV for background noise, no gentle music playing along in the background. She didn't even want to put Fleetwood Mac on or any inspirational clips of Scully being a badass as she usually would. It was just her and the complete silence of the house, not even the clattering of the wind penetrated those worlds. When it came to boys, Becca was supposed to be confident but right now she felt like a kid on her first day of kindergarten.

Though she felt like she'd closed her eyes for only thirty seconds, Becca's thought train was sharply interrupted by a knock on the door. Seeing that it was past six, she nearly crapped her pants. Grabbing her purse, she ran to the mirror, checking her lipstick and bouncing her waves. The knock came on the door again so she quickened her pace. Ryder smiled at her when she arrived at the door.

"Hey...hi..."

He trailed off.

"Shall we go?" she suggested.

"Yeah, yeah let's do that."

Switching off the lights, she locked the door and headed down the steps.

"I'm digging the hair," Ryder pointed at it, "The usual ponytail is iconic of course but it looks really great. I thought you guys still had to have your hair in high ponies when in your uniform though, even when you're off campus."

Becca shook her head, "Coach Washington relaxed that rule, it's only high ponies at school or at away games. I would have changed but I honestly had no idea what to wear, sorry."

"Don't apologise, you wear what you want- you look amazing."

"It's just my Cheerios uniform with a jacket and new hairstyle."

"Well, you still look amazing as always," he complimented, "Anyway, your carriage awaits."

He opened the car door for her. Smiling at his chivalry, she stepped inside and he closed the door behind her. Buckling up, she watched as he got in beside her. He smiled at her before turning on the ignition, leading them out of Becca's front and onto the road. That's when Becca's heart started pounding like a prize boxer.

"Radio?"

"Please," she nodded.

He did as she asked, some old Rihanna song finishing on in the background. When it had, the radio announcer told the listeners that _Summer Nights_ would be playing in a moment. The second he said that, Ryder and Becca looked at each other excitedly. Ryder's Danny Zuko training would kick in and Becca, well, like the rest of Earth's population loved Grease.

 _Summer lovin, having a blast,_

 _Summer lovin, happened so far_

The two sung along through the gendered lines, singing loudly and proudly- the windows were closed, but even so, they wouldn't feel judged if they were in a massive traffic jam where everyone could hear them. Eventually the song rolled to the end.

 _Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but, oh those summer nighhhhhhts_

Belting out the last hit, arms in the air, they both burst out laughing. It had definitely taken the nerves away, being the ice breaker the awkward teens needed in each other's presence. They were chill together as friends, but the first date was bound to be a change for them. Ryder was a dork, Becca was an ice queen with boys, and it was bound to happen.

"Nice one Danny," Becca clapped, "Being in Grease last year really helped you out."

"Thank you Sandy, a great voice, perhaps a Glee club great voice?"

Becca shook her head, "No, I've got too much pride in my popularity for that. Besides, even if that wasn't the case I'm not really into singing and drama like you guys do. Being cheer co-captain takes up enough time along with my classes, tutoring and volunteering so I would have zero free time if I was in Glee as well. I'd rather do really well on a few things for my college application than do meh on more things just to pad it out. I can also just about manage Kitty on Cheerios; I'd probably be done for attempted murder which may scupper any life plans I have."

"She's ok once you get to know her."

"Sure thing," Becca replied, clearly not believing him, "And I'm a flying pig."

Ryder chuckled under his breath.

"No cross necklace tonight?"

"Nope," Becca played with the angel wings, "This was my Aunt Wendy's in the 80s, my grandma gave it to me."

"I'm sorry, is she no longer with us?"

"Family fall out years ago, it was before my dad met my mom and way before they had me. I never met her- she could be dead for all I know."

"Families are complicated; my mom had a cousin like that. Married some guy, changed. She moved away, left no forwarding address and these were the days before cell phones so they never saw her again. A family friend thought he saw her shopping in Dallas one day but no confirmation."

"It really affected my dad," Becca leaned against the passenger seat, "When I tried to stay with my grandparents instead of moving to Lima, my dad said it wasn't happening because he wasn't splitting up the family again. Besides, sometimes I have to look after my mom, so it's best that I'm around."

"Is she ill?"

"No," Becca shook her head, "Not ill really. When I was quite young, my mom got into a car accident. She was driving along when some drunk driver ran a stop sign and ploughed straight into her. It was lucky she wasn't killed or paralysed. They had to teach her to walk again, she was in a wheelchair for a while but it wasn't too severe so she was ok pretty quickly. Sometimes she gets pains so she has to see a therapist to help her. Apparently if she continues with it, the pains will go away- the specialists in Lima are really good, better than in Spokane. The pains are better now, but sometimes she's laid up in bed so we look after her. It's not life threatening and she's pretty much always fine, but you always hate seeing your mom upset, don't you? Moms are like invincible, they carry on with the housework when they're ill but when you're ill, they drop everything for you. It's hard when I see her in pain, but I go out dancing and cheering and gymnastics without a problem. So yeah, there's that."

Without a word, Ryder put a hand on hers and squeezed it.

"Can you please not tell anyone about it? Spencer's the only one that knows."

"Pinky swear," Ryder promised.

There was the other stuff, but Becca didn't intend to share that with anyone else. That was her family's privacy and that was it.

"You wanna talk about something else?" he asked, noticing she looked a little upset, something that wasn't the recipe for a great first date.

She nodded and they begun a conversation about school, something simple. Eventually, they arrived at the restaurant. Ryder got out the car first, going to get the door for Becca.

"Well aren't you chivalrous?"

"I try," he laughed, offering his arm. She took it and they arrived into the warm restaurant.

"Table for two under Ryder Lynn," he informed the hostess, then led them over to the table. It was a small one, the two sitting across from one another. As soon as they did, the waitress headed over.

"Hi I'm Sandy; I'll be your server tonight. What drinks do you kids want?"

"I'll have a coke please," Ryder requested.

"The strawberry flavour water please."

"Ok great, I'll be back in a moment."

She nodded before leaving them, taking the menus.

"How many times have you been here before?" Ryder asked.

"A few times- a few of us have been after games, we went here for my dad's birthday. Ugh God I had the worst time ever though. Spencer and Alistair invited me, I didn't want to go at first but then they said Roderick was coming along so I wouldn't be the third wheel. Flash forward- Alistair and Spencer are sat making out for most it, Roderick and I were just sat there with no idea what to say. I told Spencer that I'd go to dinner with him individually or in a larger group, like after the games, but never with him and Alistair. It was just so awkward; I don't know Roderick very well so we were attempting small talk but it just fell flat. We actually apologised to each the next day and I still haven't quite forgiven Spencer for it."

"Poor you. I don't think I've ever had to third or even fourth wheel, like that."

"Well it was the worst."

Sandy came back up, handing out the drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah- Becca?"

"Chicken Alfredo please."

"The carbanora for me thanks."

"Ok, let me get your menus, thanks, and I'll be back with your orders soon," Sandy took them, "Enjoy your drinks."

They nodded at her before she disappeared off.

"Alright- I have an idea. Twenty questions, not like favourite movies, stuff we don't know about each other," Ryder suggested.

"Fine," Becca agreed, taking a sip, "I wanna see where this goes."

"Question one- person you would want to swap lives with for a day- mine would be Tom Brady, everyone loves him, he can play well and he has a supermodel wife. Not bad."

"Interesting- mine would be Stevie Nicks, just to know what it's like to be in a goddess' body. Ok, second question- if you were a member of the opposite sex, what would you do in that body? I would have a pee, just to see what it's like with a dick."

"I would go around without a bra just to see why women always wear them."

"It's because they jiggle," Becca laughed, "It's liberating it taking it off after a long day."

"Whatever you say," Ryder put his hands up, "Third- if you got a tattoo, what would you get? I'd be cliché and get the star spangled banner."

"A songbird, because I think they're one of God's most beautiful creations. Number four- what is the thing that you saw that you wish you hadn't? I once saw a couple having sex in a Seven-Eleven parking lot, fully on display. Had the cops saw them, they would have been done for public indecency. They did it in a position that I did not think was even _possible._ Innocence left me that day."

"Christ- that is gross, mine is tamer. I saw the most disgusting zit popping thing in the entire world on Facebook one time. Usually they don't bother me, but it was sick. Sometimes I sit alone at night and as I try to fall asleep, I think of it. Fifth- what is your go to karaoke song? Mine is _Summer of 69_."

" _Go Your Own Way,_ nothing else. Number six- what age do you wish you were permanently? For me, 21. Young and beautiful, but I can legally drink."

"23. Same reasons as you, but just tack a couple on for majority. Seventh- what is your worst driving mistake? I nearly killed a police officer when my dad took me out. Lucky he was chill about me being a learner driver, just told me to be more careful next time.

"I very nearly reversed into a very expensive Ferrari when practicing parallel parking in Spokane. Thank God I managed to stop just in time, could've been a disaster," Becca laughed at the memory, "Ok, number eight, what would your superpower be and why? I'd go for flying. Hair in your wind, you could fly to the other side of the world without paying for plane fare."

"Super stretching. That remote on the other side of the room and you can't be bothered to get up and grab it? Just stretch your arms, genius. Number nine- what is the one skill you'd love to master? I'd really love to be a master of karate."

"I'd love to be fluent in another language, maybe something hard like Arabic or Mandarin. Number ten- what is the smell you love the most? , "I love the smell of rain on plants, especially after a rainstorm. It's so relaxing ya know, sometimes I sit in the garden and just lie there, it's beautiful."

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning," Ryder replied in an impression of Robert Duvall, before seeing Becca's unimpressed eyebrow raise, "That was terrible wasn't it? Thought so. I like the smell of cake mix, whatever it is. My mom makes the best lemon cake ever. Maybe you could try it sometime?"

"I'd like that," Becca smiled to Ryder's relief.

"Awesome. Question eleven- if you could witness one historical event, what would it be? I'd like to be in Times Square during the V-J celebrations."

"I like that, it's interesting but for me it'd be the moon landing," Becca bit her lip, "Number twelve- what is the origin of your name? My dad loves Hitchcock films and he was watching _Rebecca_ one day. He liked the name and when my mom came home, he expressed that. Funnily enough, she had been reading about the biblical Rebecca in her Bible study that day. That's when they decided, they both thought it was fate."

"You're gonna laugh at this so much but my parents were driving behind a Ryder truck one day and they thought it was unusual. They wanted to give a unique name to my sister, but they ended up short changing me so she got the normal name. Gee thanks a lot mom and dad."

He was right, Becca giggled behind her hand.

"Question thirteen- what is one thing you want to try but are too scared to do? Tell Sylvester to shove it," Ryder told her, "I just don't particularly want to die."

"I'd love to skydive for charity but the idea terrifies me. Fourteen- what films make you cry the most? "Up brings a tear to my eye thinking about it, the beginning breaks my heart a million times every time I see it."

"I sniffle at Marley and Me, but nobody needs to know that. Fifteen, what song always makes you get up and dance? _Hey Ya_ for me, it's a classic."

"Always _Dancing Queen,_ I love ABBA. Sixteen- what is the most successful thing you've ever blamed anyone for that was actually you? I once ate all of my teacher's cookies in elementary school. This annoying kid called Chase saw me and tattled, but she didn't believe him as he was a naughty kid and I was really good, she said he was trying to pin it on me. It was hilarious."

So I really needed to fart, I could feel it would be a big one. I let it out. Everyone was gagging and in order to protect myself from bullying, I blamed it on the kid next to me. He was called Fart Face for an entire semester."

"Ryder, that is so mean- stop laughing," Becca admonished, even though she was laughing hard herself, "At least my guy didn't get any repercussions."

"Seventeen, and stop laughing you- favourite flavour of ice cream? I like mint choc chip."

"Ooh, I love cookie dough. Eighteen, the best gift you've ever received. Mine were the Fleetwood Mac tickets last year."

"My favourite gift was my drum kit when I was eight, it was totally great. Nineteen, if you were a colour what colour would you be? I'd be orange- warm, happy and fun."

"I'd be purple- regal, pretty. Finally question twenty- hm, this is hard, I feel the pressure. Ok- what underwear do you prefer? For me, bikini."

"Very forward, Miss. Hamilton," Ryder smirked, "Boxers for me and with that, our twenty questions are done."

"You were right to suggest it, it was really fun- nice job," Becca looked around, "Ooh look, our food is here."

Sandy came over, handing them their food.

"Here you go guys, do you need anything more?"

"I'm good, Becca do you need anything?" Ryder asked of the pretty blonde.

"I'm fine thank you," Becca smiled at the server.

"Ok, enjoy your meal."

They thanked her before she went away.

The pair ate in silence for a moment before Ryder looked up at Becca, "You know, I never thought I'd go out with you."

"Why?"

"I have had the biggest crush on you ever since I saw you in those halls on the first day of school. I looked up and saw you in the hallway and I was like 'who the hell is that hot Cheerios and why is she smiling at me?' Every day, I tried my damndest to get an excuse to say something funny in class or have a chance to talk to you out of it; luckily my math isn't great so I got to ask you for help. I really wanted to ask you out but I was far too scared, I just thought I'd pine for you from a distance and then once we hit graduation, I'd just live with regret. I like you way more than I ever liked Marley, so I just thought that I'd go for it. For months I've thought that you were way out of my league, and I still do, but then I remembered what you said. You said you wanted to be seen as normal Becca instead of Cheerio Becca, so I thought I'd go for it. I see what you're like underneath it all; you're totally amazing in every way, Cheerios Becca and non Cheerios Becca. All I wanted was one shot and not to blow it, which I don't think I did. I've been ok right?"

"The best," Becca touched his hand, "I am glad you asked too. I was so nervous around you..."

"...Not that I would have known."

"Well maybe I hid it better than I thought," Becca shrugged, "You know around every other guy in school, I'm always confident because I know I have the upper hand and I simply don't care. They look at me like that and think they have a chance, so I can afford to treat them like they're expendable. Ever since middle school, I have acted like no boy really matters because they simply didn't. Kyle is an exception because I genuinely cared about him and he was my first time, which matters. You're also definitely the only other exception because when I'm around you, my stomach is in knots and I feel butterflies in my chest."

"I have that affect on you, then I am the luckiest guy in the world."

Becca smiled, nodding, "I don't think I've ever asked you this, but what made you join Glee club?"

"So, last year I had just transferred to McKinley. I was in study hall and this guy called Finn walks up to me, sits across. He'd seen me at football practice, he'd been at football when he was at McKinley- he'd just graduated the year before and was helping Mr. Schue with Glee. When he told me he'd managed to pull up his average from a C- to a B+ at graduation, I had to know more. He told me about Glee club, how it just made him focus and unlocked something in his brain. Grease auditions were starting and he encouraged me to go for it. I did and as a result, I joined Glee. That's how Kitty got in; she was in Grease as well. I found that I'd really enjoyed performing so I stayed with it."

"That's really lovely, are you and Finn still friends?"

"He died last year, quite suddenly and tragically."

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Becca put a hand on his shoulder, "That must have been so hard for you, God bless his poor family. He died so young."

"Yeah, it sucked," Ryder agreed.

"Well he'd be really proud of you; you're doing so amazing in Glee and football. I believe that the ones who have passed are looking down at us, which I strongly believe in."

"Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled, "Any time."

"What about you, how did you get into cheerleading?"

"Usual route," Becca shrugged, "I had dance lessons since I was young, found that I was good at gymnastics so I joined the cheer squad once I reached high school."

"Well you're really good, easily one of the best in the squad."

"You're sweet," Becca smiled, "I have to say you're great in football and Glee too. Have you considered performing or football as a career? I know Spencer aims to go pro, and that Marley wants to be a singer."

"No," Ryder shook his head, "I like both but not as careers. Football, I don't think I'm bad but I don't think I'd get signed like Spencer would. Performing is something I enjoy, but I'd rather just be in the theatre or singing club at college or whatever. I have no idea what I really wanna do yet, I suppose I've got to decide soon before we start looking at college applications. I kinda wanna help people, not like a teacher or a doctor but something where I make a difference. Whatever it is, I'm not sure."

"Whatever it is, I am sure you will find your calling," Becca assured, "I get you on the football and performing front. I love Cheerios but I'd never want to go like Dallas Cowboys ya know, I want to continue cheerleading at college though."

"Well, fingers crossed we both get our wishes," Ryder put down his fork, "Mm, that's good. Was yours good?"

"Great thanks," Becca smiled.

"Dessert?"

Becca frowned.

"Please don't tell me you're on one of those stupid Cheerios diets that Kitty, Mason and Madison are always on? You don't need to diet, you have a gorgeous figure. Like I get you want to take care of yourself, but not for vanity reasons. Do it if it makes you happy, not because someone else tells you."

"Ok," Becca nodded, "What have we got?"

He handed her the menu.

"If you wanna split something, that might work."

"Ooh yeah good call," Becca scanned the menu, "Hmm, do you like sundaes?"

"Hot chocolate fudge?"

"You read my mind," Becca laughed, "Shall we share then?"

"Let's. Here comes Sandy anyway."

"Hi guys," she picked up their plates, "How was it?"

"Great thanks," Becca smiled.

"Yeah, it was great," Ryder agreed, "Can we please get a hot fudge sundae to share?"

"Yep, will get that for you in a jiffy," Sandy carried the plates away.

The rest of the date seemed to fly by. The dessert came quickly- they imagined it didn't take long to make- and was eaten with speed also, the two chattering along and laughing as they had done for most of the date. Becca was glad Ryder had convinced her to eat the dessert; it was the best thing she'd tasted in a while. Eventually, Sandy came with the bill and popped it on the table.

"How much is it?"

Ryder pushed the bill towards her, Becca pulling out her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"Paying my share," she responded back to his confusion.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm paying."

"No."

"A guy should pay on first dates."

"I don't believe in all that, it's not equality," Becca shook her head, "I'm paying my half and that's only fair."

"No."

"At least the tax and tip?"

"No."

Sandy came back, by which time Becca had her purse out.

"Who's paying?"

"I am," Ryder told her at the same time as Becca responded with, "We're halving it."

"I will pay you a better tip," Ryder assured Sandy, handing out the cash, "Take the change as the tip."

"It must be hard having this kind of boy," Sandy told Becca.

"The hardest," Becca agreed.

"Well thank you kids, have a nice day."

"You too," they told her before leaving the table and heading out of the restaurant. Again, Ryder held open both the door for the restaurant and the car. They settled in before zooming off.

The radio switched on automatically, playing a few songs that they didn't care for before the infamous _Mr. Brightside_ came on. Again looking at each other, they began with _'coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine.'_

Rocking out to it, Becca's blonde hair went everywhere as she head banged to it. Ryder decided it was best not to do that as he was driving, but joined in as much as he could. When it was over, Becca picked up a blonde hair from the front.

"I think you're gonna be finding my hair for weeks in your car, sorry," she held it up, before throwing it at him.

"Worse than a golden retriever," Ryder laughed.

"It's something to remember me by."

"I can think of other things I'd rather have than your shed hair."

They both laughed, arriving back at Becca's house. Her parents' car still wasn't there, so she guessed that they'd be back soon.

"I guess this it then," Becca stated.

"Not yet," Ryder opened his car door.

"You don't have to walk me to my door, you've already done enough," Becca leaned back against her seat rest.

"I've got to protect you."

"From what? Moths?"

"There might be evil monsters lurking on your front drive, ready to attack attractive ladies."

"You're a dork," Becca shook her head.

"I know," Ryder smiled. Becca got out the car and followed him up the driveway and to her front door, the light automically coming on as they recognised movement.

"So, then this is it."

"It is," Ryder smiled at her, "How was it for you?"

"Great, amazing even. I'll probably run out of adjectives if I continue any further."

"I'm glad," Ryder let out a relieved smile, "So, can we do this again?"

"You'd hate it if I left you hanging, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I won't, I can't wait for the second go."

"Awesome..." Ryder was slowly leaning in, testing the waters. Luckily for him, Becca was also leaning in and the two met halfway. It was no way a rom-com first kiss, but it wasn't boring and lasted for a good amount of time. His arms were around her waist and hers were around his shoulder as the two made out on her front porch, both praying that Becca's parents wouldn't come home and spoil the moment. Eventually, they broke apart.

"That was great," Ryder enthused.

"It was."

"I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah, I will. Perhaps we can arrange the next date soon, maybe talk over the weekend."

"Sounds great. Sorry that it was just Breadstix this time, I know it wasn't original but next time we'll do something more fun."

"Don't apologise, I loved every second," Becca assured, "I don't care that it was Breadstix, I got to spend more time with you and that's all that matters."

She leaned up again, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you soon," she told him.

"Yeah, see you soon," he could feel the cherry from her lip smackers against his, "Have a good night."

"You too."

Becca unlocked the door and headed into her house. Her phone was then immediately in her hand as she was ready to call Spencer. On the other side, Ryder pumped the air and jumped off of the step with an almighty _yes._

It had finally happened, and they both felt perfect.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed Ryder and Becca finally getting together after so long.**

 **Next Time: The aftermath of the date happens on Monday when the two have no idea how to hide their true feelings. Jake gives Ryder some advice on moving forward.**

 **Thanks again for reading, I really hoped you all enjoyed it xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the support so far, you're the best xxx**

 **Chapter 13**

"Well if it isn't lover boy?"

Ryder rolled his eyes as he walked over to his friends on a cool Monday morning. As soon as he was back home, he tucked himself between his blankets and started a group call between his immediate friendship group, as they had asked- after dodging questions from his sister and parents. For several hours, the five had talked and talked about Ryder's date. This was the first time since Marley and Jake had broken up since any of them had been involved in any romantic action, and they hadn't been a close knit group when those two had started dating so it was the first big group talk. Questions from how involved Becca was in the conversation as to how good she was at kissing (answer: excellent, he could still feel the tingle in his lips) occurred as they desperately tried to squeeze everything out of him. Jake liked her, Marley and Unique thought she was ok but of course Kitty still didn't like her. Ryder wasn't surprised by this at all but was still disheartened by Kitty's acid tongue. They were supposed to be friends and he expected her to at least be excited that he'd had a great time with the girl he liked, whether she liked her or not. Eventually, Ryder had lost his temper and full out gone off on Kitty about her attitude and how she was being a shitty friend. He was used to this, but it didn't mean he liked it. Ryder knew that Becca was an awesome girl and he wanted to defend her. Kitty seemed to be tearing everyone down at the moment and he was so damn sick of it. That has shocked the entire group into silence, especially Kitty who sulked for the rest of the call but didn't hang up. He'd been tempted to text her in order to apologise but he decided that what he did was right- he hadn't been cruel, he'd just called her out on her attitude. The group had been active for the rest of the weekend, every conceivable question asked.

"Shut it you," Ryder gave Jake a man hug, "How are you all this morning?"

"Already got a memo from the Cheerios chat that we are doing an intense exercise session at next practice so I am ready for that," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Other than that, fine I guess."

"I don't know why you don't quit Satan's Squad," Unique told her, "You don't even get along with Mason and Madison, and I can't imagine how you are when Penis Flytrap and her gang of tiny bitches get on your back. Washington's an improvement on Sylvester but my God, I would not want to be shaking my booty for that cray-cray lady."

"Look, I can deal with those bitches because Cheerios means I am popular and that I have some street cred around this school. There's a reason why I don't get slushied, because even Bree would never order a slushie on a fellow Cheerio and the guys wouldn't bother. Ryder is safe as well, it keeps us safe. I may be all Kumbaya with you during Glee time, but I still care about this bitch being top of the school. Though I've unfortunately been knocked off the top spot by Dollar Store Barbie and _Breh,_ but still. Plus I am more talented that those bitches."

She did an exaggerated shrug.

"Enough of that, I wanna hear more about Ryder's special lady friend."

He grinned massively, turning to his best friend.

"You're such an asshole," Ryder shook his head, "Nothing has developed apart from us agreeing to go to the movies Wednesday night for the next date. You know everything else."

"I think it's cute that Ryder's with the girl he likes," Marley smiled, "We should celebrate that. Did you guys talk more?"

Ryder blushed, "Erm yeah, we messaged about the cinema and talked for a couple hours. We talked about stuff, she was really sweet ya know- encouraging about my football. I just don't know how I'm gonna resist wanting to make out with her in the middle of school you know. It was hard enough watching her walk around all...like her...when I thought I never had a chance but now I do, I don't want to let it get away. Class is gonna be so awkward, I have no idea, I bet I am gonna be such a blabber mouth and make myself look stupid."

"You're turning into Jake," Unique deadpanned.

"I like her as a person, you know I do, but I'm not blind."

"That's about the extent of her appeal," Kitty mumbled.

Ryder rolled his eyes, "Look Kitty, I am sorry for being short with you the other day, I really am- I don't want to argue with a friend. You've got to realise though that I really like Becca and I want it to go further, so I am going to defend her. Besides, if she says shit about you I will be the first to tell her that it's not ok. I'm not expecting you to suddenly become best pals but I'd maybe like it if you keep it civil at least."

"Just because it's you, Frankenstein's Teen," Kitty sighed.

As she said that, a familiar face appeared in front of them.

"Hey guys," Spencer greeted quickly before turning to Ryder, "So dude, congrats on getting with my homegirl, I'm super glad because she's been totally gushy into you for months and I have been trying my hardest to get her off her ass to talk you. It's finally happened. One thing: you break her heart, I break your face. That's a promise."

Ryder's face dropped, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I won't ever hurt her, I promise," Ryder assured. Spencer, however, did not look at all convinced.

"Ok I don't think you get this. Hamilton's my homegirl, my best pal. You know us, joined at the hip and all that. We're a two-for-one combo, we come as a pack and if one is targeted, then both of us are. She really likes you, like really likes you so it's obvious this date was more than just boy meets girl for her. If anything happened, she'd be torn up. Girl may not show it, you know how ice queen she is, but I know her and I'd know if something happened. So it's simple: you make her cry, you break her heart and I will make what I did to those two guys trying to jump me look like nothing. You will piss your pants every time you see me, you will spend every day in fear. Graduation won't even be a release for you. I don't care what it is, you upset her and you'll live to regret those consequences. Understood?"

Ryder gulped, "Yes."

"Awesome," Spencer nodded, "See you guys later."

With a cheery smile, he strode away leaving the others confused.

"Do you think he was serious?" Ryder asked worriedly, "Alistair told me that she basically threatened him, said not to hurt Spencer."

"Yeah," Jake nodded, "Totally serious. He's practically her bodyguard, he's 100% serious. Becca was serious about protecting Spencer but she's not a real threat, she's not too hard- she'll get slushies on him but that's it. Spencer would genuinely kick your ass all the way to Florida."

"I won't hurt her."

"Think about him from his perspective though, he's her best friend- we'd do the same for you if Becca hurt you. We'd have to hold Kitty back," Unique stated, Kitty nodding in agreement.

"Damn right, even if I would never admit it," Kitty smirked, filing her nails. Suddenly, she stopped smiling and frowned, "Jerkheads incoming, holding one raspberry and one tropical slushie."

"Oh crap, Unique is too fabulous for this," the diva patted her pretty wig as Bobby and Phil came over, an evil grin on their faces. Stood in front of the group, they looked around with a smirk as they played with the slushies.

"If it isn't the freak five," Phil crowed, "Ready to head to destination Loserville on this fine Monday morning."

"Shove it Phil, you ain't shit," Kitty snapped.

"Bitch speaks," Bobby laughed, "You used to be cool Wilde, what happened to you? Seems that hanging out with losers has rubbed on to you, you're hanging onto popularity by the skin of your teeth. You're just jealous because we'd rather screw the other girls whilst leaving you that pristine prude."

"Hey, that's enough," Ryder snapped, Jake standing next to him, "You apologise for that."

"Hey, just stating the obvious man," Bobby put his hands up, "Nobody is touching the granny knickers of Sister Christian or Medicaid Marley, or get with the Crying Game over there. If that's up to you prancing gay boys, that's up to you. I may not be able to throw this slushie on you but your friends ain't safe. Shame it's such a nice day, but the Monday Morning Slushie must be reinstated."

Unique and Marley stepped back, knowing one or both could be the targets. Ryder and Kitty knew that they were safe, but Jake was still brave enough to stand up to them for being dicks knowing that he was likely to be the recipient of a slushie facial in a few seconds.

"Hi guys."

Becca had appeared unexpectedly, a bright shiny smile on her face as she stood next to the jocks.

"Oh, hey Hamilton," Bobby looked happy to see the Cheerio, "What's up?"

"Just saying hi to you guys, wondering if you did much this weekend," she'd clearly seen the slushies before but made an effort of looking at them properly, "Ooh, you guys have slushies this morning, mmm...tropical my favourite, Bree loves raspberry as well. I didn't know you guys liked those flavours."

They looked at one another.

"Well, we erm," Bobby slightly indicated towards the quintet.

"Oh," Becca looked at the group for a second, "Well, a shame you have to waste them, others would really appreciate them."

She batted her eyelids at them, twisting her ponytail flirtatiously.

"I think maybe we overestimated our need for them," Bobby shrugged, "They may be needed elsewhere."

He elbowed Phil.

"Yeah, yeah," Phil agreed, "You know me and Bobby always appreciate you guys, perhaps you'd like them this morning? We can always get more later."

Becca internally fist pumped. Phil and Bobby were wrapped around her little finger, they'd do anything for her. Giving her their drinks was the basic stuff; they thought doing stuff like this would get them laid. If Becca asked them to jump, they'd ask how high- simple as that. Yeah of course she wanted to wrangle a slushie, but she also didn't want Ryder's friends to get slushied right before homeroom on a Monday morning. It was only fair that she looked out for them, simply because she liked Ryder so much- well, Kitty was the only one of them she didn't care for. If Ryder and her were to be serious, she wanted to be civil with his friends as she hoped would happen the other way around.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't," Becca put a hand to her chest, "Are you sure?"

"It's like you said, shame to waste them," Phil shrugged, "Here you are."

Becca took them both, "Aww, aren't you guys lovely? I'm sure we'll have to give you something in return."

She winked, something that evidently had an effect on the guys.

"We'll see you later anyway," the boys left, striding down the corridor away.

Becca watched them leave for a moment before starting to sip her slushie, "Damn that's good, I love tropic," She then turned to them, "You guys totally owe me for that."

"I'm sure Ryder will make it up to you on behalf of all of us," Jake clapped his best friend on the back, "Won't you?"

Ryder glared at his best friend angrily.

"Anyway, I gotta go give this to Bree, she is gonna love me for it," Becca smiled shyly at Ryder, "I'll see you guys around."

Striding away, the student body parted like the Red Sea to let the most popular girl through. Just before she turned the corridor, the blonde turned back and sent Ryder a radiant smile. She was definitely more confident than he was, but no way was she Miss. Cool like she usually was around guys. Ryder had time only to smile back shyly before Becca had turned around and gone out of their sight.

"I suddenly like her more," Unique repositioned her wig.

"The novelty will wear off," Kitty was still filing her nails, "Though I suppose I can get used to it if she stops us from getting drenched by that horrible drink every day."

"Excuse me, you're not the one getting slushied," Marley remarked.

Kitty shrugged.

They talked a little more before the bell rang, the group splitting off to head to their homerooms. Once Ryder and Jake had settled in their seats (they had homeroom together), the brunet took a deep breath.

"I need to ask you something...who are you texting?"

"Just some chick," Jake locked his phone and slipped it back in his pocket, "What's up?"

"So obviously Becca and I have only had one date so far but it went really well. I'm thinking maybe not this date, but the date after; I really wanna ask her to be my girlfriend. Thing is, I have no idea how I'm gonna do that."

"It's quite easy. Just say do you want to be my girlfriend? Simple, smooth and bam, you're with the hottest girl in school."

"Well, I've never really had a girlfriend properly before. With Marley it was just a date, then there was Catfish and before that, I'd never really gotten close to a girl. I just don't know how I'm gonna be able to do it. I really, really like her and I want her to be my girlfriend but..."

He dropped his voice.

"...After ya know, the babysitter incident, I have no idea how to get close to her. Look, we're not in middle school. I'm seventeen, Becca's nearly seventeen, we're in our junior year of high school. It's not going to be holding hands and going to the park, it's going to be physical. Making out, feeling each other...having sex. She is going to expect that from me, which is perfectly acceptable but I don't know how I'm gonna deal with being close to her. Yeah, I don't want to graduate a virgin but I'm not ready to go there yet. It will be a while before I do, I still have trouble trusting girls and when I do it, I want it to be with someone I can wholeheartedly trust. I'm not gonna straight up tell her about it but the conversation will come eventually. This dating thing it's just so casual, whereas when I ask Becca to be my girlfriend it'll be more. I want to confide in her about stuff, talk about serious things because I trust that she'll be totally cool with it. I don't want her to get weirded out."

"Look, if you say she'll be cool with serious stuff, then she'll be cool with this, right?" Jake asked, "What happened last year when you told everyone, yeah a few people will have that reaction but that was Sam and Artie. Tina once told me Artie could say some really sexist shit and well, I didn't know Sam very well but he's not very well informed. It wasn't malicious, what they said, but it was clearly extremely ignorant and if that had been Kitty or Marley saying something like that, they'd have been baying for the guy's blood. Mr. Schue probably should have told them off better. Hell, I probably should have said something but I was too shocked. What happened with that girl was wrong, it was sick and yeah of course you're upset about it, you're gonna be affected by it like anyone would be after such a situation. If Becca really cares about you, she'll understand. Even if you weren't dating and you told her about it, I'm sure she'd be fine- most people in this generation are a lot more understanding. Also, how do you know that Becca would be upset if you guys didn't get physical straight away? There's no definite chance you guys will be at it like animals or anything, if one of you doesn't want it the other won't persist. You shouldn't have to tell her but you probably will and you can cross that bridge when it comes to it. Right now, you're in a really strong position with an amazing girl who you really like, you shouldn't throw that away because of some fear. Leave it in the back of your mind, stay with her. I believe in you."

He patted his shoulder.

"You're totally right," Ryder nodded, "Becca's great, she'll understand. Thanks man, you're the best. I mean, after what I did last year."

"Yeah, you kissed Marley once and it was a dick move but if we lingered on everything bad we've done, then life would be awful," Jake shrugged, "I mean, Marley has every right to hate me after I cheated on with her Bree last year but she's nice enough to give me a chance. You're my best friend; I want you to be happy."

"Well, when you find the right girl we can double date."

"Nah man, I'm chill with this lone wolf thing for now," Jake played with his phone.

"The chick you texting alright?" Ryder looked over his shoulder.

"Just some sophomore," he shrugged.

"Different girl to last week?"

"Yeah, last week's girl was a senior."

"Do you actually know her name?"

"Totally dude, it was Sophie," Jake sounded offended, "I may not be the most monogamous of all men but I don't forget a girl's name."

Before Ryder could say anymore, their homeroom teacher came flying in, books in hand and looking extremely dishevelled.

"Sorry I'm late you guys...welcome to another week."

Jake made a face before shuffling away, the two boys listening to their teacher.

-COME TOGETHER-

"...Then after ghosting me for weeks, he pulls out a 'what you up to?' at midnight. Like he's cute but he is such a dick. Does he expect me to drive to his house and screw him on a Friday night just because he had the decency to eventually reply? Men are so shit."

Becca was barely listening as Addie gabbled on about some boy. The others were also barely listening, as judged by the vacant expression on their faces and the mutterings going on between them. Bree was texting like mad, her red painted fingers dancing against the screen as she mumbled at herself not to scream at Addie to shut up. Aimee and Jordan were talking between themselves, Petra was brushing her hair, nobody seemed to care for Addie's plight. This made Becca glad, because it gave her time to think without being bothered. Her hair lightly played between her fingers, she stared at her plate. Today was just such a new experience. For the entire weekend, she'd told herself that when she saw Ryder, she'd be cool, calm and collected but that all went out the window the second she clapped eyes on him as she walked through the corridor. Getting Bobby and Phil to stop from slushying Ryder's friends had been easy enough because she knew it would work, but her heart was beating a thousand times a minute. She wasn't even able to say anything because she felt too nervous to, instead trying to portray confidence before skipping away. Her lips still felt soft from his kiss, her shoulder tingling lightly from when he touched it. Poised Becca had become nervous Becca. Thank God her friends were so unobservant, she'd liked about some test she was worried about in order to explain why she was so spaced. As she was known as the studious one of the group, they swallowed the lie easily and just wished her well for it. Eventually she'd have to spill about Ryder but that was later, she could just think nervously about the date first. She'd cross the bridge of her friends getting angry when it came to it.

Sipping her milk, she heard Bree lightly whisper, "Would it be wrong to tell her nobody gives a shit?"

Becca giggled slightly, "Wrong no, but definitely unfair. She'll shut up in a minute anyway, look, Petra is pretending to listen."

The two looked over to where Petra was sat; nodding emphatically at whatever Addie was saying and patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks girls," Addie smiled, "You've really helped. Who needs guys hey?"

"Not you," Bree mumbled so only Becca could hear before her voice went up, "Well, you'll have to sort it soon because Valentine's Day is coming up and you don't want to be single, it pulls the Cheerios down."

Crap, Valentine's Day, Becca had completely forgotten about that. If all went well, she'd be spending it with Ryder but she but she had no idea what they'd be doing because at that point, they'd only have been dating for about a month. Perhaps they could do something private like go to someone's house and watch a movie? If it was public by then, they'd be able to go out for an overpriced dinner or something.

"Have you guys got any plans?" she ventured.

"Not at the moment," Megan shrugged, "I suppose we'll end up at Breadstix."

"Oh?"

"A couple of years ago, this girl called Sugar hired it out for Valentine's Day. Her father is like mega loaded so he's hiring it out again, it's called the Sugar Shack. It's basically like a big party, they hire a live band and there are all sorts of food and drinks and dancing. It isn't intimate like you'd really want, but it's not like we've got anyone we give a shit about being intimate about with is it? We can all hang out together, have fun but just bring along a date because I do not expect any of my girls to be all lonely and mopey on V-Day. We aren't spoiled for choice, but we at least have a choice, unlike some."

Moving her head over, she nodded at a group of passing girls who were less than popular.

"Are you gonna ask Cody?" Jordan teased Aimee, who went red as a tomato.

"For God's sake Aimee, just ask him to the party so at least one of us can go with someone decent," Bree encouraged, "If you like him and he likes you, that's great. You've been dancing around each other for ages, just get on with it then give him something after, Valentine's is a great day for sex especially with him. Go back to his and do it on his king size bed, I have some rubbers if you need them, everything you need."

"What are you, the Fairy Cock Mother?" Becca asked, causing the entire table to burst out laughing.

"Hey, a co-captain must look after her squad," Bree shrugged, "What about you Becca, who is gonna be the lucky McKinley guy? You have a fair few suitors; I know Bobby is desperate to get into your skirt."

The blonde rolled her eyes, Bobby had liked her for months, it was so obvious. It wasn't like the others where they just followed her like puppies in desperate ways, trying to get a kiss at a party or charming words. Bobby straight up liked her and though he had never said so, it was so plainly obvious. He made an extra effort to see her in school, attempting to use the latest football game or wrestling meet to make himself look impressive. Becca indulged him with fake compliments but as soon as he had gone away, she bitched about him with her friends and they all laughed at him for being such a loser. For the Cheerios, being pally with the jocks was all part of the game, they needed them on side to keep their position but that didn't mean they had to like them. They flipped their hair, shimmied their skirts and kept their smiles on for the boys, but mercilessly mocked them in the group chat for whatever slights. Dating them was sometimes necessary, but that usually just occurred on Valentine's Day or hooking up with them at parties, they tried to go a bit further afield at other times. Unfortunately for the girls, it was a case of choosing the lesser of several evils when picking a boy to take to Breadstix.

"Well, we all know that I think of Bobby," Becca told them to a laugh, "I'm all for keeping my options open. It's like Bree said, at least we have a choice and we need to keep that open. We are the hottest, most popular girls in school and I think settling is beneath all of us. What I'm saying is that ladies, know your worth- it's more than these loser high school boys."

"Hear, hear."

"If we have to swallow our pride, it's only for one day," Jordan agreed, "Besides, when we have our pick of the bunch, we really have our pick. Someone like Alfie or Joe from soccer, they're the kind of people we can settle for."

"It's hard life having to settle, but we manage it," Bree smirked, fist pumping Becca, "But yes, we are TOO fabulous for the single life on Valentine's. The freaks and losers may sit at home watching RuPaul, but that ain't for us. Us sexy ladies are gonna kill it, and we're gonna kill 'em good. Like my homegirl said, we're hot and we're popular, we have our choice. We are all going to have the best V-Day dates ever- got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"3 o'clock, Aimee being eyeballed," Lizzie whispered. Not subtly in the slightest, the girls all slowly craned their heads over to Cody's table of friends. Seeing that he'd been rumbled, he quickly ducked his head back to his food, making them all giggle. When he thought it was safe, Cody's head turned back to look at Aimee. Deciding to be bold, the brunette Cheerio waved. Shocked, Cody put a hand up in wave before one of his friends hit the side of his head for being an idiot. That's when the pair looked away.

"I think he'll finally get the balls to ask you this year," Jordan told her.

"He better do or I'm locking you both in the store cupboard for being so sickening," Bree shuddered, "Anyway, who saw the new Naked Palette?"

Becca thanked God that the conversation had changed because her mind was slowly starting to move away, the idea of Valentine's Day planting a certain someone in her head. Turning her head slightly, she scanned the busy cafeteria for the sight of a certain someone before finally spotting the Glee table a little far down. Ryder was sat between Unique and Roderick, the entire group laughing and joking at something. He looked really cute, she thought, all laughing. Though she missed his old Bieber hair, she liked the shorter haircut, it really accented his face much more and turned him from cute to just plain hot. It was hard keeping her eyes away; she knew that if her friends saw they'd ask what the hell she kept looking at. She could easily lie and say Spencer, but since when did she keep staring at Spencer like that? Becca felt as though her heart was beating so fast that it would literally push itself out of her chest. The feeling of his hands around her waist, his hair between her fingers and his lips against hers made her feel giddy, the sensation almost unbelievable. Of course he was far from the first boy she'd kissed, but this was more than lust. Of course he was hot and she felt that attraction, but it was also a genuine feeling. With Ryder, it was real and it was special. She'd seen so many teen movies where the main girl had the big kiss, either with the popular boy she liked or the best friend she ended up with. For the girl in the movie, fireworks erupted and the music swelled. If Becca had been the girl in the movie, she would have had exactly the same feeling.

Spencer caught her eye, a smirk appearing on his face. She shook her head slightly before giving him a light wave and going back to the girls.

"Shall we head off?" someone suggested (Becca wasn't listening).

Everyone nodded, scooping up their bags and heading out of the cafeteria to the usual stares of the jealous students.

"Becca, can I borrow you for a moment please?"

That voice came from Miss. Peters the biology teacher, clutching a stack of papers.

"Catch up later, yeah?" Bree asked.

Becca nodded before turning to the teacher. Eyeballing the stack of papers, she felt a momentary panic, "This isn't about my homework is it, I didn't get a B did I?"

Miss. Peters laughed, "Why would you be worried about getting a B on a paper? A B is fine."

"I can't have a B; it won't look good for Harvard."

"First, you got an A+ so please calm down," the older woman smiled, "No, I've been asked to circulate a leaflet from the science department for students who might be interested in the Ohio State STEM Camp during summer. It's only for a few days and it's quite reasonable, but it's only for people dedicated to science and I know you want a degree in the biology area, plus I know you'd be able to handle it."

"I've already applied for two week at Caltech," Becca bit her lip, "Still, I haven't found out if I've got in yet so I guess I can take one to look over."

"Great- it'll look good if you apply for Ohio State. I know you have higher ambitions, but it's still a good school."

"Yeah, it's one of the places I'm considering as a safety school," Becca took a leaflet, "Thanks, I'll have a look through and apply if I don't get my Caltech place. Thanks."

"No problem, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yep, see you then," Becca smiled before heading to her locker, deciding to dump her stuff before she found her friends. Her sweet silence was interrupted by someone though.

"Hey Hamilton."

Becca rolled her eyes at Steve Nelson, the captain of the hockey team. He wasn't ugly, but his older brother was a legend on the team so he had inflated his ego a bit by carrying on the name. He also happened to be a dick, one of the bullies of the school which didn't attract Becca at all, especially considering she liked nice guy Ryder.

She sighed before fixing a fake smile on her face, "Hey Steve, what's happening?"

"Not much," he leaned against the next locker, "Just hanging ya know, you?"

"Same here, nothing interesting," she shrugged as she fiddled with her books.

"So, are you looking forward to Valentine's Day?"

There it was.

"I haven't given it much thought," she lied.

"Are you going to Breadstix?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet, it really depends on what my plan is. I suppose that's where most people are going, isn't it?"

"Well, perhaps we could hang out there then," he suggested, eyes wide in hopes that somehow _the_ Becca Hamilton would say yes to his admittedly evasive invitation for a date.

Becca shut her locker and turned to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ryder standing at the edge of the corridor looking at his phone. When he noticed her, she smiled at him and he immediately smiled back, before frowning at the sight of Steve. Steve was egotistical enough to think she was smiling at _him,_ even though she was smiling away over her shoulder.

"Hm, I'm sure I'll see you, we'll both have fabulous dates," she beamed, clearly cutting him down, "I'll see you round?"

Definitely a sugar coated rejection and Steve knew it.

"Yeah," a dejected Steve sighed, his shoulders falling, "Bye."

She didn't even bother waving him away. Normally Becca would string it along a little but she just didn't like him, so she made sure that he definitely knew where he was with her. Grabbing her French folder and textbook, she shut the locker and made her way down the corridor, everyone moving out the way as usual. Passing Ryder, she dipped her voice low.

"He has nothing on you."

That made Ryder beam like the sun as he watched Becca walk away, skirt swaying as she did. He didn't know how the next class would go or how the next date would, but he knew for sure that he'd be asking Becca Hamilton to be his girlfriend. The question was how?

 **That was Chapter 13, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Next Time: Ryder decides to ask Becca to be his girlfriend on their third date. How will it go?**

 **Thanks again, hope to see you next time xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the support so far xxx**

 **Chapter 14**

 _...So I was wondering whether you'd like to be my girlfriend? No, no that's not right, I sound way too shy. Becca, will you be my girlfriend? Hmm, that's too blunt. So, how about we make this official? Yeah, that sounds better, a bit more relaxed. Maybe you want to go out with me? Sounds good but perhaps take away the 'maybe' because you sound unsure, but you are sure because you really like her. Making things official seems cool, there wasn't any vagueness but it's been dates as opposed to dating. Sound confident, sound like you want it- which you do. It's like Jake said, she'd be cool and she clearly likes you. Becca wouldn't have said yes if she didn't like you. This is your third date; you wouldn't have gotten this far if she didn't like you. There's a totally big chance of you guys finally getting together. Three dates is totally enough to establish where things are._

Ryder stared at himself in the mirror, feeling like a total idiot. He felt like a kid in some crappy teen movie, the dorky protagonist with the hots for the head cheerleader, which he supposed was true though he didn't want to be arrogant enough to assume himself the protagonist. Here he was, unable to ask Becca how to be his girlfriend like it was the highest thing in the world. Even chemistry was easier than this. Ryder supposed he had an excuse, considering his lack of romantic history. He'd kissed Marley twice and had been on a date with her, but that was really it. He wondered what would have happened if they had the first date that was cancelled, all before Jake swooped in. Would they be together? Ryder didn't feel like it was meant to be anymore. Back then, being with Marley seemed like the most important thing in the world and he felt like there was no other girl on the planet, but everything had got in the way and he was wondering whether that was God telling him they weren't to be. Now, he no longer cared because he was with Becca. Marley was nice and he was sure that she'd be a good girlfriend, but he felt a lot more compatible with the blonde. Becca had a confidence about her that Marley lacked, a wit and ease that he felt only with her. He just felt that they had clicked better. His date with Marley had been great, but in hindsight he felt that he'd overhyped it. With Becca, it had just been so much easier.

Going away from the mirror and over to his phone, he picked up his Instagram and scrolled through it. Liking a few, he commented on Kitty's newest post before he got to the one that Becca had posted yesterday. A selfie from her room, with the caption '#studybreak,' it had already garnered more likes and comments than Ryder had followers. Ryder knew the dangers of her being his 'manic pixie dream girl,' but he still knew he was out of her league, out of everyone's league in fact. He was probably the second most popular person in the Glee club after Spencer by virtue of being in football, but he was also a bit of a loser and still struggled with grades, despite all the help from the dyslexia specialist. Becca, but contrast, was extremely popular and had a solid chance of getting into an Ivy League school. She was also, in his humble opinion, pretty fine looking and whilst Ryder didn't think of himself as ugly, he knew that nobody unattractive would be allowed on Cheerios. Whenever she had her Cheerios skirt on or whenever her body moved as she danced during games, he felt his eyes going straight towards her. Still, Ryder has told himself that he had to stop putting Becca on this giant pedestal, even if he had his massive crush on her. He knew that Becca wouldn't want him to look at her like this; she wanted to be treated as normal Becca instead of Cheerio Becca. Sometimes he couldn't help it though; of course he was going to think highly of the girl he was with. As long as Becca knew he wasn't in it for the wrong reasons, he was glad.

There was one other thing still playing on his mind though.

He liked Becca but he knew how reluctant she was to be open about their relationship. Dating was one thing, but being together was something else entirely. She was worried about popularity; about what people would perceive of her if she started dating a 'Glee loser.' If it was up to Ryder, he'd be happy for the school to know they'd been out together but he respected Becca enough to keep it shut. He also didn't want to blab in case nothing came of it and make things awkward. His worry was that the fear of being shunned would cause Becca to back track. The dates had been wonderful but Becca had been incredibly focused on making sure that nobody found out about them. The concern was that Becca would suddenly realise it would force them to be open about it. Last year, Kitty had only come clean about dating Artie because Tina caught them out, and Becca was way more obsessed with popularity than Kitty was. She would never dare do anything like join Glee club, scared that it would hurt her pristine reputation.

Looking at his phone, he decided it was time to go. Leaving his room, he said a quick goodbye to his parents and sister. In the car, not even the radio playing some of his favourite songs could take his mind off of what he was about to do. Ryder doubted that he'd ever feel about a girl like he had Marley, but he definitely knew that his feelings would never beat what he had with Becca. More than anything, he wanted to be her boyfriend- go out on dates, get to make out with her on his bed, hold hands proudly in the corridor- the list was endless. He was still mulling it over when he pulled up outside of Becca's house. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he exited the car and went to knock on Becca's door.

She was there almost straight away. As soon as she saw Ryder, a huge smile lit up her face that made him feel like a million bucks.

"Hey," she beamed.

"Hi," he smiled back.

Becca left the house, locking the door. As soon as she was done, she threw her arms around Ryder's shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ryder was definitely not complaining, pulling her closer.

"I think I'm getting used to this," he laughed.

"Yeah, it's not too bad is it?" Becca agreed, "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Ryder nodded, opening the car door again as soon as they got there. Soon enough, they were packed in and zoomed off.

"So how good are you at mini golf then?" Becca asked.

"Not to brag, but I'm pretty good," he smirked, "One time, on my best game, hole in one every time. Safe to say I'm great."

"Safe to say you chose this date to show off. I have to say I'm not awful at mini golf but I haven't played enough to judge my talents. I guess you're gonna have to get real close to get me in the right position."

She winked at him, the boy turning beet red at her teasing red.

"Well, I'm always ready to help a damsel in distress, especially at mini golf."

"Then I'm glad my knight in a shining letterman has come in a not-so-white car," Becca joked, "Ready to save me from the shame of hitting someone by accident with a ball."

"The evil dragon of shame slain once and for all, the princess cheerleader is now free," Ryder joked back, the two laughing.

The drive to the mini golf centre was filled with the usual carefree happiness, along with the usual loud singing to the car radio. Becca always loved to sing in the car and she found that Ryder's voice complemented hers perfectly, creating the perfect duet partner. The mini golf centre was fine inside, but desperately needed a lick of paint outside and was clearly falling apart. The teenager at the counter looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there, accepting the payment from them without so much as a smile. Handing over two clubs and two balls, he directed them into the centre. It wasn't too busy inside, but there were enough people to give it an atmosphere, mainly families but other groups were there. The small food court at the edge of the room held a few people, though several were at the overpriced vending machines next to it. Though the place was a bit cruddy, it was the only decent one in the area (and the only indoor one).

"Ladies first?" Ryder offered, holding his hand out.

"Ok," Becca lined her ball up on the line. Weighing it up, she swung her club back and hit the ball. It rushed along the straight, easy terrain but bumped against one of the sides, causing it to zig zag past the hole and land just near it.

"Ouch," Ryder grimaced, "So close."

"Just a bit," Becca shrugged, "Your turn."

As she predicted, Ryder got a hole in one.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, before going over to her ball, managing to get it into the hole- though to be fair, it was easy enough for anyone to get considering how close it was.

Onto the next course, and the conversation began.

"Did you hear about Lindsey Dawson?"

Ryder shook his head.

Becca motioned a pregnant stomach with her hands, "Petra told me she heard her throwing up in the toilets during break the other day, so it wasn't like it was the horrid cafeteria food. THEN her parents saw some pregnancy tests in her trashcan and took her to the doctor. She's not said anymore about it but she keeps going to the toilet and her locker is full of crackers, it's like she's craving. Steve Nelson is proper freaked out apparently; he doesn't want anything to do with her and is denying it's his, though Lindsey swears she hasn't been with anyone but him. Bree walked past the guidance office yesterday and she saw Lindsey in there."

She smirked.

"Oh," Ryder wasn't used to gossip like this, "I'd think Steve should step up, it takes two to tango. Like if I got a girl pregnant, I'd be going to every appointment and help pay for things."

"Well Steve's a dick," Becca shrugged, "I'd be terrified if I got knocked up, it would ruin my life. I'm super religious with birth control and I would always insist on condoms as well, don't want any chances. I don't want kids until I'm out of grad school, and I definitely want to be married as well. How Lindsey is doing it is beyond me."

"Would you..."

"Absolutely not," Becca shook her head, "I'd never go through with an abortion."

"Do you know the story of Quinn Fabray?"

"I've vaguely heard it from the girls but I don't know the details too well," Becca hit the ball.

"So you know that Finn guy I was telling you about? He was dating Quinn, they were the golden couple. One day she tells him she's pregnant. Thing is, they've never had sex so she tells him that it was from when they were making out in her hot tub- yeah, I know, he was really that naive about sex so she told him some bullshit about the water being perfect for sperm. Turns out it's his best friend Puck's- you know Jake's brother. She lied for ages before Rachel, this other girl from Glee club who had a crush on Finn, tells him. Finn goes mad. Before that, Finn had told Quinn's parents. Her family is super, super religious and very conservative. I know your family is religious but they were church every Sunday, wait til marriage; watch all the conservative pundits types. Quinn was actually President of the Celibacy Club; she was all wait til marriage. So her parents kick her out, she lived with Finn and his mom. When he found out, she moved to Puck's but didn't like it there. His family is Jewish and she wanted bacon, but his mom didn't let him and I don't think they got on. She then went off to live with this other girl Mercedes and her family. Her baby girl was born, adopted by Rachel's birth mom- Rachel has two dads. Puck and Rachel dated for a bit, so Puck technically dates his daughter's adopted sister. Finn and Rachel dated into the next school year before breaking up but got back together at the end of junior year. He dated Quinn between the two ending things and getting back together. Puck and Quinn are dating again, but it's long distance because he's in the air force and she's at Yale. Finn and Rachel broke up after she moved to New York."

He laughed, catching a breath.

"Wow, and I thought my girls were dramatic."

"Oh God, the Glee club is like incest when it comes to dating. Sam, a guy from last year, has dated all the original girls apart from Rachel. It's the same with Puck, though he didn't date Tina, he dated Kitty for a bit last year. Most of us have cheated or been cheated on, dated a friend's ex, had arguments in the choir room-it's very dramatic. Someone needs to do a documentary about us, it'd be absolutely epic. Unless you're in Glee, you don't know how bad it is. The stories I have are amazing, a lot of the stuff is from before my time but still."

"Believe me, Bree's drama with her friend with benefits is something else," Becca laughed.

"I bet that's fun."

"Ugh, I have to play supportive friend. Usually I'm fine, but their relationship is so stupid and dramatic, I question the point. I know she wants to have someone she knows will guarantee her sex, but he's off with other girls, she's off with other guys but the other complains when the other mentions another person. She just whinges about it all the time. I love my girl Bree, but I'm sick of her talking about Harry. Anyway, let's talk about something else- I'm sure that you don't want to hear about Bree's overly dramatic love life."

Becca leaned down, placing the ball on the ground. As the holes got harder, she found herself struggling to keep up with Ryder. She was good at a lot of things, but mini golf was not one.

"You need some help?"

"Please," a defeated Becca replied.

"May I?" Ryder asked, indicating to go closer.

"Of course."

He went behind Becca, placing his arms around her body and placing his hands over hers on the club. Looking back, Becca smirked playfully and leaning back into Ryder's chest. Damn, it was comfortable. Ryder wasn't complaining either, liking the feeling of Becca against his chest.

"Ok, don't hesitate between swinging and batting. Just do it in one fell swoop, one clean motion. Yeah, you haven't got the physical strength I have but all that gymnastics and cheerleading means you have great upper body strength. Don't feel you have to do it too hard, otherwise you might see it flying to the other side of the room. Just do what you feel is natural, what you feel is right. Ready? Follow with me."

Following his motions, the two moved together to hit the ball. It rushed through the course before falling perfectly into the hole.

Becca jumped up, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Nice job," Ryder praised.

"No thanks to you," she smiled, placing her hands on his chest, "My knight in a shining letterman is really coming through."

"Anything for you," he smiled back before the two kissed again. Ryder loved kissing Becca; it was the most amazing feeling. It felt great both physically and emotionally, because man she could move her lips. On the emotional side, it was with someone he really cared about.

After Ryder's help, it seemed that Becca had improved significantly. Ryder still completely eclipsed her in terms of talent but she was a lot less tentative and nervous than she had been at the start of the date.

"Oh, did I tell you I heard from Caltech earlier? I got into the summer programme!"

"That's great," Ryder high-fived her, "Congrats, I imagine a placement like that must be super competitive."

"It was," Becca replied modestly, "I'm super happy. I wanted to do a summer placement. The Harvard one is really expensive and the other ones take up the entire vacation, this one's cheap and only two weeks so the rest can be spent having fun. Also, two weeks in California isn't the worst thing in the world. Better summers and beaches than Lima for sure. I can get my flights super cheap and everything else like food and accommodation is provided. Caltech is shaping up to be my second choice if I don't get into Harvard next year, so it'll help my application."

"Well, a big congrats from me anyway. I don't know anybody who works their ass off quite as much as you for school, so you deserve it more than anyone. When is it?"

"Middle two weeks of June, nice weather but not too hot."

Becca watched as Ryder's golf ball hit against the rotating windmill, forcing it almost the entire way back across the mound.

"Goddamit," he huffed as he let Becca have a go, "Question: if you didn't want to go into medical research, what would you want to do?"

"Hm, let me think," Becca pondered as she readied to go, "I've always had engineering as my back up if for whatever reason I didn't do medical research. My main reasons behind research are that I get to do two things I love, helping people and using science. I want to be in a lab creating cures for horrid diseases that ruin people's lives, especially things like locked-in syndrome. Engineering doesn't have that power to help people but it's still a fascinating subject."

"What about a non STEM subject?"

"Perhaps economics, that way I could use math."

"You've really thought your future out," Ryder noted.

"I'm a planner, always have been, always will. I find that's why I do well with schoolwork. I know how to plan and manage all those AP classes without stressing myself out. Planning will also save me from going crazy when applying to college."

"Shall we talk about something that isn't school or college? We seem to always do that."

Becca's face dropped, "Oh God, I'm being a total bore aren't I? I am so, so sorry I don't think that other people don't care about it."

"Hey, hey, it's fine," Ryder placed a hand on her shoulder, "I didn't mean anything bad by it, just a suggestion."

That relieved the blonde.

"My sister always struggles with this particular round," he continued as they reached the next hole, "We come as a family a lot and she just can't seem to crack it, we have no idea why. What me and my folks can do in one or two goes takes her forever."

"I bet you gloat though, don't you?" Becca asked.

"Anything to best Liv."

"Are you guys close?"

"Erm, not really. I love her but you know that it's like; she's extremely annoying and likes to get up in my business. When she's a girl who is five years younger, you find that you don't have a lot in common, we live quite separate lives. It's like with Spencer, he's close enough in age to his brother to enjoy stuff and his sister is getting to the age where they can do stuff together. Liv won't get to that age for a long time. We don't have a relationship where we'll pour our hearts out to each other, but I guess we don't hate one another you know, we're close when it counts. Oh God, we bicker like hell though, constantly. My mom tells us to shut up so many times, I think we actually cause headaches when she gets them. She'll steal something from my room without asking, I take her cookie, we'll just start arguing. Whenever I have friends over she bothers me, but it's not as bad as when her friends are over in an annoying little group. Liv is a pain in the neck, I honestly feel for the teachers at McKinley when she gets there, she's a little smartass. She teases the hell out of me when I go out with you, when I come back she's straight at the door badgering me with questions. It doesn't help when I print out boarding school leaflets and leave them around the house."

"You do that?"

"Yeah," Ryder snorted, "One time she got in trouble with mom and dad about breaking something. I printed out a pamphlet from a boarding school for 'troubled kids,' then placed it on top of my dad's desk. I then told her I saw it and she freaked the hell out, thought that they were gonna pack her up and ship her off for the next semester."

Becca's mouth dropped as Ryder burst out laughing.

"That is so mean."

"I know," Ryder told her between laughs, "But it was so damn funny, you should have seen her face. She chased me around the house when she found out it was a prank but it was so worth it. I'll never regret that for as long as I live."

"Stop bullying your sister, babe."

Ryder stopped, "Did you just call me babe?"

It suddenly dawned on Becca, "Oh shit, I didn't...are you not comfortable with that quite yet?"

"Oh god, it's not that, it just surprised me, that's all. I actually really like it, it makes me feel special."

"Then babe it is," Becca agreed, "Last part of the course, this looks fun."

Essentially, the last part of the course had all sorts of obstacles that prevented the players from doing well immediately. That was not going to stop Ryder, however.

"Do you mind if I go first?"

Becca stepped back, "Be my guest."

Readying the ball, Ryder surveyed the course for a while before deciding his play. Moving the ball, he stood there and with all his might, whacked it down the course. Zooming along, it bypassed all the obstacles, hurtled under the windmill and down the dented part before the ball clinked into the final hole.

"And that is how it's done," he raised his arms in the air, golf club high.

"How?" Becca stood there, stumped, "Just how?"

"Sheer brilliance my dear, sheer brilliance."

"Well, I gotta say I am impressed. Now, I have to say I would really like a little bit of help..."

Unable to say no to the doe eyes, bit lip and hand on hip, Ryder went up and positioned himself gently against Becca. Stroking his palms against her hands, he instructed her to do what they had done earlier but with more force. Releasing Becca in order for her to do it on her own, Ryder watched as Becca's ball also whizzed down the course before perfectly landing in the hole.

"Unbelievable," he breathed out. Becca on the other hand was joyful, dancing around at her success.

"We did it," she beamed, the pair doing a double high five.

"Quite the dream team, it seems. Shall we eat?" Ryder suggested.

"Oh yes, I'm starving," Becca threw her head back. No sooner had they walked towards the café, a male employee zoomed over.

"Let me take those," he indicated to the golf clubs in their hands. When taking them, his eyes were straight on Becca and he didn't even acknowledge Ryder thanking them. As he walked away, he looked at them with jealousy, clearly not liking it.

"Damn, every guy?"

"I seem to have a way with the opposite sex," Becca smirked, "You wouldn't complain if you got free shit and employees helping you carry even the smallest bags. Next time you want a Slush Puppie, the spotty employee at the 7/11 near the hardware complex always gives me it for free or heavily discounted. I'm happy to provide such a valuable service; Katie Porter loves me for it."

"Let's see if you can get us cheap food just now," Ryder looked towards the till, "Damn, female cashier."

"Doesn't matter," Becca shrugged as she looked up at the menu, "I think I am going to have a cheeseburger, ooh, a strawberry milkshake- have not had one for ages I tell you. What are you gonna have?"

"The everything burger with a 7-up."

"You're like Spencer; he can demolish any food in sight in any quantities."

"That's everyone on the football team. Wanna share some cheese fries?"

"Oh god yes," Becca agreed before greeting the cashier, "Hi, one everything burger, one cheeseburger, one strawberry milkshake, one 7-up and a cheese fries to share please."

"That'll be $10," the cashier told her. Ryder was already reaching for his wallet but Becca was handing over a crisp bill.

"You paid for the golfing and we used your car so I am paying for dinner, it's only fair," she informed him when she caught him looking at her. He thanked her and they headed over to the table to wait for their food.

"You have Cheer regionals coming up, don't you?"

Becca nodded, "Yes, always fun. We're expected to win Nationals again, so regionals are just a walk in the park. After my flying tuck was so well received at sectionals, I have to do it again twice just so it doesn't look like a party truck. Washington isn't as tough as Sylvester, but by God is she driving us hard. She screamed at Madison for like five minutes for not doing a cartwheel. She's a great coach and she motivates us, but she really does expect the best. My coach in Spokane was a nice young woman, all smiley and motivational speeches but Washington's idea of motivation is kicking us off the squad if we mess up. Every one of us is threatened with it several times a week. Still, it's for a greater good because I love my squad, we deserve to win and a Nationals trophy on my social media will be a damn good look. Still, I ache in all my damn bones when I get back from practice; I just fall into bed most days. I am going to save up some of tutoring money to have the best massage money can buy so I don't develop sore muscles whilst I'm still in high school. Damn you're lucky you have Beiste and Schuester. I know Beiste can be hard work but she's decent and Schuester is a pretty nice guy, I don't think they've ever made anyone cry."

"I think Beiste has."

"Either way," Becca shrugged, "In a couple of weeks it'll be over and nationals prep will start. That's when my sleep patterns will be affected and my body will feel like it's been crushed by elephants. I think I'm going to have to be extra sincere in my evening prayers."

The cashier came over with the food. Becca's jaw dropped at the sight of the everything burger, which was indeed massive and full of calories. As the conversation drew on, Ryder felt more and more nervous with every passing minute. He'd decided to ask her when he dropped her home, to save from a very awkward car ride if she said no. He'd mentally prepped since after their first date but he still felt as though he hadn't prepared himself enough. Though Ryder was aware she could reject him, he still hadn't prepared himself for the reaction if he did. If Becca did say no, it would end their dates simply because there wouldn't be a goal. Ryder didn't want it to be casual; he wanted it to be a serious relationship. He didn't want it to be a Kitty and Artie relationship, where it was hidden away; he wanted it to be open and honest. As he listened to Becca's sweet laugh and watched her play with her hair in that hypnotic way, he wondered how he was going to do this. He still felt as if he was in some kind of dream. Maybe it was the universe trying to make up for his shitty last year. Maybe it was a second chance; he shouldn't have kissed Marley last year whilst she was with Jake or been so angry with Unique. He hoped it was that.

"That was great," Becca patted her stomach, "I still can't believe you had that burger, I couldn't have even have half of it but you wolfed that down. What is it with guys and their appetite?"

"DNA perhaps?" Ryder suggested, "Your the science geek, you should know. Shall we set off?"

Becca nodded, the two throwing their trash away and heading out. As soon as he got close enough, Ryder put a tentative arm around Becca to test the air. Luckily for him, she was happy to comply and slipped an arm around him in return. They left the complex, still arm in arm.

"Ew," Becca looked down at the brown covering the ground.

"Babe, it's just mud."

"I hate mud," she groaned, "And in case you didn't notice, I'm wearing white sneakers."

Ryder turned around, "Get on my back."

"Ryder..."

"It's not like you're heavy, c'mon, muddy white shoes are the worst."

The blonde placed her arms around his neck, lifting herself up with all of her strength. He caught the legs that were wrapped around his waist and carried her over the muddy path. As soon as they were in the parking lot, he gently let her down.

"Still a prince charming, I see," Becca prodded his shoulder, leaning up and kissing his cheek. Ryder loved the feel of her lips against his skin, the strawberry lip smacker stinging against his cheek in a way that was most soothing. Having her next to him felt like something else, he felt a tingle all over his body.

When they arrived at the car, Becca intertwined Ryder's fingers with hers and pulled him closer.

"I think you may need a bit more of a thank you," she whispered before the two started to make out. Ryder noticed that Becca seemed fairly physical; she liked to kiss and be close to him. He certainly wasn't complaining as they made out against his car, his hands running through her ponytail and her hands trailing his back making him arch up like a cat. It lasted for a sweet while, neither caring about the PDA that they were clearly displaying. Eventually, it finished so that they could get air.

"That wasn't too bad," Ryder told her.

"I know," she shrugged lightly, going to the other side of the car to get in the passenger side.

The car ride was the same as the way there, full of singing and light banter. Whilst Ryder thought that he was the only one thinking about things, he was wrong- Becca's mind was racing too. It had been three dates but Becca wanted more. She had told herself before that dating a member of New Directions would hurt her, sink her popularity but right now, she just wanted to fall into it. The blonde wondered if Ryder would say anymore about it, or if she should make the first move. She'd never made the first move before; she always waited for the guy to do it. The thought made her nervous, queasy even.

Finally, they pulled up outside of Becca's house.

"I really enjoyed tonight," Becca told him earnestly, "What do you wanna do next time?"

"Hm, let me think," Ryder bit his lip for a second, "Bowling? Does bowling sound good?"

His date nodded, "Yeah that sounds great, I'm actually somewhat good at bowling. Is that it for tonight?"

"One more thing."

Becca turned to him expectantly. Ryder took a deep breath and took her hands in his.

"We've had three dates and they've been super great, I've loved every second. You're totally awesome, phenomenal even and I totally love being with you, every second of it is amazing. I still can't believe I've been on three dates with such a girl, I dig it. I want it to be more, so, will you be my girlfriend?"

Becca's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"Then yes, yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

The hug they shared then turned into a passionate kiss.

"I have a History essay to write, so as much as I'd to stay here forever, I can't," Becca told Ryder.

"Yeah, I have work to do as well so I better get back," Ryder smiled, "I'll see at school then."

"See you then," Becca smiled, giving him a peck on the lips before exiting the vehicle. Ryder waited until Becca was safely in her house before he drove off, not before giving her a wave.

As he drove home, it finally sunk in. Becca Hamilton was his girlfriend. He was Becca Hamilton's boyfriend. Right now, he was on cloud nine, dancing on the stars. Nothing could bring him down.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked it!**

 **Next Time: The next school day brings a shock to the pair when it's discovered that someone has found out about them.**

 **Thanks again and hope you see you next time xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the support so far xxx**

 **Chapter 15**

Pulling her ponytail tighter, Becca cursed the Cheerios uniform regulations. She missed getting to wear her hair long and pretty like in Spokane, but that was a first world problem and she was willing to have her hair a certain way in order to be in the most popular group on campus. One last check into her car mirror to ensure she looked as fierce as usual and she grabbed her bag. It was slightly more on the normal day, because Ryder had asked her to be his girlfriend last night and it has still taken over her brain. Still, she had to keep her emotions at bay in order to convey that sense of normalcy. Of course she would tell people eventually, she couldn't hide her relationship forever but she still needed time to prepare. Maybe she was overreacting, but Bree's power over the jocks and populars influenced their opinions on Glee club, which were of course not popular. She was honestly more worried for Ryder than herself. Even if they didn't like it, the jocks wouldn't mess with her. They were scared of her, wouldn't mess with a high ranking Cheerio and also wouldn't dare risk the wrath of Spencer, who they knew would beat them hard if they tried anything with her. Unfortunately, Spencer couldn't extend that protection to Ryder. Ryder would get shoves, comments and insults more than he already did. Yes, she was of course thinking of herself but Ryder meant so much to her, she wanted him to be ok.

Just as she headed into the school, her phone buzzed. Two texts from Ryder, one with _Ryder Lynn sent a photo_ and another with _babe have you seen this? Xxx_

Curious, Becca opened her phone. She was not prepared, however, for the full blown photo of her making out with Ryder against his car last night. Though she of course knew it was her, nobody else could deny it was her- the photo was long range but obvious, with her Cheerios uniform and the side of Ryder's face visible. After she caught her breath, she text back.

 _Where did you get that? X_

 _It's all over Joshua Ben Israel's blog. There's a few more but that's the main pic. R U not at school yet? It only dropped a little bit ago x_

 _I've got out of my car. How many people know? X_

 _Pretty sure the entire school, I keep getting looks off everyone x_

Becca sighed.

 _Have you seen any of my group? X_

 _Aimee walked past me just now, gave me a smile but nobody else. Judging by some of the puck heads, I don't think your friends are gonna be ultra supportive. How about I meet you near the front, I'll just be near the science tech office? Xxx_

 _Sounds great, see you in a mo xxx_

Pocketing her phone, she looked up at the entrance to McKinley. Today was gonna be a _long_ day. It was such a high school problem but she really couldn't be assed with the drama, at all. She knew her friends; they lived for drama and gossip, and sometimes the boys could be even worse. Most of the time, she'd be the one gossiping about the latest break up, pregnancy scare or affair but this time, she was centre of gossip attention. Becca usually loved being in the spotlight but not when she would be receiving shit from the people she thought were her friends. She was popular; the most popular in fact and the relationship being outed before she had a chance to reveal it was definitely going to sink her pristine reputation. Still, she was going to have to take it like a woman.

Entering, the classic skirt swishing and ponytail bouncing behind her, she ignored everybody else who was looking at her and whispering to take on her usual Queen Bee stride. This stride differentiated from her usual walking to class walk, this was the stride she used when she was with her friends or in the morning, when everyone moved like the Red Sea in order to let her pass. It was as though she let off an electronic signal that told everybody to move out of the way for her, that their path was nowhere as important as hers.

That stride petered out as Ryder approached. Giving him a strained smile, she went over, not quite sure as what to do next.

"I didn't expect the relationship to go this quick," Ryder joked in an attempt to break the tension.

"Neither did I," she moaned, resting ahead against his warm chest, "I am literally gonna throw Ben Israel from the bleachers."

"Hey, hey, look at me," Ryder raised her head up, cupping her face, "This isn't the end of the goddamn world. We're not going to get murdered or arrested, you friends aren't going to be supportive and that isn't great but you are way over thinking this. It's not ideal, but your friends aren't going to be ignore you, you're not gonna get dropped from the Cheerios and you aren't gonna get slushied over us dating. If Bree really is your best friend after Spencer, then she's gonna have to suck it up. I mean she was doing Jake last year so she's really being a hypocrite by trying to get you guys away from us. Look, we're dating now and I am one hundred percent not ashamed of that..."

"...Babe, I am NOT ashamed of you if that's what you're worried about."

"I know," Ryder continued, "But the fact remains is that we are dating, it's not like a Jake and Bree situation. Yeah, you've been my girlfriend for less than a day so it's not like a lifelong thing, but I still obviously care about you a lot. I've not gonna let anyone give you shit and I am not going to take any shit, because I am simply happy that I finally have a wonderful girlfriend who is sweet and supportive. If any of the jocks try anything with you, I won't take it because I ain't letting them disrespect what we have. They're just jealous because their relationships aren't meaningful, you aren't with them because they're dicks and most of them can't find proper girlfriends. They all talk crap but I don't see any of them in a relationship. After a while, they'll tire of this and the next big event will occur. Once the Artie and Kitty thing had subsided, everyone was chill. Besides, whatever happens we will do this together. I'm not going to let anyone upset you or get in the way of us. We're together and everyone knows, so we might as well embrace it. Now, let me walk down the hall hand in hand with my girlfriend."

He held out a hand.

Becca took it with a smile and the two walked down the corridor together, hand in hand. Ryder kissed Becca's temple.

"See, not so bad," Ryder assured. Nobody was really paying them much attention; a few looked up but not for very long. Becca began to visibly relax, Ryder's embrace comforting her. He was right, this was right. She felt in her element, relaxed with her new boyfriend in a way that the throngs of popularity had never given her. Their shoulders brushed together lightly, all seemed well.

Almost.

"What the hell is this?"

They turned around to see Bobby, Phil and some of the other jerk jocks, staring at them incredulously.

"What does it look like?" Becca shot back, "The Rio Carnival?"

"Seriously?" Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Ya know when I saw Ben Israel's blog I thought it was some kind of joke but you're actually dating Ryder Lynn."

"The Prancing Quarterback, really?" Phil shook his head, "Hamilton, did someone drop you at Cheerios practice or something?"

"No, we're dating," Becca squeezed Ryder's hand, "And I really don't get what the big deal is."

"Come on Becca, you could do so much better," Bobby indicated to Ryder, "This guy dresses up like a drag queen Lady Gaga to sing show tunes, Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber, he's about as manly as a princess cake. You could walk up to any guy in this school and he'd drop his girlfriend for you, but instead you go with this loser."

"I am right here you know," Ryder finally spoke.

"You know when Becca comes to her sense she'll drop you and you'll remember that you're a sad, pathetic loser who just got lucky one time," Steve laughed his evil laugh, "Then you'll go back to heavy petting _The Crying Game._ I doubt you'll satisfy an actual girl."

"Can you guys stop being dicks for once in your pathetic little lives and just quit insulting my boyfriend?" Becca stepped in front of Ryder, "I don't know how many times I have to get you all to chill the hell out. You're all pissed about it because no girl would touch you with a ten foot bargepole, jocks or not. None of you have a working brain, useful dick or actual personality, not even between you in fact. In ten years time, when you have five kids to five baby mamas whilst nice girls avoid you when you creepily flirt with them in a bar, you'll be wondering what went wrong. The only place you will ever get a chance with me is in your dreams or nightmares if it's me who experiences them. You talk Ryder down but none of you has genuine friends, a chance of a good college or an actual girlfriend so you probably need to pipe down. Every time I have to tell you to stop being jerks or when you're holding up lines by being stupid, I genuinely find myself getting more and more exhausted. Now, if you could please leave me and Ryder alone and get on with your lives, I think we'll find that we will get along nicely. Capeesh?"

She stood there, hands on hips and holding her ground, her stare boring into them, "I don't think you really want me to ask again."

"I kinda do," Bobby smirked, "It's hot."

He stepped closer to Becca, who held out a hand, "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

"Suit yourself," the blond shrugged, looking at Ryder, "I'm sure Becca will be saying that to you soon buddy. The best thing you can do for her is realise that you're a super freak who dresses like a mentally slow tranny in those Lady Gaga costumes. You may satisfy her curiosity for freaks but there is no way you can actually _satisfy_ her. What Becca needs is a real man...something that you'll never be. This entire relationship is a joke, perhaps not as much as a joke as you but it's still a joke. C'mon hot stuff, you know what right, ditch the dancing loser is."

That's when Ryder saw red. In a flash of a moment, him and Bobby were starting to physically fight.

"RYDER, STOP!" Becca yelled, "He's on the wrestling team!"

Ryder paid no heed. He'd managed to get Bobby against the lockers, with Bobby landing a punch right in the middle of Ryder's chest in order to get him off. Everyone in the corridor had stopped to circle it, watching the fight in shock (though most of them secretly wanted Ryder to win, Bobby wasn't very well liked in the school due to his bullying nature). Bobby's posse was laughing and making bets whilst Becca was stood there, horrified with her hands over her mouth and begging them to stop fighting.

Fortunately, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste came barrelling through the crowd.

"Hey, hey break it up guys, break it up," Mr. Schue yelled as he pulled Ryder away, Coach Beiste doing the same for Bobby so that the two were separated.

"What the hell guys?" Coach Beiste screamed in their face, "My team should not be fighting in the middle of the corridors. You're lucky that it wasn't Principal Sue that saw you; she would have hauled you both in the office. What is wrong with you both?"

The boys were released but it looked as though they would scrap again. Becca went between them, knowing neither would try anything with her there. A calm hand on Ryder's chest, she looked up at him, her eyes begging him not to try anything further. Softening at the sight of the upset blonde, he stopped and put an arm around her, Becca still in the same position.

"He started it," Bobby defended.

"It's not like I just came up and punched you in the face," Ryder shot back; "You weren't exactly nice to me."

"Regardless," Mr. Schuester interrupted, "This is not on. Now go on, leave each other alone and we don't want to see this again, do we Coach?"

"No," Beiste confirmed, "I don't want two of my guys fighting. You'll both be doing extra laps at practice, now get out of my sight."

Becca took Ryder's hand and tugged them away, quietly apologising to the teachers before they headed away to let Ryder cool down. Once they had got far enough, Becca stopped them.

"Are you ok?" she put a hand on his cheek.

"You should see the other guy," Ryder joked before going serious, "Yeah, I'm fine. I hated how they spoke to us, how they spoke to _you."_

"Please don't do that again, you're just gonna get into trouble and you know fighting with violence doesn't work. You really scared me. Bobby is on the wrestling team, he knows how to fight. I thought he was gonna beat the crap out of you, the way he had you in a headlock was, well, horrifying. Promise me it won't happen again."

Again Ryder was unable to resist the look in her eyes.

"I promise," he assured.

"Good," Becca nodded, "Ok, it's nearly time for homeroom, you gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine, my friends will help me cool down, and I'll catch up with you later?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then," Becca leaned up, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. After a wave, she had headed away to her locker. Bobby and Phil were idiots, she reasoned as she sorted her books, but they would have been assholes to Ryder had Becca not been dating him, perhaps not as much but they still weren't nice to him all the time. Once they had gotten used to it (and once Spencer had threatened them enough), it would all be fine.

Until...

"Have you lost your goddamn mind?"

"Morning Bree."

"What are these?" Bree held up the photos from Ben Israel's blog.

Becca was tempted to be sarcastic but decided it wasn't the best move. Bree was her best girlfriend, the one she always talked about boys with. She would be fine once Becca explained.

"Well, erm...Ryder asked me out a few weeks ago, we've gone on three dates and last night he asked me to his girlfriend. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and the girls but I was worried about how you'd react. I know you think I'm crazy...don't look at me like that...but I really like him. Ryder's really sweet to me, so kind and we have the best time together. He makes me laugh, he actually appreciates me for me and not to be totally vapid, he's got the most amazing arms and he's a great kisser."

Bree still looked extremely unimpressed.

"Girl, he's a Glee loser. He may be cute and on the football team, but he's still a Glee loser. Hell, he's besties with Puckerman, Kitty, The Crying Game and Medicaid Marley. Have you seen their costumes, it's like a really bad Comic Con."

"Erm, I'm friends with Spencer, how is that any different?"

"You know why. Becca, you know it won't last so you might as well nip it in the bud. He's just one guy, one guy who's just happened to catch your fantasy for being cute and nice, he's not the only guy in the school who's all that. Yeah, I'm sure Ryder is chill but face the facts, he's a Glee freak."

"No," Becca told her defiantly.

"Excuse me?" was Bree's response.

"Stop calling my boyfriend a freak. He's not. I like him, which should be enough."

Bree shook her head, "Becs, you're my best girl so here's some home truths. You haven't been at McKinley for long enough to know the score. Before you, a Glee club member won Prom Queen _three years in a row-_ one was won by an actual boy. The cheer captains were all in Glee, some of the top football players. They blurred the lines. The pretty girls, the popular boys, they were all hanging out with circus freaks, nerds and cripples. This is high school, we're defined by labels and they aren't right. We should be on top of this thing, like we will be in the workplace and in general life. We're gorgeous girls who are athletic, who are smart and who are awesome. These freaks need someone to follow, someone to aspire to be. They worship us, crown us with pretty tiaras at dances because we are better than they are, and they are rewarding us with shiny plastic before they never see us again. After graduation, we'll forget their names and who they are. If we see them in public, we'll just think they're normal people. They will never forget us, however. Years in the future, they will remember the name of the head cheerleader and the prom queen without having to pick up a yearbook to remind them. Look at me and you, look at Aimee and Jordan. Most of the girls in this school are overweight, have zits, greasy hair or are just plain homely. We are none of these things. Coach Washington won't have anyone ugly or fat on that squad. Girl, you have the biggest shot of being Prom Queen out of all of us; I've already been running your campaign in my head. Dating a Glee club member will only give them credence, next thing we know, Kitty will win Prom Queen- next it will be Madison, all Glee people. It will make them look like we accept them. It's been a long, long time since a New Direction member has dated outside their group and there's a reason for that, even they know they're bottom pickle. Yeah, it's not like you're dating Roderick, at least Ryder is on the football team, but he is still in Glee. Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Kitty Wilde, all famous and feared bitches who softened like butter once they joined Glee. They were still Cheerios, still popular enough for Prom Queen but no one was scared of them anymore. Quinn and Santana actually got slushied, the only reason Kitty hasn't is because we don't do that to Cheerios anymore, it weakens the brand, the image. Now, that's what it is. You can't weaken your best friends."

Becca stared at her, absolutely incredulous.

"This is not about you Bree; this is not about the Cheerios. This is about me, being happy. If I wanted to make the girls look bad, I would actually be in Glee club. I have done everything right by you, by your stupid social rules," the blonde shook her head, "I have gossiped with you, gone to parties with you and stood by you always. When other people have questioned why we're friends, I defend you because you are one of my best friends and I love you. Had it been another one of the jocks, you would be so damn happy for me as I would be for you. I will campaign for Prom Queen if I get it; I will continue hanging around with the same people. One guy won't change me."

"Bullshit Becca," Bree shook her head, "If you were sleeping with him, I wouldn't care but you're actually dating him. I'm your best friend but you didn't trust me to say that you're in a relationship. How does that make me feel?"

"Don't you dare spin this back on me; I didn't tell you because I was scared you'd react like you are. Bree, I haven't kissed your boyfriend or said shit behind your back, I'm dating someone. It shouldn't be the big deal that it is. This is not going to impact our friendship. I am not letting us fall out over a boy."

"This is not a boy thing. I am being a good friend; I am trying to make sure you aren't dragged down by some silly relationship. You should be thanking me for metaphorically smacking you over the head."

At that point Spencer approached, looking concerned for his best friend.

"Oh great, you're here," Bree snapped, "Let me guess, you knew about all this, didn't you?"

"I did. I'm her best friend, not you and as her best friend, I'm not being judgemental."

"I'm not being judgemental, it's called honesty Spencer, you might like to try it some time," the dark haired girl's acid tongue had come out.

Spencer took a deep breath, "You want some honesty Bree? Here it is. You are probably one of the worst people I have ever met. You are mean, spiteful and a straight up bully and the only reason why I tolerate you is because Becca likes you so much. The guys may be assholes, but they have never done what you have done. Last year, you slept with Jake. Yeah, Jake was an a jerk for not accepting Marley wanted to wait but it takes two to tango and you were knowingly doing it. For you, it was a game, screw over the poor virgin with the fat mom because you could. You aren't special; Jake would have done anyone who was willing. Along with that, you slushied Tina because one girl had the audacity to willingly fight for Prom Queen and because Kitty was not selfish and put her dreams aside for a senior who had already been an outsider. You have shown not a single ounce of remorse for humiliating other students. All you care about is the Cheerios uniform on your body and everyone being shit scared of you. If you really cared about Becca, you'd be jumping for joy because she's dating the boy she likes, a boy who has been nothing but considerate of her. You'd rather she date one of those meatheads in order for you to look good. There's also the fact you're probably jealous because Becca can get a boyfriend whilst all you deal with is that neighbour who is going after other girls. If Becca, Aimee and Jordan were kicked off the cheer squad tomorrow, you'd wipe your hands with them because they wouldn't be good enough for you. You take pleasure in tearing other people down and honestly, you probably have no real friends because of it. What you need to do is grow the hell up and stop acting like Regina George. After high school, no one will care that you're pretty or a cheerleader. In college, you won't get any friends by creating some sordid clique and at work; you'll be the bitch co-worker everyone avoids. Just because Sue handpicked you to cause misery to Glee club doesn't mean you're the shit. You only managed it because you slushied a girl who had just won prom queen and Sue is too lazy to have any other grand ideas to bring us down. I've been on the phone to Becca for weeks about her relationship with Ryder, I've been happy and excited for her. I know you're offended because Becca didn't have the audacity to share her gossip with you, but that's because you're a genuinely awful human being. Honest enough for you?"

The entire corridor was like a cemetery in its silence. Nobody had expected Bree, the most feared girl in the school, to have been dressed down in such a fantastic fashion. Bree herself stood there, horror radiating from her face. She was thunderstruck, eyes wide like a deer in headlights as she processed the cruel words splashed onto her, the words she was used to saying to others.

"Bree, I..." Becca began.

"You're wrong about me, Becca's my friend- I know what's best for my girls," Bree interrupted.

Spencer let out a hollow laugh, "You really believe that don't you? You don't care about Becca or anyone because if you did, you wouldn't treat people like dirt. I don't see why you care so much about who people are dating. Don't act so surprised, you know I don't take it when someone upsets my bestie. Bree, get your head out of your ass and grow the hell up."

Bree knew that Spencer wouldn't hit her back if she slapped him right now, but she still didn't want the hassle of him thinking he'd won after that utter humiliation in front of her best friend and several other McKinley students.

"Spencer, apologise please," Becca begged in attempt to defuse the situation, "Bree, please, I don't feel that way at all, you know that."

"Don't bother, Becs," Bree practically spat, "I know when I'm second fiddle to your bestie. Don't come crying to me when you and Ryder inevitably break up."

With that, she was off like a shot down the corridor, breaking through the barrier of students.

Becca had barely watched Bree leave before rounding on Spencer, "What the hell is wrong with you? She is one of my best friends and you had to go and put your foot in it."

"None of what I said was wrong, I was just defending you."

"It's not like she'd punched me."

"No, but she was being a shitty friend," Spencer defended, "I know how happy you are with Ryder, you deserve to be with him. Bree has always tried to dominate everyone and you don't need to be under her thumb, feeling pressure because she doesn't approve of her boyfriend choice. She's nasty to Kitty, humiliated that Tina girl and Marley, treats Unique awfully. Her being your friend doesn't bother me; I ain't saying anything about that because your friends are your friends. I know you're angry with me about this but you needed to hear it and I'm not going to apologise for it."

Becca deflated. She was angry with the situation, but she could never be angry at her beloved best friend. He would always defend her.

"Can you at least apologise tomorrow? You're two of my best friends; I don't want you at odds especially when Bree's already unhappy with me."

"Not happening, sorry," Spencer shrugged, "It's not your fault Bree's upset. I admittedly did exacerbate the situation but you were never gonna win that argument just now. Sorry Hamilton, but I'm not gonna let her get away with her reign of terror."

Becca sighed.

"If you don't apologise, can you please tone down the rhetoric at least? No more big blow ups?"

"Don't worry; I got it out of my system."

"First Ryder fighting, then you."

"What did Ryder do?"

"He got into a fight with Bobby earlier, his crew were being dicks about us and they both snapped. Schue and Beiste split them up," Becca was then interrupted by the clanging of the first bell.

Spencer looked up at the bell.

"Ok, well text me at the break and we'll catch up, yeah? Let me know if anyone bothers you, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I don't doubt it," Becca laughed, "Later."

"Later."

As soon as Spencer had left, the smile from Becca's face dropped. Ryder would be bothered by the jocks in the hallways, on the field and in the locker rooms. One of her best friends, the girl who was her equal in popularity, was pissed at her and was pissed more because Spencer couldn't keep his overprotective mouth shut. Glancing at her phone, she wondered whether to text Ryder but decided against it. First was homeroom with Bree, Aimee and Jordan. That in itself was the big challenge.

-COME TOGETHER-

As the bell which signalled the end of lunch rang, Becca felt that the day could have gone a lot worse. Yes, homeroom had been very awkward, with Bree sat in a huff, arms folded and not talking to anyone else, but Mr. Cameron had commanded everyone's attention as he waffled on. As soon as they'd left, however, Jordan had grabbed her arm as they headed to History and begged her to spill the gossip. As luck would have it, Jordan and Aimee were very excited and supportive, desperate to hear all about her new relationship and not caring who it was. Jordan had been out with Ryder once, so she knew he was a nice guy. The rest of the group had also been very excited, with the exception of maybe Petra and Addie who were as snooty as Bree some of the time. Lunch, however, had been rather uncomfortable because everyone clearly was desperate to talk about Ryder and Becca, but clearly didn't want to trigger Bree's anger. The girl herself was still sulking over Spencer's outburst, shooting glares at Becca who was opposite her at the table.

Unfortunately for Becca, she sat next to Bree in her French class and as Miss. Herriot often liked interactive work, it would mean that they'd be forced to speak to one another. She had no idea how that would go.

Entering the classroom, she saw that Bree was already there. Curiously, everybody was already stood up and was still holding onto their books. Maybe they'd be going to one of the language labs or something- that would make life easier for Becca.

"Afternoon everyone," Miss. Herriot greeted after everyone had arrived in the classroom, "We're going to be practicing grammar today but I wanted to swap you all around today so you can practice with new people, I'm going to be doing this a little more. Everyone go and sit with somebody who is not your usual seat partner!"

Becca thanked God above as she looked over to Alistair, who nodded back. Almost rushing over, she plonked her butt on the seat next to him.

"I bet you're relieved."

"No shit," she pulled her ponytail, "I assume Spencer told you about what happened."

"Everyone in the school knows," Alistair confirmed, "How's she been?"

"Difficult but whatever," Becca shrugged, interrupting to say thank you to the teacher for bringing the sheet to them before continuing, "There isn't really much I can do. I apologised to her for Spencer but she wasn't taking it, she is the one who is making a mountain out of a molehill. I just can't be dealing with all the crap me and Ryder are getting for dating. This is high school, why is everyone being so dramatic?"

She sighed, clicking her pen to start the grammar work sheet.

"I was waiting for Ryder to ask you out."

"You were?"

Alistair nodded, "He so obviously liked you, I hate to use the phrase but even a blind man could see it. Everytime he asked me or Spencer about you, I was waiting for him to spit it out. I always saw him looking at you; he looked like someone had kicked his puppy. It's really great, I'm really happy for you. Ryder's really nice; you and I have definitely become good friends in the past few months."

"For definite," Becca agreed, "This means we can double date."

"Then you can get revenge for us making out in front of you."

"Exactly," Becca laughed, "Exactly. Anyway, let's conjugate some verbs."

The pair laughed and talked for the rest of the class. When the bell went and they were dismissed, Becca nearly went up to Bree in an attempt to talk to her, but bottled it and instead watched as her friend headed out of the room without a second glance. Her shoulders falling in sadness, she bid a goodbye to Alistair and Jane- who was passing by- and walked to her locker.

"Can I walk a lovely lady to class?"

Becca smiled as she shut her locker, Ryder leaning against the next one.

"You may, kind sir," she held out a hand, which Ryder took. Even now, she still felt those tingles in her spine when he touched her. It all felt so right.

"How was class with Bree?"

"I didn't have to speak to her, Miss. Herriot told us to switch partners so I was lucky enough to get to be with Alistair for French. He's been really nice; he thinks we're cute together. Anyway, I'm sick of talking about Bree. How was your class?"

"Chemistry still confuses me," Ryder told her, "I'm a lot better with things like English than I was, but stuff like chemistry and calculus still confuses me. The numbers just don't seem to work, I can't

"I'm always here for tutoring."

"Thanks babe, benefits of having a smart girlfriend."

"I try," Becca winked, "I suppose I can get paid by kisses."

"That I will _happily_ provide," Ryder smiled as they entered the classroom, greeting the teacher.

Mrs. Brien smirked to herself when the two love struck teens entered holding hands. She'd noticed their mutual crushing since they first sat together in August, how awkward and nervous they were. They were both her favourites in the class, though of course teachers weren't supposed to have favourites, and she was glad that they had finally got together. Mrs. Brien trusted them not to get distracted, Becca was a student aiming for Harvard and Ryder worked hard because of his dyslexia.

Settling into her seat, the blonde listened as attentively as usual in one of her favourite classes. Right now, seated next to the boy she thought the world of and listening to a subject she was great at; she started to feel at peace. Soon, she told herself, things would be right with Bree and the others. She would make sure of that.

 **That's Chapter 15, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Next Time: It's Valentine's Day, and Ryder meets Becca's parents.**

 **Thanks again and I can't wait to see you next time xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again for the support, means the world xxx**

 **Chapter 16**

Last Valentine's Day, Ryder was sat at Mr. Schue's failed wedding. After having bought peonies and a pendant for Marley, pretending it was Jake, he had sat watching them dance. That night, he'd gone home and wondered why it wasn't him with Marley.

A year later, and he was heading over to pick up his girlfriend. This girlfriend chose _him_ first and who he absolutely adored. He wasn't idiotically pining over a girl with a boyfriend, he had the amazing Becca. A year ago, he was so hung up on Marley that he couldn't imagine anyone else in his life, but that was before he'd met Becca. There was no way of knowing that the gorgeous Cheerio that had smiled him on the first day of the school year, who had immediately piqued his curiosity, would be so right for him. Becca was perfect for him and he was so glad he got to be with her today.

They would be opening their presents together later, but Ryder had already given her one at school earlier. Pulling her into the choir room, he'd done his best Fleetwood Mac by singing _As Long as You Follow,_ the most romantic song from her favourite band. Luckily, Becca had loved it and he'd been rewarded with a kiss. She'd told her not to spend too much as it was her birthday in exactly one week but Ryder was of course ignoring her. He hoped that she'd like his present, he thought, as he pulled up to her house. Turning off the ignition, he headed out of the car and walked up the drive and steps to the Hamilton residence. Knocking on the door, he prayed Becca would be ready. She did not answer the door, however, Andrew Hamilton did.

"You must be the boyfriend, I'm Andrew Hamilton."

Ryder shook the hand offered, "Yep, that's me, nice to meet you sir."

"Come on in son, it's pretty cold out, don't want you shivering on the doorstep whilst waiting for my daughter to take forever to get ready."

The teenager stepped in, shutting the door behind him and cautiously following Andrew into the living area. It was the usual living room, pictures abound- mainly of Becca but others were included. A picture of Jesus stood on the mantelpiece but it wasn't huge, the same size as the other photos. Ryder's eyes were drawn to a wedding photo of Mr and Mrs. Hamilton on their wedding day. It was very 90s, with Mona's dress being very puffy.

"July 1995," Andrew came up behind him, "Twenty years next year."

"Funny, my parents got married that year too; they had an October wedding for some reason though."

"Probably because it would be a damn sight cheaper, your parents are sensible. So, I guess it's time I got to know the boy my daughter is all goo eyed for. You play football, right?"

"I'm starting running back."

"Ah, I was cornerback in high school. Wasn't good enough for college but it was always more fun than professional for me."

"I'm the same, don't wanna go pro but it'd be nice to play in college, I enjoy it."

Andrew nodded, "You guys are a great team, I don't know what that coach of yours does but she's a miracle worker."

"Well sir, she works us to the bone."

At that point, Mona walked into the room. A smile lit up her face as she saw Ryder.

"Andrew," she admonished, "You should have told me Ryder was here. It's so nice to finally meet you sweetheart, we've heard so much about you."

"Great to meet you too, ma'am."

"Oh, he's a cutie isn't he?" Mona cooed, "Have you shouted Becca down yet?"

"No, I figured she wouldn't be ready."

"Of course but it's rude to keep our guest waiting. I'll go grab her."

Mona threw an apologetic smile at Ryder before disappearing out of the room and heading up the stairs to get her daughter.

"Are you and Mrs. Hamilton doing anything tonight?"

"We have a date at the all you can eat Chinese buffet. We've done that on Valentine's since we were first together, we've never bothered with overpriced meals when we can stuff our faces. What about your parents?"

"Fancy meal, my sister is at a friend's for a sleepover."

"How old is your sister?"

"She's eleven, first year of middle school."

"I bet that's fun."

"Yeah, we do scrap a lot; our parents are forever pulling us apart."

"There's no inbetween with siblings," Andrew laughed, "My sister Wendy and I were either best friends or bitter enemies, Mona says it was the same with her sister Janet as well growing up. It would have been nice for Becca to have a sibling but I'm so glad I don't have to break up too many fights."

"We don't physically fight because I'm a lot bigger, but boy those arguments," Ryder shook her head, "Nothing like an annoying younger sister to keep you on your toes."

Andrew was about to answer when Mona walked in, Becca following closely behind her.

Ryder found his jaw drop at the sight of her. Hair loosely curled and free, she was clad in a peplum top and tight leather jeans which showed off her incredible legs. Height increased by the open toed heels she wore, her make-up radiated from her face, though Ryder thought she was hot whatever she was wearing. Her jewellery was nice- a long necklace and dangly earrings, nothing too fancy. There were several times were Ryder had been blown away by the blonde, but she had completely outdone herself today. Brushing a hand through her hair, she smirked at the knowledge Ryder was completely under her spell.

"H...H...Hi," he stuttered, shocked.

"Hi," Becca bit her lip, the smirk still there.

"You look...amazing," he complimented, "I mean wow."

"Not so bad yourself, are you ready to go?"

Ryder nodded.

"Awesome," Becca went over to say goodbye to her parents. She hugged them both, Andrew muttering something about Becca's curfew and Mona telling her to take lots of pictures.

"It was nice meeting you son."

"You too," Ryder smiled.

"We'll have to have you for dinner, so we can hear all about you," Mona may have been speaking to Ryder, but her eyes were fixated on her daughter.

"Whoopee doo," Becca mumbled, causing Ryder to attempt to keep a straight face. That didn't stop the grin coming through though.

"That sounds wonderful Mrs. Hamilton," he told her honestly.

Bidding one last goodbye, the two locked hands and headed out of the house. As soon as the door divided the two couples, Becca moved closer to Ryder, "Do I get a kiss?"

"You do," he indulged her, his lips going against hers in the passionate manner he was now used to. He loved kissing her, it was the best feeling in the world because he was so darn attracted to her and he felt such an attraction to her.

"Were my parents nice?" Becca asked as they entered Ryder's car.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Thank God, I thought that they were gonna embarrass me," she let out a relieved sigh as the radio came on, "So many love songs on the radio too, I'm interested to see how karaoke goes tonight as well. Some of New Directions are performing tonight, aren't they? Oh, and that private school- what are they called again?"

"Warblers."

Becca's phone buzzed.

Bree: _Platforms or pumps tonight? x_

She paused for a moment before typing _platforms x_

 _Thanks girl x_

Holding her phone to her chest, she felt so glad about the fact she and Bree had patched things up.

 _Flashback_

" _We need to talk."_

 _Becca sighed as Bree stood next to her. The blonde was sorting her books at her locker, "Oh goodie, more sarcastic commentary."_

" _Just listen."_

 _Shutting her locker, Becca turned to the taller girl. Folding her arms, she raised an eyebrow and gave Bree a look of 'well, go on then.'_

" _I may have gone a bit overboard yesterday, with the argument we had in the hallway and us basically ignoring one another all day. Look, I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about you and the Glee loser, you can quite frankly do a hell of a lot better and you know how I feel about the social hierarchies mixing. Still, you're my best friend and I suppose I should be happy for you; you're the only one of the core four who is actually in a relationship. Hell, we're B &B, indisputably iconic, the Head Bitches in Charge. One cannot function without the other, being the captain last year was fun but I love having my co-captain. I may not have acted like it yesterday, but you're my best girl and we're a dynamic duo. You always have my back when Kitty is being a bitch. So what I'm saying is: do I get my bestie back?"_

 _Becca knew that Bree was never gonna apologise so this would be the best she could get. She was just relieved that she had her friend back in her good graces._

" _I could never be mad at my best girl for long."_

" _Thank God," Bree broke out in a smile, "Hug?"_

" _Hug," Becca confirmed, and the two embraced._

" _You coming to practice now?"_

" _Yeah," Becca nodded, following Bree up the corridor. The two linked arms._

" _So have you guys..?" Bree nudged her, winking._

" _No we have not," the blonde shook her head, "But you will..."_

" _...Know immediately," Bree continued, "Damn right I better."_

 _End of Flashback_

"We're here babe," Ryder interrupted her thoughts. 

Sliding into a spot, they hopped out of the car. As they walked up, Ryder stopped.

"You really do look amazing," he complimented her, "Really, you do. I'm really glad I get to spend Valentine's Day with you, it's the best."

He put a hand on her cheek.

"Me too, it's gonna be the best, I'll make sure," Becca smiled back.

"I don't doubt it. Shall we?"

They linked hands again, heading into Breadstix. The run of the mill restaurant had turned into something else. A stage had been erected; a disco ball hung from the ceiling and a bold pink sign 'Sugar Shack' was emblazoned on the back wall. Paper hearts decorated the walls, glitter was everywhere and confetti was all around. A heart centrepiece sat on each of the tables. The lights shone brightly all around, a soft glow igniting the room.

Looking over, they saw Spencer and Alistair in one of the booths, waving them over. Walking up, Ryder and Becca slid into the booth with them.

"Hey hey," Becca greeted, "The place looks dope."

"It does," Spencer agreed, "Dope people too."

"Damn, isn't my boyfriend a romantic?" Alistair deadpanned, causing them the other two to laugh.

"Lucky this one is," Becca cuddled into Ryder's embrace, letting him play with her hair, "Spencer, will you be serenading dear Alistair tonight at karaoke?"

"Might have something up my sleeve, dearest," Spencer smirked, "It will be killer, don't you worry. Hamilton, are we gonna see shaking your booty up there?"

Becca shook her head, hair flying wildly.

"My feelings for Ryder are true, but I will not be expressing it in song, that's for sure," Becca shrugged, "You guys might be alright with singing in front of hundreds of people, but I will be sticking with answering math questions or cheering. Sorry."

"That's alright babe," Ryder kissed her head, "I bet you'd be awesome."

The two cuddled together, Spencer fake retching in the background.

"Hey," Becca hit her best friend's arm, "You always wanted me and Ryder to get together."

"Not by being all gooey."

"Says the guy who makes out with his boyfriend whilst I third wheel. It's like watching two seals wrestle on the beach."

"Charming," Alistair muttered.

An excited cry of 'BECCA' interrupted them. The blonde turned around to see that Aimee and Jordan had entered, dates in two. Squeezing past Ryder, she rushed over to give them an excited hug, the three immediately gossiping excitedly about the day. Cody had finally bitten the bullet and asked Aimee out, causing raptures of delight within the girl group that mirrored the Ryder/Becca situation. Jordan had been asked out by a guy named Jared, a boy who was her in and Becca's history class and also headed up a band that had become popular around town. She had happily accepted.

"Ladies!"

They all gasped at the sight of Bree as she walked in. Red shorts tight against her waist and black camisole snug against her, matched by the platforms, she had co-ordinated it perfectly. Hair tussled, shabby chic, she wore a black crossed choker on her neck in an almost biker chick look. Everyone's eyes were on her.

The round of hugs, giggles and gossips came about. Bree had come with Steve, knowing that neither wanted anything serious and would probably just end of having sex. Bobby and Phil appeared in the building halfway through, clearly annoyed that they hadn't 'got' Bree and Becca, as they had intended to. Once the girls had taken their mountains of selfies, everyone got into their seat. As soon as Becca was seated again, she was straight back in Ryder's embrace.

The waiters came around, taking drinks orders and after everyone had got their refreshments, the MC stepped up.

"Yo guys, I'm MC Sugar," he waved, huge black sunglasses on for some reasons, "And welcome to the SUGAR Shack. Can I get a cheer from all the young lovers in the room?"

He held the microphone aloft, allowing everyone to cheer into it.

"Whilst you guys start on the food, the DJ is gonna start some tunes and then the floor will be open for dancing and karaoke. We will be open until half 10, but we'll start closing up at quarter past. Let's not think about the party ending though, let's think about the party STARTING!"

Food all around, everyone dug in. It was a cheerful affair, everyone happily chatting to their dates. Spencer and Alistair were making out passionately again, nearly putting Becca off her food as memories of third wheeling them swirled through her mind. She luckily had Ryder, the person she was happiest to be with most of all. Their affections were less public than their friends', but it was still as personal as they needed.

As the food finished up, MC Sugar hopped back on stage.

"Alright everybody, to sing us away from the food are the dreamboats from Dalton Academy. Hold onto your hats ladies, we have the Dalton Academy Warblers with an acapella medley!"

Everyone clapped politely as the uniformed boys stepped in a neat formation on stage. Starting with some old love song Becca didn't recognise, they continued to harmonise through a medley of hits old and new.

"Get me a pillow before I drop," Bree whispered from the table next to her, "Thank God they're putting on the dance music next, I need to get my boogie on. These bitches need to know who has the moves- and it's certainly not these boring blazers."

"Sh," Becca put a finger to her lips, though she was laughing behind it.

The Warblers finished to polite applause. As soon as the last boy had stepped off the page, MC Sugar started the dance music, directing them all to a booth if they wanted to do karaoke, which would be interspersed with the DJ.

Most people left their tables to mingle and dance.

"May I have this dance?" Ryder asked, holding out his hand to Becca.

"You may," she took the hand, the couple following other pairs to the floor. Moving closer together, they moved their hips, twirling one another to the music.

"I guess this is practice for prom," Becca commented.

"That'll come soon," Ryder twirled her, "I assume you'll have some kind of campaign for prom queen?"

Of course Becca wanted to be Prom Queen. It was the ultimate indicator of high school popularity, voted for her peers to stand up on stage, be given a shiny crown and be on step above them. Even being nominated would allow her the comfort of knowing she was thought highly of by other students, even if they weren't best friends. The crown obviously wasn't real, just some shiny plastic, but that one night of feeling on top of the world was too good to bear. Plus, she would have two chances as she would have this year's prom and next year's prom to attend. If she kept her social standing, she would be able to have prom queen and head cheerleader under her belt, with valedictorian allowing her the trifecta of high school stardom. There was also student council president but Becca didn't care about that. Becca wanted three things: her name as cheer co-captain, her picture in the yearbook with a shiny crown and being able to stand up on graduation day as valedictorian, making a speech. She was already cheer captain and graduation was over a year away, so winning prom queen was the immediate aim.

"Perhaps," she gave him a coy smile.

"Then we will have to dance."

Without warning, Ryder picked her up and spun her around.

"Put me down," she kicked her legs frantically, laughing outrageously the entire way.

"No."

She pouted down at him, "You're the worst."

"Not helping your situation babe."

"Fine, you're the absolute best, no one can beat you."

"Better," Ryder dropped her down. Becca swayed slightly, almost falling from the head rush, but Ryder caught her and pulled her by the waist.

"I hate you," she mumbled, her arms around his shoulders.

"Sure you do," Ryder took out his phone, "Selfie?"

Becca nodded, pressing her lips to Ryder's cheek as he snapped some pics.

"Like 'em?"

"Yep."

The song ended, MC Sugar jumped up.

"Alright Lima teens, our first karaoke is dedicated to Alistair, so let's give it up for SPENCER!"

Cheers came up from the crowd as the football player bounded on the stage, as energetic and confident as ever. Becca whistled excitedly, waving her arms for her best friend. Alistair stood next to them, shaking his head at his boyfriend's arrogance.

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_

 _You make me feel like I am home again_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_

 _You make me feel like I am whole again_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_

 _You make me feel like I am young again_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_

 _You make me feel like I am fun again_

It wasn't a song to dance along to, so everyone just watched Spencer channel Robert Smith, moving along the stage as if he owned it- which he did. Out of everyone in Glee club, he was the most rock star. His eyes were always on Alistair, betraying the true affection he felt for his boyfriend. Neither could help smiling once Spencer finished his song, to huge applause. Handing the mike back, he hopped off the stage and back over to Alistair. Becca didn't even roll her eyes when they kissed.

"I'm just gonna go redo my lipstick in the bathroom, be right back," she told the boys before heading in that direction.

Entering the empty bathroom, she fluffed her hair slightly and began to do her lips. As she did so, Marley exited one of the stalls and went to wash her hands.

"Hey Marley."

"Hi Becca."

"You with anyone tonight?" Becca asked as she smacked her lips together.

"Erm, no," Marley admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Well if you need me to put in a word for you with anyone, let me know."

The brunette looked at her, puzzled. Seeing this, Becca put her lipstick away and went closer.

"Look, just because I don't call you Medicaid Marley like everyone else does doesn't mean that we're BFFs. I'm actually pretty sure this is the first time you and I have had a conversation. Still, now that I'm dating Ryder, I think we should be at least civil to one another. I know all about your history together, all about what happened last year and I know that even though you're not dating, you've been in Ryder's life longer than I have and he still cares about you. Yeah, Kitty and I are never going to be friends, but you, Jake and Unique are his best friends as well; I really don't want you hating me. I don't expect us to suddenly be besties but I want a decent relationship with you. When I stopped you guys getting slushied by Bobby and Phil the other week, that wasn't me just feeling generous, I was doing that because I know how much you all mean to Ryder- that and I imagine slushies must suck. I know what everyone thinks about me and Ryder, how we're barely gonna last, he's just with me for status and I'm with him because he has _incredible_ arms but it's not true. Ryder's amazing, he's the first boy ever to make me feel butterflies like this, and the first boy I know likes me for more than my status. He is so sweet and funny and understanding, he has the sweetest heart. I want to make him happy, I really do and I want to do that by being good to his friends. My friends, with the exception of Spencer, aren't going to be like this but I want it to be cool between us. I'm aware of who I'm friends with but I really do hate seeing what they do to you, what they say to you. So I will try my hardest to stop them from being shit to you. Is that ok or am I pushing it?"

"Definitely not," Marley smiled at her, "I blew my shot with Ryder. We were never meant to be. Jake cheated on me and broke my heart, but I was happy with him and I think I was happier with him than I would be with Ryder. I also think that he was always meant to be with you. For what it's worth, I totally think you two are perfect together, whatever they say. I've seen how he looks at you, you really hold his heart."

"I'm glad. Anyway, sorry, it's not the best place to talk- I am going to go back to the party. You coming?"

Marley nodded, following Becca out of the bathroom. Looking around, she eventually found Ryder.

"Jeez, I knew women take longer to pee but..."

"I got to talking," Becca interrupted, wrapping her arms around him, "Why, you miss me?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh you are sly."

Unfortunately for Ryder, Aimee came shooting over.

"Hey guys, we HAVE to take some pics of the Core Four with the dates, c'mon."

Tugging Becca's hand, she pulled her and by extension, Ryder, across the hall. Jordan, Jared and Cody all greeted Ryder, Steve looked at him in a judgemental fashion and Bree just cracked a fake smile in an attempt to be kind, though that was more for Becca's sake. The boys just did as they were told as the girls ordered them into the perfect position, before they all settled for the camera. After spending longer than they wanted to posing for photos, the boys were eager to get away. The girls starting squealing when a song came on and dashed away to dance.

"I'll be two seconds babe," Becca called back to Ryder before she and the girls started to move flirtatiously on the dance floor. He didn't mind, using that time to go and talk to his friends. He was happily chatting to them for a while until he heard the DJ call up someone.

"Next up we have the lovely Becca singing for her boy Ryder!"

Ryder's draw dropped as Becca sauntered onto the stage, flipping her hair back, the picture of confidence.

"This one is for Ryder and Ryder only. Those who doubt us, I have two words: screw you."

Nodding at the DJ, the beginning of ABBA's _Honey Honey._

Ryder was stunned. Becca could definitely carry a tune, no better than Marley or Jane but still well enough, but that's not what he was focusing on. The way she moved her body was hypnotic, her hips swinging and her body shaking as she moved to the beat. With her butt showed off by her leather jeans, she was definitely getting looks from the boys, but even the girls were wowed by her confidence. Even Bree was screaming at delight for her best friend, Spencer next to her cheering as loudly as can be. Becca wasn't looking at any of them though: Ryder was the only one she cared about. Her gaze on him, it was clear that she was singing to him behind all that bravado. The song slowed, Becca finishing it with her eyes locked on Ryder. As soon as she was done, the entire room cheered.

Again, Becca wasn't focusing on them. Handing the mike back to DJ Sugar, she jumped off of the stage and straight over to Ryder. Before he could compliment her skills, she pulled him into a passionate kiss, which Ryder was definitely not complaining about.

"How did you like that, honey?" Becca asked in a sultry tone once they'd done.

"It was a nice surprise."

The attention had left them as DJ Sugar announced the next singer.

"Well, it's like I said before that, I wanted to prove it to everyone that they're wrong about us. What better way than song?"

"You don't need to prove anything, even with a voice as great as yours," he put a hair behind her ear, "But thank you, it meant a lot."

From a distance, Ryder could hear his name being called. Sighing at Jake being such a blocker, he looked down at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Marley wants to take some pictures of us for her photography class, I shouldn't be long."

He kissed the top of her head before walking over to his group of friends. A cough then came behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Charming as always Hamilton," Spencer deadpanned, holding out a hand, "Dance with your bestie?"

"Of course."

They headed into the middle of the floor, beginning to boogie. Spencer was of course terrible, just jerking his body around as Becca tried her hardest not to laugh.

"What are you doing?" she eventually failed, collapsing into giggles.

"Twerking, watch this."

Standing in the middle of the floor, he moved his body out and shook his ass, his entire body as though it was on vibrate mode.

"Spencer, stop it, people are looking."

"At my sexy moves, stop being such a damn hater Hamilton."

Becca rolled her eyes as she moved to the beat, her dancing a lot more poised than Spencer's. He eventually indulged her by dancing normally with her, in kind of an informal fashion but one which suited them the best.

"So are you and Alistair..?"

"Well I have a condom with me if that's what you mean. It's obviously not our first time, but I'm sure Valentine's Day sex is better. What about you and Ryder, you gonna be riding the Lynn Express tonight?"

Becca shrugged, "I don't really know to be honest. We haven't been dating _that_ long but if he wants to, I definitely want to. I've had sex before, I know what it's like and I'm more confident because I'll be with someone I care about. Thing is, I don't really know where he stands. I've mentioned it before and he doesn't seem reluctant per se, but we haven't really discussed it. Tonight, probably not but whatever, it's been great anyway."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Me too," Becca smiled, "For you and Alistair. You're my best friend and though Valentine's Day is about romantic love, I wanna give love to my platonic bestie. When I came to McKinley, I thought I'd find friends but not like this, not like what we have. Today, I get to celebrate Valentine's Day with the guy I adore because you helped push me to admit I liked him and give me the courage to let myself go. I also never thought you'd be with Alistair because let's be fair, you have no game."

"You had to ruin the moment by being a bitch."

"You had to ruin the moment by being a dick, Spencer; we are PERFECT for each other."

"Damn right Hamilton," he took her hands and the two spun around the floor in order to get dizzy, "Damn right."

The music ended, the two going back to their respective partners. The rest of the night ticked by, the DJ soon calling out the final song for them all to slow dance. Every couple went onto the middle of the floor, their bodies packed together as they slow danced to the end of the evening. As Becca danced with her head on Ryder's chest, she felt on cloud nine. It had been everything she wanted and more- enjoying the night, simply that. Feeling his cologne go up her nose, Becca let out a smile as all her senses ignited. The music filled her ears, the cologne her nose, the taste of Ryder's lips on hers, the touch of him against her and the sight of him close to her.

The song ended, as did the night. Grabbing their things, everyone filed out of Breadstix. Hugging her girls and bidding Spencer a goodbye (he didn't do hugs), Becca followed Ryder into his car. Feeling that tingle as their hands briefly connected, she smiled as he opened the door for her in that chivalrous way he did.

Opening the windows wide on the way back, they blasted music and sung loudly. Her hand out of the car in a wave motion, Becca leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes, feeling like she was in some romance music video. When her eyes opened again, Ryder was pulling into her street.

"My parents are still out if you want to come in to open presents there?" she asked hopefully.

Ryder nodded and the two entered her house. The light flickering on in the living room, Becca asked if Ryder wanted a drink, which he accepted. Sitting on her sofa, he tapped his foot against the floor. When she returned, Becca plonked himself next to him and brought her present out from next to her. In return, he handed her a small box.

"Open it together?" she asked.

Ryder nodded and on the count of three, they opened it.

For Ryder, Becca had purchased personalised cufflinks with RL written in curvasive. For Becca, Ryder had got a silver pendant with the quote 'and though she be but little, she is fierce' from A Midsummer Night's Dream.

Squealing with excitement, Becca threw her arms around Ryder's next.

"I love love love it!" she clapped her hands together.

"I thought it was perfect. I know how much you love Shakespeare and when I saw the quote, I thought it was absolutely on point for you. A tiny girl, but fierce in all the best ways. Thank you for the cufflinks, they're the best."

"Only the best for the best boyfriend. I overheard you telling Jake- sorry for eavesdropping, but you were near my locker- that you needed new cufflinks and I thought some personalised ones would be cute."

"Well I love them," Ryder smiled before scooping Becca up into his lap, "Kiss as a thank you?"

"Kiss as a thank you," Becca replied, giving him a peck on the lips, "Stay for a bit?"

"Of course."

Smiling, she cuddled into him again. Right now, there was nowhere else in the world she'd rather be.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next Time: Becca meets Ryder's family and she's definitely nervous.**

 **Thanks again and don't forget to pop a review xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the support so far, it's brilliant xxx**

 **Chapter 17**

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could die."

"You know I don't feel comfortable with you saying that as I hold you in the air."

"Then put me down."

Mason rolled his eyes, gently bringing Becca down from his shoulders. Once the blonde had two feet planted firmly on the ground, the two began stretching together. After practice, Becca would be heading over to Ryder's house to meet his family and she was absolutely bricking it. For years, she had been the one everyone liked, the charismatic one who charmed everyone she met. Her friends' parents loved her, always wanting her to be their playdate or as they got older, invite her round- 'why can't you be more like Becca? She's so nice and works so hard at school!' The Porters had practically adopted her at this point, she had wormed her way into their hearts. This was different however, completely different. Ryder was her boyfriend and his parents could be afford to be judgemental about her, this was the girl their son was dating. All she wanted was to make the right impression, show that she cared deeply for Ryder- which she did. It had taken her time to prove to everyone that she was serious about this relationship and the last thing she wanted was for Ryder's family to dislike her. She could talk about all of her achievements- cheer co-captain, honor roll, going to the Caltech summer progamme, but that would not make them like her necessarily. All parents wanted what was best for their kids, and she was determined to show Dr and Mrs. Lynn that she was the best girlfriend for Ryder.

"It cannot be worse than when I met Jane. Her parents are both lawyers and are both very good, hence why they are loaded. When I sat down for dinner, they interrogated me throughout the entire thing- parents, grades, extracurriculars, future plans, it was though they had a case against me lined up- Hayward v McCarthy. They scared the living daylights out of me, Mr. Hayward tried to crush my hand when we did a handshake and they practically chased me out of the door. I actually went home after, hid in my room and buried myself in the covers. It scared the shit out of me. Look, it was the worst but let me tell you this. It was worth it because I love Jane and yeah the Haywards were hard on me, but we're better now. Put it this way: there is no way you're gonna get the interrogation that I had and on the off chance that you do, then you know it's worth it because you care about Ryder. Talk to the Lynns about what you like, his dad is a PhD and that is something you want to pursue. As long as you avoid the three taboos of politics, religion and money, you should be fine. You're great Becca, you're sweet and smart, if Ryder loves you then his parents should. Just be yourself and you should be absolutely fine."

Becca sighed, "I guess you're right."

Coach Washington called an end to practice, with all the cheerleaders heading over to collect their things. Mason scooped up his bag and turned back to Becca.

"Good luck, you'll be fine. Let me know how it goes, ok?"

"Will do," Becca promised as she said her goodbyes to the girls as well. Whistling to herself, she walked up the edge of the pitch to where Ryder was hanging about by the bleachers waiting for her to come. Smiling when he saw her, he walked over and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"How was practice?"

"Well regionals are coming up so Coach Washington is working us even further to the bone- I honestly don't know how many time I can practice kick toss in one practice. Still, I am not losing us regionals, we are the best damn squad in the country and we are gonna win this thing in two weeks. How was your tutoring with Mr. Martinez?"

"I don't think I'll ever crack Spanish sadly," Ryder shrugged, "Ready for tonight?"

Becca made a face, causing Ryder to stop, turning to her.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Honestly, there's no need to worry. You're gorgeous, smart and so warm and funny. Every moment with you is the best, you being my girlfriend is one of the best things to ever happen to me because you are incredible. They'll like you for the same reasons I do, well, not the _exact_ same reasons, that'd be weird. Spencer's parents love you, so there's no reason why my folks won't feel the same. All you need to do is show up- which you are doing, and just be you, and all will be good. It. Will. Be. Fine. Like I said, you're awesome, and my parents will totally see that. You like science; you want to have a doctorate? You'll be like that with my father, that's his job. My mom is really cool; she'll like you if you just act like you do. My sister's an irritating little gremlin but just ignore her, I'll deal with her if she becomes too much. Ok?"

"It better be," she threatened, "Or it's slushie facials for you every day for a week."

"If it is, then grape would be delicious."

They got into the car, Becca thinking the entire way there about how to make a good impression. Clutching her cross, she prayed to God for guidance. The thought of Ryder's parents not liking her was terrifying, because it would upset the boy she really liked. Becca would definitely know if her parents disliked someone and that would always make her question a relationship, because her folks were the finest people she knew- loyal, good Christian folk and always had her best interests at heart. Dr and Mrs. Lynn had raised the greatest boy (apart from Spencer) she knew and she wanted to be that perfect girlfriend.

"Babe we're here."

Becca looked up as Ryder pulled into his driveway. Whilst he was no way as rich as Cody or Jane, his family was still solid middle class and his house was very, very nice. He squeezed her hand gently to calm her down before they left the car and walked into the house. It was as nice as the exterior, perhaps even the interior.

"Mom?" Ryder called, leading Becca into the living room.

Jessica Lynn rushed out, a whiff of perfume following her. She immediately hugged Ryder.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?"

"Great, no different than usual," Ryder nodded, "Mom, this is Becca."

"Oh darling, let me look at you," Jessica went over to Becca, clutching her shoulders, "Oh you are such a tiny little thing, we need to fatten you up tonight- so pretty as well, even prettier than the photos that Ryder showed us. I've been excited to meet you, ever since Ryder started talking about you when you first met, now that he's dating you it's so exciting, he's never had a girl over and now you're here, I can't wait to get to know you."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lynn."

"Oh she's so precious, isn't she Ryder? Your father will get back just in time for dinner, your sister is upstairs doing her homework so we don't disturb her, I'm sure she heard you come in anyway. Why don't you sit down? Don't look at me like that Ryder, you can have some alone time after dinner. Would you like a drink Becca."

"Just a water please."

Jessica rushed back into the kitchen, leaving Ryder and Becca alone.

"I'm so sorry about my mom, she's quite..."

"Exuberant?"

"Exuberant," Ryder confirmed, "She's been so excited about meeting you, she was having kittens when I said you were coming over. She may be a little...excitable, so prepare for a lot of questions."

"It's ok," Becca put her head on his shoulder, "I'm sure she's awesome, just like her son."

Ryder smiled back as Jessica walked back in, handing Becca a drink, the blonde thanking her quietly. Jessica plonked herself down on the next seat.

"You must be so tired after Cheerios."

"Coach Washington works us extremely hard, yes," Becca nodded, "We have regionals approaching so she's got us practicing during every spare minute and she is a fan of the tough approach, praise is probably not even in her vocabulary."

"Kitty said that too, says it's hard work- are you two friends?"

Becca made a face.

"Well, to put it charitably, we aren't exactly _friends."_

"Oh dear," Jessica bit her lip, "Well, you can't like everyone can you?"

"Well, not Kitty but everyone else in Cheerios is wonderful, they were so welcoming when I arrived at McKinley. It was nice to have an immediate friendship group to go into, I didn't have to worry about sitting alone in class or at lunch. We band together against Coach Washington."

"I bet Lima is quite different from Spokane."

"You can say that," Becca chuckled, "I obviously wasn't thrilled about moving but I really like it at McKinley, it's a great school and I have met the most amazing people through it."

Ryder squeezed her hand back as footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs. Olivia Lynn entered, smirking at the immediate sight of Ryder and Becca. Ryder knew that smirk very well: it was the smirk Liv gave when she was about to cause trouble and Ryder knew his sister well enough to know this was a perfect time for her to stir the pot. His mother may embarass him, but his sister was worse.

"Hi, I'm Liv," she waved.

"Becca," the blonde smiled back, "Great to meet you."

"I never thought I'd see this day- did you know he had Star Wars sheets until middle school?"

"Liv," Ryder hissed.

"Just thought she should know," Liv put her hands up, "Or the stuffed Yoda that's still in your draw."

She gave her brother a shit-eating grin.

"I genuinely hate you."

"Bite me," she shot back.

Jessica started rubbing her temples, "Can you two ever be nice to one another?"

"No," they chimed simultaneously.

"It was rhetorical. Now Liv, go do your homework."

"But mom..."

"No buts young lady, I said that you were to finish your math and geography before dinner."

Liv rolled her eyes. As Ryder chuckled behind her, Liv flipped him off as she walked away.

" _Olivia."_

"Sorry mom," Liv called as she dashed back upstairs.

Ryder was about to apologise to Becca when he saw that she was laughing.

"Those two," Jessica shook her head, "The only time I get them to be calm and nice to each other is when I get them in photos. So many nice ones but when the camera is away, they're practically strangling one another. Oh wait, that reminds me."

Hopping up from the seat, she went over to the chest of drawers and opened it up, holding up a large photo album with 'Ryder's Photos' on it. Seeing this, Ryder threw his head back.

"Why?"

"I just remembered all of your baby and childhood photos happen to be in here. Move up darling."

"You usually keep them upstairs."

Jessica shrugged, opening up to the first page as she separated Ryder and Becca.

"This is me holding Ryder after he had just been born. Oh he kept me in labor for hours, it was twelve hours between my first contraction and him being born- the midwifes kept joking he'd never be born and I was hooked up on pain medication and emotional so I kept crying. I swore at Peter so many times you know but oh look at Ryder, such a tiny sweet thing. What happened?"

"Are we gonna go through every moment?" Ryder asked.

"Yes," Jessica smiled, "This is Peter holding him, Ryder had his ears when he was born."

"Aww babe, you were such a cute baby," Becca teased.

The teenager rolled his eyes as his mother and girlfriend went through his pictures.

"Ooh, here's my favourite. This was when Ryder was potty training."

Becca burst out laughing at the sight of toddler Ryder clutching the toilet, as teenage Ryder hid his head in his hands in embarassement.

They continued from Ryder's infancy, laughing the entire way through his most embarassing photos. As they were working their way through kindergarten, the front door opened and Peter Lynn entered, throwing his briefcase down and entering the living room whilst Jessica and Becca were hysterically laughing over one photo.

"I have to get a picture of this," Becca laughed as she got her phone out. In front of her was a photo of five year old Ryder holding his brand new baby sister, looking spectacularly unimpressed at the camera.

Ryder stood up, heading over to his father and standing next to him as the women laughed at the next photo.

"She got the photo album out."

The end of Peter's lips turned up, "I take it she's enjoying herself."

"The photos of me being potty trained were a huge success."

Peter shook his head as Jessica finally noticed her husband, going up to greet him with a hug and a kiss. Ryder fake vomited behind them, Becca concealing a smirk.

After they muttered something about work, Becca stood up and awkwardly waited for an interaction. Luckily Peter noticed over Jessica's shoulder and headed over, holding out a hand.

"You must be Becca."

"Yep, that's me, great to finally meet you," Becca shook the hand offered, "Heard a lot of great things from Ryder, Dr. Lynn."

"Well it's been the same here, he hasn't shut up about you."

Jessica instructed them to go into the kitchen, calling Liv down, the youngest Lynn thundering down the stairs at the promise of dinner.

"Where do I sit?"

"Sit down next to me babe," Ryder pulled out a chair for her. Jessica and Liv sat across from them, Peter sitting at the head of the table.

"Dig in guys, there's plenty of it," Jessica smiled.

Becca was used to praying before every dinner, whether it was with her parents or other family. Spencer's family were fairly irreligious, never showing any signs of belief so that meant she was used to not saying grace nowadays. Not wanting to ask, she quickly did the sign of the cross on herself before starting on dinner.

"How was school then kids?" Peter asked.

"Soul destroying."

"Liv, can you please not be sarcastic for one dinner please?" Jessica asked.

"I wasn't being sarcastic," Liv muttered, "It was fine, got a B in my French which I guess is good. Other than that, normal."

"Ryder?"

"No different than usual, practicing for regionals," he shrugged.

Peter nodded, satisfied.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" he then asked Becca.

"What do you want to know?" Becca asked, clearly surprised that she had been addressed.

"Just the basics- what you like, what your hobbies are, things like that."

"Well, ok, erm," she started, "Well I do Cheerios obviously and I dance, I did lessons when I was younger but I've been out of them for several years to focus on other stuff. Ever since middle school, I've done volunteering for the homeless after I watched the documentary, I volunteer at the Lima Rescue Mission but I also do a lot of stuff at church, mainly collecting donations and driving them around. My favourite TV show is The X-Files but I like The Twilight Zone and American Horror Story as well. I'm a Fleetwood Mac obssessive, my dad got me into them at a young age- Stevie Nicks is my heroine, I worship that band, I got to see them in concert last summer which was epic. Math and science are my passion, I do a lot of STEM stuff like State Mathletes and the Caltech Summer Programme which I'm doing in June. A lot of it is gearing me up for college."

"Becca's got really high ambitions," Ryder continued, "Harvard, Caltech, Carnegie Mellon."

"Oh really?" that certainly piqued Peter's interest, "They're some pretty tough schools."

"Yeah, definitely are, I am working hard to get in there- Harvard has been my dream for years but I'm of course realistic about my chances. If I don't get in for undergrad, I hope to go there for grad school."

"Studying?" Peter asked.

"Cellular and molecular biology, or biochemistry depending on the college," Becca smiled, "I want to work in the medical research field, find cures for horrible diseases and things like that. Combines helping people and my love of STEM, so I really hope my life goes that way. Gotta do well on the SATS though, the studying is driving me crazy. I think the PSAT helped a lot in finding a study pattern."

"PSAT?" Liv asked.

"It's for the National Merit Scholar Program," Becca told her, "Basically if I win, I could get a college scholarship and it's quite competitive, so it'll be really great to win."

"What did you get on it?"

"A 1500 out of 1520."

"That's very good," Peter complimented, "You must be smart."

"I just work hard," Becca replied modestly.

"Nah, Becca's like a genius, the math she works out in her head is something else and her grades are super high, not dropped below an A in high school," Ryder told his dad proudly, "She's totally the most brilliant person I've ever met, she works really hard for it as well- though she's definitely naturally intelligent."

Becca went a scarlet colour.

"Nice to see, I'll be happy to talk to you about working through a PhD sometime," Peter offered.

"That'd be wonderful, thank you Dr. Lynn."

"Which church is it you go to Becca? I don't think it's the same one as ours," Jessica asked.

"We got to Holy Grace United Methodist Church down South Wayne street. We don't usually do Sundays but we do major holidays and my mom goes to the Bible study there, I help out when I can."

"Ah, we're Park Street Presybterian."

"I don't think I've been down Park Street, which part of town is that?"

"If you go up Hampton Boulevard, right up to the top where it connects with where the stables are, it's just there."

"Doesn't ring a bell with me," Becca shrugged.

There was silence for a while as they continued eating.

"You play soccer, don't you Liv?" Becca asked, deciding it was best to get to know Ryder's family as they got to know her.

"Yeah," Liv nodded, "It's great, I'm on the team at school and I really enjoy it."

"You must be good then, I can barely kick a ball."

"I guess," Liv shrugged.

"Don't be so modest Liv," Jessica scolded, "You're excellent."

"The sports teams at McKinley are great," Becca offered, "You'll fit in. I know a couple of people on the girl soccer team; I'll ask if there's anything you can do to boost your chances- I know it's a couple of years away but still great to start now."

"That'd be great thanks," Liv smiled, "Perhaps I could show you my skills sometime?"

She looked eagerly at Becca.

"I'd love to see that."

Liv was relieved. She immediately liked Becca, she seemed sweet and fun. Her presence would also allow her the chance to absolutely roast Ryder more than usual, her favourite activity after soccer.

"Do you like school?" Becca continued. She didn't know a lot about Lima Junior High.

"Yeah I guess, I've got lots of friends and have never been bothered by anyone. The school is nice, a bit of a transition from elementary but it's a cool place. My grades are fine, I mean math sucks but pretty much everyones hates math. I need to learn your ways."

"Becca does tutoring," Ryder added, "I'm sure she'll do it for you if she can tolerate you for long enough that is."

Liv stuck her tongue out at her brother, who just grinned back.

"How much do you charge?" Jessica asked.

"Usually $10 an hour but it's negotiable, I take into factor income and the skill of the child."

"That's reasonable," Jessica told Peter, who nodded, "Liv?"

"Yeah, sounds good, I wanna improve," the pre-teen smiled at Becca.

"Don't worry about money, it'd be free for Liv. I don't charge friends."

"Nonsense, we'll pay you," Peter insisted.

"Please, it's fine- I only charge people I don't know, all my friends get it for free, I'd never ask for any money out of them. I'm sure Liv will only need a few lessons anyway if she gets good grades, it'll be fun. I'll take her soccer skills as payment."

Liv made a 'told you' face at her brother.

Conversation continued throughout the dinner. Becca immediately liked the Lynn family, they were very kind towards her and she was glad that they had been welcome to her because otherwise she could have thrown up from her nerves. Every so often, Ryder would slowly brush his hand or foot against hers, at one time having to hide her sudden giggle as a cough, Ryder also nearly cracking from the laughter. Liv and Ryder also ended up kicking each other under the table, being very childish. Becca observed that the siblings bickered _all of the time-_ every sentence addressed to the other was some kind of sarcasm, biting commentary or baiting could see why Ryder talked shit about his sister all of the time and why Jessica apparently always had a headache around her children.

Dinner ended, everyone rising from their seats, Becca automatically grabbing the plates and cutlery as she always did at home.

"Oh sweetheart, put those down," Jessica instructed her as she saw Becca lift them up, "I'll do them."

"It's only fair if you've made dinner."

"Peter will help, I'm sure you and Ryder want to be alone- thank you anyway."

Peter took the plates from Becca, who followed Ryder out of the dining room. The two taking hands, they thundered up the staircase. As they were about to go into Ryder's room, they felt a presence behind them. They turned around to see Liv, bouncing on her heels behind them.

"What are you doing?" Ryder asked.

"Hanging out with you guys, duh."

"No you're not, go away."

"I thought you said to us all that you wanted to get to know Becca," Liv replied with faux innocence, battering her eyelashes rapidly.

"You did at dinner, shoo."

Liv shook her head, entering Ryder's room and dropping herself down onto his bed, a smirk on her face as she non-verbally told him to try something. Sighing, he invited Becca in before going over to Liv, bodily picking her up in a fireman's carry and plonking her outside the door, slamming it in her face.

His sister let out a 'rude,' but left to go into her room anyway. Relieved, he turned to Becca.

"Finally."

"Finally indeed- your room is nice."

Ryder's, similarly to hers, was simple, but a lot messier. Well, not a lot, but she knew for a fact that Ryder had been forced to tidy it up for Becca's visit, otherwise it would be a lot worse. It was blue wallpaper, posters covering a large amount- each of the original Star Wars trilogy, some football and some classic rock (no Fleetwood Mac, sadly, Becca noted). Similarly to Becca, he had a double bed, though his was different in style, with dark bed sheets. Whilst her furniture was white, his was a dark brown. There was still some untidiness, she noted- clothes strewn over a chair, a pile of laundry lumped over in the corner. Proudly sat in front of his bed was a blue and white drum kit.

"Thanks, my mom made me tidy it all up for your visit but I didn't listen," he sat on the bed.

Ryder flopped down onto the bed, "So, upset about no Fleetwood Mac?"

"Yes," she flopped down next to him, lying down next to his feet, "I don't get it."

"I think they're good, and I like a few of their songs, but they're just not as great as other artists I like, that's all."

Becca forced herself up, "What the hell, Lynn? They're _THE_ greatest band of all time; no other band can claim that title. Sure, we have The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, but they will never meet the pure, unadulterated genius of Lindsey Buckingham, Christine and John McVie, Mick Fleetwood and last, one of the greatest women to walk this earth, Stevie Nicks! _Rumours,_ oh God- _Rumours._ Go Your Own Way? Don't Stop? The Chain? All some of the most beautiful, heartfelt songs. The best one, of course, is Songbird. All written as a result of emotional turmoil, not like these songs with like seven people writing them and they're only ok. Anything they touch turns to gold, it's like Midas. When I went to see them last year when they came to Spokane, it was the greatest thrill of my life. Just to sing the lyrics along with them, along with thousands of other fans. It was like a dream come true. No band will come close to their vocal, lyrical and stage skill. Simply, perfect."

He shook his head.

"What would you do if you met Stevie Nicks?"

"Cry, probably. I actually think I would, I love her so much. I'd tell her how I think she's amazing. Part of me would be tempted to bow, but I think that would be much. Then again, you bow in the presence of goddesses, don't you?"

"She's not exactly a goddess, is she?"

"You DON'T _dare_ blaspheme against Stevie Nicks."

"You're obsessed."

Becca shook her head, "You know that I'm not even going to argue with you. Stevie Nicks is the great woman, after my mom, to walk this earth. Fleetwood Mac is the best band of all time. End of."

Ryder threw his hands in the air in surrender. Becca edged a little closer before and the two began a passionate make out session, Ryder rolling onto his girlfriend as they attacked each other with their lips. When Becca disconnected, he was about to complain but stopped short when she started pecking his neck and shoulder blades, her lips soft against his skin. After she was done, she returned to his lips. Several minutes went by, the session getting hotter by every second.

"Wait...wait...stop."

Becca looked at him confusedly.

"I was erm..."

"Arriving early?" she asked, "No biggie, happens to most guys."

"We ok to start again?"

Becca nodded and the two started again.

"I'm curious to know," Becca spoke between kisses, "What do you, erm, think about to stop from arriving early? I know most guys picture something."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Pinky swear."

"Well, erm," Ryder took a deep breath, "You know how you're supposed to picture people naked or in their underwear when you're performing? When I was younger, I had this really creepy old neighbour called Mrs. Crones- super thin, wrinkly and spindly fingers. It was like she was a witch. So to stop it, I think about her in unflattering underwear."

To his astonishment, Becca burst into a hysterical laughter. It took her a few minutes to got composed after she nearly screeched with mirth.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," Ryder fake pouted.

"I promise a lot of things darling, doesn't mean I keep them."

Ryder shook his head, before sneakily grabbing the heaviest scented cologne from his nightstand and spraying it on better. She gasped in shock.

"What the hell? That's gross, I smell like a man!"

"What's wrong with smelling like a man?"

"I want to smell like a _girl,"_ Becca moaned, waffing herself.

"Then don't laugh at me again babe," Ryder teased, noticing Becca look over at his drum kit, "Want me to give a performance babe?"

"Sure hon."

Becca sat on the floor, legs crossed as Ryder sat on the stool next to his drum kit.

"Any requests from the audience?" he called out.

"That Phil Collins song, with the drum solo, what's it again? Ah, In the Air Tonight!"

"Coming up."

Drumming his heart out to Phil Collins, Ryder revelled in the cheers and applause that Becca gave. Once it had done, Becca stood up and clapped excitedly, walking over to where he was. Throwing her arms around him, she gave him a big kiss.

"It's like my own groupie."

"Damn right babe," Becca smirked as Ryder started to play with her ponytail. She cuddled in his arms for a moment before they went over to the bed, his arms around her as they lay tightly snuggled together. His hands found her hair again, playing with it. One picture caught her eye.

"So what's the origin of that, then?" she indicated her head towards it.

"Oh, that," he picked it up with one hand to move it closer to them, "It was taken during summer at the beach. They're my best friends, you know. Jake and I kind of had a rough year last year, what with everything over Marley, but he stuck up for me in the early days when I was diagnosed, and I made sure to shut up the guys that made issues with him being mixed race. I'm not exactly best buddies with Kitty, she still can be mean, but she's like that with everyone. We bonded over stuff last year, so that's all good. Unique and Marley, well, it's still awkward from last year, but it's nowhere as bad as it was. I'm still kinda mad at Unique, but I understand that she didn't do it to hurt me, and I told her a lot of stuff that she's still kept quiet to this day, which I respect her for. Marley, I just lost those feelings as soon as we started going out. A part of me will always care for that way, as it would if you and I were no longer together."

Becca nodded into his chest.

"What about you, who are your best friends?"

"Well, we're still friends, aren't we?" she continued after he nodded in agreement, "Well, Spencer's obviously my best friend. We always have fun together, I love him a lot and he's a really great friend, you can tell he cares behind all that big male bravado. Katie's great, but I'd say she's more of a sister than a friend, I feel like she really is a sister. I suppose Spencer could be a brother too, but we talk about things siblings wouldn't. Bree is my other best friend. I know she can be a bit much, and she really hates that we're together and that I'm so close to Spencer, but she's better now, and she is really cool to be around. Aimee and Jordan are much friendlier and relaxed, I love that about them, they're all my best girlfriends."

Ryder nodded in response.

The hours ticked by before Becca looked at the clock, "I think it's time for me to get going, I have homework."

"Of course, me too," Ryder slipped off the bed, extending a hand to Becca. Scooping her bag up, she followed Ryder out of the bedroom and into the landing. There, they encounted Liv.

"Becca's going now if you wanna say goodbye."

"You guys have fun?" Liv teased.

"Plenty," Ryder deadpanned.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Liv, it was great meeting you."

"You too," Liv paused for a moment, "Hug?"

"Why not? Bring it in."

The two girls hugged, Becca then saying goodbye for the evening and heading downstairs with Ryder. Opening the living room door, she watched as both Peter and Jessica looked up from the TV.

"I'm going now, just wanted to say thanks for having me and I loved meeting you, the dinner was delicious."

"Oh you are welcome back anytime darling, I really want to see you again soon," Jessica stood up with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely," Peter agreed with a nod.

"Awesome, I'll be seeing you then."

Jessica surprised her with a hug and a kiss on both cheeks, with Peter keeping his distance with a polite wave. Putting her shoes back on, Becca left the house with Ryder, who was to take her home. All in all, she thought, a successful day. She just prayed for many more to come.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make sure it wasn't just a rehash of when Becca met Spencer's family, I thought that it would be too boring.**

 **Next Time: It's Cheer regionals where the girls encounter an old foe of Bree's and are determined to beat her to get to Nationals.**

 **Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to pop a review to tell me how you found this chapter and what you want to see in future xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the support so far, it's great xxx**

 **Chapter 18**

High pony tightened, Becca stared in the mirror. Lips a luscious McKinley red, mascara extending her eyelashes and her cross necklace adorning her neck as usual, she felt on top. Ignoring the train that rattled by the cheap hotel in Kansas, she spun around to admire herself. As Co-Captain of the Cheerios, she was representing McKinley and her girls so she had to look amazing. The judges at the 2014 Cheer Regionals, being held in Topeka, would be expecting not only killer moves and bright smiles, but flawless looks. Not a single hair could be out of place, everything had to be perfect and Becca knew that she was killing it in the looks department. Considering the pressure she was under, she had to present the picture of perfection. This could be their ninth win at regionals in around ten years and if they got further, it'd also be their ninth nationals win. If they didn't win, Becca and Bree would be off the Cheerios completely, as they had co-ordinated the entire thing. Becca felt as though she had done things right, choreographing it to everyone's strengths (and putting themselves, Aimee and Jordan in prime positions). Last night, she thought she'd struggle to sleep but slept like a baby from the moment her head hit the pillow to the moment the alarm sounded in the morning. The girls had spent their previous night, giggling and gossiping, trying to forget what was ahead. Bree was finishing her eye shadow, Aimee was in the bathroom and Jordan was brushing her hair. As soon as they were done, they'd head downstairs for breakfast before walking to the multipurpose centre where the event was being held. It'd be a long day, with several teams competing on top of the speeches, ceremonies and breaks in between. Once it was over, they would be free to look forward to nationals. Still, they had that hurdle.

"I gotta say ladies, we are looking FIERCE," Bree stated with a flare, "We are gonna OWN regionals."

"Damn right," Jordan agreed as she tightened her ponytail, Aimee nodding too as she exited the bathroom.

"Becs, do you want to lead us in prayer?"

Though all of the girls were Christian, as normal in Ohio, Becca was easily the most devout, even though she didn't attend church weekly she still read her Bible faithfully, prayed every night and wore her cross proudly. Aimee and Jordan were slightly less pious, with Bree never giving it much thought and only really using it to get what she wanted. Standing in a circle with their hands tightly connected, they began.

"Heavenly Father, we pray that you guide us and watch over us today. We beg that you help us to fill our full potential and that the competition is fair but fun. To quote Psalm 18 from the Bible: 'The lord is my protector, he is my strong fortress, My God is my protection and with him I am safe. He protects me like a shield; he defends me and keeps me safe.' We pray for your protection in ensuring no squad member is injured. Amen."

"Amen."

Letting go of the other hands, Bree immediately had her phone out for a selfie, "Get in bitches, it's picture time."

Squeezing themselves together, their smiles were etched into time as the camera flashed. Once it had ended, they squealed excitedly and cooed over the pictures as they decided which the best one was. After they had, it was time to head down to breakfast. Grabbing their backpacks over their shoulders, they exited the hotel room just as a long train rattled by.

"You'd think we'd get better accommodation considering we're the best and most successful squad in the country," Aimee wondered as they headed down the stairs, "When the Glee club went to their nationals last year in LA, they got this super nice hotel. We're better than them, our hotel in Indianapolis for regionals was better than this dump."

"There's some big law convention in town, all the best hotels are booked up," Becca explained as they walked into the breakfast room, grabbing a tray each, "Fingers crossed it'll be better for nationals because I swear there was something moving on my headboard last night."

She shuddered as she picked up a slice of toast. Smiling at their teammates as they sat down, the conversation immediately turned to the excitement of the day, everyone excitedly recounting their numerous practices and how they would kick ass. Becca was doing a double tuck in the air again, as Coach Washington had instructed, but it wouldn't be the big finale as it was last time. At least Becca had done it before so she wasn't as nervous as last time, when she thought that she would totally bottle it.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Taking it out, she saw it was a text from Ryder.

 _Don't know if you'll see this before the competition but best of luck. You're an amazing Cheerio and I totally believe your routines are amazing and that you will drive those girls to the top. Never forget that you're damn awesome and damn hot stuff as well. Good luck today babe, I can't wait to see the huge regionals trophy that you'll be bringing to McKinley next week and when you win, perhaps we can go for a celebratory dinner ;) xxx_

Smiling at how sweet and loving her boyfriend was, she immediately went to text back.

 _Aww thanks babe, you're the actual best. I'll have my phone all day but I may take a while to reply. That dinner sounds great xoxo_

 _Anything for my beautiful babe. Keep me updated, k? Xxx_

 _Of course xoxo_

Placing her phone back in her pocket, she went back into the conversation readily. Once the girls were done, Coach Washington stood at the table and called them to attention.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, we will now be heading off to regionals. It's a short walk so I don't expect any silly behaviour or anyone keeping us. Once we get there, we will be registered and will enter the back hall, where all cheer squads will be. After everyone has been briefed, we will go out onto the field and sit in our designated zone. Stay on that part of the field at all times unless you need the bathroom, where you will tell me you are going- it's just through some small doors, it's right next to it. I don't know our place yet, we'll find out when we're registered. Lunch will be provided at 1PM while the judges are deliberating. Ok everyone got everything? Great, let's go."

Everyone scooped up their bags, filing out of the breakfast hall and onto the sunny streets. Becca and Bree hooked arms, as did several other pairs when they walked through downtown Topeka. Chatting happily amongst themselves, they all enjoyed the scenery.

Two boys walked past, immediately lowering their sunglasses at the sight of the Cheerios.

"Hey ladies, what're you doing?"

"Never you darling," Becca shot back, causing the entire group to burst out laughing. The guy who had said it looked extremely offended, his friend almost falling over laughing. As the two made their way down the street, the friend still prodding him for Becca's burn. Flipping her hair, Becca felt smug as she accepted the compliments given. Today, she would be the ultimate HBIC- a Torrance Shipman, Cordelia Chase or Lana Thomas. Her girls and guys needed winning energy and she wasn't about to look weak. A team was only as strong as its weakest player and she wouldn't let anyone be weak. Looking around the group, she felt nothing but good vibes- Kitty had the dances down pat, Mason could throw higher than anyone she knew, the list was endless.

They arrived at the centre, queuing up as Coach Washington registered them at the base.

"The girl: boy ratio is like 10:1," Bree whinged, "There is no possibility of scoring today, most of the boys are as gay as a rainbow."

"I always thought that was a myth," Becca stated lightly as they each went forward to sign themselves in at the desk.

"Either way."

They scribbled their names on the sheet, moving to the side so that the next person could write it down. Once they had, they turned to Coach Washington for instruction.

"We will be the eighth team to perform- this way to the hall."

Again following the coach like ducklings following their mother, they entered the large hall where a few other squads were already seated. Coach directed them to the middle of the hall, instructing them to sit down whilst she talked to someone. Each of them prayed that everyone would hurry up so that they wouldn't be stuck on the warm hall which seemingly had no AC- they just wanted to get on with it.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Harry."

"You say that every time."

"Yeah but I actually mean it this time."

"You say that every time too," Becca sang.

"Well he's really pissed me off. I get that he has his responsibilities and I have mine, but he's just being stupid now. So we had sex the other night, all fine but then he asks if we can 'tone it down.' He says that he's getting busier now and perhaps we should see other people at the frequency that we do and then maybe he can just call me up when he's free like I'm some kind of booty call- don't give me that look girl, it was a friends with benefits situation, not a booty call one, yes there's a difference. Anyway, I ask him what's the point of that is and he says, get ready, that 'he needs to find satisfaction somewhere else, as he doesn't get it much here.' Of course I am hugely offended and ask and he dares say that I've lost it, like I'd forget how to have sex. Basically, he wants an excuse to get a proper girlfriend and then when he's not getting laid, he can come to me like it's some big honour that I get to be his first pick. Obviously I go off on how he is being a big dick and he says 'calm down woman.' Woman? I hate that term, it's so possessive, like only misogynistic rap stars do. Plus he tells me to calm down and it gets worse. He asks THAT question, if I'm on my period. Now, I am here wishing that assault was legal because I was about to pound his ass to the Lima Crack District. So of course I storm off home and just as I was going to bed the night before last, I get a text from Harry saying 'wud?' I swear to God it's over. He may be a convenient night but by god he's the actual worst, I think I may hate him nearly as much as Kitty and that's saying a lot. This is it: I'm cutting him off. I won't even see him on a non-sex basis, it'll be blocking on social media, avoiding him at neighbourhood parties, the whole works. This IS the time, no messing around; when we get back to Ohio I am going to tell him in no uncertain terms that are OVER."

"So I'm not going to get a text from you in a few weeks about how you've ignored my advice?" Becca asked, leaning her head against Bree's shoulder.

"I swear on my uniform hun," Bree promised, her head on top of Becca's, "Sometimes I'm envious of you and Ryder; you're like so drama free."

"We've been together for two months, not enough time for drama. Besides, I'm pretty sure you hate the fact that I'm with Ryder."

"I don't dislike him like I do Kitty, but girl he's still a Glee loser and you could do much better for your social status. Still, I guess he makes you happy and you don't have any problems with him, unlike a certain idiot I know. I still can't believe you haven't slept together yet."

"Not all relationships are about sex. Cody and Aimee haven't had sex yet either."

"They're barely together," Bree responded, "Are you sure you're not his beard?"

"Bree!" Becca hissed.

"I'm kidding babe," Bree laughed, "At this point, I'd rather have a dry spell than have sex is Harry is the only option. I swear he's gonna have the clap in future."

Becca rolled her eyes but said no more as the event organiser, a blonde probably in her early thirties, jumped up and stood in front of everyone.

"Hi everyone, I'm Ali Johnson and I am hosting the 2014 Cheer Regionals. I am a retired Denver Broncos cheerleader and am now an assistant coach on the team, though I often come back to Topeka because that is where I am originally from. I am soooo excited to have you all today; high school was when I really started to cheer. I can imagine you are all so pumped to be here- is it too much to ask for a big cheer?"

As most of the attendees indulged her apathetically, Aimee moved to whisper in her friends' ears.

"Who let the Energizer Bunny in?"

"Without a bra," Jordan added, "Look at them move, it's like they're doing a Mexican wave all by themselves."

Hiding their sniggers, they looked back to Ali.

"Now, I know that everyone in here wants their team to win and I GET that, I lived that for so many years but believe me, taking part is the absolute best. Cheerleading is all about positivity and spreading joy, so that feeling of fun and seeing others happy is what it's all about. Walk around, chat to your competitors and enjoy the spirit. If you liked someone's moves tell them or perhaps compliment their ribbon. Be the best you can be, share joy- celebrate the cheerleading sisterhood or just whole group if you're a boy. As for today, there are twelve teams competing and you will all now be numbered so you know what order you are. Everybody is to stay on the field during the performances unless you're going to the bathroom which are marked and are right next to us. When the group before you is called up, please go and prepare in the designated zone. After all of the performances the judges will deliberate, which is when everybody else will be sent to the buffet to eat. When lunch is over, the judges will announce the top three teams to receive the bronze, silver and gold trophies. The scoreboard will reveal the order for all teams afterwards for those who are curious. Only the top scoring team will advance to nationals in Miami. Any questions can be directed to me or any of the officials in the light blue shorts, who will endeavour to answer what they can. It's not too hot outside as it's only March but if we get a heat wave, shading will be provided. We have many water fountains so you can cool down after you've performed. Now, everyone get up and let's head to the field. Up up!"

She clapped, everyone standing up and heading out into the gentle sun. A large sign with 'William McKinley, Ohio' indicated where they were to sit.

Bree and Becca were about to sit down when the former looked over to the other teams, "Oh for God's sake."

"What?"

Bree nodded over at a tanned girl wearing a red and black cheerleading outfit, her skirt straight unlike their pleated ones.

"Who is she?" Becca asked.

"Gina McLaren, I went to cheer camp with her for several years. She is pure evil, my worst enemy at camp-bitch tried to drop me several times, tried to ruin my life. Crap, she's coming over."

Gina, along with a ginger cheerleader, walked over. Standing in front of Becca and Bree, she had her hands on her hips in a power position.

"Bree Moore, long time no see. How are you girl?"

"Well Gina McLaren, I am all the better for seeing you. What about you?"

"Totes awesome," Gina tossed her hair back, "This is my co-captain Phoebe Harrison."

"This is mine, Becca Hamilton," Bree nodded to Becca.

Before Becca could politely greet them, Phoebe got in there first.

"I thought blonde cheerleaders were so last season," she sniped, causing her to laugh and give Gina a high five.

"And I thought not being able to go out in the sun was," Becca shot back. Bree burst out laughing.

Phoebe gasped, clutching her long red hair at the insult.

"You think you're funny, don't you Spotty?"

"Don't ask," Bree whispered to Becca before going back to Gina, "Listen, you're a stone cold bitch so I want to know what the hell you think you're doing is. Stop with those fake pleasantries and just get on with whatever juvenile insults you have in that mouth of yours, which by the way is the size of Lake Superior."

Gina shook her head, "Oh Bree, the Devils are so gonna win this."

"What makes you think that?" Becca sneered.

"The Titans may have dominated the cheerleading world for years, but this time it ends. You're now the tired old star who cannot accept the hot new starlet. We have the strength and the hot moves that the judges are gonna drool over. The Devils are hot and fierce, we are powerful and we are gonna show you little bitches how it's done. We have worked our butts off, we have every move down pat and there is no way that your tired, samey routines are gonna work. You may have been hot shit when Sylvester was running the show, but Roz Washington and her band of Merry Losers- aka you- are no longer cool. You are has-beens. Deal with it, Bree."

"Oh honey, you are so delusional," Bree stepped up in Gina's face, "I am gonna tear your fake tan ass a new one."

"Is that what they teach you in the ghetto?"

Bree went forward to obliterate Gina but was interrupted by the call from Ali for everyone to sit with their groups.

"Break a leg," Gina fake smiled.

"You too," Bree fake smiled back before turning away with Becca and whispering, "I will break hers."

Sitting at the head of the group, they watched as Ali bounded up on the stage, "Hi everyone. I would like to present our three esteemed judges- Topeka Deputy Mayor Anthony Portos, retired University of Kansas Cheerleading Coach Trudie Baker and Park Street Dance Studio owner Bella Clifton!"

Everyone clapped as the three went up onto the stage, waving before sitting at the table and whispering between their notes. After they had settled with pens at the ready, Ali stood taller.

"First, from Westfield, Indiana, we have the West Park Tigers!"

A squad in orange and black rushed onto the stage, cheering loudly. Getting into position, they waited for the music to start before the routine started. The other squads watched from the side, they were a very impressive side, impressive enough to start some worry in the more confident girls and guys. Once they had done, they got a huge round of applause from everyone. Ali called up the next squad and after a few teams had gone, she started again.

"Number four: All the way from Oxford, Ohio and it's the Rufus Putnam Devils."

Gina skipped up on stage, Phoebe and the rest of the squad. Lining into their positions, they nodded for the music to play. Immediately, the Devils came to life.

"Shit, they're good," Becca looked horrified.

"Shit, they're _really_ good," Bree looked even more horrified.

Every stunt and dance was synchronised perfectly, not a wrinkle in their performance. Every one of the performances before them was excellent, but this seemed to have an extra kink. Gina was easily the star of the show, front and centre as she shook her booty like there was no tomorrow before running back and doing a back flip into the arms of the bases, who threw her up in the air flawlessly. It was as though they were effortless, not a single show of failure behind their perky smiles. Not a single person had their eyes away, all looking in awe.

Once the music screeched to a halt and they froze in their positions, everyone was cheering enthusiastically. The McKinley squad clapped along, but fear was in everyone's expression. Bree and Becca looked at one another but did not have to say anything- they knew what the other was thinking.

They felt dazed during the next two performances and when the next was called, indicating that they should go to the prep area, they all walked like zombies. Huddled together in a circle, they looked at one another blankly in hopes of leadership.

"What are you looking at me for?" Coach Washington snapped, "I didn't train my squad to be sissies just because they see some competition."

Those words inspired something in Becca.

"Coach is right you guys. The Devils were great, so were all of the other groups so far and I imagine the rest of them will be. We are so used to being number one that we quiver at the sight of competition. We are number one because we are not afraid of anyone; we know that we have the most amazing team on our side. Everyone on this team has skills that most other squads could only dream of, half the squad have been through the past two nationals wins and for the rest of us, we know that we can do it. Put it this way: imagine Sylvester was here, she would make us cry but we would know where we stand. We cannot lose this; we cannot lose our reputation to a bunch of smug pom-pom shakers. I look at this team and know that each of us has something we're amazing at, whether it's stunts or gymnastics. For weeks and weeks, we have practiced this routine to death and we know it better than we know ourselves. I know that each and every one of you can do this. We as a team are awesome, better than any team McKinley has seen in generations. We are gonna WORK this field girls and guys, smile like your life depends on it- smile like you have bad gas."

The Cheerios nodded, beginning to come out of their shell.

"Becca has got it," Bree agreed, "We are hot and sexy and popular and most of all, we know how to cheer. We go out there and we kill it, kill it for ourselves and everyone who expects it from us. All the other squads will be watching us agape; unable to comprehend how a squad has so much awesomeness. Screw the Devils; screw that Energizer Bunny Ali- WE ARE TITANS!"

"Hands in," Becca instructed as the preceding team scampered off before them, "On three- one, two, and three..."

"TITANS!"

Lining up, they waited for their names to be called.

"Now, from Lima Ohio, we have the William McKinley TITANS!"

A cheer went up from the crowd as the group jogged onto the stage in their positions. Most of the squad went to line up at the front, but Becca, Carrie and Bree went to the back along with the rest of the squad. Going between her bases, Becca grabbed their shoulders and went into the crouch position. Looking to the side, she saw Carrie and Bree doing the same thing. In front of her, the rest of the girls were in two long lines, each visible to the crowd as each girl had a space between them to show the ones who were behind. Staring at the crowd, they waited silently for Coach Washington to nod for the music to play.

Then it began.

The cheerleaders in the front did flips, whilst Becca, Carrie and Bree were thrown in the air to do a stunt. When back to earth, they were let down by the bases and jogged to the front where several of them went into a small semi-circle to do a dance with their arms and hands. Clapping quickly several times, they then linked their arms to do a complex routine as those behind them did a scorpion up in the year. Everyone then went in a diagonal line, going into their knees and then up as Mason and Ben did simultaneous front somersaults in front of them. Circling back, Becca went in the middle and did her double tuck in the air, the remaining Cheerios doing a circle around them with their split legs. After she was down, they all lined up with the majority making up the stunts. From front to back, the flyers went from a squat position to a standing one and back one at a time. Back in lines and they yelled the Titans cheer before they went up in stunts again, both sides being thrown back and forth by the bases at separate intervals- the crowd went wild.

Kitty went in the front, doing the pump dance before Georgia, Sara and Tanya went around her, following some more elegant dance moves. Shaking their butts up and down, they were in front of the rest of the group as they were lined up in formation. They flipped back to the waiting hands of the bases, who then help them up in the liberty position, Becca and Bree doing flips at the end. The bases then formed a circle, holding up the flyers who, standing on the bases' hands, did a can-can- impressing the judges. Moving down, they did some more stunts before flawlessly moving into the cheer pyramid. The music slammed to a halt and they waited nervously, before the huge audience went into a riotous applause. Pleased with themselves, the pyramid broke apart and they rushed off to the side.

"We owned it," Bree jumped up and down, "That was fierce."

"Ugh, I know right?" Becca agreed, "We killed it. We are awesome. Go Titans!"

"Go Titans!" everyone yelled back, all hugging each other excitedly as the ninth team went on. Heading back to their seating zone, they watched the remaining teams. Though they were still pleased with how their performance went, they still felt worry as the succeeding teams really pulled it off. The style of the Devils was still fresh in their minds, particularly Gina's excellent moves. After the twelfth team had finished, Ali bounced back on stage.

"Well guys, that was AWESOME!" she chirped happily, "Now if you would like to make your way into the mess hall, the buffet is waiting. You have ONE HOUR to eat before everyone will gather to find out the results. Eat yourselves silly guys!"

Everyone headed up, piling into the cafeteria. The lunch was mainly segregated by cheer group, all on separate tables with no intermingling like Ali had requested. Becca sat beside Bree in the middle of the group, the whole group chatting, but not as happily as they had- they were still spooked. Bree couldn't look over at Gina and her group, who were confidently perched at the end, sure of their victory. God, Bree wanted to strangle that fake tanned bitch. The lunch hour seemed to drag by completely before the clock struck two and everyone filed back into the field. Standing nervous, all of the groups cuddled close together as Ali stood up on the stage.

"Hi y'all, it's time to reveal the winners. Before we do, I just want to say that each and every one of you guys was AMAZING, we were truly impressed with the talent this year- you're all stars and we wish every one of you could go to nationals in Miami. Still, only one can win and that is the team the Midwest will be sending to Nationals. Now, the judges have conferred and come up with the order in which everyone placed, but we will ONLY be announcing the top three winners right now- you can later check your place on the scoreboard. Without further ado, we will announce the bronze, silver and gold winners. Now, in third place- from Caro, Michigan, we have the Caro Pythons!"

The team went up on the stage to applause, clearly happy that they'd got to third place at the very least. Bella, the dance school owner, handed them the bronze trophy, she and the other judges shaking the hands of the coach and the other players. After a little bit of celebration, they went to the side of the stage to clear some room.

"In second place- from Omaha, Nebraska, we have the Northside Knights!"

Everyone applauded the group, who seemed less excited not to win first place. This time, Tricia was the one handing them the trophy and she seemed very thrilled to hand them it.

"Now the moment that you've all been waiting for...first place."

Becca and Bree clutched each others' hands, all other teams holding hands or arms as they waited. Aimee and Jordan were hugging each other tightly, Madison was hiding behind her brother nervously and everyone else was holding each other. Even Kitty had her head on tiny Carrie's shoulder, who was in turn side-hugging Lizzie. Bree felt nausea rise in her stomach, the terror from the idea of losing very real. This could be the end of her time as head of the Cheerios, the same with Bree. Squeezing her blue eyes shut, she rested her head on Bree's shoulder. She was pretty sure that her hands would be white from Bree crushing them so hard, but she didn't care because she would probably be doing the same to her friend. Quickly saying a prayer, Becca wondered how a short silence could seem so long.

"Our winners, going to Miami in the spring...all the way from Ohio- THE WILLIAM MCKINLEY TITANS!"

A scream went up from the squad. Becca opened her eyes, jumping up and down, hugging Bree tightly as they bounced around with join. They opened up their arms to Aimee and Jordan, the four jumping for joy. Hugs, pats and squeezes were all around as they revelled in the joy of winning. Following Coach Washington up the stage, they were congratulated by the judges before their hands found the trophy. Becca and Bree held it aloft as the photographer snapped as many pictures as they could, confetti spurting from the cannons to spray them all. Joy filled them all as they chanced 'TITANS, TITANS, TITANS' all over again. Even Coach Washington seemed thrilled, holding the trophy as high as she could.

"Well done ladies and gentlemen," Ali enthused into the microphone, "Congratulations again to the Titans, who have won regionals for the NINTH time in recent history. You are all amazing; the judges were particularly impressed by the choreography, which I'm told was done by co-captains Bree Moore and Becca Hamilton, the synchronicity and the chemistry between the team. If you all want to go to the patch up there in fifteen minutes for the photo shoot, I'll let you relax for a bit."

They all exited the stage. Noticing Gina and Phoebe waiting, Bree slowed down near them.

"Sucks to be you, didn't even place," she smirked, "It seems as though your moves stink as much as your ego and fake tan. See you at the next regionals, bitches."

She popped the 's' before going over to Becca, who had heard the entire thing. Throwing their head back laughing, they linked arms and followed their team to celebrate. Smiling at her victory, Becca knew that her team would walk nationals. She'd believed and here she was. Nationals, she thought, the Cheerios are coming for you.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Next Time: Becca and Ryder hit a bump in the road when sex becomes an issue in their relationship.**

 **Thanks again, I hope to see you again next time and don't forget to pop a review xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the support so far, it's great.**

 **Mention of the Ryder molestation situation. I didn't know whether to do a warning or not, but most seem to so I thought that I would err on the side of caution.**

 **Chapter 19**

" _Look at how copper and oxygen create copper oxide. Though when you write out the formula using the symbols, it is unequal, look how unequal the numbers are. To balance them, you have to adjust either one or both substances so that the atom types are equal on both sides. If you add two to the carbon, the equation is balanced. You got it?"_

 _Ryder nodded, chewing his pen, "I think so. I don't need to change the formula to balance it?"_

" _Correct," Becca smiled, "I think you've got it."_

 _The evening was at Becca's, the blonde having to tutor her boyfriend in chemical equations. Ryder was clueless about chemistry whilst Becca was natural at it (her second best subject after biology), so she was more than willing to be a supportive girlfriend to help fight through his dyslexia. Though Ryder had expected it to be relaxed, he hadn't counted on the fact Becca was a very serious tutor and that she didn't mess around when it came to studying. Becca had opened her books and revealed a huge chemistry file, highlighted, typed out and everything, with the index helping her finds the equations section easily. Ryder had been flummoxed, he should have known but it was still a shock. Either way, Becca was a big help. She could explain better than his rubbish teacher and was very patient, perhaps a mix of her sweetness and her intelligence. He felt confidence about the test he had going, he felt a minimum of a B could occur thanks to his girl._

" _Perhaps we should take a break?" he suggested._

" _Ryder..."_

" _We've basically finished balancing," he replied, sliding closer as he pressed kisses against her neck._

 _Becca attempted to protest to finish but found herself lost in his kisses. They both shoved the books to the side with their hands as Becca crawled back, Ryder hovering over her._

" _You're so goddamn sexy," he mumbled, his lips fresh against her skin. He felt for her hair tie and pulled it out, allowing his hand to run through her blonde curls. Her hands rubbed against his neck and shoulders as she tried to maintain balance, his arms at both of her sides. Becca's lips nipped against Ryder's chin, the red from her lipstick open against his flesh. Ryder's hands gripped her back, arching it and pulling it against him so that she was easier to reach. After his hand dangled against her waist, Becca slowly tested the waters by moving his hand closer to her butt. Once Ryder had given non-verbal agreement, he placed his hand on her backside, keeping it there as opposed to squeezing it. Becca just managed to keep her head away from banging against the headboard, moving herself up._

" _You comfy?" she mumbled as she kissed his neck._

" _Oh god yes," he replied._

" _You wanna go further?"_

" _Further?" Ryder questioned._

" _Yeah, further," Becca's voice went sultry, "Don't worry, I have condoms in my drawer and I am on birth control. Relax honey."_

 _Upon hearing those words, Ryder's mind went into overdrive, his mouth dry and unable to bring any words into the air. He looked down at Becca, gorgeous with her free flowing, messed blonde hair and short cheerios skirt that was practically singing for him in invitation. The feel of her lips against his and the way her butt felt against his hand was amazing and he really wanted to be closer to her. Still, he couldn't bear to. All those horrible memories were swirling through his mind, the way the babysitter stole his innocence and the terror he felt at her touch. Becca was none of those things but that fear, those memories, all came crashing through like a flood of hurt. He couldn't, he just couldn't. His stomach churned, he felt as though he would be sick._

" _I've gotta go," he pulled away from Becca, grabbing his backpack and throwing it on her shoulder._

" _Ryder?" Becca remained laying on the bed, confused, "Ryder we have hours...is it something I said? Ryder are you ok?"_

 _The brunet briefly turned, "I gotta go, I'll see myself out. See you at school."_

 _With that, he rushed out of his room. Becca, now sitting on the edge of the bed, listened as Ryder thundered down the stairs, put on his shoes and exited the house, slamming the door behind him. Blinking, confused, she wondered what the hell had just happened. Glancing over at her discarded books, she thought that there was no way it was that. After finally coming out of her trance, she went downstairs to lock the front door. Taking her phone, she wondered if she should text Ryder to see if he was ok but decided against it, as he would be driving and she didn't want to prove a distraction. Heading back upstairs, her mind continued to spin from the sudden last five minutes._

"I messaged him later to ask what was wrong and he saw it, but he ignored it and I knew he was online because he liked stuff on Facebook. I don't have a clue what to do."

It was the next day. Becca had arrived early to seek out Spencer, wanting some advice in person. Becca would usually go to Bree and the girls for advice about boys, but this was different. Bree already teased about the fact that Ryder and Becca hadn't had sex yet and she felt it was a little wrong of her to go to someone like that about the issue. Spencer was her best friend and would be understanding about it. He was on the phone as soon as Alistair had left after their first time so Becca couldn't imagine anyone else to talk about it with.

"Maybe he was just nervous," Spencer shrugged, "He's still not done it; he's nervous."

"Yeah but then he would just say that, say that he wasn't ready or had nerves. Instead he just bolted; I didn't get an explanation or a kiss. Five minutes earlier we had just finished studying, he was the one who wanted to make out with me instead of practicing balancing chemical equations. We were having a really good time; I could tell he was enjoying it. Usually Ryder answers my texts quite quickly but he took ages to read it and then didn't reply."

"Hm," Spencer bit his lip, "It is really strange. Maybe he has a small dick?"

"Spencer, that is not helping," Becca snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, just testing the waters," he put his hands up, "It is really weird though, I have to admit it. So you had no arguments beforehand, were making out and touching each other up beforehand and he'd never seemed nervous about it before? Right, I really don't know what to say. Maybe chalk it down to past experience, perhaps he nearly got intimate with a girl and had a really bad experience, brought back flashbacks and freaked him out. Do you know if he's had that?"

Becca shook her head, "No, he definitely hasn't because when I've mentioned Kyle, he's never said anything. He's never been close to a girl before. Usually I'd say he was just a bit worried about his first time. When I suggested going forward, he seemed real confused and when I said that I had protection, that's when he bolted. Like I know some guys don't like condoms but Ryder always seemed real sensible about this kind of thing and I don't think it was the protection thing. It was when I confirmed what further meant that he got all freaked out. He was hovering over me for ages all silent, it was like he was struck by something. I'm totally at a loss."

"Same here, I wish I could help but I'm as stumped at you. You need to talk to Ryder."

"He ran out without a goodbye and I didn't even get the kiss that I usually get."

"Well he said he'd see you at school, so that's something I guess?" Spencer suggested.

"Yeah but it wasn't committal, it was kind of like a well, that's what's gonna happen. When I say goodbye to you or Bree or anyone else at the end of the day, I say I'll see you at school because I will. Even if he totally avoided me in the halls, we have calculus together. I'm worried about him."

"There's nothing you can do but speak to him. It's the only suggestion I have."

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" she asked sadly.

Spencer scrunched his eyebrows at Becca's mournful face, "What?"

"Do you think he's like, bored of me or something? We've been doing so great, having fun but then this happens and he's totally ghosting me. The second sex involves, he runs off like he's repulsed by me. What if he doesn't like me, like it was just some quick attraction and he's having second doubts? Maybe he's been listening to everyone else saying that it won't work? Does he not find me pretty anymore?"

"Hey," Spencer put a hand on Becca's shoulders, "First off, you're my best friend and we're a sexy ass duo, so please don't worry. Second, Ryder adores you and believe me; I catch him looking at your ass plenty. The way he looks at you, the way he is with you, you know that Ryder is head over heels for you. If he was so repulsed by you, you wouldn't have had that make out session. People do things we don't understand and Ryder has done that. Relationships don't always run smoothly, though I suppose boyfriends don't always run too. When Alistair and I first had sex, it wasn't immediate. We talked about it and we waited until we both knew that we were ready to be together. You and Ryder haven't had that conversation. Maybe he wasn't ready and though that may not be the full reason, it may have triggered something in him. It's gonna be fine."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Spencer smiled.

"When I first started dating Ryder, I promised myself that I wouldn't listen to what anyone else said about us. When Bree had that argument with me in the corridor, when Phil shoves Ryder in the locker room or when Bobby hits on me knowing I'm with someone, I knew that I would never listen because I knew that I was with Ryder for all the right reasons. I said that I would no longer be that weak little cheerleader who was scared of slipping, scared of breaking the popularity chain or doing something deemed to be 'uncool.' When they said that me and Ryder wouldn't last, I thought that yeah, I can't guarantee that but I want it to be great and that I know that we will go far. Then when we're about to get intimate, he runs off like they always said. I don't want to walk down the corridor every day, knowing that they were right. I don't want Bree making snarky comments about Ryder as my ex or the jocks keep saying that it was always going to happen. This has freaked me out, I'm not gonna lie and I have no idea what to do because I know that Ryder won't speak to me about it. I really, really like being with Ryder and I have always been so secure about us. I'm at the point where I think we'll reach the 'l' word, not yet but I feel we'll reach it. It shouldn't be a big deal but it's really freaked me out. This is just so unlike him."

"Hamilton, you're not gonna break up over Ryder freaking about sex. You're being dramatic, I promised that it would be fine and I mean it. Maybe give him the day to cool off, try and catch him after school or something."

The bell for homeroom rang.

"Speak later?" Spencer suggested, "Text me if you need anything."

"Will do," Becca agreed, "See you later."

"See ya."

Becca clutched her folders as she went to find the girls to walk to homeroom with. Tucking the fear in the back of her mind, she felt it keep pushing to the front. Her only hope was that Spencer was right and that it would all be ok in the end.

-COME TOGETHER-

"Hey man, can I talk to you?"

Ryder had also arrived early, but he wanted to talk to Jake. He felt awful about last night, how he'd been with Becca. They'd had so much fun and he had enjoyed making out with her like usual, but the one mention of sex had him running for the hills. The look on her face, that hurt, had made his stomach drop as he ran out of her bedroom and to the safety of his car. For the entire way home, he felt as though he needed to pull over to be sick but luckily it was all just in his head. He'd tried to avoid the message from Becca asking if he was ok, but ended up looking at it. Whilst he was relieved that she wasn't angry, he felt guilty that she was concerned about him. Becca had done nothing wrong apart from suggest something completely natural yet she thought that she had said something to upset him. Ryder had no idea how he was going to face her today; the wait for calculus was going to be a drag. All he hoped was that Jake would have the answers.

"Sure, what's up?" Jake asked as he slammed his locker shut.

"So well, I was at Becca's last night. We were making out and she suggested that we go further."

"Holy shit dude!" Jake interrupted, "You finally did it? Nice job, you can depart the virgin express now. How was it? Was she good?"

"That's the thing dude, we didn't do it."

"Eh?"

Ryder sighed, "So Becca suggested it and I was like what? Then she said that she had protection, it was fine and that's when I just freaked the hell out. I just told her that I had to go, I grabbed my stuff and just legged it out of there, said that I'd see her at school. I just got out of there, got in my car and went home. Becca messaged me later to ask if I was ok but I haven't answered. Man, I have NO idea what to do, it all happened within the space of about two minutes."

"Dude, you're in shit, Becca's gonna be pissed you ran out on her with no explanation."

"That's the thing. She doesn't seem angry, just worried."

Jake said hi to some passing girls before they continued with the conversation, "I don't get it. Why did you run after she suggested sex? If you're not ready, you could have just told her. Becca's chill, she probably wouldn't be an asshole like I was with Marley last year when she didn't put out."

"I was thinking about...that time...when I was 11, with the sitter."

"Oh, oh, shit man, I didn't think- that really messed with you, didn't it?"

Ryder nodded, "I finally get with the girl I really like, we're doing super well and then the second sex is in the equation, I froze. I didn't even give Becca a kiss or a proper goodbye, I just ran because the thought of that sitter was just bouncing through my mind. Becca was there, looking smoking hot and I totally wanted to go in there but I wasn't even thinking about anything else but that one night, the night that ruined my life. I really, really want to have my first time with Becca because she means the world to me, but that incident made me so wary of getting that intimate. Now I've totally messed up by jumping the gun and freaking my girlfriend out. What the hell am I going to do about it?"

"Well, my suggestion is that you tell Becca the truth," Jake recommended, "I mean it's a personal issue so I won't force it, but I think it's for the best."

"What if she acts how Artie and Sam did last year, so dismissively?"

"Do you want my whole opinion?"

Ryder nodded.

"Remember last year when I was about to say the l word to Marley and you said that it was all well and good to be naked physically but being naked emotionally was the sexiest thing, the thing that would make us closer. What happened to you was horrific but you need to begin to break down those barriers. If it's really affecting your intimacy, you might need to see a counsellor or something but I'm not some mental health expert so I won't go down that route. The sitter touched you inappropriately, without your consent and when you were underage, it was with some girl whose name you didn't even know. It wasn't sex; it was assault plain and simple. You can't let what happen interrupt something that should be as amazing as your first time. You're so happy with Becca, you really love being with her and when you have sex with her, it's gonna be great because sex feels damn great and it's with someone you truly, truly care about. If you're nervous, Becca's done it before so she knows what she's doing and you have no need to worry. We're your best friends and Becca is your girlfriend. Yeah, there are things you'll tell us and not her and things that Becca will tell Spencer and not you, but being in a relationship means that you're going to be intimate about things. It may not be a thing where you discuss it all the time, you can just ask that she doesn't bring it up again. She won't be bad about it like Artie and Sam were. Those two were idiots; I heard some of the misogynistic shit Artie said. Becca's very understanding and nice from what I know, even if she doesn't understand the pain she isn't going to tell you to be honoured by it or anything. If you tell her, then you can work through how far you're willing to go and what you're comfortable with, then you can work out your boundaries and then you'll know when you're ready to do it. You were clearly freaked out and had every right to be, but perhaps apologise to Becca for running so suddenly to make sure she knows that it was nothing to do with her. If it weren't for the babysitter thing, would you have done it with Becca last night?"

Ryder nodded, "For sure. I'd be nervous of course but I'd feel ready. It's not the actual idea of sex that worried me at all. Had I been with anyone last year, I would have been prepared but I don't think I'd be as prepared as I would be with Becca. I want to be with her more than anything else on this world. I've been so open with Becca about everything else, I feel I can be open about everything but in that moment, I couldn't explain it."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

Ryder shrugged, "I think so but I don't know how. The only time I'll see her today is calculus and I'd rather not discuss it then. I'm still unsure of how to go about it."

"Just be honest, be straight like you were with us in that choir room, but perhaps don't do some REM before it because I don't think Becca would appreciate that too much. You were honest with Becca about your dyslexia and your feelings about her, this is more serious but you can still be straight with her about it. Look, I'm not going to force you to tell her because I understand that this is a secret that you'd rather keep under wraps and considering how Artie and Sam reacted last year, I really don't blame you for that. Make sure you do what's right for you and your relationship. You can tell Becca you just got the jitters but that's not going to be a long term lie."

His friend nodded in agreement, "Yeah, yeah. It's a case of comforted by a lie or emboldened by the truth."

The bell sounded for homeroom.

"Come on man, let's get to Miss. Lawrence."

Putting an arm over Ryder's shoulder, Jake led them over to homeroom. Ryder, deep down, knew that Jake was right. It was just a question of _how right._

-COME TOGETHER-

The day was torturously long for both Ryder and Becca.

Neither saw one another in the corridors or at break or lunch. Ryder was sure he saw Becca flouncing down the corridor but he wasn't one hundred percent sure it was her; he only saw the tiny flick of a ponytail between the shoulders of two students. He'd been dreading calculus but luck had shined upon him, as Becca was away all class for a State Mathletes meeting. As he sat alone learning how to draw graphs, he wondered how on earth he was to do this.

By the end of his last period English class, he'd decided that he would tell Becca the truth. He didn't want to lie to her at all, he wanted to open up emotionally in hopes that it would make them move forward. Ryder wanted to be with Becca physically AND emotionally.

Walking down the steps after the last bell rang, he saw Becca about to get into her car. He was lucky that she got her own parking spot right at the front (as did Bree, cheer co-captain privileges); otherwise he may miss her in an attempt to find where she was in the parking lot. Taking a deep breath, he headed over.

"Becca!"

The blonde looked up from opening her car door. An emotionless expression on her face, she stood back as he approached her.

"Hey."

"Hi," she replied, her face still devoid of emotion.

"Can we talk?" Ryder asked.

"Er, sure," Becca went to close her door but a hand from Ryder stopped her.

"Inside your car?" he questioned hopefully.

Becca sighed with a shrug, indicating that he go in the passenger side. They both got into the car, closing the door securely behind them. Once Becca had placed her bag on the backseat, she turned to her boyfriend.

"Look, about last night," Ryder started, "I am sorry, you didn't deserve that at all."

"So why did you run away then ignore me all day?" Becca wondered, leaning back against the driver's seat, "I mean it didn't make me feel great at all."

"I know, I know, but I'm gonna explain, I promise. You ok with that?"

The blonde agreed with a nod, "Let's hear it then."

"Right, all I ask of this is that you do not tell a soul, not anyone of your friends. It's really important and really private. This is something deeply personal that I wish I didn't have to tell you but I do if I want us to be honest with each other, because that is what I want. Do you understand?"

"Got it."

"When I was eleven, my parents went out to this dinner thing and they got a sitter for me and Liv. It was some girl they'd heard about, nothing different from usual, I'd say about our age. She was fine, played with my sister, let me watch what I wanted on TV. Liv went to bed earlier because she was six at the time so I decided to go in the shower after she was asleep. When I was in the shower, the sitter came in. I was really confused, my parents never came in whilst I was in the shower- I hadn't even locked the door. Then she came in and she...touched me in _those_ places. I totally froze, I had no idea what the hell was going on. After a few minutes, she went and left. After I'd dressed, she acted like everything was totally normal and asked if I wanted a cookie. My parents never hired her again, said she was too expensive or something. I kept it secret for years but then we were doing 'unplugged' week in Glee club and I decided to admit what happened. Mostly everyone was supportive but there were these two guys, Artie and Sam. They acted like it was an honour when they found out it was a girl, they were sprouting off those old 80s movies like _Risky Business_ and _My Tutor_. I felt like I had to back down, keep it quiet. The reason I freaked out was because of what happened, I still have trouble trusting girls and being close to them. It all came flooding back, a flashback if you will, the moment you suggested having sex. I handled it pretty badly but it was nothing to do with you, if it wasn't for that I would have totally been with you last night. The thing is, I'm just not ready, sorry, but I just aren't. I'm sure that it won't be long but I can't guarantee that I'll be willing to jump into bed with you next time we're together. I wanted to tell you because you're my girlfriend and it's important to be open with each other. You deserve the truth, not some half baked lie that would make us both feel worse."

Becca was silent for a moment.

"What happened to the girl?" she eventually asked softly.

"Got caught doing it to some other kid, got locked up and put on the Sex Offenders Register for life. That was about a year after I had her."

"Good, because I would have tracked her down and shanked the bitch. Honey, I have absolutely no idea what to say...I mean, what sick person would molest ANYONE, especially a child? No one deserves it but I'm more horrified about the fact it happened to you. Babe, I'm so sorry this happened to you, I can't pretend to know how it feels but I can imagine it was horrible. I completely understand why you were so freaked out by last night, sad it all brought it back for you. Are you feeling any better today?"

He nodded, "Yeah thanks, I was fine after I cooled down a bit once I got home. Are you disappointed?"

"Of course I'm disappointed that we didn't have sex last night but I'm not going to be a bitch about it," Becca replied, playing with her ear, "I would have accepted any reason for you not wanting to do it, especially one like this. You hear about how common sexual assault is but you never think of it happening to anyone you know, especially considering how hushed up it is. Those guys, Sam and Artie, are idiots. I hope they weren't being malicious, but being ignorant about it is very bad, especially since they were congratulating you about it. How wrong is that? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Ryder shook his head, "No, you're alright, just having you be here and understand is all I need. It's not something I'm ever going to get over but I think getting it out in the open last year it helped. Fingers crossed it'll help now as well, get over the intimacy issues because believe me Becs, I really, really want to get with you soon. I hope I didn't upset you."

"Well, I was worried about you. Actually, I was worried that you didn't want _me,_ that you were starting to have second thoughts.Sorry, that sounds really selfish all things considered. _"_

"Don't apologise, you didn't know and considering I ran off suddenly, I can imagine you were worried. I can assure you, however, that I want you more than anything. As for second thoughts, there's no worry of that. Being with you is the most amazing thing, I've not had a single regret in our entire relationship."

"You shouldn't be comforting me," Becca told him, "My problem is nothing as compared to yours. I know that God will punish her for her wicked ways. That is no comfort because it already happened to you and you have to live with the consequences, but God will punish the wicked and protect the just. Prison is one such example but she will not be redeemed in His eyes. I am going to pray for God's divine justice and for you, always. I just still can't believe that it happened to you."

Ryder nodded sadly, "It's something I'm always going to have to live with. I always had a problem trusting girls but the sex thing is new, I always had it in the back of my mind but I never thought it would be a problem and then it was. I promise you won't have to wait, I feel I'm nearly ready and that talking about it really helped, made me feel less nervous."

"Hey, I can wait as long as you want. Our first time together needs to be special for the both of us. You don't need to promise me anything. You want a hug?"

Ryder opened his arms, "Bring it in."

Becca smiled, cuddling close to her boyfriend's chest. Ryder's chin rested on Becca's head, feeling comfort at her touch. Jake had been totally right, telling Becca felt right. It had brought him a newfound confidence. Though he knew that what happened would still scar him for the rest of his life, he knew that he felt comfortable with Becca and that sex with her wouldn't be such a bad thing. With the initial panic over, he was safe in the knowledge that he could move on in at least one part of his life. He was also touched by Becca's kindness. She had nothing but sweet, gentle and understanding, not even touching him in case it upset him more. The prayer was also helpful, because he knew from the deeply religious Becca that it was the kindest thing she could do for him, hoping the almighty God would take care of him. He was lucky to have her.

"We'll do something fun this weekend."

"Ooh, we could go through the Springwood Trails!"

Ryder nodded emphatically, "I love hiking, we can go to that little food cabin everyone raves about as well, for lunch. The trails are supposed to be really great as well, loads of people so it'll be safe. I can't wait, we'll have the best time."

"Then I can't wait," Becca beamed, "The trails in Spokane were amazing."

"It's gonna be great babe," Ryder played with her hair, before leaning over to kiss her. Becca smiled against him as they gently kissed, not as passionate as their usual make outs but sensual and loving, just how they felt right now.

"Whatever happens," Becca touched his hand, "You are always gonna have me. Whether it's something like a bad great or as heinous as what happened to you, I am always gonna be here for you. Being a girlfriend doesn't mean demanding attention or wanting to be spoilt, it means always being supportive. I want to be there for every football game, even though I technically have to be for Cheerios and for everything else. You deserve the best because you are the best. What happened is hard but I want to make you feel better in any way I can."

Ryder smiled back, "And you are always gonna have me. You and I, we're gonna conquer everything together. Just me and you against the world."

"Exactly," Becca agreed, "Just me and you against the world."

"I better get going, my English essay is gonna take a lot of planning. I think my chemistry test went well by the way, the magic of your tutoring has me killing balancing equations."

"Awesome," the blonde chirped, "I will see you tomorrow, we can plan hiking."

"Great," Ryder leaned forward to peck Becca on the lips, "See you then gorgeous."

"Until tomorrow."

Ryder stepped out of the car, waving to Becca as she reversed from her spot and drove off. Whistling to himself as he strolled to his car, he felt relief wash over him. Jake and Becca were right, this was always gonna be with him but he finally felt ready to break free emotionally. Wondering if Jake was right about the counselling, he wondered if that was the way forward. Either way, he had the tools he needed to make himself better.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Next Time: Prom nominations are announced and it starts a furious campaign from the school factions to crown their winners.**

 **Thanks again, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to pop a review to tell me what it was like xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everyone for your support, it's great xxx**

 **Chapter 20**

"Faustus definitely represents the fallen, but the fallen is represented by the Devil as well. Whilst Faustus has fallen from greatness, the Devil was cast out of Heaven, a fallen angel. Similarly, both have fallen out of heavenly grade. The Devil was forced out, whilst Faustus has fallen into Pride, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Devil is condemned to a life of infamy whilst Faustus is condemned to a lifetime of torment in Hell."

Becca was sat in AP English class. It was late April and they were doing their final work of the year in Mrs. Clarke's lesson, this being the Elizabethan play _Doctor Faustus._ Though it was not Shakespeare, it was the same kind of time period and Becca had a deep fondness for it, so she was secretly excited when she read it on the reading schedule. She had to hide this from her classmates as to not look like a nerd, though she knew that nobody would mess with her about it. Though proud of her excellent grades and GPA, she still had a reputation to uphold and she couldn't be a nerd.

Mrs. Clarke nodded at Becca's answer, "Very good Rebecca, I like the parallels you made- I hope you made those ideas in your essay. Now, as the lesson finish, I want to discuss parallels more..."

She was interrupted by the clanging of the school PA system. Sighing, she leaned back against her desk to wait the announcement.

"Attention McKinley idiots. As you all know, prom is approaching and because none of you have lives outside this meaningless school dance, I am sure that you will all be excited. Like last year, all the proms will be put together in one giant Brundleprom, to save your parents' precious tax dollars on stupid activities. Now, I am going to announce you nominations for Prom King and Queen. When you are inevitably disappointed by your lack of nomination, please use the bathrooms AWAY from the staffroom so that we do not have to hear your monotonous weeping. To start, we have our kings... Cody Lewinsky."

Becca nodded to herself, she liked Cody. If any of the other kings were people she wasn't close to, she would probably vote for him because they were good friends.

"Steve Nelson."

 _Ew gross,_ Becca rolled her eyes.

"Nathaniel Sterling."

A senior who was captain of the basketball team, Becca was sometimes in the same social circles as him but did not know him very well at all. She supposed he was a nice guy, nicer than a lot of the jocks at the school.

"And Spencer Porter."

Doing a little yes motion, Becca was satisfied that her best friend had got a nomination. She'd kind of hoped that Ryder would have gotten nominated to, but she knew that it wasn't likely, and that way she wouldn't have to choose between her best two guys. Spencer would definitely win now; Becca was going to make sure of that. He deserved it too, it would set a precedent in the school that homosexuality was finally in the mainstream and that they were now slowly getting towards equality at McKinley. That and she wanted her best friend to win because he was the best.

"Now onto our queens...Melissa Harding."

Another senior, Melissa was in the volleyball team and had captained the team to a very successful season. Becca didn't know her at all.

"Lillian Marquez."

Lillian was a rich student, another senior, whose parents owned a liquor chain. Said liquor chain was very lenient regarding IDs, so Lillian was very popular. She was also very nice and outgoing, so that also helped as well.

"Kitty Wilde."

Becca rolled her eyes and fake gagged next to Jessica, who giggled slightly. She'd been nominated last year, so of course she was this year. Becca didn't really get why, because Kitty had dipped in the popularity league but she supposed she was the bridge between cool and uncool.

"And finally, Becca Hamilton."

Becca let out a delighted gasp. Her classmates all burst into applause and she looked around, faking modesty with a prom queen smile. She deserved this, she knew it- it was the ultimate cake topper for her junior year. This showed that she was Miss. Popular, accepted as a new student at the start of the year who had become ultra popular. Flipping her hair back, Becca put on her Queen Bitch smirk (as Spencer called it), all ready to go in campaigning mode. Lunch was next; she'd have time to talk to her friends about it. She already had her prom dress but she was going to make sure that she looked EXTRA special on the day to scoop up undecided and swing votes. It was like a presidential election, just with more viable candidates and with a populace that was harder to convince. She could already imagine the shiny tiara on her head being presented by Principal Sue. All that she needed to do was practice that wave.

The bell rang, everyone immediately clearing up their things.

"I will be marking the last of the essays tonight," Mrs. Clarke called, "And handing them back tomorrow. You may go- and congratulations Miss. Hamilton."

The whole class streamed out of the classroom, desperate to get to lunch.

"Congrats on being nominated for prom queen," Jessica told her cheerfully as they walked down the hallway, "You must be super duper excited."

"Oh totally," Becca agreed, "I really hope I win."

"Well, I'm definitely going to vote for you anyway. See you later."

"You're sweet, bye."

Becca floated down the corridor, receiving many compliments from her schoolmates. Smirking to herself, she was definitely smug as students fell over themselves to congratulate her. She wondered if Kitty was receiving the same treatment, but somewhat doubted it. The blonde was on cloud nine, being prom queen was definitely one of the things she wanted. It would prove all of her doubts and worries; show that she was the popular girl that she had always wanted to be. Waving and smiling like she'd already won, she fixed a confident look on her face.

Going to her locker, she was putting her books away when someone came behind her.

"Good afternoon my lady," Spencer put on a faux posh voice.

"My lord," Becca did a curtsey, "What a pleasant surprise."

"A pleasant one indeed," Spencer agreed, "Look at us, in prom court- hot, sexy and popular and everyone knows it. I assume that you and I will be campaigning on a joint ticket?"

"Of course," Becca nodded, "I think-"

She was interrupted by an excited shriek as Bree rushed down the corridor, hugging Becca tightly. Spencer just watched them with a 'girls' expression.

"This is so exciting," Bree pulled away, the cool girl now suddenly enthusiastic, "Finally, finally we are going to have a Cheerios as prom queen, in her rightful place. After we had an actual gay queen, some big nosed diva and Kim-Chi Cohen-Barf, now we are going to have a pretty, popular cheerleader wearing that shiny crown. I am so proud of you bestie, I always knew that it was going to be you out of all of us; you deserve it most as well. Right, so we need a plan. You have no plans after school right? Great, I'll come over and we can work out exactly how we're going to get you to win. Coach Washington will let us use the Cheerios printer for this so we can get some amazing designs in. Addie is brilliant at graphics; she can do some photo shopped goodness for us. Spencer, congrats too- you are gonna be such a great king! I know we've had our differences but I want to put it aside for the good of the popularity food chain. Now, you can sit with our group at lunch..."

"...Absolutely not," Spencer shot back.

"...Spencer, you sit with our group from time to time," Bree responded, "I'll make sure the guys sit with us too so you won't be alone with the Cheerios, come on let's go."

Standing between them, she grabbed their arms and hauled them down the corridor to the cafeteria. Catching one another's eyes, they shook their heads at Bree's behaviour.

Lunch came and went. French was a nightmare for Becca, because Bree still did not shut up. Not even Miss. Herriot telling her to be quiet several times in lesson, or at least talk about the class, stopped her. Becca knew that Bree was happy for her, but she also knew what it was really about. Bree was determined to have a Cheerio finally win after all these years, after anger at the Glee club stealing the crown even though all three who won weren't cheerleaders and definitely weren't even popular. It was the simplest, most effective way of reminding everyone who the top dog was- no Glee clubbers, no volleyball players- the Cheerios, pure and simple. Though Spencer was in Glee, he still had enough street cred and was part of the top, top popular group so he was able to cruise a victory over Steve Nelson.

It was hard to pry Bree away when French ended, but Becca pushed her along to her lesson anyway. Going to her locker to get her calculus book, she was lost in thought when two arms snaked their way around her body. Smiling, she felt Ryder kiss her head then rest his chin on top of it.

"Hi," she smiled, turning around and shutting her locker. She leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Sorry I didn't see you earlier, I wanted to find you to say congratulations but it was a bit hectic, had to sort out some coursework and obviously Kitty was like the cat that got the cream. I'm really happy for you, you are a totally awesome person and obviously super popular and liked, so no surprise that you got nominated. You are gonna be the most beautiful girl in that place and on that stage. I get to boast how my amazing girl is a prom nominee."

"You are so cute," Becca cooed, "Shall we head to class?"

Ryder nodded, taking her hand and the two began the walk to calculus.

"Listen," Becca continued, biting her lip, "I know Kitty is nominated too so I imagine it could be quite difficult to ya know, side with one over the other. You told me that Kitty gave up campaigning so Tina could win last year so that it could be her year and I get that it's important for you and the others for it to come true. What I'm saying is that I won't think any less of you if you vote for Kitty- hell I won't even know about it, secret ballot. If you wanna be Switzerland, I'm totally down with that. I know I'm your girlfriend but Kitty is one of your best friends, you've known her longer than me and friendships must be balanced with relationships. I'd know I'd be super torn if it was you and Spencer so I don't want to be awful about it. Do what you want to do, I'm just happy to have your support in other areas."

Ryder was secretly glad she'd said that, because from the moment Sue had announced the nominees, he'd wondered how he was going to choose between one of his best friends and his girl. Whilst he felt obligated to vote for Kitty on the grounds of her giving it up last year for Tina, he also wanted Becca to win and would be equally happy for both of them. He knew that Kitty wouldn't be that mature and would badger him to vote for her, but that lifted the weight of his shoulders on Becca's side, leaving him with only half of the guilt.

"That's really great babe," Ryder looked down at her, "Thanks for being so cool about it. It's gonna be hard but like you said, secret ballot. Perhaps I can vote for one of you this year and the other the next year; I think you could carry it on next year the both of you."

Becca nodded, "Great idea, I wouldn't have thought of that. There's no need to thank me: supportive girlfriends all the way."

"Supportive girlfriends all the way," Ryder agreed, fist bumping her as they walked into calculus.

Mrs. Brien smiled at them. She liked Becca, she would be voting for her on the staff ballot if she was a chaperone like she had been last year. Of course she was probably supposed to remain impartial, but if Mr. Schue was gonna vote for his Glee kids, she could vote for the ones she liked.

Settling down into her seat, Becca allowed herself to focus on math. Just for a couple of hours, she could rest before the Bree express came into town.

After doing track in phys ed and doing practice for cheer nationals, it was time to go home. Her parents had agreed that Bree could come over, with Bree deciding to drive home to dump her things and grab some stuff for planning. This allowed Becca to go home first to tell her parents that she had been nominated before Bree arrived to go into intense planning mode. Going into her driveway, she heard the crunch of the gravel underneath before she slowly stopped. Grabbing her backpack, she slung it over her shoulder and entered the house.

"Anyone home?" she called.

"Living room," her mom called back.

Becca entered, smiling.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" Andrew asked.

"Great, well, I got nominated for prom queen," she replied, doing jazz hands.

"Oh sweetie pie, I am so proud of you," Mona went over, hugging her daughter before cupping her cheeks, "I remember my prom, every girl wanted to be prom queen- shows that you're the prettiest and most popular of them all. Oh my little darling wearing that tiara, you are going to be such a princess, it's going to look beautiful with that dress you've got."

"Mom, I haven't even won yet," Becca told her.

"You're still gonna be the belle of the ball darling," Andrew messed up his daughter's hair, "Who else is nominated?"

"Spencer is nominated for king as well and we're gonna run together, which is super cool because he's my best friend. Cody is nominated, Steve as well and this guy called Nathaniel who does basketball. For queen, there's Lillian, volleyball captain Melissa and then Kitty for some reason. I really think we have a shot. That's why Bree is coming over, she is super psyched about it- I think she's more excited about me, all about Cheerios pride. She is going to be super intense."

"That is so great for Spencer, I'm so glad," Mona beamed, "You might even get nominated in your senior year as well, wouldn't that be amazing? I'm so proud of you, you did so well on your SATs, you're doing a Caltech summer programme and you are top of your class. Now you're in prom court. My little baby is growing up so fast; it feels like two minutes since we dropped you off at kindergarten."

"You're not going to cry are you?" Andrew asked.

"Stop being a party pooper," Mona scolded, "We're proud parents, aren't we Andrew?"

"Yeah but I'm not gonna cry."

The doorbell interrupted her parents' bickering.

"That'll be Bree, I'll get it."

Going to the door, she checked through the peephole to see that it was indeed Bree.

Opening the door, she immediately sighed. Under Bree's arms were very large pieces of white card and colouring pens. Her bag was slightly open, showing part of her laptop. Shit, she was taking this real seriously.

"I wasn't aware we were in middle school."

"Ha ha," Bree responded, stepping in when Becca moved out of the way to let her in, "I was serious at lunch, we are doing everything short of murder to get you to win. Last year, I did secret posters to get Kitty to win, I canvassed everyone, swallowed my pride and hatred of her. Later I obviously stuffed the ballots for Tina, but before that I did what I could. Now it's for someone I like and has a chance of wedding, I am going to make sure that it's perfect. Come come, I'll say hi to your parents and then we are getting ready for this shit."

Bree greeted Andrew and Mona, engaging in the usual small talk before the girls went upstairs. As soon as the door was shut, Bree was on the bed, swanning out her cards and switching on her laptop. On the laptop was a document entitled 'Prom Queen Plans.' There was a section for all of the core four as well as other potential Cheerios who could be nominated. Becca shook her head as Bree highlighted the section she had for the blonde.

"Want to see my plans?"

"I'm sensing I have no choice."

"Damn right," Bree opened the laptop a little further, "So I was thinking of playing on you likeability- girl next door Cheerio, does well at school, nice to the little people and dating a member of Glee club. We have to look at how we approach the factions. Now, we have the Titans vote on lock but the party people may go for Lillian which may be a problem. They're not large enough to be a threat but try to get yourself seen with Cody, perhaps get you and Ryder on a double date with him and Aimee, and get in on Instagram. For the nerds of the group, I'd go for some of the main science geeks who have more sway, remind them of your commitment to stuff like saving the biology club like you did and State Mathletes. The on the edge students, the one who aren't popular but aren't unpopular are a great target audience because you can show that you have an understanding- you can mix your own popularity with the friendship of the lesser. Now Glee club, Kitty's friends will go for her but I think you'll be able to get everything else. You're friends with Mason and Jane, Madison will do what you say and you're close with Alistair so they're fine. Now Roderick might be a tougher nut to crack but remind him that you have been much cooler with him than Kitty has. You have Ryder too, there's no persuasion needed. The stoners will do what you tell them to do when they're high, piece of cake. Unpopular kids, you need some TLC. Flirt with the guys to make them feel wanted and be nice to the girls, make it seem like you care about their sad little lives. With overachievers, you're one of them- Harvard ambition, straight As, nearly full SAT marks. Punk, scene, Goth kids, they may be harder but remind them they have no representation in prom court and that you'll be a prom queen for everyone. Ghetto kids, I'd say flirt with them- the skirt never fails. You have the art freaks and environmentalists; do some spiel about recycling and how Ryder's mom owns an art gallery. Christian kids are easy pickings. Kitty alienated them all; Lillian and Melissa don't do it. You wear your cross every day and always do volunteering, that's a vote bloc all on its own. With the student journalists, remind them that you always a star for the Muckraker and the Thunderclap, you get those copies sold. See- just set those plans in motion and we're done."

Becca just blinked at her.

"Wow," she eventually stated, "Girl that's some fierce planning, I'm super impressed."

Bree flicked her hair back, "I know I'm awesome. All of those are guaranteed to work."

"One thing though. I told Ryder that he could vote for Kitty if he wanted and I wouldn't mind."

"WHAT?" Bree yelled.

"Well the thing is, Kitty is one of his best friends and I don't want him to feel guilty for choosing one over the other. It's a hard decision to make, she gave up the chance last year for that Tina girl and..."

"No," Bree shook her head, "You have to call him and tell him that you were wrong."

"It's one vote and he might vote for me."

"Elections can be decided by one vote, this is super serious," Bree snapped, "He needs to vote for you, not Kitty. By maintaining a silence, he is effectively not endorsing you and we need him for the entire less popular jock vote. Plus he's your boyfriend and it won't look good if he's not actively cheering for you. You're the stable couple everyone admires, believe me, even the ones who doubted it now totally believe in you guys. Take on that golden couple status like Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray did before Finn dated that annoying theatre girl and Quinn got knocked up. I am not letting this being thrown away by your morality. You're a damn better person than me and I admire that, but this is not getting messed up. You need Ryder's vote."

Deciding not to get Bree on another popularity tangent, Becca decided to placate her instead, "I'm sure I can work something out. We need to look at posters, especially if Spencer is going to be on that too."

"Oh Becca, so glad you brought that up," Bree pulled out a card, "I thought I could do some sketches for ideas. I have also thought of the angle the ticket can be. So obvs you and Spencer are besties. Relationships come and go, but you two are like glue. Show that you have a real friendship and a strong bond and that can be totally portrayed well on posters. Most of the time they're photo shopped pictures, generic ones with crowns slapped on and vote for me. I was thinking a montage of photos of you two together. I have them here- so we have the one from the game with you both in your uniforms, the piggy back one, hanging out at your birthday and one of you when we all went snowball fighting. The centrepiece is a selfie, it's the most personal. At the top we're gonna go for stereotypical: Becca and Spencer and at the bottom: King and Queen of Prom, King and Queen of Your Hearts. It's perfect, shows off how popular you both are. Look, Spencer can be a bit standoffish but he's mellowed and you guys are both liked. Ben Israel's first poll already has you both far and away in first place. Here, let me do a mock sketch."

Bree was very talented at drawing, much more than Becca. Card out, she grabbed the pencil and started doing the sketches, including of the photos. Standing it up, she turned around to show Becca.

"Ta da," Bree looked thrilled with her work.

"Bree, it's honestly brilliant."

"Aww, you touch me," Bree put a hand to her heart, "I think it's gonna be great. Right, we need to create a timetable of how we are going to approach each clique. We need to start with the ones who might be hardest to crack. I have done a hierarchy, from most likely to least likely. For least likely we have the super unpopular kids, the art freaks and the Goths. We start with them tomorrow, just you and Spencer. Now, I have a list of the exact things we say to each clique..."

Dramatically throwing herself down on the bed, Becca watched as Bree ignored her before continuing to read out her speech cues. She knew that Bree was intense at times but prom had really brought out the worst in her. Listening to her best girl plan for prom, Becca knew that they were going to be pulling out all of the stops to win this.

-COME TOGETHER-

"Vote Spencer and Becca."

Becca knew that Bree would be prepped for this but she really had underestimated her. The Cheerios printer had been in use, not only for posters but for pamphlets to hand out for everyone. The pamphlet was much simpler, just a picture of Becca and Spencer with their names on and a list of why they'd be a good prom king and queen on reverse.

"Polls have you with a five point lead over your nearest competitors," Bree stated from the side as she looked at her phone, "I reckon we can push that up to eight when the week is out."

"And that's Bree Moore, signing out. Over to you in the studio Alex," Becca mocked. This caused a giggle from Aimee and Jordan, with Becca winking at them.

Stood at a little table in the corridor, Becca felt like a prized pig at the county fair. Nobody had dared to reject a pamphlet from the most popular girls in school, everyone looking at it as they walked past. Spencer thought that a 'ground campaign' as he called it but Bree had vetoed it, telling him that it was important that they looked likeable and approachable by the kids that the usually wouldn't go near. Bree had designated herself as their campaign manager, making all the final decisions over the nominees themselves. Becca knew about campaign material about five minutes before they were handed out. Her dark haired friend was running this ship as the ultimate captain.

They continued handing out flyers, chatting happily as they did.

"You girls wanna take a break?" Bree eventually asked, "I just need to go somewhere. Be back in five to continue."

Becca, Aimee, Jordan and the rest of the Cheerios sighed in relief, going into a huddle to talk. Bree headed away, her destination firmly in her mind. Walking down the corridors, she stopped to see that Kitty's posters had gone up. Not friendly enough with any of the guys to do a joint ticket, she was resorting to a solo effort. The poster was much simpler than Becca and Spencer's, with a picture of Kitty doing a cheer jump and the caption of 'Cheer for Kitty as Prom Queen.' Kitty's campaign as a redemption story, from cruel Cheerio with no friends and manipulating sweet Marley Rose into bulimia to a team worker in Glee club, righting the wrongs she had done. She'd already done a lap of the school, her target audience being the uncool kids who were afraid of a girl like her.

Bree sneered. Kitty had no chance. Though she could pull the 'uncool' vote, she was still seen as a figure of bullying because she still had an attitude. Becca may be more in the realms of popularity and less accessible, but she was mainly seen as nicer and not a bully. Rolling her eyes at the posters, Bree moved along to where she was heading. Eventually, she found what she was looking for. Queen Bee smile on, she walked straight over.

"Hi Ryder."

Ryder looked down at her from his locker. Confused at the sight of her, he scrunched his eyebrows together as he registered the cheer co-captain in front of him. Undeterred, Bree merely smiled back at him, one hand on her hip and the other extended to the next locker. Before he could say anymore, Bree interrupted him with a quick comment.

"So I need you to vote for Becca as Prom Queen, not Kitty," she told him bluntly.

Ryder shut his locker and leaned against it, arms folded, "But Becca said it was ok for me to vote how I wanted. Besides, I haven't even decided yet, I could well vote for Becca. I won't tell anyone who I vote so you can interpret it how you want."

"Cut the bullshit Ryder," Bree interjected, "Becca can say what the hell she wants because she's your girlfriend but I'm the campaign manager and what I say goes. Look, I get why Becca said it was cool, she wanted to be nice and didn't want to cause trouble between the two of you, which I totally get. Me however? I don't have that because Becca's my homegirl and Kitty is a stupid bitch. Becca is more likely to win so why delay the inevitable? Your one vote could make all the difference so don't try that argument with me. Ok so Kitty ran last year and I get that she blew her shot to get Chai Tea elected and yes you feel obligated to vote for her but think of it. Who is more deserving of the crown? Becca will be really great about it but Kitty will just crow and be a bitch about it. Plus, you're gonna vote for Spencer right because he's your Glee buddy and it's a joint ticket so you might as well do it right. Besides, it'll make Becca more secure about your relationship. She knows you and Kitty are friends, but everyone made so many comments about you. Girls can be so nervous in relationships, knowing that she has your vote will make all the difference. Yes, you could vote for one this year and one next year but who's to say who the prom nominees will be next year? I know you want to gun for one of your best friends and your Glee clubbers but you can do that for another 364 days of the year- put Becca first this time. You Glee clubbers have won queen the past three years, let us Cheerios have our moment in the spotlight once again."

If Bree thought that she'd convinced him, she was wrong.

"Moment in the spotlight? Kurt was elected as a homophobic joke and thanks to you, Tina was humiliated last year. We get a lot of abuse whilst you guys are celebrated as the golden girls of the school. I'm not saying I will definitely vote for Kitty and I'm clearly not personally against Becca, but this isn't going to work. I will decide on the day, vote with my conscience and that is that. Sorry."

Bree scowled, "You know what, I can really plant thoughts into Becca's head about you. I can make her doubt your relationship. I don't want to do that for my girl but I suppose that you can do that by not voting for her."

Ryder gave a hollow laugh, "Screw you Bree, you already lost that battle when Becca and I got together. You can't manipulate me into voting either way because unless you are perched over my shoulder, you can't see how I'm voting. Would you really try and screw up our relationship just to get one over Kitty and see the Cheerios on top? You've done some shitty things but that's just low, even for you."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, "The thing is, that was in the past what I did. How do you know Kitty isn't the same as she was last year? How do you know she wouldn't get a girl to make herself throw up again just to win?"

"Please Bree. If you wanted to Carrie a girl at Prom or steal another girl's boyfriend you would do it again. Don't take the moral ground for this. I want Becca to be happy because she means the world to me but I also want Kitty to be happy- I want them both happy because they're both important in my life. All these manipulations, these mind games, they won't work on me because I'm secure about what I'm going to do. I am not putting up posters for either girl and am not supporting either one openly. After this is all over, Becca will still be my girlfriend and Kitty will still be one of my best friends. Got it?"

One last look at Bree, and Ryder had disappeared into the sea of students. Fixing a death glare at his path, Bree was angry that her plan had not worked. Ryder was right; there was nothing she could do to prove that he hadn't voted for Becca. All Bree could do was hope. Walking back to the prom stand, the cogs in her mind turned- she was sure that Becca would win.

 **Hope you guys liked this one. We only have three chapters left but worry not, there will be a sequel chronicling their senior year!**

 **Next Time: It's prom. Who will win the important crown?**

 **Thanks again and let me know what you thought in a review xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the support so far, it's fab xxx**

 **Chapter 21**

Becca stared at herself in the mirror.

Her dress was beautiful. She'd gone prom shopping with Bree, Aimee and Jordan and when the assistant had brought it out, Becca had fallen in love with it straight away. A soft pink, off the shoulder which tightened at the waist before falling down in a wave, the chiffon that it was made out of was light and flowy, allowing her to dance gracefully in it. Her hair was in a long fishtail over one side, showing off the droopy faux diamond earrings. Underneath her dress was an open toe pair of silver heels, matching her clutch bag. Soon, she would have the pretty pink corsage that Ryder had bought her. All of the Cheerios (minus the usual suspects) got ready at a salon together, getting a whole booking because Petra's aunt owned it.

She heard the doorbell ring and the sound of voices.

"BECCA, RYDER'S HERE."

Taking a deep breath, she took one last look in the mirror to assure that she looked good. Smiling at herself, she knew that she looked prom queen material. Hopefully, she'd be wearing that shiny tiara in a few hours to prove that. Grabbing her clutch, she exited her room and finally made her way down the stairs.

It felt like a movie scene. Mona clasped a hand to her mouth in shock, Andrew next to her with his phone in the air, taking snaps. Peter and Jessica were smiling as well, looking at each other with pure happiness in their eyes. Liv smiled up at her, encouraging her with a nod. Becca only looked at them for a second at most though, because Ryder was there. His face had lit up like a Christmas tree, his eyes radiating joy as he looked at his beloved girlfriend. Every step closer made him light up more, his heart swelling and other regions...wanting to be hidden. Ryder knew that his girlfriend was the most attractive girl in the school but she had really outdone herself, it was like looking at an angel. He couldn't keep it any longer, going over as she went to the bottom steps. Holding out his arms, Becca immediately went into them, hugging him tightly. He hugged back and when she pulled away, he looked down at her smiling face.

"You look...you are beautiful," he eventually told her.

"Oh gosh, you're making me blush, but thanks. Not so bad yourself, you scrub up real nice," she told him back, a hand on his cheek, "I love a guy in a tux."

"Good job you've got me then babe- perhaps I should put on the corsage?"

Becca nodded excitedly, Ryder getting the box from the side and opening it to reveal a beautiful corsage made up of soft pink roses, a satin bow and some light green leaves hidden underneath. The blonde beamed with delight as she held out her arm, letting Ryder slide it onto his wrist. She had no idea if he had female help or not but didn't care to ask, wanting to let him think that he had his victory. Whether he picked it himself or asked for assistance, it showed he cared. Admiring it against her skirt, Ryder smiled to himself knowing that he'd got it right, Becca not even having to verbally tell him. It was such a change from last year. Last prom, he'd gone with his friends and had a good night apart from seeing what happened to poor Tina, but he didn't get that magical feeling because he had no date to remember it with- it was just another night with pals. This year, he got to be with a fab girlfriend who he knew would make his night a million times better just by being there. He'd get to have photos taken with her, dance close to her on the floor and hopefully see her be crowned prom queen. There was also the after party at Cody's house which pretty much everyone was going to and though he wasn't a huge drinker, he was looking forward to having more than a few. It wouldn't be the traditional movie where he'd lose his virginity on prom night but he didn't want prom night to be memorable for that. He knew that even though he wasn't quite ready, he was almost there and he couldn't wait to get physical with the hottest girl he knew. Right now, he just wanted him and Becca, the blonde cuddled close to his side. Unfortunately, when he kissed her head, he heard the snapping of what seemed like a million cameras and phones.

"Oh Becca, you look like a _princess,"_ Mona cooed, tears in her eyes, "You're so beautiful, two minutes ago you were at Pre-K and now you're going to your junior prom with your boyfriend. Oh look at your hair and your dress; I love how it's pink. Such a beautiful girl, we're going to have to take so many pictures of her, aren't we Andrew?"

Andrew nodded, going over to hug Becca, "You look stunning sweetheart, the belle of the ball."

"Thank you daddy," she smiled.

"Sweetie, you look so pretty," Jessica agreed, Peter nodding next to her, "Oh you two are the cutest couple. What do the kids say these days? I ship you. The handsomest boy and the prettiest girl going together, oh aren't the pink roses just the cutest thing you've ever seen? Oh gosh, you're going to make me cry you two."

Ryder and Liv groaned, Becca laughing.

"You're not a princess, you're a _queen_ ," Liv told her, winking, "You look great."

"You too and you're not even going to prom, come give me a hug kiddo."

The two hugged, causing another round of photos. Ryder rolled his eyes, bringing Becca into his embrace as soon as Liv had let go of her. Smiling at his silly jealousy, Becca found herself ordered into a position by the Lynns and the Hamiltons as each teenager got snapped for their own singular photos before going together for their paired photos. Though their parents initially had them in the traditional poses, Ryder and Becca soon felt more at ease in natural positions- Becca laughing at Ryder's corny jokes, Ryder playing with Becca's hair. As they lost themselves in each other, they didn't even notice the constant pictures being taken, too involved in each other.

"They are cute aren't they?" Mona whispered to Jessica.

"I know," Jessica agreed as they gazed upon the love struck pair, "The way they look at each other, it's more than most teenagers their age. We're going to have to break them up for more photos though- guys, I want some of us as families and with your sister."

The two split apart, though reluctantly, to do photos with their families. When they did one with Liv, she teased them the whole time that she was stood between them, causing Ryder to tell her to shut up.

There was a knock on the door, Spencer and his family having arrived. Katie tore over to hug Becca, the older blonde immediately going to hug her back. Becca loved the little sister that she had never had and couldn't wait for Katie to be at her own prom in a few years. The girls giggled and gossiped together, compliments abound before Becca went over to Spencer.

"You scrub up well, don't you Porter?"

"As do you, dear Hamilton."

"We're gonna slaughter them all."

"Damn right," they did a double high five before Spencer went to say hi to the others and Becca spoke to the Porter parents. As soon as hellos and meetings occurred, the parents immediately had them back into photo positions. Spencer and Becca's joint ones were as silly as possible though their families insisted on some typical 'nice' ones for the camera. After they had finished with those ones, Alistair and his family arrived. Becca had never met his parents or his brother, having never been to his house, and he had not met her parents. Spencer immediately went over to say hello, greeting Alistair with a kiss. Becca was distracted by photos with the Porters but when she'd finished with them, she immediately flew over to Alistair.

"Hey Becca- woah."

He was surprised by the gigantic hug that he received from Becca.

"Hey Alistair, you look so great- I love the vintage look, you're totally gonna stand out. I can't believe this is our junior prom, isn't this exciting? I can't wait; this is going to be so fun!"

"You too, you look super pretty. Mom, dad, Jaime, this is Becca."

Theresa Reed had flaming red hair, whilst Mark Reed was a short, bespectacled man whom Alistair had no resemblance too. Jaime was short for his age, but Becca had figured that he hadn't reached his growth spurt yet, he was the same height as Katie. Becca shook their hands politely, exchanging conversation and talking excitedly about the prom. Ryder then came over, also introducing himself before they were all pulled back into their photo shoot. Every conceivable combination of person present had pictures taken together, the parents of the group getting to know each other before they stayed for drinks at the Hamilton household, who were happy to host them.

A car horn sounded outside. Peter had a friend who owned a car rental place who owed him a favour, meaning that he had come to drive the kids to prom in a very shiny Bentley. Going outside, the teens gasped at the beautiful black vehicle, the driver waiting outside on the pavement. To the surprise of no one, more photos were taken with the group against the car, but they took as minimal as possible in order to speed the process along.

"Good luck sweetheart," Mona played with her daughter's hair as everyone started their goodbyes, "I'm going to pray that you win, you deserve it. If you don't, then it's their loss and you always have next year my darling."

"Your mom's right," Andrew put a hand on her shoulder, "You look so beautiful. Make sure you're sensible at the after party and don't get a lift with anyone who's been drinking, call a cab."

"I promise I'll do a joint ride with people who live near- I know my curfew as well, no worries."

"Well there's no need to lecture you. I suppose we can extend it for an hour- but only this once," Andrew added, catching her look, "This is a special occasion, isn't it?"

"Thank you daddy," Becca pecked him on the cheek, and then her mother, "I better get doing; I'll see you guys later."

The blonde went over to the car, the driver holding the door open. Ryder moved back to let Becca in first, helping her with her dress so that it wouldn't get squished in beside her. Spencer and Alistair got in after them, sitting on the opposite side. Doors open, driver in and the car zoomed off, the occupants waving to their families as they left. Becca immediately cuddled into Ryder's arms, content as the group chatted happily about the upcoming prom. Though she was nervous about how the prom court results would go, she still felt fairly relaxed right now. Of course she wanted to win, but things like her SAT scores and college were more important in the grand scheme of things. Still, she really wanted to prove this to soothe her ego, proving that she truly was the queen of the school- thought the last three winners certainly didn't suit those criteria. With the radio playing loudly and everyone all singing along, she allowed herself to focus on how genuinely thrilled she was that she was at her junior prom. When Becca had been told that they were moving to Ohio, she'd never expected to be going to her prom with the most loving, amazing guy, nominated for queen and getting to spend the night with great friends. She and Spencer exchanged a happy glance, clearly pleased that they got to go with the boys they cared about most.

They rolled into the school parking lot, the driver going to let them out. After they thanked him, he nodded at them and drove away. Ryder immediately offered his arm to Becca, which she accepted.

"You look beautiful- beautiful inside and out," he told her, squeezing her hand; "There's no one I'd rather spend prom with."

"You're cute," Becca leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I can't wait either- prom, after party, I just want to be with you."

The two clung to each other as they moved through the halls on the way to the gym. Other students walked along with them, all dressed to the nines. Becca looked around to see if anyone else was dressed similarly, though the assistant had told her that they only sold one of every dress each year so she should be ok. Ryder was also looking around. The girls looked nice, but he only had eyes for the woman on his arm, the most beautiful and graceful of them all. When the group walked in to the hall, they were definitely impressed. The Prom Committee had decided on a 'Midnight in Paris' theme, with twinkling lights, an Arc De Triomphe Entrance and a giant cardboard Eiffel Tower at the side, amongst others. The photographer stood the side, a giant sign saying COUPLE PHOTOS FIRST propped up next to him as he positioned a couple into place.

"We might as well do ours whilst we're here," Becca suggested, Spencer saying the same to Alistair.

Lining up, they watched as the couples in front of them.

"What pose are we doing?" Ryder asked, "Just normal, nice one?"

"Yeah, I want some formal photos- we can do silly ones later."

In front of them, Alistair was leaning against Spencer with his leg up, his boyfriend using it as some kind of air guitar. The photographer was trying to stifle a laugh, with Becca shaking her head at her best friend's antics. Spencer and Alistair left, leaving the next two to go. Ryder and Becca went up, positioning themselves with linked opposite arms, the blonde facing the front to show her dress. They were looking at each other lovingly but were surprised when the photographer just took the photos without telling them.

"It looks more natural," he explained to their confused faces, "Nice photos. You can take more later if you want when I start doing group photos."

They thanked him, heading into the middle of the floor. Becca stopped when she saw someone.

"Someone call the fire brigade because BREE IS SMOKING!"

Bree screamed excitedly, flapping her hands and running over to hug Becca, the two colliding. The darker girl did look stunning in a more fiery way than Becca's safer bet. Her dress was red of course, the perfect colour for her. It was darker than her dress from last year, a gown that clung to her and went down in a straight line, one shoulder with a slit in the side. Bree's hair was long and flowy, her red hibiscus corsage matching her dress nicely. She had gone again with Steve Nelson, but had no interest in him winning prom queen- she just knew that she'd score at the after party.

Ryder stood back as the girls hugged excitedly; complimenting each other so excessively that he thought that their chins would fall off. When they'd finally split away from each other (girls were very touchy, he'd noticed that, Unique and Marley were), he was nice enough to compliment Bree who did the same in return. Becca and Ryder split apart to talk to their friendship groups, promising to return together when Sylvester did the announcements. Aimee had gone for a lilac dress, whilst Jordan looked pretty in turquoise. In Ryder's group, Unique wore a deep purple like they had for last year's regionals, Marley wore silver and Kitty a glittery blue with many sequins.

Principal Sylvester stood at the microphone and everyone gathered together to hear her.

"Welcome Juniors and Seniors, as well as some of our sophomores for some inexplicable reasons...you know what, I can't do this- IRMA, OVER HERE."

Emma came up on the stage, rolling her eyes at the principal's lack of interest in her pupils. Sylvester shoved the microphone in her hand and walked off. The counsellor waited until she was off before turning to the confused students.

"Hi everyone and welcome to the 2014 McKinley High PROM!"

A cheer rose from the assembled group.

"Our DJ will be playing all night, along with a bit of live music from McKinley's very own New Directions. Buffet will be open in half an hour but the punch and other drinks are available as of now. Prom King and Queen will be announced at half ten and the ballot box will be closed by ten so it's now or never. The votes will be counted twice by teachers so they will be done properly. Now, opening up the dance floor, we have Roderick Meeks, Jane Hayward and Mason and Madison McCarthy."

There was a polite round applause as the four went on the stage to start with some Britney Spears. Knowing that she had to get herself seen for the wavering voters, Becca was immediately in the middle of the floor, spinning around between Ryder, Spencer, Bree and the others. After getting her boogie on, Becca spun away from the floor in order to vote. Grabbing a ballot paper from the table, Emma watching over the proceedings, Becca took a deep breath before crossing a name next to Spencer and then to hers. She'd wondered if she should vote for someone else out of fairness, but figured that the others would vote for themselves so it was only fair. Dropping it in the ballot box, she did a little prayer before rotating on her heel to get some punch. As she reached the other side of the room, the New Directions came together to vote. Kitty went first, going for herself and Spencer, with Marley, Jake and Unique doing the same. Spencer and Alistair voted for Becca without a second thought, having not even considered Kitty for a second.

"So are you guys voting for Becca or Kitty?" Mason whispered, "I can't decide."

"I don't like Kitty that much but I'd rather a Glee clubber won," Madison whispered back, "I'm not really friends with Becca and I don't know her very well. I think I'm gonna have to go for Kitty but with clenched teeth."

"I'm gonna go for Becca," Roderick told them, "She's cool, I like her more than Kitty- at least Becca doesn't act like a bitch towards me."

"I'm torn as well," Jane agreed with her boyfriend, "But I think Kitty, purely out of loyalty to the Glee club- Becca's more likely to win anyway so it won't make a difference. It'd be nice for the Glee club to have a prom king and queen, plus Kitty is Cheerios so I suppose it'll make some of them happy."

"Well I think I'm gonna go for Becca, she's my friend and I think she's more Prom Queen material anyway. There's always next year for Kitty and besides, like Jane said, they're both Cheerios. Spencer will probably win for King, so we have one Glee clubber," Mason finally decided.

They shuffled forward. Ryder stood behind, wondering who the hell to vote for. Ever since the nomination announcements, he'd tried to rationale who to vote for, even going so far as to draw up a pros and cons list of each girl that he'd eventually torn up. He'd listened into Mason and the others, trying to draw up a conclusion from them. Kitty was one of his best friends, but Becca had lit up his life in a way that he didn't know possible. Walking up to the ballots, wondering why he was acting like it was a presidential election, he made a decision. Crossing the box next to Spencer, he then quickly crossed the box for his Prom Queen nominee. Glad he made a decision, he walked away.

Spencer also walked off, but over in the direction of his best friend.

"May I have this dance, my dear?" he held out a hand.

"Of course," Becca took the hand and they went into the middle of the floor. As soon as they did, Spencer started doing some moves that made him look like a very drunk zombie, his legs and arms flailing all over the place. Becca had to stop dancing for a second before she was nearly choking with laughter.

"What?" Spencer asked, "I'm not a Cheerio like you, I can't dance. Come join me."

He pulled her to the side

"Do the shopping cart."

Becca laughed outrageously as they did the most basic moves such as the shopping cart, the disco move and the running man. Spencer still looked like he had the piles or was doing a dad dance at a suburban BBQ, but Becca was having too much fun to care as she joined him. After their basic white dancing, they took turns spinning each other around and doing sped up waltzes.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom to touch up my makeup, can you please tell Ryder I'll catch up with him after?" Becca requested.

"Sure thing, I'll go now."

"Thanks."

Becca headed off to the bathroom, saying hello to people along the way. After wiping away some mascara goop and clearing off some smudge from her eyeliner, she returned to the gym. Ryder was waiting at the side, two cups of punch in his hands. Becca smiled, she'd been thinking about punch all through the bathroom.

"Thanks babe," she took a glass, immediately drinking from it, "I think Bobby and Phil are spiking this later."

"Yeah I heard that," Ryder put an arm around his girlfriend, kissing her head, "Everyone loved the dancing you and Spencer did. They were laughing along and saying how fun it was, I think it was better than the stuffy dancers- you looked like you were enjoying it. I have to say I did, I didn't know a girl could look so gorgeous doing the windmill."

The blonde smirked, "I try."

"Speaking of dancing," Ryder put down his glass and turned to Becca, "I think you and I are overdue for a dance."

"We are," Becca agreed, taking Ryder's hand. Twirling her into his embrace, the two wrapped one arm around the other's waist and used the other one to hold hands. Ryder pulled Becca closer but accidentally nearly had her face collide with his chest. He was about to apologise but saw that it had made Becca laugh. Putting a hand on his neck, she guided his face down so their lips could meet. They kissed passionately for a little while before going back to the dance, enjoying each other's company in their own little world. Ryder's terrible puns had Becca eye rolling playfully as it always did when he said to them.

"I'm going to go get ready for my song," Ryder told her when the song ended.

"I'll be in the front row for it. Break a leg," she leaned up for a peck on the lips.

"Thanks babe," he kissed her back before going off to prepare with the rest of the New Directions boys. Becca slipped her way to the front of the crowd, joined by Jane and many of Jake's female admirers in the school. She chatted with Jane until the boys rushed onto the stage, receiving many cheers.

Heading into formation, Jake started the group off with their rendition of _It's Gonna Be Me_ by NSYNC. Everyone applauded their in sync boy band moves, jumping in sync to the song. Mason and Ryder went to the front of them, holding out their hand and serenading their respective girlfriends. Becca and Jane giggled, obviously touched. They then went back to their group, moving along to the lyrics as the girls continued to dance along. Once they'd finished, they received a huge round of applause and cheers from the group. Becca rushed up to Ryder, wrapping her arms around his neck and spinning her around.

"You were awesome," she squealed.

"Well I had my awesome girl to support me," Ryder replied, "You gonna come do some group shots with us?"

Becca nodded. She did more formal ones with Ryder, Spencer and Alistair as a group, as well as the ones with the Cheerios. Her ones with Bree were more 'sassy,' whilst she and Spencer went the whole hog by doing X Files poses, much to the utter bewilderment of the photographer and those around them. Becca reasoned that these would be personal ones; her parents would get the formal ones they wanted.

Beyoncé came on the speakers and Becca immediately went to join her girls, shaking her thing as they all moved together happily. After several dances with her girls, the punch hit her and she decided to go to the bathroom. Scooping up her dress to avoid some spilt drink, she mouthed to Ryder that she'd be back soon before exiting the room. Moving down the quiet hallway, she entered the bathroom and did her business. As she did, she heard a couple of people enter and go over to the sinks. Hearing their voices, she realised that she was listening to Marley and Unique. She was about to leave the cubicles when she heard her name. Freezing, she kept as quiet and still as possible in order to hear what they were saying.

"He's definitely happy with her," Marley was saying, "Hasn't kept his eyes off her all night, she does look very pretty though. I wish I knew her better, she seems nice enough but ya know, she's still buddy buddy with Bree and neither side has made an effort to be friends with the other."

"I think she'll win tonight," Unique replied.

"Yeah, probably," Marley agreed.

"So...no feelings? I mean, you don't still hold onto what you guys could have had? I know that you didn't go further with that date you guys had but it wasn't because you didn't like him. Yeah, he said he was going to stop pursuing you but that doesn't mean you have to stop pursuing him. "

Marley paused, Becca straining to listen, though she feared the answer.

"I'd be lying if I said I still didn't have something _resembling_ feelings towards Ryder."

Becca's heart sunk.

"But it's nothing special," Marley continued, "I feel the same with Jake. I felt torn for a time so it's always going to linger, but I don't have a crush on him and I'm not in love with him or anything. What happened, it's all sophomore year. Besides, if I did like him, I wouldn't act on it. I played with him before, going to Jake the second that Ryder had to cancel for a _dyslexia_ appointment of all things and I think going for it would just be wrong. Besides, I couldn't break up a relationship and I honestly don't think it would work. Becca means the world to him, we all know how much he loves being with her- it's at the point where he's only got eyes for her- he's like the human version of the heart eyes emoji when she's around. We were never meant to be, Unique, I went with Jake and he's got Becca. Before Jake cheated, I was super happy and now Ryder's happy with Becca. I told you about how I talked to her on Valentine's Day; I was honest when I said there was no need for her to worry. I know I don't feel anything for Ryder and I know he feels nothing for me because he has Becca with him now. Anyway, you done?"

She assumed Unique nodded.

"Great, let's go."

Waiting until they were safely out of the door, Becca left the cubicle and went to wash her hands. Feeling satisfaction, she knew that her relationship with Ryder was secure as usual. Going back into the gym, she found Spencer waiting for her.

"Did you fall down the toilet or something?"

"Very funny," Becca sniped, "I was ear wigging a conversation."

"Ooh?" Spencer asked, sounding intrigued.

"I'll tell you later, I think they want us to get ready for the stage," she nodded at the head of the prom committee, who was rushing over. They followed her, whispering good luck to one another before heading opposite to one another. Becca stood nearest to the stage, Lillian on her side, then Melissa and Kitty. Spencer stood in the same way, followed by Cody, Steve and Nathaniel. Sylvester stood at the helm, a small envelope in her hand. Becca squeezed her hands together, waiting nervously as the principal tapped the microphone.

"Attention, it's time to announce your King and Queen. Nominated for King- Modern Family, Richie Rich, Puckhead and Mr. Forgotten. Nominated for Queen- Teen Barbie, Possible Illegal, Lesbian Teen and Kitty With No Claws."

All rolled their eyes at the nicknames.

"I'm not even a lesbian," Melissa whispered, annoyed.

A drum roll was started and Sylvester opened the envelope, "And our winner is..."

Everyone on stage stood there with bated breath.

"...Due to irregularities with voting, including stuffed ballot boxes with a variety of names, I have decided that there will be NO Prom King and Queen this year. Candidates, pick a partner from the other side and go dance- let that be your victory."

There were several shocked faces, all of the candidates looking at one another in utter, utter confusion. The crowd themselves were also surprised, having expected that they at least pick the candidate who had got some votes.

"You can't do that!" Bree yelled from the audience.

"I can do whatever I like, Chocolate Cheerio. Get off the stage."

Becca doubled back, taking Spencer's arm, "That, I was not expecting."

"It's Sylvester," he shrugged, patting her hand, "I don't even know what's going on in that woman's brain. It's a shame, but not the end of the world- we always have next year."

The candidates paired off- Spencer with Becca, Cody with Lillian, Nathaniel with Melissa and Steve with Kitty- dancing to what should have been the dance of the King and Queen. Kitty looked the most pissed, thinking that she'd had the best chance- even over the more popular Becca. For Nathaniel, Lillian and Melissa, it was their last shot at prom but at least they'd been nominated and it wasn't like anyone had lost. Three of the pairs chatted away, whilst Steve and Kitty were looking everywhere but the other person. Once the song had ended, everyone clapped and the group split apart.

Bree was waiting at the side and she looked furious.

"How dare they?" she nearly screamed, "I put my heart and soul into this campaign, got everyone to pledge to vote for you and they go amok by ruining the ballot box as some stupid joke! This is like when they nominated that Kurt kid for Queen! I swear to God I'm going to go all Carrie on this joint in a minute."

Becca took her by the shoulders, "We don't even know who did it."

"Well I'm going to set them on fire."

"It's just prom Bree, chill out," Spencer shrugged.

"Prom? Just prom?" she shrieked, "This was our victory. Don't you dare tell me to chill out."

"Bree, it's fine," Becca tried to calm her down, "It's just one prom and there is every chance that we could win next year. Yeah, it sucks but all I want to do is enjoy the night with the most amazing people, ya know, dance the night away and get so drunk at the after party that I wake up with the world's worst hangover. These are the memories we are going to treasure for the rest of our lives- let's just go have fun."

Bree wasn't impressed but gave into Becca's pleas. The night continued on before the DJ called the final dance. Ryder and Becca joined together, his arms around her waist and hers around shoulders.

"I'm sorry that you didn't win," was the first thing he said to her, "Are you disappointed?"

"Strangely enough, no, I'm not," Becca tilted her head, "I mean, nobody _technically_ won so it's not like I lost but I thought I'd be more upset than I was. Yeah, it would be nice but I'm already comforted by the future. This year has been great and I don't need a crown to tell me that- I've got some amazing things- like the boy I am currently dancing with."

"Well," Ryder brought her closer, "You don't need a crown to tell you that you're a queen. You're the queen of this room, you're beautiful."

Becca smiled, leaning her chin against his chest, "You're the best. I'm so damn lucky."

"I'm the luckiest of them all, actually," Ryder corrected as they moved slowly to the beat, "Definitely the luckiest."

Dancing close to Ryder, Becca knew that her day had been wonderful. So what she hadn't won Prom Queen. In the arms of her boyfriend, surrounded by her friends and classmates, she felt the happiest that she could be.

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next Time: Becca discusses college with Emma and an important football game occurs.**

 **Thanks again, don't forget to review xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the support; I can't believe it's nearly over xxx**

 **Chapter 22**

Becca hummed to herself as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror. She still couldn't believe that there was only a week and a bit until junior year ended, her senior year of high school just around the corner.

Bree was still pissy about Becca not winning Prom Queen. She'd found the people responsible for messing with the prom votes- a group of outsiders who were annoyed about their treatment by the popular kids and had rebelled against high school society by messing up what the cool kids were excited about. Bree had stormed over to their group, screamed at them about being losers and sad freaks before promising they'd regret it. Said outsiders had found themselves dripping with cherry slushies the next morning. Becca thought that Bree had gone way overboard, but Bree was angry that they'd all been made a fool of by some 'circus freaks' that were 'jealous that they were hot, popular and happy.' The blonde was happy with it all though. She'd been disappointed that she hadn't won of course, but her night had been amazing, everything she'd dreamed of. The after party had been great as well- Cody's house was the venue again and pretty much everyone had gone. Becca had danced the night away again, just with a little more alcohol. She'd spent a fair amount of it in a corner making out with Ryder, but that was when she was still fairly sober. After some of the guys had brought out some vodka shots, Becca could not remember most of what happened afterwards but she certainly wasn't the only one. Even Ryder, who didn't often get drunk, got pretty loaded but he was a lot less gone than she was. She'd eventually got an Uber back with a few others who lived in her area so apart from a hell of a hangover, it had been great. It was a miracle her hair and makeup had still been in tact by the end of it.

Unfortunately, prom was now in the backseat because senior year was approaching. Mrs. Pillsbury had arranged meetings for all of the juniors to talk about their futures now that the seniors were all sorted. A lot of the students had it all planned, but there were always the stragglers who hadn't thought about location of major. Becca was of course the opposite, having had a planner since sophomore years for her college plans. Still, she needed to talk things through because she imagined Mrs. Pillsbury had done this a thousand times before and knew exactly what she was doing.

Throwing her hair back in her high ponytail, she grabbed her things and shut her locker. Passing by some boys who whistled her flirtatiously, she rolled her eyes and walked past without giving her that time of day. Usually she'd throw the dog a bone, make them think they had a chance, but she didn't want to do that to Ryder. They needed to know where they stood and that was leagues below her.

Arriving at Mrs. Pillsbury's door, she knocked on it and was motioned in.

"Good afternoon Becca, take a seat."

Becca shut the door behind her and sat down.

"How are things?" Emma asked as she shuffled papers, "I'm sorry you didn't win prom queen, it was such a shame that it all got muddled."

"I'm fine thanks and I'm also not all that bothered," Becca shrugged, "There's always next year."

"That's the spirit," Emma agreed, "Now, let's get things going. Before we start, I'll give you an idea of what we're going to do today. I narrow the list down to three- safety schools where you are almost definitely likely to get in, target schools where you have a fair but not definite chance and reach schools where your odds are much lower. We'll discuss your major plans, then how to go about your extracurriculars. Great, ok let me get your scripts up. Right, you have a perfect GPA, A+ average and excellent SAT score so that is going to help a lot. Let's discuss where you want to go to school- give me the places you'd definitely like to apply for."

"Harvard," Becca replied without missing a beat.

"Ok then," Emma nodded as she typed it into her computer, "Is there anyone else?"

"I like Caltech, Carnegie Mellon, UPenn and Notre Dame. They're the ones that are the top of my list at the moment. For target schools I was thinking Ohio State, Purdue and University of Washington. Safety schools, I'm going for Kent State and Case Western."

"Well, I'm really glad you're prepared because it makes my life a lot easier. I think I'll put Carnegie Mellon into the target schools for you instead of reach because I think it's quite realistic, but Notre Dame, Caltech, UPenn and Harvard are reach schools. Which major are you looking at if you know?"

"Cellular and Molecular Biology, I want to do medical research," Becca told her enthusiastically, "and then I want to go to grad school."

"Have you considered MIT, that's a brilliant STEM school?"

"It doesn't do what I want," the blonde shrugged, "It's just a straight biology course."

"Right, excellent," Emma clapped her hands, "Let's start with Harvard and the other reach schools, because they're obviously where you're aiming for. You definitely have the grades but these are schools that reject the best applicants- only those with the best grades apply anyway. What we need you to do is stand out, not just be some academic applicant who has done quite a few extracurriculars. Harvard is the only one of these who requires an interview, which will be extremely important because they can make or break you. Caltech and Notre Dame are also pretty prestigious but Harvard is the most difficult one to apply to. Of course you need to keep up your grades so I think that you should, keep AP classes so long as it doesn't stress you out because all this isn't worth getting upset over. Now, your extracurriculars- a lot of students do loads because they think it looks good for college, but they're not expressing themselves. There is no indication of leadership or interest; it's just a lot of things to show they can balance things. So let's look at yours. So, Cheerios- you're co-captain of a Nationals winning team which looks excellent because it's winning at a country level as opposed to something local, plus you've led it. You also won State Mathletes along with some lower competitions, which shows a lot of interest in academia without going overboard. Caltech summer programme is good, tutoring however may not be as sparkling on the application because a lot of people do that- that doesn't mean you should stop though, it's something that you can talk about in interviews. I think you should stick with those and not add anything on senior year because it just won't add anything and you'll be a lot busier then. Are we good so far?"

Becca nodded.

"Perfect. Now you will need to be getting your applications sorted over summer, that's if you're going to do early decision..."

"...Which I've decided against, because I need to sort out finances and any scholarships I need," Becca continued.

"...Well in that case, then you'll probably not need to start immediately but I advise at least starting on it and maybe doing a few," Emma advised.

"I plan to have it done before the summer's end," Becca told her, "I want to get it done and dusted."

"That's great. You have to do admissions essays for all of them, some will have prompts and some do not. PLEASE do not use the same essay for them all and please do not mention college names because you might end up sending it to the wrong one, I shouldn't have to say but a lot of people make that stupid error. The biggest thing is to make sure you think outside of the box, they always hear about overcoming adversity or personal heroes, I'd avoid that because it's cliché. Make sure that you do something different. Now, we'll go a bit more into financial situations as you've mentioned it. There are obviously various scholarships for different things. Ohio State offer aid for most Ohioans who reach certain requirements and there is a cheer scholarship, there is for the University of Washington. Cheer scholarships tend to only occur in bigger universities so the others won't have offers, but this is something you can look up- a girl a few years back got a cheer scholarship to Purdue so that's something to look at. Harvard is very generous because of their money, but it does depend on financial status. Your best bet is looking at STEM scholarships; there are hundreds of scholarship offers for women in science because of the skewed gender ratio. I've got a PDF pinned on my staff page on the website with lists, you can look there."

Becca nodded.

"If you keep things up, I think you have a real shot of going to a great school. I know Harvard is your aim but you have to be realistic here- Caltech is a great school, so are all of the schools on this list. Just because you are very intelligent doesn't mean you're definitely going to get in, but you need to keep up those grades and keep on doing what you're doing. Harvard is an extremely hard school to get into, I can't overstate that enough and you NEED to be prepared for how likely a rejection is. Remember that Harvard is not the be all and end all- that you could go to an amazing college that you'd fall in love with- you could go to Harvard for grad. I think we have definitely had a productive session though. Have you got any last questions?"

Becca shook her head, "No, I think we're good- it has been very productive, thank you very much."

"No problem, remember my office is always open."

"Of course, see you."

"Goodbye Becca."

Becca exited the room, heading to her class. The feeling of her junior year slipping away was all too real now, but there was nothing she could do- and excited to start her senior year. All she could do was let it happen and listen to Emma.

-COME TOGETHER-

"Go Titans, Go Titans!"

The Ohio Football Bowl was always a fierce competition and its winner got bragging rights for a year. The football season had long ended, but the Football Bowl always finished off the year for the teams. This year, the McKinley Titans had managed to get through the finals along with neighbouring Findlay High Trojans, who were also a very good team.

The half time whistle blew and everyone on the McKinley side let out a disappointed sigh. The Trojans had played brilliantly, with Spencer being the only one to break their defence with touchdowns. On the side, the scoreboard showed their defeat. Becca stood on the side clutching her pom poms to her hips, biting her lip and frustrated by what had happened. Spencer was walking dejectedly off the pitch, helmet in his hand. Spitting on the ground (ew, thought Becca), he went straight over to his best friend.

"Well this is a shit show."

"We still have time," Becca encouraged, "Their defence is just really great, you've got to get through it, that's all."

"Spare me the nice lies Hamilton; we're getting knocked to pieces."

"Well you will if you have that lack of spirit!"

"Hamilton, you're a religious person- pray to the big man for me because Beiste is gonna literally kill us right now. Thanks," he patted her on the shoulder before sprinting off to where the team was huddled. He was right. As soon as everyone was there, she started screaming loudly at them for everyone to hear. The Trojans were stood near with their coach, sniggering and laughing at their opponents.

"We're screwed."

"It's not looking good," Becca agreed with Bree.

"Now our cheerleaders are going to give us a show!" the announcer interrupted their misery, "First we have our visitors and all the way from Findlay Ohio we have the Findlay Trojans!"

The blue and gold clad girls ran onto the field, waving their pom poms before discarding them for the routine. Becca was at least comforted by the face their routine would clearly be superior. Winning Cheer Nationals in Miami was still in their mind, it had been completely incredible as they beat out every other team for the ninth time. She supposed that the Trojan girls were good, but she knew her girls were great. They politely clapped after the Trojans.

"Now our home team the McKinley Titans!"

Becca and the others rushed onto the pitch for what would be their last routine of the school year. Standing at the back, she squatted onto the bases hand before the music started and she was flipped into the air. It was a normal routine really, with the usual cheers and stunts. Becca and Bree's little dance at the front seemed to get the guys happy though.

The crowd cheered for them as they ran back to the sidelines. When Becca started a conversation with the girls, she noticed one of the rival football players checking her out.

"Hey girl," he smirked.

"Bye boy," she smirked back, flipping her hair back and turning back to her friends, who all laughed at the boy's expense.

"Dude, she's a Titans girl," she heard his teammate say to him.

"What? She's hot," the player stated before they went off for the second half.

The Cheerios lined back up, Becca saying a prayer to herself for her team- and she knew that she wasn't the only one that was doing that. The footballers went back into formation, Spencer and Ryder just near each other towards the back, trying their best to look intimidating against the Trojans. In the middle, the Titans won the coin toss and grabbed the ball. Phil, as the centre, held it in his hands and after the snap started, he tossed it back to the quarterback. Coach Beiste was screaming instructions from the sideline, waving her arms wildly. Becca called the Cheerios into formation, trying to be louder than the Trojan girls. Shaking her pom poms as much as she could, she yelled until she was horse for her team.

Spencer hurtled down the field, the bull under his arm. From the side, however, a Trojan player hurtled from the side headfirst, his helmet butting against Spencer's side and throwing him to the floor. The ref blew his whistle and the game halted. It was an illegal tackle. Becca, against all instincts, was about to run on the field but Bree grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back sharply.

"He's fine, look," Bree nodded as Spencer got up without assistance. He went for the guy who had tackled him but was hell back. After a few seconds of back and forth, the ref blew his whistle again and pointed towards the sideline, indicating that the player would be sent off.

"Number 4 on the Trojans side has been sent off for his illegal tackle of Number 17 of the Titans. The Titans get a free pass."

The ball was handed to the quarterback, who held it until the whistle was blown. It was passed straight to Spencer, who practically threw himself past the line to score a touchdown. Everyone cheered as Spencer got straight back up, sending a wink in Becca's direction. She shook her head at him as she continued to wave her pom poms.

"Ok everyone, let's get into the Titans Cheer!" she commanded, "On three- one, two, three- T-I-T-A-N-S, we're the Titans! We're strong, we're fierce, we fight and we win. We're number one. We're the TITANS!"

This got the crowd screaming, everyone chanting along. It worked when another touchdown happened from the Titans, the score creeping up ever so slightly. The atmosphere was intense, with the cheers from the Cheerios mixed in with the yells of Beiste and screams of the crowd. Every time one team scored, the other did too and it became a vicious game of wills. Becca was watching between her pom poms, wincing when the Trojans scored.

At one point someone sacked Ryder. It was a normal tackle but Becca was angered by the ferocity of it, how hard he was hit. Her stomach went in knots as she watched her boyfriend go down, even though she'd seen it many times before in

"ASSHOLE!" she screamed at the guy who did it, but she knew that he didn't hear her over the din of the crowd.

The tenseness continued, the game playing as if time was slowing down. The ball passed between hands in a successive fashion, the cheers of joy mixed with the groans of disappointment when someone failed to score or the other team did. As the scoreboard showed time was nearly up, it showed the Trojans were up by five points, even with a late field goal from McKinley. As the seconds ticked by, the McKinley crowd were bracing for an embarrassing defeat.

Until Ryder somehow got hold of the ball and began tearing up the field. The entire McKinley group froze- if he made this touchdown, they'd win by one point. They were in total shocked silence until Becca started chanting.

"Ryder Lynn! Ryder Lynn! Ryder Lynn!"

Everyone cottoned on, following Becca as they clapped along to his name. The Trojans were doing anything they could to tackle him, whilst the Titans were mounting their best defence of their running back. Even with the pounding chants in his head, Ryder did his best to sprint up the grass. The seconds ticking down to zero, everyone's heart stopped as one of the huge Trojan guys almost caught him, missing by a millimetre at best. Ten seconds to go and in one almighty jump, Ryder managed to touch the ball down on the ground just as the time hit zero. One nod and whistle from the referee and they knew it was done.

An almighty cheer came from the McKinley side of the bleachers, everyone jumping to their feet and letting out every imaginable yell of excitement. The Cheerios jumped up and down, waving their pom poms as the dejectedness crept in on the Trojan side. On the pitch, Ryder was thrown around in victory by his teammates, Coach Beiste and the other staff running on to greet him.

"With an amazing last minute touchdown from Number 19, the Titans scrape by with a point. Well done McKinley!" the announcer yelled, though it was lost in the din.

Coach Beiste bear hugged Ryder, leaving the poor boy befuddled as he was lifted on the arms of the his teammates, the group charging down the pitch and lapping it. It took a while for the otherwise confused Ryder to finally get into the fact he was being celebrated for once in his life. His entire mouth twisted into an almighty smile, his body language relaxing as he threw his arms up in the air. Right now, he knew that the victory was his and that he was finally the one in the spotlight. Hair messed up and sweat dripping from every pore; he looked around the crowd. Marley, Jake and Unique were waving from the crowd, Alistair next to Spencer's family. The McCarthy twins were talking excitedly whilst Kitty was still waving her pom poms with the rest of the girls. High up near the nosebleeds were his parents and sister, all who looked proud as punch. Liv was usually dragged to her brother's games but actually seemed to being enjoying herself, clapping along and waving over to him.

There was only one person in the crowd for him though.

He couldn't get down yet, his teammates still showering him with unusual amounts of praise. Even Bobby and Phil were clapping along, patting him on the back. Ryder wanted to get down to Becca but couldn't bring himself to ask to be released. Everyone wanted a piece of him, tapping him on the shoulder and ruffling his hair. They knew that this would give them epic bragging rights as it was a huge competition and would also ensure that they remained the big men on campus. The Trojans stood nearby, glaring as their coach also looked at the other team with disgust. Not exactly good winners, the Titans were happy to gloat at the losers in between chats.

"You were brilliant Ryder," Beiste took him by the shoulders, shaking him; "You were brilliant- we kicked their asses like a hillbilly after some damn fine beers. Come here you, you've made us all proud."

Ryder couldn't even thank her before being crushed in a tight hug. After the assistant coaches had all had a go, he was finally released. His eyes went straight over to Becca, who had run onto the pitch the second that he had been let go. Ryder ran over in turn, meeting her in the middle. She jumped straight into his arms and he spun her around excitedly. Her head going down, their lips met and they passionately made out in the middle of the pitch, to the wild cheers of the crowds. He was using all of his upper body strength to hold her, her legs wrapped around his waist but it was no bother for the passionate pair.

"You're so amazing! I'm so proud of you," she told him, her thumbs stroking his cheek, "That was killer; those were like the most intense seconds of my life. I am the luckiest girl in the world- even though you smell _terrible."_

Ryder laughed, "Backhanded compliment there babe but thanks. I guess having my girl cheer me on helped a lot."

"Nonsense, it was all my super amazing boyfriend. You deserve that victory; it was nothing short of sheer awesome- you made that field your bitch and it was AWESOME. God was shining down on the good today and man it was cool. I know nothing about football but wow, I think I could get into it if Tom Brady was nearly as cool as you."

In that moment, Ryder did feel cooler than Tom Brady.

"You're the best Becs," he told her honestly, "The absolute best girl."

"I'll let you get on with the trophy display, then we can celebrate later- and believe me, you can touch _anything_ you want."

She winked at him as Ryder placed her down gently, gawping as Becca sauntered away back to her friends. The other players wolf whistled him, though he knew that they'd be going back to tormenting him mercilessly in a few days. Pulled back into the huddle, he waited until the announcer came over with the larger than life trophy.

"Now, I will present our winner with the 2014 Ohio Football Bowl trophy. Accepting it, the team have nominated the last minute scorer, Number 19- Ryder Lynn."

Ryder went over, shaking the announcer's hand before being presented with the trophy. He held it aloft to cheers, before taking it over to his team. Everyone clasped it, kissing the metal and passing it around so that everyone would get a chance to hold it. At this point the Cheerios joined them, mixing with the crowd and waving their pom poms. Chanting the Titans cheer again, they watched as it caught on before everyone on the McKinley side was screaming it at the top of their lungs. Becca joined in, moving her body excitedly as she too chanted.

"I'm really happy for him," she told Spencer as he stood beside her, "He deserves it- I mean, look at him now."

Ryder was in the middle of the crowd, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, he deserves a chance in the spotlight," Spencer agreed, "That was quite the make out session there Hamilton."

"I guess we both had an adrenaline rush- and I really wanted to get my congratulations across."

"Well I think you did," Spencer smirked, "He might be in a winning mood."

Becca rolled her eyes at her best friend. Ryder motioned his girlfriend over and she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him even though he smelled of sweat. He smiled as he hugged her to his side, kissing the top of her head. They headed back to the sidelines arm in arm, feeling pretty happy with themselves.

"I'm just gonna go say hi to everyone, catch up in a bit?"

Becca nodded and watched Ryder dash off to speak to the New Directions- or at least those who had come. He received praise from them as well, laughing and chatting as they happily reviewed the game, with Kitty even joining in the joy. For the Glee club, it was great to see one of their own on top for once, especially on such a wide stage. As his friends gossiped in the summer air, Ryder was still trying to get his head around what just happened. Ryder scored during games, but he was far from the top that was dominated by Spencer and he knew that he was one of the weakest players on the team which was why he was surprised he was still on the team. If anyone was to score the winning touchdown, he'd have bet on someone else. Still, he'd managed to intercept the ball without fumbling in as well as get down the field in record time in order to score a touchdown. His heart was racing against his chest and his bones ached, but by God he felt amazing. Ryder had never been the best footballer, the dancer or singer, never the best in class or luckiest with girls but right now, none of that mattered because he felt like he was on top of the world. For one moment, he was the one everyone admired. He knew the day would end, that those like Bobby and Phil who had today supported him would torment him again in a week or so. That did not bother him, however, because he planned to hold onto that day for as long as he could.

"Ryder, over here!" Beiste called from away.

Ryder apologised to his friends before shooting off to see his coach.

"Ryder, this is Tim Jones of the Allen County Times."

"Nice to meet you son," he held out a hand, which Ryder took.

"You too sir."

"Tim is covering the game for the newspaper," Beiste explained, "He wants to interview you."

"Me?" Ryder sounded surprised.

"Yes you," Tim laughed, "You scored the winning touchdown after a very tight game. Football is a big deal for a small place like Lima; people will want to know about Number 19. Are you willing to be interviewed? It won't take long."

"Sure, I guess."

"I'll leave you guys to it," Beiste told them, leaving them alone to talk.

"So I'll start with the basics," Tim took out a Dictaphone, "Today was a big day for you. Run me through it- how it felt from going to losing the game to winning by a single point."

"Well, erm, it obviously sucked a lot to be losing especially considering it was an important game that we had really been practicing for. It just seemed fruitless, like nobody could get through. We started getting equal but that still didn't seem like a lot. When I got tossed the ball in the last few seconds I just knew I had something to do with it, so I just ran like my life depended on it. Getting it down and hearing that whistle, man that felt amazing. I can't say I've ever been the best player on the team so everyone getting all excited over me was super strange- felt great though."

"Did it feel good, knowing it was for the team?"

"Yeah, they're a great bunch," Ryder lied, "The best was knowing that it was for McKinley as well, especially Coach Beiste. She works us hard but she's an incredible coach, she never stops believing in us even when we're at our worst. Most people would scoff at a female football coach but she's better than us combined."

Tim nodded, "Describe the atmosphere for me."

"It was intense, definitely intense but I think that's a great part of football. It was also so uplifting, not just having my teammates supporting me but having the crowd supporting us. We have our friends up there, our family, teachers, the Cheerios; it feels great knowing that so many people have our backs. There's also a massive thrill, there's nothing like it, the sweat on your forehead and the wind in your back. Nothing at Six Flags could beat this thrill."

"Ok onto the next thing- you had quite the passionate embrace with one of the cheerleaders. Is she your girlfriend?"

Ryder went red, "Yeah, her name is Becca Hamilton and she's the cheer co-captain. We've been dating since January. We'd never usually be so forward in front of people but it was kind of a rush I guest. She's the absolute best; she is so supportive of me with absolutely everything. She led that Ryder cheer which was great; I knew it was from her without anything telling me. I'm really lucky to have her, she's my lucky charm. The best part of the victory was getting to share it with her; she's had my back since before we started dating. Becca's just so awesome, I'm the luckiest guy ever getting to date her...sorry, I'm rambling, I just really like talking about her."

"It's fine," Tim laughed, "I'm like that with my fiancée. I'd like to talk to Becca if that's ok, only a couple of questions."

Ryder nodded, craning his head to look for Becca. He eventually found her talking to Spencer's mom.

"Becca!" he called.

She looked over, apologising to Mary before sprinting over. As soon as she had arrived, Ryder beamed and put his arm around her.

"Babe this is Tim Jones from The Allen County Times- he's interviewing me for the paper."

"Pleased to meet you sir."

"Likewise," Tim smiled at her, "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Becca shook her head, "Go right ahead."

"This was an intense game, how did it feel when you saw Ryder score that touchdown?"

"Super proud," she beamed at her boyfriend, "Ryder is the sweetest guy ever and he's such a team player, he always thinks of others so it's time for him to get his share of the spotlight. It was super stressful watching him run to the line, I'd been praying to God for the entire game but I was really focusing at this part. Luckily, it worked and Ryder really showed off his skill set. When Ryder scored, it was a huge weight off my shoulders and I just felt so much joy seeing everyone so elated for him. Being a Cheerio really gets you involved in the game and I'm friends with pretty much everyone on the team- Spencer, that's Number 17, he's my bestie- so I'm thrilled for everyone, but it's really Ryder's victory."

Ryder kissed the top of his girlfriend's head.

"That kiss was quite something."

"Yes, it's only just kicked in that I did that in front of my parents, Ryder's parents, his sister and all of my friends. I'm sure Ryder said it's an adrenaline rush, which is what it was but I was just so proud of my boyfriend and what he did."

Tim laughed, "I guess that is embarrassing. A few little things: which football team do you support?"

"I'm a Cincinnati Bengals fan."

"Are you hoping to play professionally one day?"

"It's not part of my plans but I still don't know what I want to do properly yet so you never know."

"I think that's it," Tim stopped the Dictaphone, "It was a pleasure meeting you both, the article should be up tomorrow afternoon on the website and the print edition will be Sunday."

They bade him farewell.

"I think that went well," Becca stated, leaning into her boyfriend's side.

"It did," Ryder agreed.

"I'm really proud of you, you know," Becca told him, her arms around his middle and her eyes in the doe like shape, "Not just from this, but always. I always knew you were a star and you are so much better than you think you are. I am never going to stop boasting about this because you are so damn incredible and that touchdown was _killer."_

Ryder smiled down at her, "I did it because I had your support."

"No way, you're totally awesome and you didn't need me."

"Agree to disagree?"

"Fine," Becca teased, her tongue sticking out.

Before they could continue, a voice interrupted them.

"I know you're big on the PTA today," Dr. Lynn called, "But we would like to actually say congratulations to you."

The Lynns were stood with the Hamiltons, all with eyebrows raised.

Sighing, the two held hands and walked over to their families, still on cloud nine.

 **Hi guys, hope you enjoyed it. Next week is the last chapter.**

 **Next Time: In the final chapter, Ryder and Becca enjoy the last day of junior year and something big happens in their relationship.**

 **Thanks again and please don't forget to review xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the support everyone, it's so great x**

 **Chapter 23**

Hair up, skirt swishing and Queen Bitch smirk on her face, Becca strode down the corridors of McKinley as though she owned the place- which she practically did. Here she was on the last day of her junior year, which she hadn't expected to go so well. It was as though a year couldn't have been more perfect- co-captain of a nationals winning cheer squad; perfect grades and an amazing SAT score; the most popular girl in school; boys drooling over her; a great new best friend and other friends and a fantastic boyfriend. Starting McKinley had been nerve wrecking, she'd hoped to join the cheerleading squad and work her way up from there but she had managed to get exactly what she wanted on her first day. This time last year she was leaving Central High, upset to leave her friends and worried about the future. She wished she'd known back then that this would be the best year of her life. Months ago she would have done anything to go back to Spokane but she would definitely choose Lima now. It had all worked out perfectly and Becca couldn't be happier going into her senior year. Becca would be entering twelfth grade with all the things that she'd gained in eleventh, the best way to start it all.

The crowds parted like the red sea as usual, all moving back to allow her to walk through without hindrance. It was as though the walk had a special power which allowed her to move them with their mind, as though it was second nature to make her day a little bit better than theirs. Several people were clutching their yearbooks as though they wanted to ask her to sign it, but they knew better than to interrupt the Queen Bee while she was on her travels. It was a warm day, conveying the feelings of the students excited to leave for summer. Becca smirked as a boy pulled his friend back to let her by, doing a little twirl that made them go weak at the knees for a thank you. Her fast pace allowed her into the lunch queue quickly. Grabbing her tray, she took the juice and the little shortcake sundaes that were on offer. Moving her tray along, she arrived at Ms. Rose's station.

"Hello dearie, what is it today?"

Ms. Rose liked Becca because unlike her cheer friends and the other cool kids, she was always very polite and treated her with respect, like the time she'd defended her against Bobby and Phil. Though Ms. Rose had secretly wished that Marley would have given Ryder a second chance, he seemed very happy with Becca and her daughter said that they were good together.

"Can I have a chicken burger with a salad side please?"

"Coming up," Ms. Rose reached for her tongs.

"Are you and Marley doing anything over summer?" Becca asked.

"We're visiting my mother a few towns up for two weeks or so and I'm going to be sticking with the walking group I go with to lose weight- I've already lost twenty pounds in three months."

"Well you look amazing, I bet you'll look so different when we come back," Becca complimented, "Thanks Ms. Rose, I hope you have a great summer."

The lunch lady smiled at her, "Thank you Becca, you too."

Becca strode through the cafeteria, weaving through the tables until she found her friends. She greeted them happily, placing her tray down and sliding down next to Bree. There was a mix of Cheerios and jocks, their high up friendship group. They would be doing yearbooks all together in one, swapping them around the tables to write to their hearts' content. Becca knew that Bobby and Phil would try to shoot their shot in it but she'd warned them previously she'd cut their dicks off if they wrote anything silly. These were memories that would last forever and she didn't want some creepy faux flirty shit in it.

"I can't believe we're at the end of our junior year," Bree slid her arm through Becca's.

"Maybe I'll finally get into your skirt next year," Phil hinted, winking at her.

"I'd rather eat my grandma's poodle's vomit," Bree told them, tilting her head in a condescending manner, "And believe me, Trixie eats some shit. Now, shall we pass around yearbooks clockwise to write in them- and I swear to God if any of you guys write some sexist crap I will destroy you. Make it nice fellas."

"Lay off Bree," Bobby put his hands up in surrender, "We said it'll be nice stuff, we wouldn't want any creepy stuff written in ours. We'd rather say it."

He did some finger guns but Bree and Becca stared back at him, thoroughly unimpressed. The group then moved their yearbook to the person next to them, trying to balance eating with writing. Becca flicked through the pages of Bree's book until she found one of the Cheerios page, the one with the picture of the two of them with Coach Washington. The big bold letters at the top read 'MCKINLEY HIGH CHEERIOS' with 'Coach- Roz Washington and Co-Captains- Bree Moore and Becca Hamilton' written underneath it. Smiling at the memory, she clicked her pen.

 _Bree- My best girl, my partner in Cheerios crime and my amazing co-captain. You were the first person I met at this school and the first friend I made. You've made my year an amazing one, whether it's gossiping about everyone we know or critiquing outfits before parties. I know we are gonna be best girls forever because no one else will compare to you. Your sass and hilarity cannot be matched and I can't wait to continue ruling the school next year. Love you always, Becca xxx_

She did a couple more before getting to Aimee's.

 _Aimee- One of the core four and my best girls. The sweetest peach in Lima, nobody has a bad word about you because you have the biggest heart ever. I love our girly chats, especially when it's about boys. You and Cody are totally my favourite couple, that much cuteness should be against the law. Being in Cheerios with you is the best and not just because you're unfairly talented! Senior year with you is going to be the best. Love ya, Becca xxx_

 _Jordan- Another one of my best girls. Your heart is like your hair- golden and you are also a total ray of sunshine! I've never met a funnier person, you have me doubled down in laughter with one word and you have the best, most infectious laugh I've ever heard! Our History class together is so much fun; I'm surprised we both kept such great grades! Can't wait to have a blast as seniors. Love you, Becca xxx_

After everyone had gone around and written it in, they were all returned back to their owners. Over lunch, everyone sat and read them, gossiping and thanking everyone. Becca flicked through her book to see what had been written about her.

 _Hamilton, you're a great friend and I always enjoy being with you. You're also the hottest piece of ass in this school, which doesn't hurt. Let's enjoy another year together ;) Boom-Boom_

Becca rolled her eyes at that.

 _You're always the best Becca! I can't count how many times you've helped me with homework. You're super fun to be around, Party Becca is a blast and your keg stand will always be legendary. Here's to another legendary year. Phil x_

At least Phil was decent.

 _My girl Becs, the other hot blonde in the core four. You're so much fun to be around and I can rely on you for anything. History with you is always the best fun; I can't keep a straight face a lot of the time. You totally deserve to be cheer co-captain, you and Bree are the best combo. It's gonna be an amazing summer and even more amazing senior year with you. Love Jordan xxx_

 _Becca, one of my absolute besties ever. You've only been here a year but it feels like so much more than that. You're the group's mum and always look out for us, even if you're totally wild sometimes. It's always fun being around you and you light everybody up. You and Ryder are so damn cute together; no wonder you get one of the cutest guys in school. Here is to a mad senior year. Love you lots, Aimee xoxo_

 _BECCA! My best girl, my Cheerios other half and an all around star. Meeting you was the absolute best and I have loved having a year to get to know you. You're super super smart and I know that when I sign your next yearbook, you'll be off to Harvard or some other amazing school. Being besties with you is awesome because I know it'll be forever and you also know that it's like to be damn hot against all these wannabies. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days at McKinley with my best friend. Love you so so much, Bree xxx_

Everyone went into a frenzy of excitement, exchanging happy words as they read what others had read and showed others.

"Aww Becs, you're so cute," Bree side-hugged her, "Nice to know that you recognise I'm the queen of sass."

"Girl, nobody is a better diva than you," Becca hugged her back, "You'll be getting Drama Queen for senior prom accolades for sure."

"Well duh," Bree flipped her high pony back, "Are we gonna go outside on the steps for a bit you guys? Classes are cancelled for the afternoon so we can just hang about and get all our yearbooks signed."

Everyone nodded, grabbing their things and exited the cafeteria. Becca and Bree headed the group, linking arms and talking along the way. As they did, every boy in the place sprung up like usual, eyeing the girls and their short skirts.

"Do you think next year they'll know that they don't have a chance with us?" Becca asked seriously.

"No," Bree told her before they both burst out laughing, "They're so cute aren't they? See the other day I was at my locker and some spotty kid who hadn't gotten through puberty was staring at me. He had this Halo t-shirt on, I'm pretty sure he's part of the gaming society. So he comes over and he's trying to hit on me, saying his uncle owns this place or something. God, he genuinely thought that he had a chance. His face when I told him where to go- what a loser."

She sniggered.

" _Hello_ ladies," a boy whistled behind them.

"Not happening," they replied simultaneously, glaring at him before whipping their heads back to their normal position. Neither looked back to see the dejected fall of his shoulders as he walked off defeated. Leading their group onto the steps, they took a look at the crowd around them. It was a beautiful day, the sun beating down and everyone enjoying themselves. Someone was playing music in the distance, a few people dancing around.

"Shall we take pictures guys?" Bobby suggested.

Everyone went closer together, making faces and laughing at the phone camera. They did the poster from _The Breakfast Club,_ poses from _Titanic_ and other famous pop culture references. Becca took her own selfies with her friends, as well as ones of just hers. Others seemed to be doing the same thing, everyone around them enjoying themselves.

A buzz came from Becca's pocket. Taking out her phone, she saw it was from a certain best friend.

 _Get your sexy white ass down here._

She looked around until she saw Spencer stood at the bottom near the tables, waving his arms like he was signalling an aeroplane. Rolling her eyes, she slowly shook her head as they made eye contact.

"I'm gonna go see Spencer, catch up later?"

The others also decided to move away to catch up with various others. Becca jumped down the stairs and arrived where Spencer was. She'd seen him in the morning but it had been fairly brief.

"Why hello darling," Becca greeted in her best old school Hollywood impression, "Smashing to see you here."

"Gee whizz, you look like the cat's pyjamas doll," Spencer twirled a fake moustache, "I believe you are yet to write in my books of years dearest chum."

"I also believe that you have not yet written in your hand," Becca replied in a posh voice, "Shall we swap books so that we may pour out our feelings?"

"I warn you dear friend, my sentiments may not be portrayed in a most sentimental manner."

"I am sure that I will manage to read your words without issue. Let us swap."

They handed the books to each other, Becca clicking her pen. Biting her lip, she wondered what to write to show her best friend how she truly felt about him. Flicking through the pages, she found the pics from the sports events, with one of them being the pair celebrating after a game. Taking a deep breath, she began to write.

 _The ying to my yang, the Mulder to my Scully, you're my best friend in the world. I never thought I'd meet a friend like you at McKinley, but we literally bumped into each other on the first day and the rest is history. You've been my rock for the entire year and you've made my time at McKinley the best. In fact, you are the best thing that happened to me at McKinley. You forced me to face my fears about dating Ryder, got me to loosen myself up and be a better person. I wish we had more years in high school together but I know we have eighty more years because you are always going to be my best friend. It's hard to believe that I've known you for less than a year but stranger things have happened. You're so funny, always so funny and being with you is always an adventure because I don't know what you're going to say or do. Our horror marathons are always a blast too because you're the only other person who doesn't get scared. Senior year may only last nine months but I know they'll be the best nine months because they're with you. Love you the most, Becca xxx_

She smiled at her words.

"Ready to swap?" Spencer asked. Becca nodded and took her book back; he'd written in the same page that she had.

 _Hamilton, you're the Scully to my Mulder and my best friend for some reason. The Friendship Gods smiled down at us the day we met, because no other person in this place knows what it means to be sexy and popular like you do. Your hilarity is off the charts (you're nearly as funny as me) and you are scary smart too, serious Harvard material. It's great to have a bestie who is always there for me when I need and mothers me to no sense; I know I can go to you for anything. I don't usually go sentimental but I know that no other best friend could be better than you and I also know that you are so stuck with me for the rest of our lives. You're also a cheer icon and there's no one I'd rather have waving their pom poms for me. When I'm a famous NFL star and you've found a cure for cancer, the press will say that we're the most iconic friendship ever. We have another school year together but many more after that. See ya baby, Spencer._

Becca giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Aww Spencer, that is so cute, I didn't know that you were so kind," she smiled, pinching his cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it, as I liked yours. Funny how we had the same opening as each other."

"It's because we're linked," Becca put her head on his shoulder, "Seriously though, you're my best friend and I know emotion isn't your strong point, but you've made my year better. It's been less than a year but here we are."

"To think you hated me when we first met."

"I didn't _hate_ you," Becca challenged, "I thought that you were an arrogant asshole whose talent was the size of his ego, but I didn't hate you at all. Still, I never thought we'd be friends until you were cool to me at that party. I feel we clicked."

"That we did," Spencer agreed as a new song began to play, "Ooh this is quite the tune isn't it Hamilton? Remember when we danced to this at New Years? Shall we do it again?"

Becca shook her head wildly, ponytail flying.

"No, we're in the middle of the quad- only you Glee clubbers dance in the middle of school."

"Aww stop being so dull- you're the girl who did the dance on the middle of Cody's dining room table to _Get Low._ Besides, everyone else is doing it so come on, let's move."

Becca held out a hand, which Spencer took, pulling her up. They moved further away from the table, doing club style moves to the beat along with everyone else, many of whom were doing various moves with varying degrees of success. Spencer and Becca spun each other around until they were dizzy, Spencer's quick reflexes being the only thing that stopped Becca flying into a table. Grabbing each other's waist to stop them from falling, they continue to sway gently until the song ended. Laughing to themselves, they sat down and continued talking with each other.

"Hey guys," Alistair and Roderick came over, sitting with them.

Spencer greeted Alistair with a kiss.

"I think you guys are yet to sign my yearbook," Becca stated, flipping through it to find a nice spot for them.

"Yeah, and you need to do ours," Alistair agreed, taking his yearbook out and moving it over to where Becca was seated. Roderick did the same. Clicking her pen again, Becca pondered what to write for each of them.

 _My man Alistair! I'd say we're probably the unlikeliest of friends, we probably would have thought it was strange if someone had said at the start of the year that we'd be here. You're a very fun, humble person and you're great to be around, always so relaxed and chill. Thank God for Spencer, otherwise we wouldn't have gotten to know each other. You're super unique and that makes you special to me because none of my other friends are like you. I love your drawings, they're totally amazing and I expect that this time next year you'll be studying art in an amazing school! Love Becca xxx_

 _Roderick! Another person I never thought I'd be friends with but here we are. I love your dry sense of humour and the way you don't take any trash from anyone, it's so admirable. Your voice is also AMAZING, God really gifted you- I think you've got the best vocals I've ever heard. I look forward to getting to know you even better in the next year; I imagine that you know enough about me because I never shut up. You're a really lovely person and I hope you don't let others get you down because you'll be reading this in the future when you've won a record number of Grammys! Love Becca xxx_

They swapped back books, allowing Becca to read what Roderick and Alistair had said about her.

 _Hey Becca. You're an amazing friend, albeit one that I never imagined having because we're so opposite. I'd say you're definitely not the stereotypical mean cheerleader- you're very sweet and one of the funniest people I know, I always laugh at your jokes. You always brighten my day with a joke and a smile, even if you're a lot more extroverted than me. I'm also always impressed by you in French, you're scary smart and I know you'll go to Harvard or Yale someday. Alistair x_

 _I'm not a man of many words as you know, especially when I'm with you. You're definitely not what I expected and you're probably one of the very few popular kids I genuinely like. You've got a good heart and are always kind to me; I especially appreciate it when you say I'm in your prayers. It's been a strange friendship but a good one nonetheless. I'm in awe of how intelligent you are, I've never met anyone as clever as you are- the homework help is always appreciated. Roderick x_

"Oh my god you guys are so cute," Becca flapped her hands, "Can I give you guys a hug?"

She hugged Alistair first, followed by a shocked Roderick who gingerly patted her back.

The group took pictures together, from selfies to wider group shots. Becca leaned on Spencer's shoulder; tongue out for selfies whilst she caught the others mid laugh on her camera. The ones of her and Spencer together were silly ones, with one even involving Spencer in a bridal carry down the stairs, as Becca screamed-laughed at him to stop (though not seriously of course). She did slap his side when he faked nearly dropping her, causing laughter when she said that she was too pretty to break her back. Becca also received Roderick's appreciation when she snapped back at a jock who was mean to him as he walked past, causing the guy to meekly apologise.

They eventually split up, Becca heading into the main school to speak to more people. She was stopped by nearly everyone to sign their yearbook, the blonde not bothering to give the time of day to the boys who clearly wanted her to write something flirtatious to them. It was weird, that this would be the last day of her junior year and that this time next year; she'd be striding down the corridor with her Queen Bitch smirk on and her high pony flying behind her. After stopping for many people, she finally reached her locker. She was so focused on fixing her eyebrows that she didn't see Ryder behind her, only realising when his arms snaked around her.

"Hi," she smiled as his chin went on her shoulder.

"Hey you," he smiled back, "I thought it would be a good time to drop in and see how my gorgeous girl is doing. I've barely seen you today."

The pair had spoken in the morning and passed one another in the corridor several times, but this was their first time alone together all day- both had been busy with other things.

"I'm good," Becca turned around, her arms around his back, "It's just so strange the last day of school, isn't it? My wrist actually hurts from writing; so many people have asked me to write in their yearbooks."

"Ah, the life of a popular girl," Ryder teased, "I suppose you have time for one more?"

"Anything for you," she responded with a smile, the pair handing each other their yearbooks.

For Becca, she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

 _Ryder, I never thought I would be lucky enough to meet someone like you in a million years. The way you first smiled at me in the corridor made my heart flutter, and it still does to this day. Sitting next to you in calculus was one of the luckiest parts of my life. You are one of the kindest, sweetest humans I have ever met and you have the best heart. You're also an amazing football player, a brilliant singer and just better than you think you are. Above that, you're the best boyfriend that a girl could have. I always feel like the most special girl in the world when I'm with you- you just make me feel so much joy, you radiate love all around you. There's no doubt I'll be writing as your girlfriend again in your next yearbook, when you'll be ready to head off to a great school. You should never doubt yourself because you are truly the best type of person. You hold a special place in my heart; God really put everything in when He made you. I wish we had more time together at school but we've made the best of the time we've had and I know we will in the future. Always with love, Becca xxx_

They passed their books back to one another, Becca reading what Ryder wrote.

 _It's been an amazing year with you Becca. From the moment I first saw you, I was completely gone- I wondered what such a beautiful girl was doing smiling at me. Asking you on a date was the best decision I ever made. You're a total ray of sunshine, you always make me smile and your laugh is infectious. You are the most incredible person- gorgeous, warm and hard working. I've never met someone as intelligent as you, your brain is the size of Jupiter and I just know Harvard will accept you. Your spirit is generous, as is your capacity to love. The way you use your faith to care for people is extraordinary. There is a reason why you're the most popular and loved girl in this school. I cannot wait for a senior year with the most beautiful and best girl. Love Ryder xxx_

Becca held the book to her chest, cooing at it.

"Ryder, that is my favourite one out of them all, thank you."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss, which he accepted.

"No problem, I love yours- like I said, a ray of sunshine. Mind if I flick through your book? I kinda wanna see what everyone says about you."

"Sure thing," she handed him her book, Ryder also handing him hers.

Becca read through. It was the kind of thing she expected, lines saying that he was a nice dude. The longer things came from his closest friends, Jake praising him as a great bro; even Kitty was really nice about him which she was supposed was a change. More than a few people said that he and Becca were a cute couple, which made her smile. There was one, however, that she did not like.

"What the hell is this?" her voice rose, " _Ryder, you're a nice guy with great shoulders. Like I said last year, you know where I am if you want to tap this. Dottie x._ Who the hell does this bitch think she is?"

Ryder gently took the book from Becca before bringing her into his embrace.

"Is someone jealous?"

"Well duh, I'm not going to let some weird sophomore get with my amazing man. You're mine."

Ryder let out a laugh as Becca put her hands on his chest, "And don't I know it babe."

"To think that when I arrived at McKinley I never thought I'd be this happy with a guy. Now I am with you and it is the best thing in the world."

"You're surprised? When I first saw you walking down the corridors and you smiled at me, I thought I was mistaken- I didn't know a hot girl like you would smile at me. It was an even bigger shock when you said yes when I asked you out, I thought you'd politely reject me and that was it. Now I get to be the one who makes you smile every day."

"Well you definitely do that," Becca smiled up at me, "I'm glad you did it because there is no way I would have been brave enough to ask you out."

"I am pleased I did because you have been so amazing. You helped me with school work; you were super cool about my dyslexia and what happened with the babysitter. I was worried that you wouldn't understand but you were so loving, so understanding. You mean the world to me Becca Hamilton. You are obviously hot as anything but you are so much more than that, nothing means more to me than you."

Becca looked down at the floor, having gone red, "Oh Ryder, I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything babe."

Becca's eyes want back to Ryder, who was looking down at her with a strange smile.

"What?"

"I love you."

Becca looked up at him in shock, before she beamed massively, "I love you too."

Ryder grinned before leaning down to kiss Becca. The two made out for a while before releasing one another, both smiling from head to toe.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long but I didn't want to rush things. I wanted it to be natural."

"I guess it takes time for these things, doesn't it?" Becca agreed, rubbing her neck, "But I'm glad we've said it, because it's the best feeling in the world."

"I'm glad. Shall we head to the steps for the big countdown?"

Becca nodded in agreement, their arms around the other. Everyone was heading to the steps before the end of last period to countdown until the official end of the school day. It was already starting to fill as they arrived but they were lucky enough to arrive before it was super busy.

"I'm just gonna go find my friends then I'll come find you."

Ryder kissed her head before disappearing off. Scanning the place, Becca noticed Spencer waiting near one of the tables, she dashed over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Guess what?" she asked excitedly.

"What?"

"Ryder told me he loves me."

"Holy shit really?" Spencer raised his eyebrows, "What did you say back?"

"I told him I love him too," Becca beamed, "I still can't believe it. We were just talking, we'd just written in each other's books and he randomly says that he loves me. It hit me like a ton of bricks, I was so shocked but I told him I love him too. It was just so great, we walked back here together. Now I know what you mean when you said about you and Alistair saying it."

"It is the best," Spencer agreed, "Here come your girls. I'll leave you to tell them, be back in a sec."

She bade him goodbye before dashing over to her besties.

"You guys, Ryder and I just said the 'L' word to each other."

The other three girls jumped up and down, screaming with excitement, taking Becca's hands and excitedly gabbling about what she'd just told them. It started to get more crowded as they talked about the important event, but they didn't care as they digested the gossip. Spencer eventually returned, standing between Becca and Alistair. Ryder also came back, his arms around Becca and his chin on her head. The clock at the top ticked down towards 2:30. As the last few seconds came around, everyone started counting down.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...YEAH!"

Papers were thrown in the air as everybody danced around, hugging everyone in sight. After the celebrations finally ended, everybody started to head towards the parking lot, Becca among them.

Her hand in Ryder's, her friends all around her, Becca felt on top of the world. Though she'd miss seeing everyone every day, she knew that she would have the summer to remember. She'd be visiting Pasadena, going home to Spokane for a bit and after that it would just be fun with her friends for several months. Senior year would be hard for several reasons, but she knew that she could get through it together with the best people in the world.

 **Hi guys! Final chapter is done. A HUGE thank you to everyone for your support, it's been a great ride and I've really enjoyed writing this story. There will be a sequel chronicling Becca's senior year at McKinley, with all the old characters involved. It is yet untitled and I don't know when it will be out but I'll tack on a notification on this chapter when it's done. If you want, follow me.**

 **The sequel will involve: surprising family drama, a wedge between Ryder and Becca in the form of a new girl and the drive towards college.**

 **Thanks again and I hope to see you again on the other side xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

My sequel for this- 'Fall Apart' is now up. Feel free to read!

LittleMissBrit


End file.
